Lupa - Tome 1 : Fuir ou Mourir
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: J'ai eu le choix, à de nombreuses reprises. Je n'ai pas toujours suivi le meilleur des chemins, j'ai fait des erreurs mais je ne regrette rien. Tout ce que je souhaite aujourd'hui, c'est pouvoir regarder le soleil se lever encore une fois et apporter avec lui l'espoir d'un lendemain.
1. Prologue

**Et oui, encore une nouvelle fanfiction sur _Underworld_.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux.**

 **Cette fanfiction prend place avant et pendant le premier film, les événements du Soulèvement des Lycans ont déjà eu lieu depuis bien longtemps.**

 **Le prologue se situe après le reste de la fanfic (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?).**

 **Les autres chapitres seront plus longs.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Je dois m'en aller le plus loin possible, courir aussi vite que je le peux pour mettre de la distance entre nous même si ce simple instinct de survie n'arrive pas à me faire prendre une décision cohérente. Je ne suis pas une personne sage, j'ai déjà tué et je n'en éprouve aucun remord mais est-ce pour autant une raison de fuir, de faire preuve de faiblesse ? Ceux qui ont cru en moi sont là-bas, ceux qui ont formé une famille pour moi vont perdre la vie. Nos adversaires ne sont pas les plus puissants mais ils ont l'avantage de la surprise, un atout capable de faire basculer le fragile équilibre mis en place depuis des années. Et alors que la bataille continue, je reste à l'écart, à attendre, tout simplement parce que je me trouve dans l'incapacité de savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Ils m'ont demandé de partir, de me mettre en sécurité le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi mais les abandonner est un geste que je ne peux pas admettre. Revoir _son_ sourire ironique, _son_ regard froid mais doux ne m'aide en rien et je prends ma tête entre mes mains, maudissant mes pensées.

Avec un soupir, je fais demi-tour, revenant sur mes pas en sachant pertinemment que c'est une erreur. Je n'ai aucune arme à portée de main, je n'ai même pas songé à en prendre une lorsque je _lui_ ai obéi. Je n'ose pas penser à la manière dont _il_ réagira quand _il_ me verra arriver pour le soutenir. Comment ai-je fait pour être mêlée à une histoire pareille alors que tout allait bien ? Se cacher des humains n'est certes pas une vie très agréable mais c'est bien mieux que de devoir se battre en permanence contre nos ennemis héréditaires, surtout quand il y a assez de mortels pour assister à ça. Bien sûr, si on m'avait écoutée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé aussi vite mais je ne suis pas de celles que l'on respecte, même si je reste _sa_ protégée, ce qui me suffit amplement. A l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, je me glisse dans notre repaire, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Le fracas des armes me rappelle sans mal que je ne suis pas revenue au milieu d'une simple discussion entre nos deux espèces, loin de là. Et même si la frayeur commence à s'insinuer en moi, je garde la tête froide, aussi bien pour moi que pour _lui_.

Alors que je continue d'avancer, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer en voyant les corps sans vie de ceux que j'apprécie. J'avais beau savoir à quoi m'attendre, le voir de mes propres yeux est une horreur dont je me serais bien passée. Détournant mon regard, je cherche à m'orienter, pensant comme _lui_ pour retrouver l'endroit où _il_ pourrait être actuellement. Mais j'ignore où _il_ a bien pu aller car _il_ n'est pas si prévisible que ça et _il_ a beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance aux autres. Pourtant, je ressens ce besoin impérieux de _le_ voir pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour _lui_ , pour contrer ce mauvais pressentiment qui refait surface. J'ai peur de ce que je risque de découvrir, je crains de reconnaître _son_ corps parmi ceux qui auront perdu face à nos adversaires. Avancer est désormais la meilleure solution, tant pis si l'ennemi me voit, je dois impérativement _le_ retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et si pour cela, j'ai à combattre à mains nues alors je le ferai. Je ne suis pas inoffensive, j'ai des ressources et je compte bien les utiliser, même si le combat n'est pas ma solution favorite.

Au détour d'un couloir, je tombe nez à nez avec l'un de nos ennemis qui a aussitôt un rictus en me voyant. Dans sa main droite, il tient une arme et je devine sans peine qu'il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir. C'est la Mort qui brille dans ses yeux et qui guide son bras quand il pointe le canon de son pistolet vers moi. Je retiens un mouvement de recul, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faiblir, pas maintenant. Je sais que je peux gagner un peu de temps si j'arrive à le surprendre et je tente le tout pour le tout en prenant la parole.

\- Ne perds pas de temps et tire. Les tiens auront rapidement besoin de renforts.

Je ne reconnais pas le son de ma voix, elle est trop tendue, je ne suis pas rassurée. Mon adversaire est tout de même surpris, ce qui prouve que mon plan marche un minimum. _Il_ disait souvent que se perdre dans les mots n'est pas très utile face à nos ennemis héréditaires mais je dois avouer que certains se laissent prendre au piège.

\- Si tu crois que tu me feras changer d'avis en essayant de discuter, tu te trompes lourdement sur mon compte.

\- Je ne te connais pas, répliqué-je, donc je ne fais que tester ma méthode de persuasion. Après tout, tu trouveras un peu de gloire en me tuant avant de finir toi aussi par mourir.

\- J'ai encore du temps devant moi, rétorque-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu finiras en Enfer.

\- Dans ce cas-là, on s'y retrouvera, fis-je avec ironie.

Nous sommes considérés comme des immortels, presque invincibles, mais nous avons aussi subi des pertes malgré tout. Lycan, Vampire, c'est le même combat, et je compte bien défendre cette idée jusqu'à la fin. Je toise mon adversaire, sûre de moi, ne laissant rien paraître. Son doigt se pose sur la gâchette de son arme, prêt à l'actionner. Mais il n'appuie toujours pas, il continue à me fixer avec intensité. Étrangement, je souris, ce qui le désarçonne immédiatement. Il ne s'attend sûrement pas à un tel comportement de la part de l'un de ses adversaires mais si ça me fait gagner du temps, autant en profiter. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter les bruits autour de nous, essayant de percevoir le son de _sa_ voix ou les battements de _son_ cœur. Mon ennemi a son bras qui s'abaisse légèrement et je l'observe longuement, prenant une expression déterminée pour lui prouver que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, chaque être vivant craint la mort mais c'est surtout le fait de ne pas _le_ revoir qui m'effraie le plus. Doucement, je me tends sur mes jambes, prête à bondir.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher de me tuer. Si ton cher maître rencontre seul notre chef, il n'aura aucune chance.

Je le vois chanceler légèrement face à mes paroles et je devine qu'il hésite à me croire.

\- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu es trop galant pour tirer sur une femme ?

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase qu'il relève son arme vers moi. Une détonation retentit avec violence.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Sauvetage dans une ruelle

**Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage dans une ruelle**

 _Un an plus tôt_

Alors que le chauffeur de bus klaxonne, je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire la mauvaise circulation qu'il y a aujourd'hui. Charlie ne va pas être content de me voir arriver en retard en sachant que ma collègue est _malade_ et que je dois travailler pour deux. Efficacité et ponctualité sont ses deux maîtres mots, ceux avec lesquels il gère la librairie depuis plus de vingt ans. J'y travaille pendant mes vacances depuis deux ans et j'ai de la chance qu'il m'ait gardée car j'ai vu plusieurs personnes partir au bout de deux semaines. Il faut simplement s'habituer au caractère du patron et savoir sourire aux clients, ce qui est à la portée de tout le monde. Et comme ce travail me permet de mettre de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir acheter une voiture, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Sauf quand il y a des embouteillages comme aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est pas du tout avantageux pour cette journée qui s'annonce bien longue. Je finis par fermer mon livre et par le ranger dans mon sac lorsque je vois mon arrêt arriver. Le bus se stoppe enfin et je descends sur le trottoir en marmonnant quand je me prends toute la pluie. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à prendre mon parapluie malgré les nuages et je le regrette déjà. C'est donc trempée de la tête aux pieds que je franchis la porte de la librairie en saluant Charlie au passage.

\- Dépêche-toi un peu, Eden, on a du monde. Et tu fais la nocturne, Émilie ne pourra pas venir ce soir.

Je serre les dents en pestant intérieurement contre ma collègue. Elle sait que je n'ai pas que mon boulot et que je dois m'occuper un peu de moi-même de temps en temps mais non, madame en profite toujours pour aller faire la fête. Je n'aime pas les nocturnes, l'ambiance est trop étrange la nuit à la librairie et on y croise des gens dont les regards sont assez effrayants. Je me rends dans la réserve où de nombreux colis ont été déposés, comprenant que je vais devoir me charger de tout rentrer dans l'ordinateur avant de remplir les rayons. Je soupire longuement avant de commencer mon travail, m'asseyant devant l'ordinateur avec les différentes piles de livres. Charlie vient me voir de temps en temps pour vérifier que j'avance bien ou pour que je vienne l'aider à conseiller certains clients. Avec les nouveaux genres littéraires, il est un peu perdu et je lui donne des coups de main pour les plus jeunes acheteurs. Aujourd'hui, nous avons le droit à plusieurs commandes pour les manuels scolaires, me rappelant que la rentrée est dans moins de deux semaines. Même si je ne suis pas pressée de reprendre les cours, il me tarde de revoir mes amis et de passer un peu plus de temps avec eux à discuter sur notre sujet de prédilection : les créatures imaginaires. Nous savons bien qu'elles ne sont pas réelles mais ça nous amuse de croire le contraire.

Arrêtant de divaguer, je continue de travailler, récupérant mon sac à main quand vient la pause de midi. Je ne me rends pas très loin de la librairie, allant manger des pâtes en boîte en dégustant la sauce jusqu'au bout puis finissant par une pomme bien rouge. Je ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil à ma montre, vérifiant l'heure pour ne pas louper l'horaire d'ouverture de l'après-midi. Charlie serait capable de me reprocher de ne pas être là à temps même si je me charge de la nocturne. Avant de retourner au travail, je passe par la boulangerie, achetant des viennoiseries pour l'après-midi en sachant très bien que Charlie aimera cette petite attention. J'arrive pile à l'heure, saluant de nouveau mon patron avec un sourire avant de me remettre au travail. L'après-midi n'est pas très longue, de nombreux clients se pressent pour des achats ou des commandes et nous grignotons de temps en temps en discutant. A la fermeture, à dix-sept heures, Charlie me rappelle encore une fois que je ne dois pas oublier la nocturne. Je hoche la tête distraitement, rien ne peut me faire louper le boulot d'Émilie puisqu'elle a décidé de ne pas venir ce soir. D'accord, les horaires des nocturnes ne sont pas faciles à faire mais c'est une fois par semaine, le vendredi soir. Et comme il y a des roulements, ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes personnes qui ont à assurer la surveillance de la librairie. Surtout que les visiteurs, durant les nocturnes, se rendent le plus souvent dans ce que nous appelons la Crypte, là où reposent d'anciens livres originaux.

Contrairement à ce matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation et j'arrive rapidement à mon appartement. Je monte les trois étages à pied avant d'entrer, récupérant au passage le courrier qui a été glissé sous ma porte. Il y a là plusieurs factures que je pose sur la table de cuisine avant d'inspecter mes placards. J'ai de quoi me préparer un repas correct en un temps rapide alors je décide de m'octroyer une pause en ouvrant mon ordinateur. J'ai reçu quelques mails de mes parents ainsi qu'une réponse pour ma bourse. Cette année encore, je serai boursière, ce qui va m'aider pour payer mes études, en plus de ce que je gagne à la librairie. Je jette un coup d'oeil vite fait aux actualités, cliquant sur le gros titre qui annonce la disparition récente d'un jeune homme. Ce n'est pas le premier, ces derniers temps, et je me demande si un malade mental ne serait pas en train de parcourir le pays à la recherche de proies. Je suis certaine que Lucy pourrait être de mon avis et je ris toute seule en imaginant la réaction qu'elle aurait en entendant parler des disparitions. Le vibreur de mon téléphone me coupe de mes pensées et je le prends en main en voyant le nom de mon meilleur ami qui s'affiche.

\- Allô ?

\- Eden ! Je savais que tu me répondrais. Lucy a parié que tu n'aurais pas ton téléphone mais j'ai gagné.

Je souris en entendant la voix enthousiaste de mon meilleur ami. Même si des kilomètres nous séparent parce qu'il est en vacances, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Je prenais une pose avant la nocturne de ce soir.

\- Charlie t'a encore obligée à revenir ? râle Damien. Tu as quand même le droit à un peu de temps libre, Eden !

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ma collègue ne viendra pas.

Mon meilleur ami marmonne quelques mots sur l'incompétence régulière de mes collègues et je me retiens de rire. Il m'apprend que Lucy et lui reviendront dans une semaine, qu'ils passeront sans doute à la librairie et qu'ils sont pressés de me revoir. Nous échangeons quelques anecdotes sur nos vacances puis Damien me passe notre amie. Pour la taquiner, je lui parle des disparitions des différents jeunes hommes et je perçois son ton sérieux à travers le téléphone. Elle me recommande d'être très prudente, surtout si je sors la nuit, et je lui promets de faire attention. Nous discutons encore un peu puis je raccroche pour me faire à manger, scrutant l'horloge murale de temps en temps. J'ai à peine fini mon dessert que je débarrasse rapidement la table avant de me changer. C'est l'une des règles imposées par Charlie pour les nocturnes, il souhaite que nous soyons irréprochables mais également mieux habillées que lors de nos simples journées de travail. J'enfile une robe au tissu chaud, sachant pertinemment que chauffage et librairie sont deux mots à ne pas associer devant le patron. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir me permet de vérifier que ma tenue est correcte, je ramasse mes cheveux, aussi bruns que mes yeux, en chignon et je verrouille l'appartement derrière moi.

Lorsque j'arrive à la librairie, Charlie est déjà là, en train d'accrocher le panneau pour la nocturne. Il est vingt-et-une heures trente et les premiers clients ne vont pas tarder. Ce sont toujours des habitués, il y a rarement des nouveaux et je me demande souvent ce qu'ils cherchent dans la Crypte. Je prends place derrière la caisse, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au-dehors pour voir s'il y a du monde. Une heure s'écoule ainsi avant l'arrivée de trois hommes aux regards froids. L'un semble être le chef du groupe et il balaye la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension en le voyant mais je ne dis rien, Charlie se charge de les conduire à la Crypte, même s'ils savent parfaitement s'y rendre. Je devrais avoir l'habitude de leurs yeux d'un bleu électrique mais, à chaque fois, je me sens mal à l'aise. Deux autres clients franchissent la porte quinze minutes plus tard. L'un a la peau noire et il se dirige directement vers la Crypte alors que l'autre, aux longs cheveux bruns, reste là à attendre. Alors que je détourne les yeux, il vient vers moi et me salue. Je relève la tête et le détaille sans gêne avant de lui rendre ses salutations avec un sourire de circonstance. Son compagnon remonte, s'arrêtant au milieu des marches pour lui parler.

\- Kraven est arrivé, il attend.

\- Il n'a pas tardé.

Je les observe se fondre dans l'obscurité de la Crypte, continuant à me poser des questions sur leur présence ici. Je sais que le plus foncé des deux se nomme Raze et que l'autre s'appelle Lucian. Je les ai déjà entendu discuter plusieurs fois et je dois bien admettre que le dénommé Lucian ne me laisse pas indifférente, même si nous ne faisons que nous croiser. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche de fantasmer sur l'un de nos clients comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne de mon âge. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Charlie revenir et je sursaute lorsque je le vois devant moi.

\- Encore en train de rêvasser, Eden ?

Je hausse les épaules, je n'ai rien à rétorquer à cela puisque j'ai été prise sur le fait. Mon patron retourne à ses occupations pendant que je feuillette distraitement un livre, bercée par le bruit des secondes qui s'égrainent sur l'horloge de la boutique. Il est minuit vingt lorsque les cinq clients remontent enfin. Kraven semble être en colère, comme souvent lorsqu'il ressort des nocturnes. Les deux hommes arrivés avec lui arborent des mines sombres tandis que Lucian paraît satisfait. Raze, pour sa part, a une expression neutre. Charlie leur souhaite un bon retour chez eux et, une fois qu'ils sont définitivement partis, il me congédie enfin.

\- Au fait, Eden, pourrais-tu venir demain ?

\- Mais demain c'est samedi ! Ce n'est pas à moi de bosser, plutôt à Émilie puisqu'elle n'a pas fait la nocturne.

\- Elle est malade.

Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ? Je ne peux qu'accepter même si j'ai une furieuse envie d'étrangler ma collègue. Je récupère mes affaires et rentre chez moi, prenant le temps de me changer avant d'aller au lit.

OoOoOoO

Le réveil est bien difficile, je n'ai aucune envie de me lever mais je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me lave rapidement puis je déjeune en vitesse avant de me dépêcher de prendre le bus. Aujourd'hui, je suis là à l'heure, tirant un sourire de satisfaction à Charlie. Avant de me mettre au travail, je commande plusieurs manuels scolaires pour mes amis et moi. Nous avons très peu d'achats à faire pour l'Université mais certains professeurs considèrent que les manuels sont bien pratiques dans certaines matières. Je finis par retourner dans les rayonnages sous l'œil attentif de mon patron. Heureusement, la librairie ferme le samedi après-midi et je peux rentrer tranquillement à l'appartement sans me soucier d'être en retard ou non. Je mets les restes d'hier à réchauffer et je me perds distraitement dans l'observation des nuages. La sonnerie du micro-ondes me tire de mes pensées et je mange enfin, surveillant de temps en temps mon téléphone. Alors que j'avale ma dernière bouchée, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à Lucian et je me traite intérieurement d'idiote. Je ne le connais même pas mais je suis attirée par lui, ce qui est une véritable catastrophe. Ce type ne doit pas être quelqu'un de normal pour se balader avec un garde du corps comme Raze, encore moins en sachant qu'il est capable de mettre de mauvaise humeur un gars comme Kraven qui n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être un faiblard.

Je me rappelle nettement de ma première nocturne. J'étais arrivée un peu en avance pour avoir les conseils de Charlie et c'est là que j'ai vu Kraven et deux hommes entrer dans la librairie. Aucun des trois n'était très bavard et je fus tout de suite intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser à la Crypte. Peu de temps après, ce furent Lucian et Raze qui vinrent à leur tour et je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux trois autres. Quoi, je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais à chaque nocturne qui suivit, je vis nettement qu'ils ne venaient pas du même milieu et qu'il y avait une certaine tension. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, une fois, en interrogeant Charlie, mais il a simplement su me répondre que je devais me tenir éloignée de ce qu'il se tramait à la Crypte. Et j'ai fini par l'écouter, je n'ai plus posé la moindre question à ce sujet, même si ça ne m'a pas empêché d'en discuter avec mes amis. Ils ont tous une hypothèse farfelue à proposer, allant de la secte à la préparation d'un coup d'état contre notre gouvernement. Autant dire qu'aucune ne me semble vraiment possible, ou du moins, pas avec ces gens-là. Kraven et ses sbires, qui changent à chaque visite, sont des êtres froids avec peu d'émotions dans le regard. Lucian et Raze ont une rage certaine qui brille dans leurs yeux. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a une histoire de clans derrière tout ça mais je préfère ne pas m'aventurer sur un terrain aussi dangereux.

Je débarrasse la table, fais la vaisselle puis pars jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux actualités. Le jeune homme qui a disparu a été retrouvé mort dans une poubelle, près d'un grand magasin. La police pense à une overdose de drogue, le cadavre a des marques de piqûres récentes mais tant qu'ils n'ont pas analysé son sang, aucune piste n'est mise de côté. Je plains un peu la famille de ce jeune homme et la peine qu'elle devra supporter face à ce drame. Je sais à quel point le regard des autres peut être changé quand on découvre les faces sombres d'un individu. Ma sœur jumelle est morte d'un coma éthylique, rares étaient ceux qui soupçonnaient son attachement pour l'alcool car elle cachait bien son jeu. Lors d'une soirée avec des amis, elle a voulu tester ses limites mais son organisme n'a pas supporté. Je me revois encore en train d'appeler les secours d'une voix pleine de larmes, je ressens à nouveau cette angoisse qui avait noué mon ventre à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. J'étais montée dans le véhicule pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés jusqu'à l'hôpital et j'avais prévenu nos parents. Elle était déjà morte lorsqu'ils ont franchi la porte de sa chambre. A partir de ce jour, plusieurs rumeurs se sont répandues sur nous et c'est là que j'ai pu voir avec certitude qui étaient mes vrais amis proches. J'ai mis du temps à faire mon deuil et je n'ai jamais pardonné à Meg son addiction envers l'alcool.

Pressée de ne plus penser à ma jumelle et à son décès, je parcours le reste de l'actualité, découvrant qu'un autre cadavre a été retrouvé dans une zone non loin d'ici, la gorge déchirée par un animal. La piste la plus probable est celle d'un loup mais mon instinct me dit qu'il y a autre chose et que la police fait fausse route. Je regarde ensuite quelques potins que je juge inintéressants puis je passe à mes recherches sur les différentes mythologies qui régissent notre univers. Je suis en train de lire un article sur le culte du Dieu Anubis lorsque mon téléphone se met à vibrer avec insistance.

\- Eden, excuse-nous de te déranger mais nous n'arrivons pas à joindre Jared.

\- Il doit être chez sa copine ou parti en balade comme tous les samedis.

Ma mère s'inquiète dès qu'on ne répond pas immédiatement à ses appels ou ses messages et Jared, mon grand frère, est le moins réceptif. Depuis qu'il est avec sa copine, lui parler plus de deux minutes devient difficile mais je ne lui en veux pas, il a le droit d'être heureux.

\- Merci, je vais tenter de le recontacter. Comment ça se passe à la librairie ?

\- Très bien. J'ai fait la nocturne hier soir parce que ma collègue est malade mais dans l'ensemble, tout va bien.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre du repos avant la rentrée, me sermonne ma mère. Tu seras fatiguée avant même le début des cours.

\- Si je ne veux pas être dépendante financièrement, je dois travailler. Mais j'essayerai de tenir compte de ton conseil

Je l'entends soupirer, ce qui me tire un léger sourire. Elle ne changera jamais et c'est vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Je lui souhaite une bonne journée puis je raccroche avant d'allumer la télévision. C'est l'heure des informations, le présentateur ne manque pas de parler des différents cadavres retrouvés, affirmant que la police a ouvert une enquête. Plusieurs sujets d'actualité sont traités, comme le fait que l'hiver risque d'être plus froid cette année, ce qui n'est pas important puisque l'automne n'a pas encore commencé. A la fin du journal, les informations reviennent sur l'un des deux cadavres, celui retrouvé dans une poubelle. Apparemment, il n'y a pas de drogue dans ses veines mais la police ignore l'origine des piqûres. Cette histoire me fait froid dans le dos sans raison et mes pensées vont vers les clients de la libraire, plus particulièrement vers ceux qui profitent des nocturnes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit fait le lien entre tout ça et j'éteins finalement l'écran avant de retourner à mes recherches sur le culte d'Anubis. Les mythes égyptiens sont une nouvelle partie de mes recherches, après les mythologies romaines et grecques. Bientôt, j'attaquerai la mythologie nordique puis je pense aussi traiter de celle celtique. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion, avec mes amis, de nous rendre en France, plus particulièrement en Bretagne, et j'ai adoré ce que j'ai pu apprendre là-bas.

Continuant mes recherches, je découvre qu'Anubis est assimilé à l'Hermès grec pour son rôle de guide des morts. Intérieurement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui nous arrive après la mort, si notre âme se sépare réellement de notre corps pour aller dans un monde meilleur. Je songe à certains mythes sur les esprits qui errent à travers la Terre ou sur les Vampires, considérés comme des créatures dénuées d'âme. L'imagination humaine est quand même très fascinante pour croire à de telles choses. Je me remets à mon travail pendant plusieurs heures. Alors que j'ouvre une nouvelle page sur mon navigateur, j'aperçois un gros titre d'actualité qui attire mon regard immédiatement. Apparemment, il y a une alerte d'enlèvement concernant un jeune homme et je fais le lien avec les deux autres cadavres. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, mon téléphone vibre et je décroche dès que je lis le nom de mon patron. S'il prend la peine d'appeler, alors ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'important.

\- Eden, j'ai besoin que tu viennes à la librairie.

Il ne dit rien de plus, il raccroche tout de suite. J'ai nettement perçu l'angoisse dans sa voix et je me dépêche de rejoindre la boutique, serrant les dents face à la lenteur du bus. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une voiture, ça serait plus simple, surtout que j'ai le permis de conduire. En arrivant, je vois tout de suite ce qui ne va pas. Des véhicules de pompiers, de police et des ambulances sont sur les lieux. La vitre de la boutique est brisée et une légère fumée s'en échappe. Charlie est debout près d'un agent de police et il vient vers moi lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandé-je avec anxiété.

\- Le feu a débuté à la Crypte, plusieurs ouvrages sont calcinés mais, à part la vitre, la boutique n'a rien.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je l'ignore. J'étais dans la réserve comme tous les samedis après-midi et j'ai entendu la vitre se briser. Quand je suis arrivé pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait personne. J'ai senti l'odeur de brûlé quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

\- La police me soupçonne, pour avoir des indemnités. J'ai besoin de ton témoignage pour leur prouver que je ne ferai jamais rien à mes livres.

Nous passons les heures qui suivent à discuter avec les agents de police. Quand le moment arrive de reprendre le bus, je suis interceptée par un type froid qui m'attrape par le poignet avant de m'emmener dans une ruelle adjacente. Sa poigne est trop forte pour moi, je n'arrive même pas à me débattre.

\- J'ai un message pour ton patron, ce qui est arrivé est un avertissement. S'il essaye encore une fois d'écouter les conversations des nocturnes, la boutique entière brûlera, avec ses employés.

\- Vous êtes cinglé, rien ne m'empêche de vous dénoncer à la police.

\- Nous savons où tu habites, Eden. Et nous n'hésiterons pas à t'obliger à te taire.

\- Tu diras à Kraven qu'il n'a rien à craindre de cette jeune femme, intervient une voix derrière moi. Et qu'il est bien malpoli de la menacer alors qu'elle ne sait rien.

Je me retourne à moitié et remarque alors la présence de Lucian. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens tout de suite détendue alors qu'il s'approche de moi en continuant à fixer le sbire de Kraven. L'inconnu a une expression qui ressemble fort à de la haine mais il ne dit rien de plus alors que Lucian s'arrête à côté de moi.

\- Tu ne manqueras pas non plus de lui faire remarquer qu'elle est désormais sous ma protection.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le grand Lucian s'abaisserait à protéger une simple mortelle.

Ce dernier mot me fait tiquer mais je l'oublie bien vite lorsque Lucian se jette sur l'inconnu, le plaquant contre un mur sale de la ruelle, une main sur sa gorge, ses yeux remplis d'une lueur de rage.

\- Tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresses, sangsue. Fais bien attention, je pourrais être de très mauvaise humeur.

Il relâche le serviteur de Kraven qui s'enfuit, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. J'ai envie de remercier Lucian pour son geste mais mon corps est comme paralysé et je n'arrive plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. La peur a un drôle d'effet sur moi et je devine facilement que c'est l'inconnu qui m'a fichu la trouille. Il a quand même avoué que lui et les autres collègues de Kraven ont mis le feu à la boutique et il m'a menacée. Je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir qu'ils connaissent exactement le lieu où j'habite et il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je prends une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et les rouvre plusieurs fois avant de croiser le regard curieux de Lucian. Ce dernier revient vers moi et je ne peux retenir un léger mouvement de recul qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Je _sais_ qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui mais il a eu une attitude presque _animale_ qui me perturbe un peu. D'un autre côté, je suis obligée d'admettre que sans lui, j'ignore complètement ce qu'il se serait passé, surtout en voyant la tournure de ma conversation avec l'inconnu. Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir déjà vu au moins une fois en compagnie de Kraven mais ça devait être lors de mes premières nocturnes, quand je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à l'identité précise de nos clients. Je finis par me racler la gorge avant de prendre enfin la parole, essayant de ne pas bégayer devant mon sauveur.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce qui vous avez fait.

\- Il méritait une bonne leçon. Et menacer ainsi les gens n'entre pas dans nos manières. Il n'y a qu' _eux_ pour faire ça de cette façon.

J'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver dans une dispute entre deux clans, ce qui ne m'aide pas à éclaircir mes pensées. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et remarque alors qu'il me reste peu de temps avant de pouvoir avoir mon dernier bus.

\- Excusez-moi mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un bus à prendre.

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire si bref que je crois l'avoir rêvé. Alors que je sors de la ruelle, j'entends sa voix qui me hèle.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Eden.

\- Bonne soirée, Eden.

Je le remercie avec un sourire puis je cours vers mon arrêt de bus. Mon avenir vient de se mettre en marche mais je l'ignore encore.


	3. Face à face

**Chapitre 2 : Face à face**

La routine s'installe de nouveau à la boutique, ce qui devrait me rassurer. Pourtant, depuis les événements survenus samedi à la librairie, je ne me sens plus en sécurité lorsque je viens travailler. En fin de compte, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être toujours épiée, ce qui fait que je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit étrange ou d'une ombre qui me suivrait. J'ai transmis le message du sbire de Kraven à Charlie et j'ai bien vu que mon patron n'est pas plus rassuré que moi. De toute manière, qui pourrait l'être dans une telle situation ? Il y a quand même eu le feu à la boutique, ce qui n'est pas rien. Le pire est sans doute de connaître l'identité de ceux qui ont fait ça et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Charlie m'a dit que je ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça et de me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire mais ce n'est pas facile. Au moins, je n'ai rien révélé à mes amis et mes parents, j'ai prétendu que je ne savais pratiquement rien sur l'incendie et que nous avions eu de la chance que ça ne touche pas la librairie toute entière, même si la chance n'a rien à voir ici. Ils ont tous cru ce que je leur ai dit, sauf Jared qui n'est pas crédule et qui comprend bien que je leur cache quelque chose d'important. Il m'a demandé d'être prudente et de faire attention quand je vais à la librairie. La vitre de cette dernière a été réparée mais la Crypte porte encore les traces des flammes, ce qui est un rappel constant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Heureusement que les livres anciens n'ont pratiquement pas été touchés car je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné. Plus j'y pense et moins je comprends, surtout que Charlie refuse de m'en parler. Qu'a-t-il bien pu entendre pendant la nocturne pour être à ce point effrayé ?

Je finis par soupirer avant de continuer mon travail, reprenant pied dans la réalité en me débarrassant de mes réflexions. Charlie s'est absenté un instant, c'est donc à moi de tenir la caisse pour le moment, ce qui n'est pas pour me déranger. Je donne des conseils, prends des commandes et vais arranger les étagères de temps en temps, surveillant toujours les minutes qui s'écoulent à une vitesse folle. Voilà déjà deux heures que le patron est parti et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui, ce qui commence à m'inquiéter. Lorsque midi arrive, je ferme la boutique puis me mets à faire les cent pas, m'interrogeant sur ce qui retient tant Charlie. Jamais encore il n'est parti si longtemps sans une raison valable et il n'est pas le genre de personne à abandonner la librairie lors des repas. Le tic-tac de l'horloge commence à me faire perdre patience et je finis par tenter de joindre mon patron sur son portable, lui laissant plusieurs messages vocaux. Je crains qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de grave, surtout après les menaces et l'incendie. Charlie ne revient qu'à treize heures quarante, l'arcade sourcilière droite fendue et plusieurs hématomes sur le visage. J'ouvre la porte le temps de le faire entrer puis je le fais asseoir sur la chaise derrière la caisse avant d'aller chercher, dans le sous-sol, de quoi désinfecter sa plaie. Je remonte aussitôt et l'aide, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'engager la conversation sans pour autant le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mine.

Je me sens stupide, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Pourtant, il esquisse un léger sourire amusé et me remercie pour mes maigres soins d'un hochement de la tête. C'est lui qui prend la parole, remarquant que j'attends d'en savoir plus.

\- Kraven tenait à vérifier que j'avais bien compris son message. L'un de ses hommes n'a pas retenu ses coups.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu lors de la nocturne ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, Eden.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il y a eu un incendie, j'ai reçu des menaces et vous venez d'être battu. Je doute que ce soit sans importance.

\- Tu devrais aller manger, tu en as bien besoin.

Comme à son habitude, il sait détourner le sujet de la conversation mais je ne vais pas me satisfaire de cette réponse très évasive. Je croise les bras en lui lançant un regard qui signifie bien ce que je suis en train de penser. Charlie ne détourne pas les yeux tout de suite mais il finit par soupirer avant de murmurer que je suis trop bornée, ce que je prends comme un compliment. Je le vois chercher ses mots et je devine que ce qu'il a dû entendre n'est pas simple à expliquer, ce qui me confirme qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose d'important ce soir-là.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de tout avoir compris, commence mon patron.

Il se tait quelques secondes puis se met à parler de Vampires, d'aînés, de meurtres et de Lycans. Je ne connais pas vraiment ce dernier terme mais ramené à la lycanthropie, il me fait penser à des loups. J'en viens à me demander si Charlie n'a pas été bien plus blessé que ce qu'il croit car j'ai beau apprécier l'imaginaire, je sais pertinemment que tout cela n'est pas réel. Il n'ajoute rien de plus, il regarde l'heure puis déclare que nous allons devoir ouvrir la boutique pour l'après-midi et que je ferais mieux de me restaurer un peu. Je fais la sourde oreille et place la pancarte d'ouverture sur la porte, insensible aux protestations de mon patron. Il est grognon mais bien gentil, cependant, je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser seul après son accident, surtout avec ce qu'il raconte sur des créatures surnaturelles dont l'existence n'a jamais été prouvée. S'il vient à en discuter avec l'un de nos clients, nous aurons sans doute de gros problèmes et la boutique pourrait vite se retrouver sans propriétaire. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes réflexions, la porte s'ouvre et je découvre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit de Lucian. En dehors des nocturnes, il ne met jamais les pieds à la librairie et sa présence m'étonne, encore plus quand il nous salue. Je vois rapidement que Charlie est un peu suspicieux mais il répond à la salutation de notre client.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Je suis venu pour réparer les erreurs de Kraven. J'ai appris que vous avez rencontré l'un de ses fidèles serviteurs et j'admets avoir ma part de responsabilité. Il n'a pas apprécié que je prenne Eden sous ma protection.

J'ai une réaction totalement stupide, je me mets à rougir face au commentaire de Lucian. Depuis qu'il m'a sauvée, nous ne nous sommes pas revus et j'ai une dette envers lui. Le fait qu'il me rappelle qu'il a décidé de me protéger comme si j'étais une princesse en détresse devrait me vexer, surtout que j'aime mon indépendance mais venant de lui, je considère ça comme une chance, ce qui est tout à fait ridicule. L'air excédé de Charlie me tire un sourire, il doit sans doute se demander ce que j'ai bien pu commettre comme erreur pour avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme Lucian. Ce dernier ne cesse de me dévisager et je croise son regard avant de détourner rapidement les yeux. Je suis sans doute un peu trop sensible lorsqu'il est là et je remercie le ciel quand d'autres clients entrent à leur tour, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Il y a là un couple avec un enfant qui recherche un livre scolaire et je me glisse près d'eux pour les conseiller, délaissant un instant Charlie et Lucian. Je vais encaisser le livre puis je remercie les clients alors que notre adepte des nocturnes me rejoint.

\- Votre patron vous accorde une pause pour que vous puissiez manger. Laissez-moi vous emmener quelque part pour me faire pardonner le comportement de Kraven.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'on ne m'achète pas avec de la nourriture mais j'ai réellement faim et Charlie m'assure qu'il pourra se débrouiller sans moi. Je file chercher mon manteau et mon sac à main puis nous sortons. Comme un véritable gentleman d'une autre époque, Lucian m'offre son bras, ce qui me fait rire. Il y a beaucoup de détails en lui qui ne correspondent pas vraiment au siècle dans lequel nous vivons mais je ne m'attarde pas dessus, m'accrochant à lui avec un léger sourire. Il nous conduit, à pieds, à un restaurant devant lequel je me suis arrêtée plusieurs fois sans jamais y entrer, les prix étant bien trop au-dessus de mes moyens. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas déranger Lucian qui me tient la porte pendant que je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Tout y est magnifique, du sol au plafond, et je pousse un sifflement d'admiration. Avec une expression amusée, Lucian m'entraîne à une table à l'écart des autres, dans une alcôve, puis il me tend la carte des menus. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, je prends exactement les mêmes plats que lui lorsque le serveur vient noter notre commande. Je me perds dans l'observation des lieux avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme qui m'a conviée au restaurant.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'inviter à manger, remarqué-je d'un ton gêné.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Eden, c'est ma façon d'obtenir votre pardon. Entre l'incendie, l'agression de votre patron et les menaces, vous avez besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

\- Je crois qu'on finit par s'y faire, fais-je en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme donc on peut dire que tout va bien.

\- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses mais tout ceci n'est que le commencement d'événements plus importants.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus pour le moment car le serveur nous apporte notre carpaccio de bœuf. J'apprécie beaucoup la viande froide et je savoure cette entrée avec délice, fermant presque les yeux à chaque bouchée. Lorsque nous avons fini, aucun de nous deux ne reprend la parole et il faut attendre le plat principal, une entrecôte et son accompagnement de frites et de salade, pour que je me mette à relancer la discussion.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète mais quel est le sujet de vos nocturnes ?

\- Rien d'important, répond précipitamment Lucian.

Il a eu la même réflexion que Charlie mais, comme pour mon patron, je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça. J'attends que nous ayons terminé notre assiette de fromage pour revenir à l'attaque. Je sens en moi ce besoin impérieux d'en savoir plus, de comprendre pourquoi Charlie a été perturbé par ce qu'il a entendu et ce qu'il y a eu de dit à la librairie pendant la nocturne. Si tout cela n'a pas d'importance, comme Lucian s'évertue à me faire croire, alors je ne vois pas en quoi me le révéler serait si compliqué. On ne brûle pas une boutique et on n'attaque pas des gens s'il n'y a rien.

\- Mon patron n'est pas sourd et ce qu'il a pu entendre est très perturbant. J'imagine que vous employez un code pour ne pas vous faire comprendre mais sachez que Charlie a peur.

Je me tais lorsque le serveur apporte nos desserts, deux morceaux de fondant au chocolat accompagnés de boules de glace à la vanille et de crème anglaise. Malgré mon estomac qui me crie de me jeter sur cette nourriture très tentante, je garde la tête haute.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous parlé de Vampires et de loups-garous ?

\- Mangez, votre glace va fondre.

Je suis vexée par le fait qu'il détourne ainsi notre conversation mais je remarque que sa posture a changé et qu'il est tendu. Nous finissons notre dessert dans le silence puis Lucian paye le repas avant que nous sortions. Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse mais je tiens absolument à obtenir de lui des explications avant que je reprenne mon boulot. Il s'arrête devant un parc et m'emmène m'asseoir sur un banc. Heureusement, le temps est encore bon pour cette fin de mois d'août et il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui. Lucian prend place à côté de moi, jetant un coup d'œil autour de nous comme s'il se sentait épié.

\- Croyez-vous aux Vampires et à toutes ces autres créatures ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu mais je décide d'y répondre avec le plus de franchise possible, même si mes propos peuvent lui paraître étranges.

\- J'aimerais y croire, même si je sais que c'est impossible. Leur existence n'a jamais été prouvée.

\- Aimeriez-vous en rencontrer ? s'enquiert-il avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Oui, réponds-je en vitesse. Surtout les loups-garous, ils sont mes préférés. Ils ont bien plus de classe que les Vampires et ils peuvent se fondre dans la foule sans avoir à boire du sang en permanence.

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase, n'ayant plus envie d'aller plus loin car j'ai l'impression d'en dire de trop. J'ai conscience du fait que je rougis mais Lucian ne semble pas s'en formaliser, il se contente de m'observer du coin de l'oeil. Je finis par sourire légèrement alors qu'il tourne enfin son regard vers moi, me dévisageant longuement. Aucune parole n'est échangée pendant plusieurs minutes et je porte mon attention sur des enfants qui viennent s'amuser dans le parc. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce silence se briser, je suis bien à ses côtés mais je pense aussi à Charlie qui doit m'attendre à la boutique et qui a sûrement besoin de moi. Nous nous levons avant de retourner à la librairie et Lucian me stoppe avant que je rentre, m'attrapant doucement par la main.

\- Je vous ai vue de nombreuses fois aux nocturnes, sans doute nous reverrons-nous lors de l'une d'elles si je ne reviens pas plus tôt.

\- Je l'espère, murmuré-je.

Je le remercie à nouveau pour le repas et il me sourit avant de me laisser retourner travailler. Je passe une bonne partie de l'après-midi à penser à lui et à notre tête à tête. Je n'en sais finalement pas plus sur ce qu'il y a eu à la nocturne mais j'ai pu discuter librement avec lui. Étrangement, il n'a pas eu l'air de me prendre pour une cinglée à la suite de mon commentaire sur les loups-garous, j'ai même cru apercevoir brièvement de la satisfaction dans ses yeux. Mon patron doit me reprendre à l'ordre plusieurs fois en me voyant rêvasser et je finis par me remettre correctement au boulot en tentant de ne pas être distraite. Ne pas songer à Lucian est plus dur que prévu et je me surprends à venir voir Charlie alors qu'il n'y a aucun client à la boutique, me plaçant face à lui. J'ai pris une décision qui lui fera sans aucun doute plaisir et qui me permettra de passer encore un peu de temps ici s'il l'accepte. Mon patron lève les yeux de son carnet de comptes en me voyant et il fronce les sourcils en remarquant que je ne suis pas en train de m'occuper des livres. Je prends un air candide en sachant pertinemment que ça va le rendre encore plus suspicieux puis je me décide enfin à me lancer.

\- J'ai une proposition pour vous. Vous savez que je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine mais j'aimerais bien assurer les nocturnes. Comme le restant de la semaine, je serai occupée, ça vous rendra un peu service de m'avoir les vendredis soirs.

\- Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas les nocturnes.

\- Mais j'aime la libraire et je souhaiterais continuer de travailler avec vous. En plus, vos autres employés n'auront aucune excuse pour ne pas venir le samedi.

\- Décidément, on peut s'attendre à tout avec toi, Eden.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

Il acquiesce et je le remercie chaleureusement. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire céder Charlie si rapidement et de pouvoir garder un peu de mon poste ici. Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, nous fermons la librairie et je me dépêche de rejoindre le bus pour rentrer chez moi. Demain, je reçois Damien et Lucy à l'appartement, il faut que je remette un peu d'ordre pour les accueillir. Je mange dans le calme et très rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à tout ce que je dois ranger. Quand je vois que je n'ai pas encore fini alors que minuit approche, je m'en veux du bazar qui règne ici et je me promets de ne plus attendre que tout s'entasse pour ranger. Je termine mon ménage avant de partir dormir.

OoOoOoO

Je me lève avant mon réveil, l'éteignant pour ne pas l'entendre sonner. Un bon petit-déjeuner et me voilà prête pour la venue de mes amis. Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, Émilie est revenue de sa maladie, ou plutôt de sa paresse, et Charlie m'a donné un jour de congé. Je crois bien que la semaine va se finir bien mieux que ce qu'elle a commencé et, à cette simple pensée, le visage de Lucian vient flotter dans mon esprit. Comme il me reste du temps à perdre, je me mets aux fourneaux, préparant des pizzas comme mes amis les aiment. Le four vient à peine d'être mis en marche que quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de Damien et de Lucy car il est trop tôt et je me demande qui peut bien me déranger. La menace du sbire de Kraven me revient en tête et je sens mes mains trembler alors que je me dirige vers l'entrée de mon appartement. Les coups contre la porte reprennent et je m'empare de mes clefs avant d'ouvrir. Je suis stupéfaite de découvrir Raze dans le couloir et je cligne des yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver.

\- Vous êtes bien Eden ? m'interroge-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Que me voulez-vous ?

Je suis tendue, j'ai déjà eu assez peur depuis que j'ai appris l'incendie à la librairie et depuis que j'ai été menacée. Raze a une expression de méfiance lorsqu'il me dévisage mais ça ne l'empêche pas de reprendre la parole.

\- Savez-vous où est Lucian ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le savoir, j'ignore tout sur lui.

\- Et moi, je sais de source sûre qu'il était avec vous hier.

\- Avez-vous cherché du côté de Kraven ? Je crois que votre ami a quelques problèmes à régler avec lui.

\- Des problèmes qui vous concernent puisque vous êtes sa protégée.

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que je n'ai pas choisi cette situation, son expression est trop sérieuse pour que je puisse me permettre le moindre commentaire. Sans compter qu'au fond de moi, je suis désormais inquiète par rapport à Lucian, ce qui a le don de m'exaspérer. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, j'ai juste mangé avec lui hier midi et nous avons seulement discuté. Il faut croire que c'est assez pour que je me sente préoccupée. Avec un soupir, j'ouvre la porte en un peu plus grand et je fais entrer Raze dans mon appartement. Je préfère que la suite de la discussion se fasse à l'intérieur plutôt que de laisser tous les autres locataires profiter de ce que nous avons à nous dire. Raze semble gêné, il parait assez imposant dans le petit couloir qui mène à la cuisine. Je passe devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin et je lui fais signe de s'asseoir avant de lui demander s'il souhaite boire quelque chose. Il refuse poliment et je vois dans ses yeux qu'un sentiment d'inquiétude ne cesse de croître en lui. Je m'adosse au plan de travail, je ne veux pas me mettre assise pour ne pas être plus petite que lui.

\- Depuis quand recherchez-vous Lucian ?

\- Cette nuit. Il devait rentrer hier soir mais il n'est jamais revenu.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis impliquée dans sa disparition ?

\- Parce que vous occupez ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines.

Cette nouvelle me surprend, je n'aurais jamais pu m'attendre à une telle réponse et je ne sais plus quoi dire. Si Raze avait prévu de me faire taire ou de me prendre au dépourvu, il a parfaitement bien réussi. Il me faut quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et revenir enfin dans la discussion.

\- Je ne suis coupable de rien, sachez-le. J'ignorais que Lucian était porté absent jusqu'à votre arrivée.

\- Vous avez évoqué Kraven, que savez-vous de lui ?

\- Seulement qu'il vous rencontre lors des nocturnes à la librairie. S'il y a autre chose, alors je ne suis pas au courant.

\- Merci pour votre franchise, Eden.

Il se lève et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement. Je surveille la cuisson de mes pizzas avant d'aller de nouveau ouvrir la porte lorsque quelqu'un vient toquer. Cette fois-ci, ce sont bien mes amis et je les accueille avec un grand sourire. Nos retrouvailles sont remplies de joie, de rires et d'anecdotes en tous genres. Sans la moindre surprise, j'apprends que Lucy et Damien sont en couple, ce que je prévois depuis un bon moment. Ils ont juste été trop aveugles et n'ont pas vu leurs sentiments réciproques. Lorsque j'évoque le fait que je vais m'occuper de toutes les nocturnes, Damien fronce les sourcils tandis que Lucy m'observe d'un air étonné. Je leur explique que ça me permettra de continuer à mettre un peu d'argent de côté mais je crois bien que ma meilleure amie n'est pas dupe. Avec malice, elle démarre sur un sujet qui ne me tient pas vraiment à cœur mais dont elle raffole. Depuis un bon moment, elle passe son temps à me taquiner sur ma situation de célibataire, prétendant que je dois sûrement leur cacher un petit-ami pour ne pas être obligée de le leur présenter, ce qui est totalement faux. Je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée mais Lucy est encore plus bornée que moi et ne lâche pas l'affaire. Sa dernière idée a été de me faire rencontrer l'un de ses amis, ce qui s'est très mal terminé puisque je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin d'un homme à mes côtés si je n'en ressentais pas l'envie.

\- Dis-nous tout, Eden. Qui est ton petit-ami ?

\- Lucy, soupiré-je avec lassitude, combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter qu'il n'y a personne ?

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu acceptes d'aller à toutes les nocturnes simplement par plaisir.

Je suis démasquée mais je garde une expression neutre malgré le visage de Lucian qui revient en force dans mon esprit. Après tout, j'ai accepté d'aider Charlie pour continuer à me faire un peu d'argent, c'est la seule raison valable et je m'entête à le leur dire, même si je commence à ne plus être persuadée par mes propres propos. Pour couper court à toute discussion, je mets la table et sers le repas, admirant avec satisfaction l'appétit soudain qui se lit dans leurs regards quand ils découvrent mes pizzas. Nous mangeons de bon cœur et nous parlons de beaucoup de sujets, jusqu'à ce que Damien revienne sur l'actualité récente. Les disparitions ne se sont pas arrêtées, deux autres jeunes hommes et une jeune femme n'ont laissé aucune trace et la police suspecte la présence d'un sérial killer avec ou sans complice. Lucy frissonne à cette nouvelle et Damien passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Je ne suis pas plus à l'aise qu'eux mais avec ce qu'il y a eu à la librairie, je me sens plus en danger ici qu'ailleurs. Si mes deux amis pouvaient voir Kraven et ses sbires, ils n'auraient sans doute aucun problème à penser la même chose que moi mais je ne tiens pas à les inquiéter encore plus alors je choisis de me taire.

Alors que nous continuons de manger, des conversations nous parviennent, venant du dehors. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre avant de jeter un coup d'œil en bas de l'immeuble, remarquant la présence de personnes que je ne pensais voir qu'à la librairie lors des nocturnes. D'après ce que je peux distinguer, Raze a retrouvé Lucian et ils ne semblent pas d'accord. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, Lucian lève les yeux vers mon étage et croise mon regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui souris et lui fais un signe de la main auquel il répond par un hochement de tête. Raze m'observe avec une expression tendue, presque colérique, moins calme que ce qu'il était lorsqu'il est venu me voir.

\- Vous voyez Raze, je n'y étais pour rien, lancé-je en gardant mon sourire.

\- Pour le moment, vous vous en sortez bien, Eden, mais je vous garde à l'œil.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, intervient Lucian, il me reproche simplement d'être parti mais il n'a rien contre vous. Serez-vous là vendredi ?

\- Bien sûr, je m'occupe de toutes les nocturnes à la librairie.

Nous échangeons un regard complice et, à part avec Damien, Lucy, mes parents et mon frère, c'est la première fois que je me sens autant en confiance. Il me souhaite une bonne journée, contraint de s'en aller à cause de Raze qui n'est pas à l'aise de se retrouver là. J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils se disputaient à cause de Lucian qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je ferme la fenêtre puis me retourne vers mes amis qui m'observent avec des sourires prononcés.

\- Avoue-le maintenant, tu as accepté les nocturnes pour quelqu'un.

\- C'est un ami, Lucy.

Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai puisque l'on se connaît à peine mais je suis certaine que je pourrai bientôt le considérer comme tel. Après tout, nous avons mangé ensemble et nous prévoyons de nous revoir alors pourquoi ne pas penser au fait qu'une amitié serait possible ? En tous cas, je suis pressée d'être à vendredi.


	4. La théorie des monstres est avérée

**Chapitre 3 : La théorie des monstres est avérée**

Buvant des petites gorgées de mon chocolat chaud, j'observe les gens qui courent sous la pluie, tous pressés de rentrer chez eux. Je peux les comprendre, je ressens moi-même cette folle envie d'aller me mettre sous mes draps pour me réchauffer mais Lucy n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'emmener boire un coup dans un café où nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre l'année précédente. C'est en partie de ma faute, je dois bien l'avouer. N'ayant pas tout compris sur les cours de français, je lui ai demandé un peu d'aide afin de ne pas être complètement perdue pour le restant de l'année. Comme nous avons eu la chance de ne pas quitter trop tard, elle a décidé que ce serait une bonne chose de venir ici. Je ne suis pas franchement dérangée par ce lieu, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous venons et les serveurs nous connaissent bien, mais disons simplement que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accepte aussi vite et qu'on commence dès aujourd'hui. Je m'oblige à détacher mon regard de la foule pour me concentrer sur les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle a parfaitement compris nos cours, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Habituellement, je ne suis pas une mauvaise élève même si je ne suis pas non plus la première de la promotion mais là, depuis la rentrée, il m'arrive d'être un peu ailleurs, à cause des nocturnes. Et pour dire la vérité, à cause de Lucian.

Le voir chaque vendredi me remplit d'une joie particulière que je tente souvent de refouler au fond de moi. Savoir que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un plairait sans aucun doute à Lucy mais je ne suis pas certaine que Lucian soit justement une bonne personne. Il m'inspire un sentiment inconnu assez proche de la crainte, que ce soit dans sa façon de se tenir ou dans son regard. Et malgré cet aspect presque _animal_ , je continue de le dévorer des yeux pendant les nocturnes, ignorant la sonnerie d'alarme qui retentit à chaque fois dans mon crâne et qui semble vouloir me dire que je fais une grande erreur. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il m'a invitée au restaurant et si Raze a déclaré que j'étais sa protégée ! Apparemment, cette situation déplaît au dénommé Kraven, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter à la gorge dès que je le croise. Et comme à chaque fois il fait nuit, je m'attends presque à apprendre qu'il est une créature des ténèbres. Quand mon imagination s'emballe, ce n'est bon pour personne, surtout qu'avec Lucy et Damien, nous sommes champions pour évoquer tous les trois des espèces qui n'existent pas et qui feraient mieux de ne jamais exister pour le bien de tous. Je ne pense pas que je serais du genre à demander un autographe à un Vampire ou à un loup-garou. Il faudrait encore que je sois vivante pour le faire, ce qui ne correspondrait pas au mode de vie de ces créatures. Ou du moins, à ce qu'en disent les légendes.

\- Eden, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? m'interpelle Lucy.

\- Bien sûr, répliqué-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire alors ?

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, mon amie soupire avant de rassembler ses notes de cours, buvant d'une traite sa tasse de café avant de me dévisager. Dans ces cas-là, je suis souvent honteuse de me retrouver perdue dans mes pensées alors que mes proches ne cherchent qu'à me donner un petit coup de main. Je m'excuse à mi-voix mais Lucy est déjà en train de secouer la tête en souriant et en ajoutant que le jour où je serai entièrement à l'écoute de ce qui m'entoure, ça signifiera que j'aurai été remplacée par un martien. Je suis soulagée de constater qu'elle ne me reproche pas mon inattention car elle en aurait parfaitement le droit. Je finis ma boisson, profitant de sa chaleur pour éviter de penser au vent qui nous attend dehors. Nous avons repris les cours depuis un mois, octobre est déjà là et avec lui, le froid est revenu. Je regrette le beau temps du mois dernier car si la fraîcheur continue ainsi, Charlie annulera sans doute une ou deux nocturnes pour ne pas voir la librairie geler complétement. Et il est hors de question pour moi de ne pas aller là-bas si j'ai la possibilité de pouvoir y rencontrer Lucian. Mon regard se pose au-dehors du café, tombant sur une silhouette familière qui se tient sous la pluie et qui semble m'observer. J'ai juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle disparait de ma vue, me surprenant. Ai-je rêvé ou Raze était-il en train de m'espionner ?

\- Eden !

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'interpelle, découvrant un des serveurs qui vient juste de prendre son service. Un sourire aux lèvres, il me rejoint, saluant en même temps Lucy. Ses yeux bleus sont rieurs et je constate avec étonnement qu'il s'est teint les cheveux en blancs. C'est un peu moins voyant que l'année dernière où il arborait un violet criard qui lui attirait pas mal de commentaires.

\- Jordan, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. On voit que tu as repris les cours, Charlie est seul à la librairie. Tu l'as abandonné pour l'année ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps dans la semaine mais je continue de lui rendre service chaque vendredi soir.

\- Je me demande bien quel genre de service tu peux lui rendre, déclare-t-il avec une expression de fausse innocence.

Je le tape légèrement sur le bras en arborant un air outré tout en grommelant qu'il manque cruellement de tact et que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à faire _certaines choses_ avec mon patron. Il est plus une figure paternelle qu'autre chose et il est impensable pour moi d'avoir une relation quelconque avec lui. Je n'en veux pas à Jordan, il adore me taquiner, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprend pas que je sois toujours célibataire. Décidant de le mettre dans l'embarras, je lui fais mon plus grand sourire.

\- Comment va ton petit-ami ?

\- Moins fort, Eden, me rabroue-t-il en baissant la voix. J'aimerais bien que tout le monde ici ne soit pas au courant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te caches, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu le souhaites, répliqué-je.

\- Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi tolérants que toi.

Comme de nombreux clients sont en train d'entrer, Jordan nous laisse pour travailler alors que Lucy et moi allons payer notre consommation. Jordan me fait un peu de peine, il n'ose pas avouer à ses proches qu'il est en couple avec un autre homme car il a peur des réflexions de son entourage et du regard des autres. J'ai du mal à me mettre à sa place, je me dis que s'il est heureux, c'est le plus important. D'un autre côté, est-ce que j'aurais vraiment le courage d'avouer à mes parents que j'aime une femme si je me trouvais dans la même situation que lui ? Lucy me raccompagne jusqu'à mon appartement puis s'en va alors que je referme la porte derrière elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler que j'entends du bruit provenant de ma cuisine. Je n'ai rien pour me défendre mais peut-être qu'un coup de parapluie serait suffisant pour dissuader l'inconnu qui s'est glissé ici. J'avance doucement, ce qui est ridicule puisque j'ai fait du bruit en rentrant, puis je me fige en reconnaissant la silhouette de mon visiteur. Mes épaules s'affaissent et je me détends, faisant face à l'expression amusée de mon frère. J'ai complètement oublié que je l'ai invité pour manger ce soir et je retourne dans l'entrée pour me débarrasser de mon arme improvisée et de mon manteau.

Jared me fait la bise et se moque de ma paranoïa. Ai-je besoin de préciser que les disparitions ne se sont pas arrêtées et que tous ces enlèvements me font un peu peur quand je suis seule ? Tout est de la faute de Lucy, elle répète sans cesse que ça va finir par nous arriver alors du coup, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être suivie, ce qui n'est peut-être pas une impression si Raze était réellement devant le café. Mon frère n'est pas bien méchant, il aime bien m'embêter, comptant sur notre lien fraternel qui lui assure que je ne m'énerverai pas contre lui. Je lui demande comment il va et il m'apprend qu'il vient de rompre avec sa petite amie. Je ne fais pas de commentaire, je connais assez Jared pour savoir qu'il mettra quelques semaines avant de l'oublier et de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me mêle pas de sa vie privée mais ses relations amoureuses se terminent toujours de la même manière. J'ai cru que sa dernière petite-amie en date serait la bonne car il passait beaucoup de temps avec au point qu'il en oubliait les rendez-vous familiaux mais j'ai encore dû faire une erreur de jugement. Il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas le parfait exemple, je n'ai jamais su garder un petit-ami bien longtemps parce que je suis trop attachée à ma famille que j'ai souvent fait passer avant tout le reste. Mais comme Lucy me le répète bien souvent, il serait enfin temps que je songe un peu à moi.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ? me demande Jared.

\- Je suis en nocturne à la libraire.

\- Charlie ne t'en voudra pas d'être avec moi, soupire mon frère. Nous aurions pu aller au cinéma puis s'organiser une soirée crêpes devant des films, comme on le faisait avant.

\- Contrairement à toi, Jared, je n'ai pas encore de voiture et j'ai besoin de cet argent.

\- Il s'agit d'une seule fois, Eden ! Sors un peu de ton cocon !

Préférant ne pas lui répondre pour ne pas me disputer avec lui, je m'occupe de notre dîner. Sa proposition me tente bien mais le visage de Lucian flotte en permanence dans mon esprit. Comment puis-je être autant fascinée par une personne que je connais à peine ? J'ignore tout de lui et quand nous discutons, il évince mes questions. Raze est tout aussi muet que son compagnon, ce qui ne m'aide en rien pour en apprendre plus les concernant. Lucy ayant décrété que j'étais sûrement amoureuse, ce qui est totalement faux, elle tient à me tirer le plus d'informations possibles sur Lucian. Le fait d'avoir déclaré qu'il était un _ami_ ne semble pas l'avoir convaincue, bien au contraire. Et la curiosité de mon amie la pousse à vouloir venir à une nocturne pour le rencontrer. Soupirant intérieurement, je mets la table et nous mangeons en silence. Jared se calme même si la déception est encore bien visible dans son regard. Peut-être que je pourrais tenter d'arranger ça avec Charlie, pour une fois. Comme je n'aime pas finir mes journées sur une mauvaise note, je propose à mon frère de reporter cette soirée à samedi soir, lui promettant de lui faire goûter aux meilleures crêpes de toute sa vie. Jared me serre dans ses bras et je savoure cette étreinte fraternelle en me reprochant de ne pas passer plus de temps avec lui. Tandis qu'il repart, je lui fais signe de ma fenêtre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Je vais devoir me dépêcher de ranger tout ça si je tiens à aller au lit assez tôt pour ne pas être trop fatiguée demain matin.

OoOoOoO

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille en sursauts, me rappelant que je risque d'être en retard si je ne me lève pas tout de suite. Enfilant mes habits à la hâte, je pioche dans une boite de gâteaux tout en me versant un peu de lait que je ne prends pas la peine de chauffer. Heureusement pour moi, le bus n'est pas encore passé et j'en profite pour remettre mes cheveux en bon état. Arrivée à la faculté, je croise le regard désapprobateur de Lucy et celui amusé de Damien. Encore une fois, je suis à la traîne, mais les cours n'ayant pas encore débuté, je me considère comme étant à l'heure. Nous prenons place dans l'amphithéâtre en attendant le professeur, étonnés de constater qu'il n'est pas encore là alors qu'il a l'habitude d'être à l'heure. Des commentaires commencent à se faire entendre, certains étudiants se plaignent parce qu'ils ont dû se lever tôt tandis que d'autres s'inquiètent sur l'état de santé de notre enseignant. L'un des responsables de la faculté traverse l'amphithéâtre avant de monter sur l'estrade, tapotant le micro pour vérifier si ce dernier est en bon état de marche ou non. Le grésillement qui en sort me fait grincer des dents et il y a quelques remarques qui s'élèvent, vite remplacées par la voix du responsable qui nous annonce que les cours seront annulés pour toute la journée en raison du décès de notre professeur.

Presque aussitôt, je me sens mal. Ce n'est pas la mort en elle-même qui me dérange à ce point, c'est juste le fait que j'ai la forte impression que tout ceci est lié aux disparitions et aux différents meurtres survenus dans les environs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon instinct me souffle ça, je ne suis pas enquêtrice et je ne connais rien concernant toutes ces affaires. Me tournant vers mes amis, je remarque la pâleur de Lucy et je serre sa main dans la mienne. Mon amie déteste tout ce qui touche à la mort depuis qu'elle a perdu son père dans un accident de voiture et chaque nouveau décès provoque en elle la remontée de ses souvenirs auprès de lui. Je la comprends assez, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que la Terre puisse continuer à tourner après la mort de ma sœur, surtout que je n'ai jamais cessé d'en vouloir au monde entier. Désormais, tout va mieux, je ne suis pas aussi sensible que Lucy et je la soutiens comme je le peux, aidée par Damien. Nous quittons l'amphithéâtre et je propose à mes amis de venir boire un coup chez moi pour se changer les idées. Lucy préférant rentrer chez elle et Damien l'accompagnant, je me rends à la librairie, saluant Charlie qui s'étonne de me voir arriver. Je lui raconte ce qu'il y a eu et je perçois un léger tremblement dans ses mains, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec les menaces de Kraven ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de tout ça, Eden, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi.

\- Je vous rappelle que j'ai aussi été menacée et que je tiens à cette librairie. Au lieu de jouer au loup solitaire, vous feriez mieux d'accepter de vous confier un peu de temps en temps.

\- Je crois que nos visiteurs ne sont pas humains.

Les paroles de Charlie mettent un certain temps pour faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. J'en viens à m'interroger s'il a reçu un coup quelconque à la tête pour me sortir de telles choses. Pourtant, une voix au fond de moi me dit de l'écouter, ce que je fais. Mon patron évoque ce qu'il a entendu lors des nocturnes et je me souviens de ce dont il avait parlé concernant les fameux Vampires et Lycans. Charlie n'est pas du genre à faire de l'humour et la peur que j'entends dans sa voix me désarme. Il ajoute que les menaces de Kraven sont survenues juste après qu'il ait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur ces mots inconnus pour lui. Pour moi, il ne peut s'agir que d'un code mais pourquoi ces hommes en auraient-ils besoin alors qu'il n'y a personne pour écouter leurs conversations ? Charlie aimerait en parler à la police et je devine qu'il en serait rassuré mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Les hommes de Kraven sont sûrement assez puissants, ils n'auront aucun mal à faire payer à mon patron sa dénonciation. Le feu qu'il y a eu à la librairie est suffisant pour nous montrer de quoi ils sont capables et je ne doute pas du fait qu'ils recommenceraient volontiers tout en s'assurent que nous soyons à l'intérieur. Étrangement, une seule solution me vient et je soupire en me disant que je ferais mieux de réfléchir à autre chose. Mais plus j'y pense et plus Lucian m'apparaît comme étant la bonne personne.

\- Charlie, je ne mets pas votre parole en doute mais s'il y avait autre chose que des humains sur Terre, je crois que nous le saurions déjà. Nous connaissons les scientifiques et leurs envies de découvrir d'autres formes de vie alors votre suggestion est impossible.

\- Dans ce cas-là, que penses-tu de tout cela, Eden ?

\- J'ai songé à un code secret mais c'est assez étrange. J'aimerais bien en discuter avec quelqu'un, si vous me le permettez.

\- Si ça peut nous aider, soupire mon patron.

Un client entre dans la librairie au même moment et nous nous taisons. Je me charge de donner un coup de main à Charlie pendant le restant de la matinée. Aucun de nous ne reparle de Kraven et de la théorie de Charlie, nous faisons simplement notre travail. Mon patron me conseille de garder mon après-midi de libre au lieu de venir et je me plonge alors dans mes notes de cours. Je suis encore perturbée par la peur qui émane de Charlie et par ses hypothèses invraisemblables. Jamais encore je ne l'ai vu dans cet état et je devine à quel point Kraven a réussi à le plonger dans une crainte permanente. Incapable de me concentrer sur mon travail, je passe un coup de téléphone à Jared qui décroche presque aussitôt. Je ne me perds pas en paroles inutiles, je vais droit au but en lui racontant tout ce qui a eu lieu depuis le mois d'août. Mon frère est silencieux, il ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois, se contentant de m'encourager à continuer mon récit. Quand j'ai enfin fini, je m'attends à l'entendre rire en me demandant si je me moque de lui ou non mais Jared s'inquiète plutôt sur mon état. Je lui assure que je vais bien, que j'ai simplement peur pour Charlie car il serait capable d'aller voir la police pour que tout s'arrange. Mon frère est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'agir ainsi serait bien dangereux.

\- On se voit demain, Eden, alors essaye de rester tranquille jusque-là.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai la nocturne ce soir et je compte bien y aller pour avoir des réponses à mes questions.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourra t'éclairer.

\- J'en suis persuadée.

Notre discussion continue sur un autre sujet et je finis par raccrocher. Au final, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans mes cours mais ce n'est pas si grave, je ne vais pas louper mon année en une seule journée. Je me prépare pour la nocturne, retournant en boucle les questions que je tiens à poser à Lucian. Comme à mon habitude, je suis là pile à l'heure, pas une minute de retard mais pas une minute d'avance non plus. Charlie m'apprend que Kraven est déjà arrivé en compagnie de deux de ses hommes de main, comme à chaque fois. L'imaginer dans la Crypte ne me rassure pas du tout mais je ne dis rien de plus. Lucian et Raze font leur entrée un peu plus tard, nous saluant. Je les observe descendre, prête à les intercepter quand ils reviendront. Je feuillette un roman pendant ce temps, essayant de me concentrer sur ce que je lis, même si je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ma discussion avec mon frère. Jared n'a pas assez confiance en moi, il serait temps qu'il se rende un peu compte du fait que je ne suis pas une personne sans défense. J'aurais dû lui asséner un bon coup de parapluie pour le lui faire comprendre mais il est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière. Je ne sors de mes réflexions qu'au moment où Kraven parait, encore plus énervé que les autres fois. Ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique presque effrayant, se posent sur moi avec colère et je retiens un mouvement de recul, soutenant son regard avec bravoure. Kraven quitte la librairie tandis que je soupire de soulagement. Lucian et Raze reviennent à leur tour, le premier s'arrêtant devant moi.

\- Vous êtes bien pâle, Eden.

\- J'ai eu une journée bien difficile. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seule à seul ?

Raze émet un léger grognement qui ressemble à celui d'un animal mais Lucian ne lui accorde aucune attention, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Comme face à Kraven, je ne baisse pas mon regard, je ne suis pas de celles qui sont soumises aux autres. Malgré l'air exaspéré de Raze, Lucian m'entraîne dehors, promettant à son compagnon et à mon patron que nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes. Je resserre les pans de mon manteau autour de moi, frissonnant aussi bien à cause du froid qu'à cause des réponses que je redoute.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc de si important à me demander ?

\- Charlie est en train de perdre la tête, déclaré-je sans le moindre tact. Il est obnubilé par vos paroles et tous ces codes que vous utilisez avec Kraven.

\- De quels codes parlez-vous ? s'enquiert Lucian avec intérêt.

Je me tourne vers lui tout en lui faisant remarquer que je n'aime pas vraiment que l'on se moque de moi. Il doit savoir ce que je sous-entends, il n'a simplement pas envie qu'une personne non-initiée se mêle de ses affaires. Pourtant, sa sincérité me trouble, il a vraiment l'air de découvrir quelque chose, si bien que j'ignore quoi penser de tout cela.

\- Je vous en ai déjà parlé au restaurant et vous aviez détourné la conversation. Excusez-moi si je me répète mais j'apprécie énormément Charlie et je ne tiens pas à le voir tomber en dépression à cause de vous.

\- Sachez, Eden, qu'un monde invisible vous entoure. Certaines choses doivent être cachées et oubliées pour le bien de tous.

\- Vous refusez encore une fois de me dire la vérité ! m'énervé-je.

\- Je le fais uniquement pour votre bien.

Nous nous toisons un instant puis je soupire, vaincue. Si c'est ainsi que tout doit se dérouler alors d'accord, j'attendrai le bon moment pour en savoir plus. Tant pis si je m'adresse à Kraven, lui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à tout m'apprendre même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je puisse entendre. Nous retournons à la librairie en silence puis je l'observe partir avec Raze. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à mon patron avant de rentrer à mon appartement. Mon ordinateur étant encore allumé, je vérifie les informations, apprenant qu'une jeune femme a été enlevée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi, je devrais en être soulagée mais tous ces enlèvements deviennent pesants et surtout très inquiétants car la police ne trouve aucun lien entre les victimes. Au final, peut-être que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un cinglé qui cherche avant tout à effrayer la population. Malgré ça, je suis presque certaine qu'il y a une raison obscure derrière ces disparitions.

OoOoOoO

Debout devant le cinéma, j'attends impatiemment Jared. Mon frère a du retard, la séance va bientôt commencer et je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable. Il a passé la matinée au téléphone avec moi pour savoir si notre rendez-vous était toujours maintenu et s'il n'y avait eu aucun problème lors de la nocturne d'hier. Comme je l'ai rassuré, j'ai pu avoir une après-midi tranquille sans qu'il ne prenne encore une fois de mes nouvelles. Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il m'appelle car je suis inquiète, et pas seulement à cause de tous les enlèvements. Il finit enfin par faire son apparition, le souffle court, m'indiquant que plusieurs rues ont été fermées par la police car un cadavre vient d'être retrouvé. Avec désinvolture, je hausse les épaules, faisant comme si je n'étais pas intéressée alors que mon coeur bat la chamade. Je suis prête à parier que c'est la jeune femme qui a disparu hier, ravivant ma crainte. Pour nous changer les idées, Jared achète deux places pour un film d'action. L'histoire est intéressante et les acteurs ont bien été choisis mais je n'arrive pas à me plonger dans le film comme je le voudrais, je repense sans cesse à Charlie.

Quand le film se termine enfin, nous rentrons à l'appartement tous les deux. Comme je l'ai promis à mon frère, je prépare des crêpes pour notre soirée films et nous nous installons devant mon téléviseur tout en mangeant. Je suis contente de passer un peu de temps avec Jared, je commence à oublier mes problèmes liés à la librairie et aux cours. Si toutes les semaines pouvaient se dérouler de cette manière, je pense que je finirais par apprécier de vivre ici. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que mon frère se décide à repartir, ignorant ma proposition de rester à l'appartement. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture et je regarde les phares s'éloigner dans la nuit. Soupirant, je remonte jusque chez moi, refermant la porte à clefs avant de débarrasser toute la vaisselle empilée dans le salon. Quand j'ai enfin fini, je soupire à nouveau mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Je peux dormir sans souci, tout a été nettoyé et j'ai passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Jared. Cependant, un bruit dans le salon me coupe dans mon élan tandis que je me dirige vers la chambre. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon frère puisqu'il n'est plus là mais à part lui, personne n'a les clefs de mon appartement. J'ai la surprise de découvrir Lucian qui arbore un air un peu trop sérieux à mon goût.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ? paniqué-je.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important, rétorque-t-il. Vous teniez à savoir la vérité, Eden, alors je suis venu vous la montrer. Libre à vous d'y croire ou non.

Il vient à peine de finir sa phrase que je le vois se transformer devant moi. Son corps entier change, grandit, se mue en une créature étrange. Sa peau se couvre de poils, son visage s'allonge, de même que ses membres. Je porte mes deux mains à ma bouche pour retenir mon cri d'horreur. Devant moi, il n'y a plus aucune trace de Lucian, c'est un loup-garou qui a pris sa place. Je ne suis plus dans un rêve, je me trouve en plein cauchemar.


	5. Ne soyez pas aussi bornée

**Chapitre 4 : Ne soyez pas aussi bornée**

Dire que je suis terrifiée est encore bien faible à côté de ce que je ressens vraiment. Effrayée, peureuse, craintive, tout y passe. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que Lucian s'est transformé en une bête atroce juste devant moi, c'est bien pire. Maintenant que la surprise est passée, je suis surtout intriguée par ce qu'il peut bien être. En grande admiratrice de légendes et de créatures en tous genres, je serais prête à parier sur un loup-garou mais comme il a été bien rapide sans sembler forcer pour se métamorphoser, je ne crois pas avoir raison. Je sursaute à peine lorsque Raze fait irruption, tenant dans ses bras des vêtements en bon état et me lançant un regard chargé de reproches. Il a dû se cacher quelque part dans mon appartement, comme Lucian, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai l'air d'être en cause dans cette histoire. Mon premier réflexe, lorsque je reprends pied dans la réalité, est de fermer les yeux bien fort en me persuadant que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit bien tranquillement. Hélas, j'ai toujours une créature étrange devant moi ainsi qu'un homme de haute stature.

Lucian redevient peu à peu lui-même, reprenant une apparence un peu plus humaine. Sans sembler être gêné par ma présence, il accepte les habits tendus par Raze avant de se vêtir. Il avait prévu le coup, je ne vois que ça. Et j'en suis un peu irritée car mon appartement n'est pas une salle de spectacle. Je croise les bras en inspirant longuement, essayant de chercher une logique dans toute cette histoire. Je saisis enfin que Charlie n'a pas entendu de codes mais une réelle discussion entre des créatures qui ne devraient exister que dans les contes. Je me souviens de la demande de Lucian concernant les légendes et j'en viens à me dire qu'il a sûrement tenté de me faire passer un message ce jour-là. S'il pense que je vais le remercier pour ça, il se trompe lourdement. Je vis dans un monde où tout a une explication logique et non mystique. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup de discuter de certaines choses avec mes amis, je n'ai pas été préparée à rencontrer quelqu'un qui a décidé de me prouver que le monde de la nuit existe. À moins de vouloir m'envoyer à l'asile en pensant que je suis capable de crier sur tous les toits que j'ai vu un homme se transformer en une créature très étrange.

\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas de questions, Eden.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, répliqué-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante. À moins que vous soyez assez doué pour lire mes pensées.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction, rétorque Lucian.

À croire qu'il sait faire de l'humour en plus. Il est vrai que se retrouver avec un semblant de loup-garou chez soi, c'est tout à fait normal. Je sens que je vais devenir cinglée s'il continue sur cette voie-là alors je lui tourne le dos un instant. C'est surtout de ma faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation. J'ai insisté auprès de Lucian pour en savoir plus, pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait. Je crois bien que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de laisser toute cette histoire se dérouler tranquillement sans moi. Faisant de nouveau face à Lucian, je plante mon regard dans le sien, déroutée de constater qu'il est bien trop calme pour paraître innocent. Lui qui a tant tenu à me mettre à l'écart de ce monde de la nuit, le voilà qui m'en avoue l'existence d'une manière bien singulière sans même réfléchir un seul instant à la réaction que je pourrais avoir. Et si j'avais hurlé de façon assez forte pour réveiller tout l'immeuble ? Qu'y aurait-il eu si mes voisins étaient intervenus et l'avaient vu ? Est-ce que Lucian les aurait tués pour garder le secret de sa nature ou aurait-il trouvé un moyen de partir ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de sang pour survivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma propre question me semble bien ridicule après la transformation de Lucian. Mais j'ai besoin de commencer par quelque chose de concret et s'il a pu manger des aliments humains alors j'en déduis que son organisme est normal. Tout du moins, aussi normal que peut l'être celui d'un loup-garou capable de se métamorphoser sans pleine lune. Lucian et Raze échangent un bref regard, surpris que je ne sois pas en train de les noyer sous une vague d'interrogations concernant ce que j'ai pu voir. J'en suis aussi étonnée qu'eux mais je me contente d'attendre une explication. Me prenant au dépourvu, Lucian se met à rire. Je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer si facilement mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans mon comportement. Je retiens le commentaire désagréable qui m'agite, le fusillant du regard tout en sachant que je serai incapable de lui faire la moindre frayeur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien effrayer un loup-garou si ce n'est de l'argent ? Sûrement pas moi, je ne suis qu'une banale humaine ayant eu la malchance de croiser des créatures de la nuit à son travail. C'en est presque ironique quand on sait que mes amis et moi plaisantons beaucoup sur les légendes.

Semblant voir que je suis légèrement irritée, Lucian reprend son sérieux, gardant quand même dans son regard une étincelle de malice mêlée à une certaine satisfaction qui me déstabilise. En plus du reste, bien entendu. Avant que mes invités ne se mettent à me répondre, je leur propose de prendre place sur le canapé. Raze préfère être debout, sans doute pour mieux bondir si je tente quelque chose. Il faudrait que je perde l'esprit pour ne serait-ce que songer à faire du mal à Lucian. Ce dernier tapote la place à côté de lui où je m'assois à contrecœur. Si j'obéis, c'est simplement parce que je tiens un minimum à ma vie et sa démonstration de métamorphose a refroidi l'enjouement dont je fais preuve avec lui lors de certaines nocturnes. J'ai la brusque sensation d'être une proie prise au piège malgré son sourire qu'il veut rassurant. Je suis persuadée qu'il entend mon cœur battre violemment dans ma cage thoracique et qu'il s'en amuse. Après tout, ce serait le cas de n'importe quel prédateur alors pourquoi pas lui ? Est-il donc si différent de ces bêtes qui tuent les plus faibles sans le moindre remord ? M'obligeant à reprendre pied dans la réalité, je croise ses yeux, y lisant une douceur qui me désarçonne.

\- Si je comprends bien, seul mon régime alimentaire vous dérange ?

\- C'était idiot de ma part et …

\- Non, je trouve cela plutôt logique, me coupe-t-il. Vous venez d'assister à un événement perturbant, Eden, et votre esprit cherche un moyen de vous faire garder les pieds sur terre.

\- Qu'êtes-vous, au juste ?

\- Un Lycan. Ou un loup-garou amélioré si vous préférez. La lune n'a pratiquement plus d'influence sur moi et je peux me transformer à volonté tandis que les premiers loups-garous ne pouvaient pas reprendre forme humaine.

Il m'explique que sa nature vient sûrement d'une anomalie génétique car sa mère était un loup-garou de la première génération, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'à sa propre folie. Lorsque je lui demande ce qu'elle est devenue, il m'apprend qu'elle a été tuée après sa naissance par un certain Viktor, un aîné parmi les Vampires. Je frissonne en pensant à ces autres créatures, plus encore lorsque j'ai la confirmation que Kraven et ses sbires sont des Vampires.

\- Pourquoi m'apprenez-vous tout cela si votre existence doit rester secrète ?

\- Vous êtes entrée dans notre monde à l'instant même où vous avez décidé d'aider Charlie. Vous semblez être une personne intelligente, Eden, et j'espère ne pas faire d'erreur en vous accordant ma confiance.

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, si c'est cela qui vous fait peur. De toute manière, je serais considérée comme folle si j'essayais d'en parler.

\- Notre nature intriguerait sans doute les scientifiques et c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. Mais si vous promettez de garder le silence, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de la part des miens.

\- Et pour Kraven ? demandé-je. Il m'a fait des menaces et je doute qu'il soit du genre à ne pas agir.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous protéger, Eden. Soyez assurée que notre but n'est pas de vous faire du mal ou de vous impliquer dans nos affaires.

Lucian se lève, me souhaite une bonne nuit puis il s'en va avec Raze. J'ai envie de les rattraper pour leur demander des explications supplémentaires car on ne s'enfuit pas de cette façon, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Toutefois, je reste assise, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma gorge et je m'oblige à aller me coucher en repoussant les images de cadavres qui m'assaillent. Car si j'ai la confirmation que les Lycans n'ont pas besoin de sang pour survivre, ce n'est pas le cas des Vampires. La peur de me retrouver avec des trous dans la gorge m'empêche de dormir et je lis pendant un long moment en tentant de me persuader que j'ai rêvé ma conversation avec Lucian. Sa transformation en Lycan me revient en mémoire, je revois ses membres s'allonger et son corps changer avec une facilité déconcertante. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne m'a pas dit depuis combien de temps il est né et rien dans son récit ne me permet d'en savoir plus. Comme j'ai la certitude que je ne parviendrai pas à faire une nuit correcte, je retourne dans mon salon, allumant mon ordinateur pour faire des recherches. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre en tapant le prénom de Lucian mais comme je n'ai pas de résultats qui lui correspondent, j'abandonne bien vite. Est-ce que je pourrais soudoyer Raze pour obtenir des informations sur lui ou est-il encore plus muet que son compagnon ?

Au lieu de prendre le temps de me glisser de nouveau dans mon lit, je parcours les actualités, découvrant une nouvelle disparition. Je vais devoir éviter ce sujet avec Lucy, lundi, car elle est de plus en plus inquiète à l'idée de me savoir seule alors que des fous rôdent un peu partout. J'ai bien plus de problèmes et ils ne sont pas vraiment faciles à résoudre. Je l'ai bien cherché, je ne peux que l'avouer. Si ma curiosité ne m'avait pas poussée à questionner Lucian à plusieurs reprises, je n'aurais sans doute jamais assisté à sa transformation et je serais tranquillement en train de dormir sans songer à des choses effrayantes. Soupirant de frustration, j'éteins mon ordinateur avant de me mettre à errer dans mon appartement. Un verre d'eau plus tard, je suis assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Je suis presque prête à maudire Lucian pour sa démonstration de métamorphose car j'ai maintenant trop peur pour dormir. J'hésite à composer le numéro de mon frère, il est déjà très tard et je suppose qu'il avait sûrement envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après notre journée ensemble. Et comme j'ai promis de taire la vérité sur l'existence des créatures nocturnes, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait m'être utile. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier sur tout ça, Charlie serait encore plus horrifié, mes amis croiraient à une bonne plaisanterie de ma part tandis que ma famille me conseillerait de rentrer chez nous pour arrêter de raconter trop de choses.

Je finis par m'allonger sous mes draps, fixant les chiffres de mon réveil digital. Les deux points qui séparent les heures des minutes clignotent à chaque seconde comme pour me montrer que le temps passe et que je serai bien fatiguée les prochains jours si je ne rattrape pas cette nuit blanche. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être dans un état lamentable pour les cours mais c'est plus fort que moi, les révélations de Lucian sont bien trop surprenantes pour que je puisse dormir aussi facilement. Je me tourne sur le dos, réfléchissant encore en imaginant la manière dont Lucy aurait pu réagir si elle s'était trouvée à ma place. Mon amie n'est pas si facile à effrayer mais avec les différentes disparitions, elle aurait pris peur plus rapidement que moi. Je m'interroge quand même sur mon manque flagrant de réaction. Je n'ai jamais songé sérieusement à l'existence de créatures comme Lucian ou Kraven et maintenant que j'ai la preuve qu'elles ne sont pas que des légendes, je suis un peu perdue. Encore plus à cause de mon esprit qui ne panique pas alors qu'il le devrait. Je viens quand même d'avoir la visite de deux Lycans et la seule chose qui me dérange, c'est mon manque de sommeil ! À croire que mes priorités ne sont pas identiques à celles des autres.

Tandis que je réussis peu à peu à sombrer dans un sommeil que j'espère sans rêve, le bruit violent de ma porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre me fait sursauter. Je me redresse dans mon lit, cherchant du regard quelque chose qui pourrait me servir d'arme. Il n'y a rien ici, mes livres ne seront sans doute pas d'une très grande utilité contre un quelconque agresseur, encore plus depuis que je sais qu'il n'y a pas que des humains sur notre planète. C'est au tour de la porte de ma chambre de s'ouvrir et une grande silhouette s'approche de moi. Croyant bien faire, j'allume ma lampe de chevet, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises à cause de la luminosité soudaine. Cela ne semble pas déranger l'inconnu qui s'avance encore, révélant son identité. Je suis surprise de constater que c'est Raze qui se tient devant moi et je croise alors les bras, courroucée. Rentrer chez moi une fois sans mon accord, c'est déjà une grave erreur, mais revenir après ce que j'ai appris, c'est presque du suicide. Presque parce que je ne tue pas véritablement et aussi parce que j'ai bien conscience du fait que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre un Lycan. Et je le serais encore moins contre un Vampire, à moins de le faire patienter jusqu'au lever du jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'en avez pas assez d'entrer chez moi sans ma permission ?

\- Vous êtes surveillée, Eden. Des Vampires rôdent autour de chez vous, ils sont sans doute là pour vous tuer.

Je tressaille, non pas à cause de sa nouvelle qui ne me surprend plus mais parce qu'il emploie un ton neutre, dépourvu de toute émotion. Il me jette une cape noire à capuche, me recommandant de la mettre pour que nous puissions sortir tranquillement. Le tissu glisse entre mes doigts alors que je tourne dans ma tête ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Je ne quitterai pas mon appartement, déclaré-je avec autant de détermination dont je suis capable.

\- Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre, rétorque Raze sur un ton tranchant. Si vous tenez tant à mourir, ce n'est pas mon problème mais décevoir Lucian ne me plaît pas.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! Ordre de Lucian ou non, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on manipule à sa guise ! J'ai été menacée, j'ai vu un homme se transformer en bête devant moi et j'ai appris l'existence des Lycans ainsi que celle des Vampires. Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est déjà assez pour une seule personne ?

\- Et ce sera tout si vous ne partez pas.

Le sérieux dans sa voix ainsi que dans son regard me pousse à cesser me résistance. Comme il n'est pas décidé à sortir de ma chambre, je l'oblige à se retourner le temps de m'habiller avant de revêtir la cape, rabattant la capuche sur ma tête en maudissant les Vampires et toutes les créatures du même genre. Remarquant l'état dans lequel ma porte d'entrée se trouve, je soupire longuement. Il me sera difficile d'expliquer à l'assurance que c'est un Lycan qui l'a fait sortir de ses gonds pour me sauver d'un groupe de Vampires. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque nous arrivons dehors, encore plus quand je vois que le soleil n'est pas loin de se lever. Si les Vampires le craignent autant que dans les légendes, j'étais en sécurité dans mon appartement et Raze vient de me mentir. Je résiste alors, évitant de faire un pas de plus, attendant que le Lycan à la haute stature se tourne vers moi en me fusillant du regard. Je soutiens ses pupilles remplies de colère et esquisse une grimace lorsqu'il me saisit violemment par le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Sa force est immense, aussi surhumaine que celle que l'on prête aux créatures de la nuit dans les mythes.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Raze ne m'écoute pas, il continue à avancer malgré mes protestations de plus en plus bruyantes. Je n'ai pas encore dormi, c'est le dernier jour du week-end et un Lycan s'amuse à m'emmener quelque part alors que j'ignore complètement où. Je reprends les cours demain et je compte bien y aller malgré la volonté des Lycans. Avec un grognement excédé, Raze me tord le bras, assez pour me tirer un gémissement de douleur.

\- Suivez-moi tranquillement ou je serai dans l'obligation d'employer une manière moins délicate.

Je retiens de justesse mon commentaire qui serait très malvenu. S'il sous-entend que me tordre le bras n'est pas une façon de faire indélicate alors je n'ose même pas songer à ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Raze s'arrête enfin lorsque nous arrivons dans un parking en terre battue, ouvrant la porte arrière de l'une des voitures en me faisant signe de monter à l'intérieur. Je suis réticente, une promenade dans la ville en début de journée n'est pas vraiment dans mes prévisions mais l'expression de Raze est loin d'être amicale. Un autre homme est déjà là, sans doute un Lycan lui-aussi, et il salue mon ravisseur d'un hochement de tête. Je m'installe à la place du milieu tandis que Raze s'assoit à côté de moi, ordonnant au conducteur de démarrer en vitesse. Seule avec les trois hommes, je commence à étouffer dans le véhicule. Ce sentiment d'insécurité grandit encore plus quand je vois l'inconnu à ma droite ouvrir une mallette contenant un produit et une seringue. Mon cœur s'accélère et l'envie de fuir se fait encore plus violente alors que Raze m'immobilise. Je sens l'aiguille traverser ma peau, une légère fraîcheur parcourt mes veines et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoO

Le réveil est difficile, mon corps refuse d'obéir à ma volonté. Je peine à ouvrir les paupières, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux afin de m'habituer à mon nouvel environnement. D'après ce que je remarque, je suis allongée sur un canapé et on a posé sur moi une couverture. Je songe avec ironie que c'est très sympathique d'avoir une aussi gentille intention envers moi mais je n'aurais pas à être protégée du froid si j'avais pu rester dans mon appartement. Je réussis peu à peu à reprendre le contrôle de mes muscles, me redressant assez pour me retrouver dans une position assise. L'endroit où je me trouve n'a rien d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, tout y est sombre et ancien, quelques fauteuils sont éventrés, les tapis ne ressemblent plus à grand-chose et il y a énormément de sang séché au sol. Frissonnant, je ramène mes jambes contre moi, m'enveloppant ensuite dans la couverture comme si elle pouvait me faire disparaître. La seule porte de la pièce s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre et Lucian entre, suivi par Raze qui a toujours son expression indéchiffrable. On dirait presque un garde du corps mais je ne vois pas où est le danger puisque je ne suis qu'une banale humaine sans la moindre défense. Et qu'eux font partie des légendes que mes amis et moi affectionnons tant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu droit à toute cette comédie ? demandé-je avec hargne.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, Eden, me répond calmement Lucian. Raze a dû vous expliquer que nous faisons tout cela pour votre sécurité.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Parce que me protéger des Vampires en plein jour c'est utile ? Ou alors toutes les légendes sur vos ennemis sont fausses et dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien ne pas rester dans l'ignorance !

Lucian fait signe à Raze de s'en aller en lui assurant qu'il ne craint rien puis il prend une chaise avant de s'installer face à moi. Je me force à me détendre, croisant son regard, y cherchant une quelconque lueur qui me prouverait que je n'ai pas rêvé, qu'il est bien un homme capable de se transformer en une créature assez proche du loup. Son expression ne me démontre cependant rien et j'attends, préférant ne pas m'avancer plus dans mes paroles avant d'avoir eu une explication véritable sur tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Vous avez raison sur un point, notre protection le jour est inutile contre les Vampires. Ce que Raze a voulu vous dire, c'est simplement que les hommes de Kraven n'auraient eu aucune hésitation à intervenir à la tombée de la nuit. Ils surveillaient votre appartement lorsque nous sommes partis.

\- Mais pourquoi veulent-ils tant s'en prendre à moi ? Je n'ai parlé à aucun d'eux, j'ai reçu des menaces après avoir aidé mon patron alors que je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur vos discussions lors des nocturnes.

\- L'intervention de Kraven est en partie de ma faute, avoue Lucian. Il n'a pas accepté que je prenne la défense d'une humaine alors que nous ne devons inclure personne dans notre conflit.

\- Excusez-moi d'exister !

\- Eden, soupire le Lycan, calmez-vous ou cette conversation risque d'être très longue.

Je soutiens son regard avec colère. Pour le moment, ses réponses ne m'arrangent pas du tout, elles me font surtout peur. Si Kraven a décidé de faire de moi sa cible à cause de Lucian alors que puis-je faire pour me défendre ? Je suis _mortelle_ , je suis une personne _normale_ uniquement préoccupée par la réussite de mes examens ainsi que par le bonheur de ma famille et de mes amis. Prise d'un doute soudain, je tâtonne dans les poches de mon pantalon, paniquant quand je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à prendre mon téléphone portable avec moi. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter si je ne donne pas de nouvelle, de même pour Lucy et Damien. Quand je demande à Lucian si je peux passer un coup de fil, il hoche la tête négativement, m'apprenant qu'il vaut mieux pour moi faire profil bas pour le moment. Ma colère est retombée, elle a cédé la place à un vif sentiment de terreur qui a parfaitement le droit de me terrasser dans cet endroit appartenant au monde de la nuit. J'insiste quand même auprès de Lucian mais il me donne la même réponse sur un ton un peu plus tranchant qui me rappelle que nous ne sommes pas identiques, lui et moi. Je tente d'afficher un léger sourire qui disparaît vite lorsqu'une autre interrogation me traverse.

\- Ai-je été inconsciente longtemps ?

\- Nous sommes lundi et il est dix heures.

 _Lundi ?_ Et il me dit ça tranquillement ? C'est définitif, Lucy va paniquer en voyant que je ne suis pas en cours, plus encore quand elle se rendra compte que je ne réponds pas au téléphone. Et Damien ne trouvera rien de mieux que de contacter mes parents ou mon frère pour se rassurer. J'ai dormi plus d'une journée à cause d'une bande de Lycans, à cause de Vampires un peu trop idiots pour croire qu'ils craignent quelque chose de ma part. Pourquoi ai-je tant voulu m'intéresser à Lucian ? Ma banale vie d'humaine n'était-elle pas suffisante à mes yeux ? Je serre mes mains sur la couverture, baissant les yeux, incapable de regarder Lucian en face à cause de ma gorge nouée. Si je tente de dire un seul mot, une seule syllabe, je sens que ce sera la fin. Une main chaude relève ma tête et les iris de Lucian se plongent dans les miens avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

\- Je devine à quel point tout cela doit être difficile à admettre pour vous mais sachez seulement que nous n'abandonnons pas ceux qui ont besoin de nous. Les Vampires n'hésiteraient pas, ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

Il relâche mon visage avant de m'embrasser sur le front, me recommandant ensuite de profiter du repos qui s'offre à moi. Lucian éloigne la chaise pendant que je m'allonge à nouveau, essayant de trouver une position confortable. J'entends le Lycan s'éloigner en ordonnant à un autre homme de surveiller la pièce où je suis. S'il croît que je vais parvenir à m'endormir dans un endroit inconnu où semblent vivre des créatures de la nuit alors il se trompe lourdement. Je vérifie encore une fois si je n'ai pas mon téléphone, pestant contre cet oubli tout à fait stupide. J'aimerais pouvoir entendre la voix de mes proches mais je suis coincée ici et j'ignore complètement où cet endroit peut être. Plus je réfléchis et plus je me dis que Lucian n'a pas entièrement raison. Kraven lui reproche peut-être ma protection, c'est tout de même de ma faute si ma curiosité m'a poussée à venir à toutes les nocturnes. Je ne suis pas innocente dans cette histoire mais de là à me retrouver mêlée à un conflit opposant des Lycans et des Vampires … Personne ne pourrait croire à ma version des faits, je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver l'existence de ces créatures.

Les minutes passent, vite remplacées par des heures. La porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur Raze qui porte un plateau dans ses mains. Je peine à me mettre assise, le canapé n'est pas très confortable et je me sens encore fatiguée. Je jette un coup d'œil intrigué au contenu du plateau, y découvrant de la nourriture qui me fait prendre conscience de ma faim. Il est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ma soirée crêpes avec Jared et mon estomac me le fait bien comprendre. Je prends mon temps pour manger, remerciant Raze et le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Il est toujours aussi silencieux, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que j'ai sombré dans la voiture. Je voudrais bien lui reprocher la piqûre mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire le moindre commentaire, d'autant plus que je sais qu'il a fait ça sur l'ordre de Lucian. Et c'est envers ce dernier que je dois exprimer clairement mon mécontentement. Lorsque j'ai fini ce qu'il y a sur le plateau, Raze le récupère, me laissant encore seule. N'ayant pas envie de rester coincée sur le canapé, je me lève, gardant tout de même la couverture autour de mes épaules afin de ne pas attraper froid. Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe malade parce qu'il ne fait pas assez chaud dans le repaire des Lycans.

\- Êtes-vous enfin décidée à m'écouter sans vous énerver ?

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux vous faire confiance ou non, Lucian. Vous restez une créature qui ne devrait pas exister.

\- Vous avez une étrange manière de percevoir les gens qui vous entourent, Eden. Vous auriez pu mourir à de nombreuses reprises si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite ce qu'il sous-entend. En quoi sa présence a-t-elle pu me sauver la vie ? Je ne sors la plupart du temps que le jour à part pour les nocturnes alors les Vampires ne peuvent pas me faire le moindre mal. A moins que je sois épiée la nuit dans mon propre appartement et, dans ce cas, je suis effectivement en danger.

\- Vous allez enfin me laisser rentrer chez moi ?

\- Il n'y a plus de chez vous, Eden. Raze est parti récupérer vos affaires, votre appartement sera entièrement vidé.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous immiscer ainsi dans ma vie ! m'exclamé-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Kraven et ses sbires savent exactement où vous habitez. Ouvrez un peu les yeux au lieu de faire comme si tout allait bien. Vous faites partie de ce monde, désormais, même si vous refusez de l'admettre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez accompagnée peu importe l'endroit où vous vous rendrez.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Lucian. Je sais me débrouiller seule, je n'ai rien à craindre pendant mes cours à part peut-être l'attaque de _vos_ hommes.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi bornée ! Vous tenez vraiment à mourir ?

\- Vous pouvez très bien être en train de me mentir !

Lucian a un soupir excédé et il marmonne qu'il vaut mieux qu'il repasse plus tard. J'entends distinctement la clef qui tourne dans la serrure et je me jette sur la poignée de la porte, m'acharnant dessus. Je suis prise au piège chez des Lycans et je n'ai aucun moyen de prévenir mes proches. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour en arriver là ?


	6. Une disparition qui donne un goût

**Chapitre 5 : Une disparition qui donne un goût amer à la liberté**

La fatigue. Le froid. La peur. La colère. Le doute.

Toutes ces émotions me submergent chaque jour, m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. J'ai dû inventer un mensonge peu convaincant pour mes amis et ma famille, pour leur faire croire qu'un mauvais rhume a eu raison de moi et m'a obligée à rester au lit quelques jours. Tout cela en prétextant que je ne pouvais pas les voir, pour ne pas les rendre malade. Il m'a fallu ces quelques jours pour faire entendre un minimum raison à Lucian afin de passer un peu de temps dehors pour ne pas devoir supporter en permanence les grognements des Lycans. Il a accepté de m'accorder plus de libertés, affirmant que je vais pouvoir retourner en cours. Je regrette déjà cette période insouciante pendant laquelle je ne faisais que travailler avec Charlie en me demandant ce qui poussait Kraven et Lucian à se retrouver tard le soir dans la Crypte de la librairie. Au moins, je n'étais pas concernée par toutes ces histoires de conflits et d'alliances étranges entre Vampires et Lycans. Je n'avais pas à me demander si l'un ou l'autre pouvait me suivre, si je courais un danger quelconque à les côtoyer. Ils n'étaient tous que des étrangers pour moi et j'aurais dû me contenter de cela. Mais non, évidemment, j'avais cédé face à ma curiosité, sans songer un seul instant que mes décisions pourraient avoir des conséquences sur mon avenir proche et, surtout, sur ma survie. Jared serait ici, il serait capable de se moquer de moi en me rappelant que je suis douée pour m'attirer des ennuis.

Je retiens un soupir et frotte mes yeux d'une main, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser inutilement la fatigue qui me ronge le corps. Le confort de mon appartement me manque, dormir dans cet endroit n'est pas très reposant, même si j'ai une pièce avec un lit. Après mon arrivée dans son repaire, Lucian a décidé que je ne passerais pas les autres nuits dans un simple canapé. C'est une bonne chose, j'ai des draps et il n'y a pas de traces de sang au sol, contrairement à la première pièce où je me suis reposée. Pourtant, j'ai envie de quitter ce lieu au plus vite car la présence constante des Lycans m'empêche de dormir. Les hurlements des hommes de Lucian me prouvent que je n'ai rien rêvé, que je suis en plein cauchemar et que je n'ai rien à faire ici puisque je suis _humaine_. J'ai voulu en discuter avec Raze mais il élude mes questions à la perfection, prétextant souvent une affaire urgente à régler ou des ordres à donner. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas le droit de me révéler certaines choses si Lucian n'en a pas donné l'autorisation mais je n'ai pas prévu de passer le restant de mes jours dans un repaire de Lycans. Surtout que mon organisme aura beaucoup de mal à suivre si je ne parviens pas rapidement à combler mon manque de sommeil. Lucy et Damien s'inquiètent à mon sujet malgré mes affirmations sur mon retour à la vie étudiante. Lucian m'a rendu mon téléphone, me permettant de communiquer avec mes amis et ma famille. Jared n'est pas dupe, il entend la fatigue dans ma voix et il a failli venir à mon appartement pour s'assurer de mon état. J'ai rusé pour qu'il n'y mette pas les pieds mais il risque de découvrir la vérité d'un moment à l'autre. En particulier s'il m'arrive quelque chose parce que je suis extrêmement fatiguée.

Il y a aussi le froid qui me déplaît. J'ignore si c'est la fourrure qui protège les Lycans mais leur repaire manque sérieusement de chaleur. J'ai réussi à obtenir des couches supplémentaires de draps à mettre sur mon lit mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour moi. Heureusement que ce n'est que l'automne et que l'hiver ne pointera pas le bout de son nez avant encore deux mois. J'espère que d'ici décembre, je serai ailleurs, loin de toute cette folie qui a envahi ma vie en si peu de temps. Frissonnant, je me traîne jusqu'à l'armoire où sont rangés mes habits, dénichant un pull que j'enfile rapidement, comme s'il pouvait me protéger du froid ambiant. La température du repaire est un sujet qui revient souvent lorsque je croise Lucian. Lui et les siens ne sont pas dérangés par les faibles températures mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, évitant mes interrogations avec la même habileté que Raze. Pour savoir quelque chose ici, c'est impossible, chacun se tait parce qu'ils redoutent Lucian. Il est le premier d'entre eux, celui sans qui ils n'existeraient pas. Mais est-ce une raison valable pour se murer dans le silence et le froid, loin de l'agitation humaine et de la vie ? Ils sont comme les animaux qui préparent leur tanière pour l'hiver, à la différence qu'ils ne cherchent pas de chaleur supplémentaire et qu'ils me semblent être bien féroces.

C'est cela qui m'oblige à faire attention à Lucian. Si les Lycans le craignent autant, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le pousser derrière ses limites, je tiens à ma vie. Même si j'ai compris qu'il peut reprendre forme humaine d'un simple geste de sa volonté, je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Sa forme de Lycan est impressionnante. Je n'ai assisté qu'une seule fois à sa transformation mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'oublie facilement. Et les quelques murmures que j'entends sur mon passage ne sont pas faits pour m'apaiser. Certains Lycans sont persuadés que ma présence dans leur repaire est une mauvaise idée et que je ferais mieux de partir avant que quelque chose de grave ne survienne. Leurs regards sont suffisants pour me montrer qu'ils ne sont pas de gentils hommes et je sais très bien que ce n'est que grâce à l'autorité de Lucian si je suis encore en vie. Les Lycans sont sûrs que je risque d'attirer l'attention de leurs ennemis sur eux mais je ne connais aucun Vampire à part Kraven et ses sbires. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater pendant les nocturnes, ils ne sont pas non plus des inconnus pour les Lycans. Pourtant, les hommes de Lucian me considèrent comme étant un fardeau supplémentaire et leurs grognements furieux me font peur de plus en plus.

Je déteste cette crainte qui grandit en moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, mon appartement ne m'appartient plus et j'ai dû mentir à mes proches. J'ignore contre qui je suis en colère, si c'est contre Kraven pour croire que je suis un danger pour les Vampires, contre Lucian pour avoir décidé de m'emmener dans son repaire en me coupant de la vie réelle ou contre moi-même pour mon incapacité à ne pas céder face à ma propre curiosité. J'aime les cours, la librairie, Charlie, Jordan, ma famille, Damien et Lucy. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber tout ça à cause de simples malentendus ridicules au sujet de créatures qui ne devraient même pas exister. J'en viens à me demander si je ne suis pas devenue folle, si je n'ai simplement pas sombré dans un cauchemar après le départ de Jared lors de notre soirée crêpes. Je doute de moi, de mes pensées, de ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je suis bien dans un repaire de Lycans ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une illusion créée entièrement par mon cerveau pour me faire peur ? Lucian et Raze sont des personnes qui vivent comme tout le monde, je leur ai juste inventé une existence étrange à cause de ma passion pour toutes ces choses qui ne sont pas naturelles et qui appartiennent au domaine du paranormal. Il n'y a que ça qui peut expliquer la situation improbable dans laquelle je crois être.

Je parviens presque à me convaincre que je vais m'éveiller à un moment ou à un autre lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Lucian. Son expression est sombre, je lis de la fatigue dans ses yeux bleus et son corps tout entier semble tendu. Il ne m'accorde aucune salutation, se contentant de m'observer sans un mot avant de soupirer. Je serre les dents en retenant un commentaire qui risquerait de mal passer. Si ma présence ici représente un tel fardeau pour lui, rien ne l'empêche de me permettre de retourner tranquillement chez moi sans me mêler à ses affaires de Lycans et de Vampires. Je ne suis pas du tout contre cette solution, je pense même que c'est la seule qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde. D'une part, ses hommes ne me supporteraient plus dans leur repaire et redeviendraient de bons chiens obéissants. D'autre part, Kraven comprendrait enfin que je ne suis pas un danger pour les siens et qu'il n'a pas besoin de me faire suivre la nuit. Dans le pire des cas, les Vampires me retrouvent et s'assurent de mon silence de manière définitive. Mais cela me terrifie, bien évidemment, parce que je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour aller voir Kraven et lui dire qu'il n'a rien à craindre de la pauvre petite humaine que je suis.

\- Je sais que j'ai accepté de vous faire plaisir mais vos cours sont-ils d'une importance capitale ?

\- Ce sont les seules choses qui me rattachent encore à ce monde _normal_ dans lequel je suis censée vivre.

\- Il n'y a pas de monde normal, Eden. Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter que tout ceci vous entoure depuis votre naissance ? Que Vampires et Lycans existent depuis des siècles ?

\- Je l'ai bien compris, rétorqué-je plus froidement que je le veux réellement. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de l'admettre, c'est tout. Est-ce donc si difficile pour vous de vous mettre à ma place ?

\- J'ai été un esclave les premières décennies de mon existence puis je suis devenu le chef des Lycans. Alors oui, il m'est bien difficile d'imaginer la vie d'une jeune femme banale uniquement préoccupée par ses cours.

Banale. Voilà ce que je suis pour lui. _Une jeune femme banale._ J'ignore pourquoi mais cette réflexion est pour moi comme un coup de couteau planté dans le dos. Mais à quoi dois-je donc m'attendre de la part d'un homme qui peut se changer en une créature effrayante ? Je détourne mon regard, m'intéressant subitement au tapis qui recouvre avec peine le sol abîmé de la chambre. Je reporte enfin mon attention sur Lucian, remarquant avec surprise que son expression s'est adoucie.

\- Mes paroles ne sont sans doute pas celles que vous auriez voulu entendre mais c'est la vérité. Je ne connais rien à cette vie _normale_ que vous chérissez tant.

\- Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de la découvrir ? Accompagnez-moi en cours, je vous montrerai que certains sujets peuvent être divertissants et vous en oublierez vos conflits.

\- Votre proposition est très tentante, Eden, mais je crains de devoir la refuser. J'ai passé l'âge de m'installer sur une chaise pour écouter les paroles d'un professeur.

Je souris en imaginant la scène, plus encore en intégrant Lucy et Damien à ce drôle de tableau. Mes amis et Lucian viennent de deux mondes totalement opposés et la rencontre entre leurs deux univers serait très étonnante.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, tenté-je d'un air amusé.

\- Je le sais bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Xristo de vous escorter à chacun de vos cours.

Mon sourire disparaît alors que je réfléchis aux paroles de Lucian. Xristo est l'un des rares Lycans à ne pas être dérangé par ma présence dans leur repaire mais j'ai des doutes sur ses capacités à passer inaperçu parmi les humains. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne doit pas être très heureux d'avoir été choisi pour veiller sur moi alors que je ne suis rien de plus qu'une mortelle comme les autres. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, ce que je sais impossible, Lucian me sourit.

\- Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, Xristo est assez content de pouvoir passer plus de temps à l'air libre. Notre confinement ici lui rappelle les premières années de sa vie de Lycan lorsqu'il était prisonnier des Vampires.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde refuse de m'en apprendre plus à ce sujet ?

\- Ressasser le passé est encore plus dangereux pour des gens comme nous que pour des personnes humaines. Nos émotions sont plus dures à contenir et nous pouvons céder plus facilement face à la colère ou au chagrin. Et blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

\- Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune femme parmi vous ?

\- Les femmes sont la faiblesse des hommes, rétorque sèchement Lucian.

Il se dirige vers la porte, me faisant comprendre que notre discussion est finie. En le voyant partir, je devine que j'ai posé la mauvaise question mais j'en suis encore plus intriguée. Il faudra que j'essaye de me renseigner auprès de Xristo, peut-être qu'il acceptera de m'apprendre ce qu'il faut. Poussant un soupir, je m'aventure à sa suite dans le couloir, ignorant le mépris dans les yeux des Lycans que je croise. J'ai connu ça au collège et au lycée, mes camarades n'ont jamais su me faire de mal, j'ai toujours dressé un mur entre leurs commentaires et moi alors ce ne sont pas ces créatures qui réussiront à me déstabiliser. Même si ces fameuses créatures sont plus dangereuses que de simples lycéens. Je retrouve vite Raze qui vient de séparer deux Lycans sur le point de se battre. Il m'observe longuement mais je ne baisse pas les yeux, soutenant son regard. Ses épaules s'affaissent, il sait que j'ai gagné alors il me rejoint. Sa carrure est imposante mais ici, contrairement à mon appartement, il semble à sa place. Il ne me dit pas un mot, il m'emmène au-dehors du repaire, s'arrêtant quelques secondes le temps de me trouver une cape à capuche comme celle que j'avais lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici la première fois.

J'inspire avec un sourire l'air frais du dehors. Dès demain, ce sera bon, je pourrai à nouveau profiter de l'extérieur et de la présence de mes amis. Nous marchons en silence, j'ignore comment formuler mes interrogations et Raze ne me paraît pas pressé de discuter. Dans les rues, personne ne fait attention à nous, les passants continuent leur route sans se douter une seule seconde du fait que l'homme qu'ils croisent n'est pas humain. La première fois que je les ai vus, Lucian et lui, j'ai cru qu'ils appartenaient à un gang quelconque, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'apprendrais qu'ils sont des Lycans. Et que Kraven et ses sbires sont des Vampires. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter cette réalité étrange qui est assez effrayante. Que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux venait brusquement à avoir une envie pressante de planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire d'un humain pour en faire son repas ? Lucian m'a dit que ce serait plutôt le genre des Vampires d'agir de cette manière car les Lycans sont plus _civilisés_ , mangent de la nourriture humaine et préfèrent se battre contre des personnes qui leur tiennent tête jusqu'au bout. Est-ce que je dois pour autant me sentir rassurée ? Rien ne me garantit qu'un Lycan ne puisse pas devenir cinglé et s'amuser à mordre des humains uniquement pour le plaisir. À choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, la vie de Vampire me semble bien moins attirante. Je me demande comment ils font pour supporter une existence nocturne pour l'éternité.

\- Vous êtes pensive, Eden, dit enfin Raze de sa voix grave.

\- C'est le seul droit qu'il me reste, répliqué-je avec ironie.

\- Lucian cherche juste à vous protéger.

\- En m'obligeant à rester enfermée dans votre repaire en permanence ?

\- C'est l'endroit où vous serez en sécurité.

J'ai envie d'exprimer mon désaccord, de lui faire remarquer qu'il se trompe lourdement puisque les autres Lycans représentent à eux seuls une menace potentielle pour ma survie. Mais le peu de jours passés dans leur repaire m'a appris à garder pour moi certaines réflexions. Je marmonne un commentaire en mettant mes mains dans mes poches, tirant un regard surpris à Raze.

\- Que venez-vous de dire ? me demande-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, malgré les battements de mon cœur qui deviennent de plus en plus rapides. J'ai oublié l'ouïe démesurée des Lycans et je n'ai pas songé un seul instant que Raze écouterait mes plaintes ridicules. Gardant la tête haute, je reprends l'allure que nous avions, croisant les doigts pour que le Lycan n'insiste pas. Mais Raze a vu que sa question me dérange un peu et il ne va pas laisser s'échapper une occasion de me faire regretter mes multiples réflexions sur les Lycans, leur repaire et leur façon de vivre.

\- Ce n'était pas important.

\- Au contraire, il me semble que votre réflexion mérite qu'on s'attarde dessus. Vous prétendez être notre prisonnière mais si c'était le cas, Lucian ne serait pas aussi ouvert envers vous. Il est sincèrement inquiet à votre sujet.

Mais cette inquiétude n'aurait aucune raison d'exister si je n'avais pas été aussi curieuse et avide de la compagnie de Lucian. Je baisse les yeux sur les pavés de la rue, consciente du regard inquisiteur de Raze. Sans doute se demande-t-il pourquoi je préfère être muette plutôt que de continuer notre conversation. À quoi bon tenter de raisonner un Lycan ? Je m'entête à exposer mon point de vue alors que je sais très bien que personne ne prêtera une réelle attention à mes paroles. Si Lucian et Raze sont persuadés que me garder enfermée dans un repaire de Lycans est une chance pour moi, un moyen de me mettre à l'abri alors je devrais songer à les remercier au lieu de m'obstiner à m'opposer à eux. Peut-être que ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas profité pleinement de la vie alors ils ne se souviennent plus de la joie de vivre avec la lumière et un minimum de compagnie. D'une certaine manière, ils me font un peu penser à mes parents lorsqu'ils sont certains que leurs bonnes actions ou leurs cadeaux seront acceptés avec beaucoup de plaisir alors que c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Jared a essayé de leur faire passer le message mais je crois qu'ils sont trop bornés pour écouter mon frère et ses recommandations. Ils n'ont pas toujours tort quand même parce que Jared peut devenir très ennuyeux. Et c'est souvent lorsque nous sommes réunis tous les quatre, jamais au téléphone quand il n'y a que lui et moi. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est moins dangereux de raisonner mes parents que des Lycans.

\- J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous tous. Si je dois absolument écouter Lucian et passer encore du temps dans votre repaire, je veux _savoir_ ce qu'il y a eu par le passé, comment vous êtes devenus des Lycans, tout ce qui a conduit à cette opposition entre vous et les Vampires.

\- Si Lucian n'a rien dit alors considérez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous. Notre histoire n'est pas de celle que l'on raconte aux autres.

Tout comme Lucian un peu plus tôt, Raze se mure dans le silence, ses yeux reflètent une extrême tristesse. Je peux comprendre que tout ne soit pas simple, à commencer par leur nature bien loin de celle des humains. Le peu que Lucian a bien voulu me révéler n'est pas suffisant pour m'aider à retracer leur histoire. Il est né Lycan, il a vécu toute sa vie avec cette capacité extraordinaire. Mais quel âge a-t-il ? Il refuse de me le dire, il a juste sous-entendu que les Lycans existent depuis des siècles et qu'il est le premier d'entre eux. J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il est si vieux et lui part du principe que ce n'est pas important, que j'ai mieux à faire que de poser tant de questions sur lui et sur les siens. Mais il oublie le fait que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de songer à autre chose maintenant que j'ai appris que des créatures de légendes existent. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'oblige Raze à me suivre à travers un dédale de rues, l'entraînant près du café où Lucy et moi avons discuté il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Le Lycan n'appréciera sans doute pas d'être avec une foule occupée à boire et à parler mais j'aimerais lui montrer que je suis encore libre de mes mouvements. Peut-être qu'il consentira à discuter lorsque nous reviendrons. En arrivant devant le café, je suis surprise un bon moment, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir fermé, même un dimanche. Je vois mon reflet dans la vitre, ainsi que celui de Raze qui me regarde silencieusement avec un air compatissant.

Je finis par soupirer, me promettant intérieurement de repasser dans la semaine pour demander à Jordan pourquoi le café n'est pas ouvert. Raze me ramène dans le repaire des Lycans, restant toujours aussi muet. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il savait ce que nous allions trouver et cette constatation me trouble. Je respecte son silence, je ne ressens plus l'envie de l'interroger sur sa vie et sur celle des autres. Nous sommes accueillis par Lucian lui-même qui hausse les sourcils en voyant nos mines fermées. J'esquisse un sourire que je veux rassurant puis je déclare que je suis fatiguée et que je dois me reposer, même si tout cela est faux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me souffle que quelque chose va de travers. Je quitte les deux hommes pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, m'allongeant sur le lit sans prendre la peine de me changer. Je n'ai pas faim, ma gorge est trop nouée pour avaler le moindre aliment. Je tends la main vers mon téléphone, posé à côté de l'oreiller. J'ai plusieurs appels en absence, tous de Jared. Les quelques messages viennent de Lucy et Damien qui tiennent à s'assurer que je serai là demain. Je leur réponds que je ne manquerai pas de venir et que je ne serai pas seule, que j'ai retrouvé une connaissance de la librairie qui a décidé de reprendre les cours malgré le fait que l'année scolaire soit déjà commencée. Ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge mais la vérité serait beaucoup moins crédible pour eux. J'éteins ensuite mon téléphone et sombre dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoO

Xristo n'est pas très discret. J'ai même envie de dire que tout le monde le remarque, se retournant sur notre passage à cause de ses commentaires. Lucian a confiance en lui alors je devrais respecter son choix mais j'ai quand même quelques doutes sur la capacité de Xristo à se fondre dans la masse des humains. Il salue chaque personne que nous croisons, ignorant mes conseils quand je lui demande d'être moins exubérant. Je crains déjà la rencontre avec mes deux amis, ils ne croiront jamais mes mensonges avec quelqu'un comme le Lycan qui m'accompagne. Au loin, Damien me sourit en agitant la main et je prends une grande inspiration avant d'entraîner Xristo vers mon ami. Lucy nous rejoint au même moment, dévisageant mon compagnon avec une expression si intense que je sens déjà venir le futur interrogatoire. Je pense que je pourrai compter sur Xristo pour partir dès la fin des cours afin d'éviter les questions de mon amie. Sauf si le Lycan s'amuse à me mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas venant de lui. Je fais les présentations, insistant sur le fait que Xristo et moi nous nous connaissons grâce à la librairie. Nous prenons tous les quatre le chemin de l'amphithéâtre et je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque le cours commence. Pour le moment, tout se passe plutôt bien, j'espère que la suite de la journée se déroulera de la même manière.

\- Dis-moi Eden, est-ce vrai ce qui se raconte à ton sujet ? me murmure Xristo pendant la pause.

Il a parlé assez bas pour éviter que notre conversation soit surprise par Damien et Lucy. Pour être sûrs que la comédie soit parfaite, nous nous tutoyons. J'ai cru un instant que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à le faire mais Xristo est si naturel que je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Sa question me surprend tout de même, j'ignore de quoi il parle mais il vient de raviver ma curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est censé être vrai ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as réussi à rendre Lucian mélancolique. Sabas n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il a les yeux dans le vague et qu'il évite le maximum de monde.

\- Vraiment ? m'étonné-je. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait … Je lui ai juste demandé de me parler de son passé, rien de plus.

 _\- Rien de plus_ ? ricane Xristo. Tu vas devoir apprendre certaines choses si tu veux survivre dans notre repaire, Eden. Comme par exemple en évitant de plonger Lucian dans ses souvenirs parce que c'est dangereux, aussi bien pour lui que pour toi.

\- Tu essayes de me faire peur, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je te dis juste la vérité. Le passé doit rester à sa place.

Encore la même remarque, sur le même sujet. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils m'intriguent encore plus en me répétant cela ? Si leurs souvenirs communs sont si durs à accepter alors j'en conclus que c'est plus important que ce qu'ils veulent me faire croire. Je m'apprête à lui demander quelque chose lorsque le cours reprend, nous plongeant dans l'attention générale de tous les étudiants. Lorsque le professeur nous remercie et s'en va, je m'étire en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. La matinée avance lentement, il est seulement dix heures et mon estomac gronde déjà. Le bref petit-déjeuner que j'ai pris n'est pas suffisant pour moi, surtout parce que je n'ai rien mangé hier soir. Damien dissimule son rire en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac pendant que Lucy dévisage en coin Xristo qui est adossé à son siège avec nonchalance. L'étincelle qui brille dans les yeux de mon amie me perturbe un peu, pas seulement parce qu'elle est intéressée par un homme qui pourrait être dangereux mais aussi parce qu'elle sort avec Damien et que je ne tiens pas à me retrouver entre deux amis à cause d'une rupture sentimentale. Heureusement, Xristo n'a pas l'air de faire attention à elle.

Lorsque midi arrive enfin, je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires, me retenant de fuir l'amphithéâtre, attendant Xristo et mes amis. J'ai tellement faim que je serre les dents en voyant qu'ils prennent leur temps, discutant calmement. Je me demande quand même ce que le Lycan a à leur raconter alors qu'il n'a pas fait partie d'un groupe d'humains depuis sûrement très longtemps. Damien finit par remarquer mon impatience et il sourit, passant un bras sous le mien en m'emmenant vers le restaurant universitaire. Nous sommes parmi les premiers, le service est rapide et nous nous installons à une table de quatre. Le plateau de Xristo est rempli de nourriture, bien plus que ce que je pourrais avaler malgré mon appétit. Il me fait un clin d'œil et commence à manger alors que je l'imite. Le ventre plein, je repousse mon plateau, vérifiant de nouveau l'heure à ma montre. L'espace de quelques minutes, je songe à Charlie, à la nocturne que je n'ai pas pu assurer vendredi parce que Lucian a refusé de me laisser sortir. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui téléphoner, j'ai peur de lui révéler tout ce que je sais et de lui faire peur. Surtout qu'il a bien compris que Kraven, ses sbires, Lucian et Raze ne sont pas humains. Il a été plus perspicace que moi mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui.

\- N'est-ce pas, Eden ?

Je m'arrache à mes pensées, croisant le regard de Damien qui attend une réponse de ma part. Comme je n'ai pas écouté sa question, je suis un peu perdue mais Xristo rattrape la situation en prenant la parole avec un grand sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, elle m'a souvent parlé de vos passions étranges pour les créatures qui n'existent pas.

Je perçois l'humour dans sa phrase et je fronce les sourcils. Il doit bien s'amuser à jouer cette comédie alors qu'il est lui-même l'une de ces fameuses créatures. Je reprends le fil de la conversation, faisant mon possible pour ne pas que mes réflexions soient à nouveau trop profondes.

\- C'est cette passion qui nous lie depuis un bon moment, dis-je.

\- Et tu en penses quoi, Xristo ? intervient Lucy en dévorant des yeux le Lycan.

\- Ce sont des mythes mais rien ne vous empêche d'y croire. Il y a tellement de choses étonnantes dans ce monde.

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, réplique Damien. Il suffit de voir le nombre de livres sur le sujet, que ce soit dans les bibliothèques ou dans les librairies. D'ailleurs, Eden, tu as contacté Charlie ?

\- Non, pas encore, mais je le ferai. Il doit m'attendre pour la prochaine nocturne.

\- Les nocturnes où tu vois le fameux Lucian, réagit Lucy avec un sourire carnassier.

Je distingue sans peine l'expression curieuse de Xristo et son regard amusé. Je tente de détourner la conversation mais ce n'est pas si évident. Alors que je cherche le meilleur moyen de changer de sujet, un étudiant de notre âge arrive à notre table, gêné. Son regard est fuyant mais il s'adresse à moi malgré sa voix tremblante.

\- Tu es Eden ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis un ami de Jordan. Il a disparu depuis plusieurs jours, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui et je sais que vous êtes proches.

\- Tu es son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses joues se colorent de rouge et il baisse les yeux avant de les relever vivement. Je trouve presque ça mignon mais je ne dis rien. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi le café était fermé hier mais cette nouvelle est loin de me réjouir.

\- Quand as-tu eu de ses nouvelles la dernière fois ?

\- Jeudi de la semaine dernière, souffle-t-il.

L'angoisse sur son visage finit de me convaincre et je lui promets de faire tout mon possible pour l'aider. Mais j'ignore alors que ce ne sera pas sans danger pour moi et que mes découvertes me plongeront plus profondément encore dans le monde obscur de Lucian.


	7. Un espoir brisé par la mort

**Un petit détail du premier chapitre a changé. Au début, l'action se déroulait quelques semaines avant le prologue mais pour des raisons scénaristiques, ça se passe finalement un peu plus d'un an avant.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un espoir brisé par la mort**

Jordan a disparu depuis une semaine et un jour. Je ne sais pas si je vais retrouver mon ami vivant, j'ai peur de découvrir que son absence est due à une créature de la nuit. Mon angoisse a augmenté tout le long de la semaine et j'ai supplié Lucian de me laisser aller à la nocturne pour me changer les idées. Selon lui, mes cours devraient être suffisants pour m'occuper mais j'ai besoin d'un endroit que je connais bien et où je me sens comme chez moi, pas d'un repaire de Lycans où j'ai l'impression d'être soit une prisonnière, soit un éventuel repas. J'ai eu la surprise d'obtenir un coup de main de Xristo qui a déclaré que j'étais capable de passer une soirée tranquille sans m'attirer d'ennuis, d'autant plus que Lucian est lui-même présent à la librairie avec Raze. Pourtant, le chef des Lycans a tenu à la présence de Xristo, au cas où Kraven ait eu l'envie de faire de moi une proie pour les Vampires. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce compromis, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir une baby-sitter, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Lycan. J'apprécie franchement Xristo, je n'ai rien contre lui et je suis presque sûre que nous pourrions devenir amis. Pourtant, ma liberté m'importe aussi et Lucian a du mal à le comprendre, il croit que j'exagère ma situation tout en prétendant que je n'ai pas de chaînes pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. J'ai juste des chiens de garde un peu trop violents et je vis actuellement dans un endroit dangereux pour moi. Rien d'anormal, selon lui.

La pluie et le vent se mêlent, les dernières personnes dehors se pressent sur les trottoirs. Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, j'observe le mauvais temps, essayant de ne pas songer à Jordan. Si je m'inquiète de trop pour mon ami, ça n'ira pas, d'autant plus que Sam, son petit-ami, est dans tous ses états. Je fais de mon mieux pour le réconforter mais ce n'est pas évident, surtout que Jordan n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis trop longtemps. La police pense que c'est en lien avec tous les autres cadavres trouvés ces derniers mois mais je refuse de croire que mon ami est mort, je garde encore un peu d'espoir. Jared a entendu parler de la disparition de Jordan et il m'a demandé s'il devait venir me tenir compagnie. Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien mais je ne veux pas le mêler à ce qu'il se passe entre les Vampires et les Lycans. Il vaut mieux pour lui rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale, raison pour laquelle je lui ai dit que je me débrouillais très bien sans lui, même si c'est un pur mensonge. De toute manière, tant que je serai retenue dans le repaire des Lycans, je ferai en sorte de ne pas avoir d'invité surprise, même si je devrai trouver des prétextes pour Damien et Lucy. J'espère que mes amis me pardonneront un jour de commencer à être si distante mais ce n'est plus un choix de ma part. J'ai voulu en savoir plus, j'ai laissé parler ma curiosité et voilà où j'en suis. Ce n'est pas très glorieux comme résultat mais, au final, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Nous arrivons enfin à la librairie et je descends la première de la voiture, m'engouffrant rapidement dans ce lieu si cher à mes yeux, saluant Charlie qui m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Nous avons le temps d'échanger quelques mots avant la venue de Kraven et de deux de ses sbires, bientôt suivis par Lucian, Raze et Xristo. Ce dernier me fait un clin d'œil avant de se poster dans un recoin sombre de la librairie. Devant le regard suspicieux de mon patron, je devine que convaincre Charlie de ne pas réagir va être plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévu. J'explique à Charlie que Xristo est là exceptionnellement, qu'il n'a rien à craindre de lui et qu'il n'est pas concerné par l'incendie survenu il y a plusieurs mois. Mon patron est toujours aussi sceptique mais il fait un effort et se décide à me croire. Il commence à lancer la discussion sur Jordan, s'étonnant de la disparition de mon ami, me demandant si je sais quelque chose de particulier. J'ai déjà répondu à cette question au poste de police parce que je suis une amie proche de Jordan et je n'ai pas pour but de refaire ma déposition. Si j'avais eu des informations capitales à donner, je l'aurais fait, mais il n'y a rien. Et parler des créatures dont j'ai appris l'existence me vaudrait un aller-simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique ou, si je suis cru, cela garantirait un séjour comme cobayes scientifiques pour les Vampires et Lycans.

L'entrevue entre Lucian et Kraven s'éternise, si bien que je ne suis pas rassurée. Raze est en bas, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à intervenir si la vie de son chef est menacée. Cela ne suffit pas à taire mon angoisse pour autant car je ne connais pas tout concernant les Vampires. J'ai eu peu d'indications à leur sujet, les Lycans refusent de m'en dire plus et les seuls mots que j'entends sur les buveurs de sang sont souvent chargés de haine et de dégoût. Lucian lui-même reste évasif et je le soupçonne d'avoir dit aux autres Lycans de me maintenir dans l'ignorance. Xristo m'a appris que leur chef n'est pas du genre à accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui et qu'il ne le ferait jamais vis-à-vis d'une femme. J'ai encore une fois voulu en apprendre plus mais je me suis heurtée à un silence catégorique de tout le monde. J'ai eu le temps de dresser la liste des sujets à ne pas aborder avec les Lycans. Leur passé d'esclaves arrive en tête, avec leurs transformations et l'origine de la haine entre les deux espèces. Pour Lucian, c'est encore plus compliqué. Je dois éviter de parler de femmes Lycans puisqu'il n'y en a aucune et de femmes Vampires car ce dernier qualificatif a tendance à le mettre en colère. Raze a déjà subi un accès de rage de Lucian par ma faute et je n'ai plus tenté la moindre discussion concernant les Vampires de sexe féminin. Je garde pourtant en mémoire la réaction de Lucian car c'est sûrement important pour en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Eden ?

Je croise le regard intrigué de Xristo et je souris maladroitement. Je dois sembler ailleurs, plongée dans mes réflexions, mais je me vois mal lui expliquer que je songe à Lucian et aux Vampires. Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je range un peu mieux quelques livres sous l'œil acéré de Charlie. Mon patron n'est pas dupe, il a dû deviner que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et que je lui cache des secrets importants. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui dire ce que je sais, il a eu assez de surprise avec l'incendie à la librairie et je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter de la terreur dans sa vie. Alors que j'inverse deux tomes d'une trilogie pour les remettre dans le bon ordre, je distingue du mouvement au-dehors. Même si se promener tard n'est pas un crime, j'ai tendance à devenir paranoïaque depuis que je sais que des Vampires rôdent la nuit. Le changement de comportement de Xristo confirme mes craintes en un instant. Il perd son air décontracté pour se mettre aux aguets, le corps tendu dans l'attente d'une confrontation. Les trois silhouettes se rapprochent de la librairie, passant sous l'un des réverbères qui les illumine brièvement. Je serre les dents en reconnaissant certains des sbires de Kraven, rejoignant soudain Charlie en lui demandant d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans l'arrière-boutique, insistant pour sa sécurité, lui recommandant de la fermer même si une simple porte ne suffira pas à arrêter de telles créatures.

Alors que les Vampires entrent dans la librairie, je pense bêtement que je viens de commettre une erreur. J'ai laissé mon patron s'enfermer mais je suis encore là, bien visible et vulnérable. Xristo ne me donne aucun ordre, il se contente de s'avancer vers ses opposants, s'interposant entre eux et moi. J'ai cru, en venant ce soir, que le danger viendrait de l'intérieur, de Kraven lui-même, mais il nous a pris par surprise en envoyant d'autres de ses serviteurs pour nous coincer là. Comme pour me prouver que le hasard n'a pas sa place, il n'y a personne dehors, aucune âme assez folle pour sortir alors que la nuit est tombée, aucun témoin capable de voir que quelque chose ne va pas ici. Les Vampires ont les yeux d'un bleu électrique surprenant, si lumineux que j'en reste fascinée quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où Xristo se met à grogner. Ses membres sont parcourus de spasmes et j'ai l'étrange impression que sa stature est plus imposante qu'avant. La raison de ce sentiment soudain me heurte alors que je prends conscience du fait qu'il est en train de se transformer. Sa nature de Lycan apparaît peu à peu mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai déjà assisté à une métamorphose le jour où Lucian m'a parlé des créatures qui m'entourent. Et alors que je devrais fuir en courant pour échapper à toute cette folie, je ne bouge pas.

L'un des Vampires esquisse un rictus amusé et fait signe à ses compagnons de ne pas intervenir. Il se jette ensuite sur Xristo sans la moindre crainte. Sauf que le Lycan n'est pas long à réagir et il l'attrape à la gorge avant de serrer avec une force incroyable. Le Vampire pousse un sifflement en se débattant, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de Xristo. Mais ce dernier est transformé, ce qui lui octroie beaucoup de puissance. Les autres Vampires entrent dans la bataille, attaquant tous les deux en même temps dans le seul but de déstabiliser le Lycan. Je recule précipitamment et décide de descendre prévenir Lucian, tant pis si Kraven ajoute cela dans sa liste d'arguments pour me tuer. Je me cogne contre une personne solide et chancèle, remarquant le regard bleu de l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Bien sûr, alors que je veux aller chercher des secours, je me retrouve face à un Vampire. Ce dernier me tire violemment par le poignet pour dégager son chemin, me faisant dégringoler les dernières marches des escaliers. Je ne retiens pas le gémissement de douleur qui franchit mes lèvres alors que je me masse la tête. La situation dégénère encore plus vite que tout ce que j'aurais pu croire et le visage de Kraven au-dessus de moi me confirme que le pire n'est pas encore passé et qu'il peut me réduire à l'état de cadavre en moins d'une respiration.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, gronde Lucian, tu pourras dire adieu à notre accord et à tes rêves de conquête.

\- Ce n'est qu'une humaine insignifiante, persifle Kraven avec colère. Elle en sait de trop sur nous.

\- Elle ignore encore beaucoup de choses et, crois-moi, elle n'est pas à craindre. Que peut une humaine contre des Vampires ou des Lycans ?

Ils s'affrontent du regard pendant un long instant puis Kraven ordonne à ses hommes de battre en retraite. Raze m'aide à me relever et je vérifie que je suis dans un état présentable avant de remercier Lucian. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais alors que je suis principalement en danger à cause de lui et de sa protection mais je me sens plus polie, ce qui est fortement ridicule. Nous remontons tous les trois et trouvons Xristo encore transformé avec du sang sur son pelage. Quelques balles sont au sol alors que d'autres tombent de ses plaies avec un bruit écœurant. Je suis secouée par ce qu'il y a eu, je ne parviens pas à associer les mots _Vampires_ , _Lycans_ , _combats_ et _librairie_. Je m'oblige à respirer longuement pour me calmer avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Lucian.

\- Que voulait Kraven ?

\- Rien d'important pour vous, Eden.

Je ne suis pas prête à accepter cette réponse un peu trop évasive à mon goût. Il vient quand même d'y avoir une confrontation physique entre des Vampires et un Lycan ! J'aimerais lui imposer mon point de vue, lui montrer qu'un humain banal ne peut pas s'acclimater à une telle situation sans poser de questions et sans obtenir de réponses satisfaisantes. Je ne parviens pourtant pas à m'exprimer tout de suite car Xristo reprend forme humaine devant nous, sans la moindre pudeur. Et comme si ce détail n'est pas déjà suffisamment embarrassant, Charlie arrive, son regard alternant entre le corps nu de Xristo et moi. Avec un peu de chance, il n'a pas vu la transformation du Lycan en humain mais ça n'en reste pas moins étrange et suspect pour lui, comme ses yeux le prouvent assez bien. Je devrais essayer de lui sourire pour lui garantir que tout va bien, qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, que Xristo n'a rien d'un homme dérangé qui aime se balader sans le moindre vêtement mais je ne tiens pas à être encore plus douteuse en cherchant des excuses incroyables. Je jette un coup d'œil désespéré à Lucian, me surprenant moi-même d'oser me tourner vers lui pour obtenir de l'aide. Il semble avoir vu mon air suppliant car il se racle la gorge avant d'avancer de quelques pas dans la direction de Charlie, tirant un mouvement de recul à mon patron.

\- Nous n'allons pas abuser plus longtemps de votre temps.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un homme nu dans ma boutique ? Et pourquoi j'ai été forcé de m'enfermer ?

Je sens que Charlie est sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, ce que les trois Lycans remarquent eux-aussi. Raze, qui s'est tenu en retrait, s'approche de mon patron avant de sortir une seringue d'une poche intérieure de son manteau. Je détourne les yeux alors qu'il endort Charlie, continuant toutefois de me dire qu'ils sont assez fous pour se promener avec des produits dangereux sur eux.

\- Est-ce qu'il ira bien en se réveillant ? demandé-je avec anxiété.

\- Il aura sans doute un léger mal de tête, me répond Lucian, mais ce sera passager. Les événements de ce soir seront flous dans son esprit et il ne devrait pas se rappeler ce qu'il a pu voir.

\- Et ça vous arrive souvent d'endormir les gens ? ironisé-je.

\- Raze a pris cette seringue dans votre intérêt, au cas où nous ayons un problème plus important avec les Vampires.

Je ne le questionne pas, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir en savoir plus sur les raisons de Lucian. Je regarde brièvement le corps endormi de Charlie, priant pour que les Lycans sachent exactement ce qu'ils font. Raze reproche à Xristo de ne rien avoir pour s'habiller mais, comme la voiture est sur le trottoir opposé, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci. En espérant toutefois que personne ne soit soudain poussé par une brusque envie de venir se promener ici. Lucian m'autorise à monter à l'avant du véhicule tandis qu'il prend place derrière le volant. Xristo nous a conduits jusqu'ici mais un homme nu comme conducteur nous attirerait des ennuis si nous tombons sur la police. Quant à Raze, il préfère veiller sur les alentours et pouvoir réagir rapidement plutôt que de conduire. Je tente de me détendre mais ce n'est pas évident, en partie parce que je suis encore secouée par ce qu'il y a eu dans la librairie et ensuite à cause de la vitesse de la voiture. Lucian semble si énervé que ça se ressent dans sa manière de prendre les virages, si bien que je commence à regretter de ne pas rentrer par moi-même. Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, Raze et Xristo sont les premiers à descendre de voiture alors que Lucian me demande d'attendre un peu avec lui. Je prends ça comme un ordre à ne pas discuter et je lui obéis, même si, intérieurement, je ne trouve pas ça très glorieux d'accepter d'être commandée de cette manière. Pourtant, mon cerveau a compris le plus important, c'est-à-dire le fait que je ne suis qu'une humaine mortelle face à un Lycan.

\- À quoi pensiez-vous, au juste, quand vous êtes descendue nous voir ?

Je ne saisis pas très bien la nature de sa question, surtout à cause du ton froid qu'il a employé. Est-ce que je ne suis vraiment qu'une pauvre écervelée à ses yeux ? Je n'ai pas prévu de m'adapter à cet environnement étrange qui m'entoure alors que les Lycans refusent de s'acclimater à la vie humaine au-dehors de leur repaire. Alors autant dire que l'interrogation de Lucian finit par faire céder mes nerfs, faisant disparaître le calme que j'affiche depuis que nous avons quitté la librairie.

\- Trois Vampires ont attaqué Xristo et j'ai cru bon de vous prévenir, réponds-je. Mais apparemment, c'était une mauvaise idée puisque vous déchargez votre colère sur moi !

\- Vous croyez pouvoir vous mêler de nos affaires, Eden, mais vous faites fausse route depuis le début. Kraven aurait trouvé là une nouvelle excuse pour vous réduire au silence et j'aurais eu du mal de le convaincre du contraire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'en sortir, répliqué-je sur un ton furieux.

\- Si nous vous laissons quelques minutes sans la moindre protection, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre existence. Les Vampires sont dénués de bonté, il serait temps que vous en preniez conscience.

Parce qu'il croit sincèrement que j'ai une meilleure opinion des Lycans ? Ces deux espèces ne représentent pour moi que la destruction et le chaos, le genre de choses effrayantes dont on aimerait se passer. Puisque Lucian considère que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors il est inutile de préciser que je m'inquiétais pour Raze et lui ainsi que pour Xristo puisqu'ils étaient en sous-nombre par rapport aux Vampires. Sans même un regard pour Lucian, je sors de la voiture et me dirige à grands pas vers l'opposé du repaire, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de continuer à côtoyer des créatures qui sous-estiment les humains. Je ne peux pas aller bien loin car Lucian est plus rapide que moi et il n'a aucun mal à me rejoindre avant de m'attraper par les épaules pour me tourner vers lui.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Retourner vivre auprès de personnes normales qui ne chercheront ni à me tuer, ni à m'isoler.

\- Nous faisons ça pour votre bien, Eden.

\- Chez moi, le bien ne consiste pas à faire suivre quelqu'un en permanence.

\- Combien de répétitions vous faudra-t-il ? Sans nous, vous pouvez déjà dire adieu à la vie.

\- Sans vous, je n'aurais pas eu d'ennuis.

C'est un coup bas, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je ne sais même pas si c'est lui ou Kraven qui a choisi le lieu de leurs réunions mais je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir alors que j'ai envie de dormir et que j'ai eu ma dose de surnaturel. À tout cela se rajoute mon anxiété concernant la disparition de Jordan ainsi que les questions de mon frère sur mon manque de communication. Je lui réponds peu, je refuse de le faire venir à l'appartement puisque je n'en ai plus et j'ai encore de la chance qu'il n'ait pas décidé de me rendre visite sans mon accord. Sans compter les cours qui m'intéressent peu maintenant que je me retrouve entre deux espèces de créatures censées être imaginaires. Louper mon année n'aidera personne et je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents. Et je n'oublie pas Lucy et Damien qui finiraient par se douter que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec moi. Alors oui, je dis la première chose qui me traverse l'esprit face à un Lycan qui pourrait facilement me tuer mais je ne vais pas tarder à craquer s'il insiste de trop. Lucian me relâche sans pour autant me quitter des yeux, ce qui me donne l'impression d'avoir gagné une manche tout en perdant une partie. Son regard exprime plusieurs émotions, il me semble percevoir des remords, de la tristesse et de la résignation, mélange assez étonnant de sa part.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison sur ce point mais n'oubliez pas que votre chef est responsable lui-aussi. Kraven sait qu'il nous a écoutés lors de l'une des nocturnes.

Ce qui signifie clairement que Charlie est également en danger. Et contrairement à moi, il ignore la nature réelle de nos visiteurs, même s'il est de plus en plus persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas humains. J'aimerais continuer à parler avec Lucian mais la fatigue est pesante et je sens que mes arguments n'auront pas beaucoup d'effet. Je soupire avant d'accepter de le suivre, à contrecœur, dans le repaire des Lycans. Il me laisse devant la porte de la pièce qui me sert de chambre et s'en va sans un mot. Je me demande un instant si je l'ai vexé mais cette question s'efface vite de mon esprit alors que je me change pour me glisser sous les draps du lit. J'ai obtenu des couvertures supplémentaires après avoir fait comprendre aux Lycans que je n'avais pas prévu de mourir de froid. Xristo a bien ri, il a même pu faire de l'humour en déclarant qu'il y a d'autres moyens de se réchauffer et qu'il peut me le prouver. Au moins, lui, il ne se prend pas trop au sérieux et il détend l'atmosphère à sa manière. Si je parviens à passer une bonne nuit, peut-être que je pourrai me lancer dans une longue conversation avec Lucian. Mais seulement si je dors correctement.

OoOoOoO

Je n'ai pas cherché à parler de religion avec les Lycans mais s'ils honorent un Dieu particulier, il va falloir que je le remercie. Lucian m'a donné son accord pour que je passe le week-end chez mes parents et je suis bien contente de m'éloigner de l'ambiance étrange du repaire. Ici, il n'y a aucun grognement hormis celui du chien du voisin, aucun regard de travers parce que je suis une humaine au milieu de créatures lycanthropes et aucun coup de froid à cause d'un manque évident de chauffage. Mon seul problème actuel, c'est le fait de devoir mentir à ma famille sur une maladie contagieuse que je n'ai pas eue et sur les personnes que je côtoie. Mes parents connaissent Lucy et Damien depuis plusieurs années mais je me vois mal leur parler de Lucian ou des Lycans. Je leur fais croire que tout va bien, que mes cours me plaisent, que je n'ai aucun doute sur mon cursus scolaire et que je mets toute ma détermination dans mon apprentissage. C'est loin d'être la vérité et rien ne m'empêche de leur dire que la brusque disparition de l'un de mes amis me perturbe. Pourtant, je ne me sers pas de cette excuse, je leur cache que mes études ne sont plus si attrayantes et j'évite de les inquiéter avec le cas de Jordan. Les disparitions font la une des journaux assez souvent ces derniers temps et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils soient sur leurs gardes tous les jours en se demandant s'il m'arrivera quelque chose.

\- Jared nous a confirmé que tu continuais les nocturnes, commence ma mère. Je pensais que tu arrêterais dès la deuxième semaine de cours.

J'ai oublié qu'il ne faut jamais rien confier à mon frère au risque de voir nos parents au courant de tout. Et il y a ensuite l'optimisme de ma mère sur mes études et mon travail à la librairie. Pour elle, les deux ne sont pas compatibles, je dois faire un choix, même si je lui ai prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je peux les associer.

\- Je n'y vais que le vendredi et la soirée passe vite, j'ai le week-end pour m'en remettre.

Si bien sûr, j'enlève le vacarme qu'il y a chez les Lycans. Je souris à mes parents puis m'occupe de mettre la table, esquivant leurs regards curieux. Je manque de faire tomber une assiette lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable résonne, encore plus lorsque je découvre le nom de Lucian qui s'affiche. Je résiste à l'envie de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, sachant pertinemment que s'il appelle, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Je m'excuse auprès de mes parents, partant dans une autre pièce pour décrocher.

\- J'ai une nouvelle qui risque de vous déplaire, Eden.

\- Encore une de plus ? ironisé-je.

\- Votre ami Jordan a été retrouvé.

Mon sang se glace et je dois m'asseoir sur le canapé pour ne pas m'effondrer. Le ton du Lycan est si sombre que je devine sans peine le reste de ce qu'il a à m'annoncer. Mon ami est mort, c'est son cadavre que la police a fini par retrouver dans une ruelle, abandonné là. D'après Lucian, il s'agit de l'œuvre des Vampires mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Même si Kraven me déteste et qu'il me considère comme une potentielle menace, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait à l'un de mes amis. Je ne parle pas tout de suite, gardant le silence, essayant de ne pas pleurer, la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu sa famille ? demandé-je.

\- Je l'ignore.

Cette réponse est trop évasive à mon goût, quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne parviens pas à déterminer quoi. Je fronce alors les sourcils, comprenant ce qui me dérange tant.

\- Comment savez-vous pour Jordan ?

\- Nous ne passons pas notre temps dans notre repaire, Eden. Raze avait quelque chose à faire et il a vu l'attroupement qui se formait. Il a réussi à obtenir quelques renseignements et c'est de cette manière qu'il a compris que c'était votre ami disparu.

\- Comment suis-je censée annoncer ça à Sam ? paniqué-je.

\- Qui est Sam ?

\- Son petit-ami. Je lui ai dit que tout se passerait bien, qu'on retrouverait Jordan et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je lui ai donné de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en avait plus !

\- Calmez-vous Eden, m'ordonne le Lycan. Je vais venir vous chercher.

Il raccroche sans me laisser le temps de lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de faire le déplacement, que tout ira bien. Mes parents sont dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne les ai même pas vus arriver. Ma mère a une expression légèrement inquiète sur son visage alors qu'elle s'approche.

\- Il y a eu quelque chose de grave ?

\- L'un de mes amis a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine, son corps vient d'être retrouvé.

Je finis seulement ma phrase que les larmes jaillissent sans que je puisse les retenir. Jordan était quelqu'un de bien, sa mort me heurte, d'autant plus si ce que Lucian a dit est vrai. Car dans ce dernier cas, je suis l'unique responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma mère prend place à côté de moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je recule doucement, brisant son étreinte et essuyant mes yeux, lançant un regard désolé à mon père. Il paraît surpris et avance à son tour.

\- Tu sembles sur le point de t'excuser, Eden.

\- J'aurais aimé que notre week-end se passe mieux mais je vais devoir partir, un ami ne tardera pas à arriver pour me ramener.

Mes parents échangent un coup d'œil surpris mais ils ne disent rien. Je me relève et tente de sourire avant d'aller m'accouder à la fenêtre, guettant la rue. Je ne sais pas si Lucian sera seul ou si quelqu'un l'accompagne mais, intérieurement, je suis pressée de quitter mes parents, même si j'ai avoué le contraire. Tout cela commence à m'éloigner d'un monde _normal_ et, comme avec Charlie ou mes meilleurs amis, je refuse d'inclure ma famille dans cet univers étrange. Je perçois enfin un véhicule familier et c'est Xristo qui en sort. Je lui fais signe avant d'embrasser mes parents qui insistent pour sortir avec moi. J'arrive à les convaincre de rester au chaud et je rejoins Xristo qui m'accueille avec un sourire crispé.

\- Lucian n'a pas tenu compte des feux rouges, juste pour te chercher.

\- Créer un accident n'aurait pas été très agréable pour vous. Et ça vous aurait ralenti.

\- Il avait peur que tu fasses quelque chose de mal, que tu décides d'agir dans ton coin en t'attirant des ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas mon style, répliqué-je. Ce sont les ennuis qui viennent me voir, pas le contraire.

Je rentre dans la voiture et m'installe à l'arrière, à côté de Raze. Ce dernier est muet et il garde le silence même quand je lui demande des détails. J'ai encore une fois l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas mais, cette fois-ci, je suis incapable de savoir quoi. Puisque le calme semble être obligatoire, je regarde le paysage, songeant à ce que je viens de faire. Sans même m'accorder un instant de réflexion, j'ai quitté mes parents et notre week-end en famille. Je soupire et croise le regard de Lucian dans le rétroviseur.

\- Cessez de vous sentir coupable, Eden.

\- Vous ignorez ce que je ressens, Lucian. J'ai perdu un ami et, d'après vous, c'est l'œuvre de Kraven ou de l'un de ses sbires. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'intéresser à lui, à part pour me faire du mal. Vous ne pouvez sans doute pas comprendre ça.

\- Vous vous trompez à notre sujet.

Son ton s'est durci, comme à chaque fois que je fais référence, aussi bien implicitement qu'explicitement, à sa vie de Lycan. Je n'ai rien dit de spécial, pourtant, mais j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir remué en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Xristo et Raze sont tendus suite à mes paroles, comme si je venais d'insulter tout le monde sans même m'en apercevoir. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains, tant pis si je provoque les Lycans.

\- Je n'aurais aucune raison de me tromper si on me parlait un peu plus de vous. Vous refusez de vous livrer sur vos vies.

\- Et nous ne le ferons pas plus, même si vous insistez, me répond Lucian.

\- Dans ce cas, ne vous étonnez pas que je sois complètement hors sujet. Vous êtes bien trop borné.

La voiture se stoppe brusquement, me tirant une grimace. Lucian a enfoncé le frein et, heureusement, nous sommes en-dehors de l'agitation de la ville. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'endroit où il nous emmène mais ce n'est pas au repaire des Lycans, j'en suis convaincue. Raze marmonne que je vais trop loin et que je risque ma peau, approuvé par Xristo, mais je les écoute à peine, fixant Lucian. Ce dernier inspire longuement avant de sortir du véhicule en claquant la porte, me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Nous laissons les deux autres dans la voiture et nous éloignons un peu.

\- Un jour, vous saurez la vérité, Eden. Sachez seulement que certains souvenirs sont plus durs à révéler que d'autres.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit cela dans la voiture ?

\- Parce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois vous avouer. Votre ami, Jordan, n'a pas été tué par un Vampire. C'est un Lycan errant qui est responsable de sa mort.

Nous restons face à face alors que je sens mon cœur battre plus fortement. Il m'a menti pour mieux se rattraper ensuite. Et étrangement, il m'accorde sa confiance sans songer un seul instant que je pourrais lui en vouloir. Il me reste à comprendre pourquoi mon ami a été la cible privilégiée d'un lycanthrope.


	8. Un lien brisé par une vérité irréelle

**Marine : Merci pour tes commentaires, ils sont vraiment sympathiques. Je vais me permettre un peu de pub : si tu cherches d'autres fanfics sur Underworld en français et de bonne qualité, je te conseille AliceJeanne. Et j'ai aussi une autre fanfic en cours (A vie, éternellement), je m'autorise l'auto-pub.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un lien brisé par une vérité irréelle inacceptable**

Je ne suis pas entrée dans un cimetière depuis l'enterrement de ma jumelle. Les tombes, les noms gravés dans la pierre, les quelques statues aux regards vides m'ont effrayée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai mis de côté cette ancienne peur. Pour Jordan. Parce qu'il a été un ami merveilleux et que sa mort me touche profondément. Parce qu'il a été tué à cause d'un monde invisible que je connais un peu trop. Sa famille est là, sa mère est en larmes dans les bras de son père, inconsolables tous les deux. Sam aussi est présent, il pleure silencieusement cet amour brisé, incapable d'avouer à tous ceux qui sont là que Jordan et lui se sont aimés. J'ai l'impression d'assister de loin à tout ça alors que je fais face au cercueil de mon ami. Je n'arrive pas à jeter la poignée de terre symbolique que j'ai en main, elle est bien trop représentative d'une fin définitive. Et elle me ramène en arrière, au jour où j'ai eu le même geste au-dessus de la dernière demeure de Meg, ma sœur, ma jumelle. Mais Jordan n'est pas elle, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre si longtemps sur sa tombe. J'ouvre ma main et observe la terre tomber plus bas, le cœur lourd d'avoir perdu un ami. Je rejoins Sam et serre sa main dans la mienne en signe de soutien. Ses yeux sont rougis par ses pleurs, ils expriment un désespoir si grand que je me dis qu'entre lui et Jordan, il n'y avait pas de faux sentiments, seulement un amour réel qui n'aura pas eu le temps de s'épanouir.

Je regarde les proches de mon ami repartir les uns derrière les autres, sentant sur ma peau les premières gouttes de pluie. Le temps exprime ma tristesse à ma place, il est aussi sombre que mes pensées. Je ne retiens pas Sam lorsqu'il s'en va à son tour, je devine qu'il a besoin d'un peu de solitude pour faire son deuil. Je ne sais pas ce que la police a annoncé, s'ils ont conclu à un suicide, un meurtre ou une mort naturelle. Je n'ai pas pu voir son corps, j'ai eu peur de ne garder en mémoire que l'image d'un cadavre froid au lieu de me souvenir du jeune homme plein de vie qu'il a été. C'est idiot de ma part, je sais très bien qu'un simple corps ne peut pas effacer tant d'années d'amitié mais je ne réagis pas de manière réfléchie depuis que j'ai appris par quel genre de créature il a été tué. Lucian a cru bon de me révéler ce qu'il me cachait mais il a fait une grave erreur. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai envie d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions, de comprendre un peu mieux l'origine du conflit entre Vampires et Lycans. Raze m'a dit que les récents événements auront un impact encore plus grand sur Lucian, qu'il risque de se refermer sur lui-même pour me protéger de ce monde surnaturel. Mais même s'il me vient en aide, le mal a été fait, j'ai perdu un ami et personne ne pourra le ramener à la vie. Je suis au milieu de cette guerre, je suis la cible de Kraven mais c'est Jordan qui est mort alors que je suis toujours vivante.

La pluie se fait plus violente mais je ne bouge pas, j'attends un rire qui ne viendra plus. Nos discussions au café pendant son travail n'existent plus, nos débats sur ses colorations ne sont que des souvenirs. J'ai peur d'entendre les avis des uns et des autres suite à la mort de Jordan, peur que de fausses rumeurs se mettent à circuler sur son compte. J'ai assez maudit le monde entier à la mort de ma sœur, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Je prends conscience du fait que je ne suis plus seule lorsque la sensation des gouttes d'eau sur ma peau disparaît. Xristo est à mes côtés avec un parapluie, son visage exprime une compassion que je ne suis pas certaine de mériter. J'imagine qu'il a dû vivre des pertes importantes bien plus souvent que moi, d'autant plus qu'il a eu le temps de voir mourir des personnes mortelles. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, incapable de dire le moindre mot alors que le chagrin me submerge peu à peu. Nous restons debout sous la pluie, silencieux, inconscients du passage d'inconnus venus se recueillir sur d'autres tombes. Je ne veux pas partir, tout ceci s'apparente un peu trop à un adieu sans retour en arrière. Xristo me murmure pourtant qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, que Lucian refusera de me laisser sortir à l'avenir si je ne respecte pas ses conditions. La mort d'un ami passe au-dessus de toutes les lois du chef des Lycans mais j'obéis pour éviter que Xristo ait des ennuis à cause de moi.

Il s'installe derrière le volant de la voiture alors que je prends place sur le siège passager. Nous ne parlons toujours pas, je me contente de jeter un coup d'œil à mon portable où de nombreux appels en absence sont affichés. Je n'ai pas dit à Lucy et Damien que je ne venais pas en cours aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pensé à évoquer l'enterrement de Jordan. Mon absence ne passera pas inaperçue, j'en ai conscience, mais je n'y retournerai pas. Je n'ai pas encore avoué à mes parents que je compte bien arrêter les cours, surtout parce que je n'ai aucune solution de remplacement pour le moment. Je ne peux pas continuer à écouter des professeurs, tranquillement assise sur une chaise, alors que des gens se font tuer à cause d'un conflit entre les Vampires et les Lycans. Lucian est irrité en permanence à cause de ma décision de me mêler d'un combat qui ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis plus si sûre d'être une étrangère à ce monde surnaturel, d'autant plus que Kraven devient de plus en plus menaçant à mon égard. Je ne peux pas mettre de côté tout cela comme si ça n'affectait pas ma vie. J'ai assisté à assez de transformations pour avoir vu la puissance des muscles des Lycans. Et je suis certaine que les Vampires ont une force similaire. Les humains ne sont rien à côté d'eux et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait des victimes collatérales.

\- Lucian m'a parlé de la mort de ton ami et de l'implication d'un Lycan.

Je ne le regarde pas, fixant les rues qui défilent derrière la vitre. Je devrais reprocher cette perte à Lucian, il s'agit d'une créature qui a sans doute été créée par lui-même ou par l'un de ses hommes. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à formuler la moindre accusation à son égard. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas hésité à me mentir, même s'il prétend qu'il fait ça pour ma sécurité.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la mort viendrait de l'un des vôtres, avoué-je sur un ton amer. Je m'attendais à un coup de la part de Kraven ou de l'un des Vampires.

\- Nous n'avons aucune autorité sur l'homme qui a tué ton ami. Il est solitaire et n'obéit à personne.

\- Vous connaissez son identité ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de sortir de la voiture, me faisant prendre conscience du fait que nous sommes arrivés en bas de l'ancien immeuble où se trouve l'appartement dans lequel je suis censée vivre. Face à ma surprise, Xristo entre le premier et m'entraîne dans les étages. Rien n'a changé, tout a été remis à sa place, me donnant l'impression de n'être partie d'ici que depuis quelques heures. Même l'armoire est de nouveau pleine de mes vêtements, alors que ce matin encore ils étaient dans le repaire des Lycans. D'un geste spontané, je serre Xristo dans mes bras, le remerciant. Il paraît un peu gêné, il n'a sans doute pas l'habitude des contacts physiques mais il me sourit en m'assurant que j'ai le droit de redormir dans mon lit sans avoir à craindre le froid ou les hurlements intempestifs des Lycans. Ma bonne humeur s'envole, je me reproche d'être un peu trop têtue alors que Lucian veille seulement à ma survie. Dans cet appartement, il n'y aura personne pour me protéger des Vampires, aucun Lycan pour s'opposer aux sbires de Kraven. Même si je suis en sécurité tant qu'il fait jour, la nuit sera le moment le plus dangereux pour moi. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je comprends que mes légères prises de tête avec Lucian n'ont servi qu'à me faire prendre conscience de ma mortalité maintenant que je vais me retrouver seule.

\- Je l'ai poussé à bout, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser de qui je parle, Xristo sait très bien à qui je fais référence. Il nie, prétendant que si j'ai pu retourner dans mon appartement, c'est parce que Raze et lui ont insisté auprès de leur chef pour que j'ai de nouveau une vie normale. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la vraie raison de tout ceci mais je ne dis rien, tournant le dos au Lycan. Cet endroit me paraît inconnu alors que j'y ai passé de longs mois. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il appartient à une autre vie, à une époque où tout était normal, où les Lycans et les Vampires n'étaient rien de plus que des légendes absurdes qui nous passionnaient, mes amis et moi. Autant dire que cette époque est révolue depuis que Lucian s'est transformé devant moi pour me prouver que je ferais mieux de me mêler de mes affaires.

\- Tu as le droit d'être perdue, m'annonce Xristo. Tu as passé plusieurs jours dans notre repaire et te revoilà chez toi.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? demandé-je. Combien de temps mettra Kraven avant de venir ? Il finira bien par savoir que je ne suis plus sous votre protection.

\- Lucian a passé un marché avec lui. Notre aide contre ta survie. Tu peux reprendre une existence normale sans te soucier de nous.

Et jouer aux ignorantes tout en sachant que Lycans et Vampires existent. Je doute d'être capable de retourner à un train de vie semblable à celui que j'avais avant la découverte de la vérité. Xristo me sourit avec compassion avant de me souhaiter bonne chance puis il s'en va, me plantant là sans même un au revoir. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, maudissant Lucian et sa manière de me congédier sans me donner plus d'explications. Avant mon départ pour l'enterrement de Jordan, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je devrais rentrer mais il aurait pu préciser qu'il parlait de mon appartement. J'ai remercié Xristo parce que j'ai ressenti de la joie à l'idée d'être de nouveau ici mais ce sentiment m'a quitté rapidement. Je suis comme un objet que l'on abandonne dans un coin parce qu'il est un peu trop encombrant et inutile. Je ne servais à rien pour les Lycans, leur chef s'est débarrassé de moi pour être tranquille, pour ne pas obliger certains de ses hommes à me surveiller sans arrêt. De là à jouer ma survie auprès des Vampires, c'est un peu plus surprenant mais il s'agit peut-être d'un peu de remord, rien de plus. Et étrangement, cette constatation me fait autant de mal que si je venais d'être trahie par des amis proches, ce qui montre à quel point je me suis attachée à certains des Lycans.

Refusant de sombrer à cause d'eux, je tente de me remettre sur pied. Par chance, les placards sont remplis, je n'aurai pas à faire mes courses aujourd'hui, j'ai juste à me soucier de ce que je vais manger. Préparer le repas ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps, c'est même un peu trop rapide pour mon esprit qui aimerait bien être occupé pour ne plus penser aux Lycans. Je me mets alors au ménage, nettoyant mes meubles, ignorant le fait qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de poussière dessus. Je finis par me plonger dans un livre, le refermant violemment lorsque je ne supporte plus la moindre allusion à des créatures surnaturelles. Si c'est comme ça en quelques heures, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça sera dans plusieurs mois. J'attrape un manteau puis sors dans la rue, prenant le chemin de la librairie. Charlie y sera sans doute et il se demandera pourquoi je viens mais c'est l'un des rares endroits où je me sens à ma place. J'entre comme à mon habitude, frappée par l'odeur du papier et par les bruits de conversations de deux adolescents. Mon patron passe la tête derrière un rayonnage et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise en m'apercevant. Il range les quelques livres qu'il a en main avant de me rejoindre, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je me souviens alors que lors de notre dernière rencontre, Raze l'a endormi alors qu'il avait vu Xristo nu. Si les Lycans ont dit vrai, il ne devrait pas s'en rappeler et je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas.

\- J'ai appris pour Jordan, c'était un brave garçon.

\- Il va beaucoup me manquer.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, même l'ambiance de la librairie n'est pas suffisante pour effacer les Lycans de mon esprit. C'est ici que ça a commencé, que ma curiosité a œuvré, ici que Xristo a dû se transformer pour nous défendre contre des Vampires. C'est idiot de ma part d'avoir pensé que la librairie serait un moyen comme un autre de me changer les idées. Je m'excuse finalement auprès de Charlie, lui promettant de repasser un autre jour, retournant prendre l'air. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Il s'est écoulé peu de temps entre le moment où j'ai demandé des explications à Lucian et celui où il a débarqué dans mon appartement en prenant une apparence monstrueuse. Lui qui ne voulait pas du tout m'en parler et me mêler à cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ? Rien ni personne ne l'a obligé à me révéler sa vraie nature alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec Kraven ? J'ignore encore tant de choses, il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombres que je ne suis pas prête d'éclaircir puisque j'ai été évincée du repaire des Lycans. Au moins, ces derniers pourront remercier leur chef d'avoir fait en sorte que je ne sois plus là. Même si j'admets volontiers que leur comportement envers moi n'a jamais été aussi agressif que ce que j'avais pensé venant d'eux aux premiers instants.

Soupirant, j'avance, les mains dans les poches, sans destination précise en tête. Comme ce matin, la pluie se remet à tomber mais je ne rentre pas à l'appartement. Mon manteau ne me protègera pas longtemps de l'eau, je serai vite trempée mais ce n'est rien. Si je sens les gouttes sur mon visage, c'est parce que j'ai encore de la chance d'être vivante, pas comme Jordan. Sa tombe flotte dans mon esprit, comme pour me rappeler que mon nom sera bientôt gravé sur une pierre si Kraven ne tient pas sa promesse. Mes pensées sont interrompues par une silhouette imposante au loin et je me fige. Sans réfléchir, je crie le nom de Raze mais il ne se tourne pas vers moi, disparaissant à ma vue. Au lieu de jouer à l'humaine obéissante qui ne se mêle plus aux créatures censées être imaginaires, je me lance à sa poursuite. Courir sur un sol mouillé n'est pas une bonne idée, je dérape plusieurs fois mais parviens à garder un équilibre à peu près stable. Le Lycan continue de s'éloigner, ignorant mes appels répétés alors que je peste contre lui à cause de sa fuite. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impossible que je lui demande, je veux juste discuter avec lui pour en apprendre un peu plus. Sauf qu'il a une longueur d'avance et je ne possède pas l'endurance des Lycans. Je suis complètement essoufflée, trempée de la tête aux pieds et je l'ai perdu de vue. Comme dernière solution, je prends mon téléphone portable, constatant avec satisfaction qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de supprimer les numéros. Alors que je veux contacter Raze, c'est Lucian que je finis par appeler. Et lorsqu'il décroche, je ne le laisse pas placer un mot.

\- Votre comportement est idiot. Vous m'entraînez dans votre monde surnaturel pour ensuite m'abandonner à une vie banale de mortelle. Je vous croyais un peu plus raisonnable, j'ai même envie de vous dire que je commençais à avoir confiance en vous.

\- Je ne suis sûrement pas le plus stupide de nous deux, rétorque-t-il. Vous êtes fragile, Eden.

\- Pas plus que d'autres, répliqué-je. Xristo m'a parlé de votre pacte avec Kraven mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il le tienne. Je vais passer mes nuits à avoir peur de voir débarquer des Vampires.

\- Ce sont des craintes qui n'ont aucune raison d'être. Vous n'êtes rentrée chez vous que ce matin, accordez-vous un peu de temps.

Et il raccroche, sans même s'excuser ou me fournir la moindre information. Je range mon téléphone en le maudissant, décidant finalement de retourner me mettre à l'abri dans mon appartement. Je me débarrasse de mes affaires trempées avant de m'enrouler dans une couette et d'allumer la télévision. La chaîne d'informations diffuse les photos de trois adolescents qui ont disparu depuis deux jours, montrant ensuite le témoignage de leurs familles. Je change de chaîne pour éviter de penser aux Vampires et aux Lycans, tombant sur une comédie romantique. Ce n'est pas le genre de programme que je regarde avec le sourire mais je compte dessus pour avoir un moment d'oubli. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire, je ne m'enlève pas les dernières semaines de la tête et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Jared aura sans doute un peu de mal à me croire mais il est le seul à qui je peux me confier sans craindre une réaction excessive. Mes parents et amis risqueraient de penser que je suis malade et Charlie serait encore plus effrayé. J'envoie un message à mon frère pour savoir s'il est libre dans la soirée, l'invitant à venir à l'appartement. J'ai assez de nourriture pour deux, les Lycans m'ont fourni de quoi tenir pendant plusieurs semaines. Je prie juste pour que mon frère soit disponible parce que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir attendre un jour de plus.

Pour m'occuper, je retourne à mes anciennes recherches sur la mythologie. J'ai beau être sûre de ne pas reprendre les cours, je m'y intéresse encore, d'autant plus que je sais désormais que le monde qui nous entoure n'est pas si banal. De là à croire en l'existence des Dieux de tous les horizons, il y a une sacrée différence mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de voir des Vampires et des Lycans. Je modifie alors mon sujet, partant sur les lycanthropes, passant en revue plusieurs sites. Aucun n'est assez précis, il n'y a là que de vagues informations, rien susceptible de m'aider à en apprendre plus sur le passé de Lucian et de ses hommes. Malgré mon insistance, je n'ai rien su, ils ont tous gardé le silence sans penser que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter ma curiosité. Je songe alors au Lycan solitaire qui se promène dans les rues et qui a tué Jordan. J'espère que Lucian me préviendra quand ils mettront la main sur lui, que je puisse lui dire sincèrement ce que je pense de sa façon de faire. Si mes hypothèses sont vraies, les Lycans étaient humains avant de devenir des bêtes et, tant qu'ils ne se transforment pas, ils restent encore des êtres à l'apparence humaine. Pourquoi s'en prendre à des mortels ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Jordan avait de plus que les autres pour devenir la cible de l'une de ces créatures ?

Je soupire en éteignant mon ordinateur. Je ne parviens pas à faire quelque chose assez longtemps pour me changer les idées et tout cela m'agace. Je suis sans doute la seule proche de Jordan à savoir ce qui l'a tué mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis rassurée. J'ai plus de confiance envers les Lycans qu'envers les Vampires alors me dire que c'est l'un des lycanthropes qui a attaqué mon ami, ce n'est pas évident. Je m'apprête à sortir de l'appartement lorsque quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Jared est déjà là, un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'apprend qu'il était dans les parages lorsqu'il a reçu mon message, d'où sa rapidité pour venir me voir. Je le laisse entrer et aller dans la cuisine pendant que je m'assure d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y a aucun visage familier dans les alentours. Encore, Xristo et Raze seraient les bienvenus mais ce n'est pas le cas de Kraven et ses sbires. Mon frère s'assoit en fixant ma décoration, fronçant les sourcils. Normalement, tout est comme avant, les Lycans ont fait un bon travail en remettant tout à sa place. Mais Jared est très observateur et il semble s'attarder sur l'un de mes murs.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandé-je innocemment.

\- J'avais cru voir du changement depuis la dernière fois mais je suppose que tu n'as rien bougé.

\- Rien du tout, répliqué-je avec un faux sourire.

\- Y compris depuis que l'appartement a été vidé ?

Je me tends, tournant mon regard vers lui en essayant d'analyser ses paroles. Pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé dans le repaire des Lycans, mon frère a cherché à me voir mais je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir ici. Apparemment, il n'a pas été dupe, bien au contraire. Je prends place en face de lui, pensant alors que ce sera plus compliqué que ce que je croyais. Il sait que je lui ai menti, ce qui me dérange, mais c'était aussi pour sa sécurité, à défaut de pouvoir me protéger moi-même.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Eden ? Tu as eu des problèmes d'argent ? Tu sais bien qu'on peut en parler ensemble, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

\- Jared, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'ai eu des ennuis et …

\- C'est à cause de la librairie ? me coupe-t-il. Ou une affaire plus importante ? J'ai appris pour la mort de Jordan, j'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec de la drogue ou de l'alcool.

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Jared n'ignore pas que j'ai été touchée par la mort de Meg alors me demander si j'ai les mêmes ennuis qu'elle, ce n'est pas très intelligent de sa part. Il ne réagit pas à mon regard noir, continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Si c'est à cause de Charlie, on règlera ça demain, je ne vais pas lui permettre d'entraîner ma sœur dans ses coups foireux.

\- Laisse-moi parler, Jared ! Charlie et mes amis n'ont rien à voir avec mon départ. J'ai découvert un univers dangereux, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler parce que j'ai peur que tu me considères comme une folle.

Je lui livre alors tout ce que je sais, sans rien omettre. Je commence par la librairie, les nocturnes, mon intérêt pour ce qu'il s'y passait, l'incendie, les menaces reçues par Charlie, les révélations de Lucian, mon arrivée dans le repaire des Lycans et tout ce qu'il y a eu ces dernières semaines. Au fil du récit, je vois mon frère devenir plus pâle et je me demande si j'ai eu raison de lui en parler. Il finit par reprendre contenance et lève les yeux au ciel, me surprenant.

\- J'ai compris où tu veux en venir. C'est bientôt Halloween et tu me sers une histoire d'horreur parce que tu aimerais bien faire quelque chose cette année.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai rien inventé à leur sujet, un Lycan a tué Jordan !

\- N'utilise pas la mort de ton ami pour te construire une intrigue.

Je n'en reviens pas, Jared croit que rien n'est réel. En un sens, il vaut mieux ça plutôt qu'un billet direct pour l'asile mais je suis déçue. J'ai cherché du soutien de sa part et je n'ai rien, juste un peu de moquerie mêlée à des légers reproches. Je fais alors à manger, lui tournant le dos en maudissant le fait qu'il ait si peu confiance en moi.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai quitté l'appartement, dis-je alors sans le regarder.

\- Pour avoir de quoi former ton histoire.

Mon frère reste plongé dans son monde réel, ce que je peux comprendre. J'ai cru que Charlie n'allait pas bien le jour où il a évoqué les Vampires et les Lycans, Jared a exactement la même réaction que moi. Pendant le repas, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, il me dit simplement qu'il a une nouvelle petite-amie avec qui je pourrais sans doute m'entendre. Sauf que ce n'est pas dans mes prévisions et je connais assez mon frère pour savoir qu'il ne sera pas longtemps avec elle. Lorsque la vaisselle est terminée, j'abandonne Jared quelques minutes pour téléphoner à Lucian. Ce dernier n'est pas heureux d'être dérangé, surtout par moi.

\- Que puis-je _encore_ pour vous, Eden ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai tout raconté à mon frère mais il refuse de me croire. Vous ne voudriez pas venir et le convaincre ?

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Êtes-vous sûre de connaître le terme « secret » ? Il est hors de question que j'intervienne, trouvez une excuse à lui fournir.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous révélé votre nature si je ne peux pas en discuter avec mon frère ?

\- Parce que j'avais confiance en vous et que Kraven s'est mêlé de tout ça. Vous êtes en train de condamner un membre de votre famille. Si les Vampires vous guettent et ont entendu votre récit alors votre frère va devenir leur cible.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous m'aviez dit que les Vampires n'avaient plus de raison de s'intéresser à moi à cause de votre marché avec Kraven.

Il ne me répond pas, je l'entends discuter avec quelqu'un non loin de lui mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'il dit. Je repasse dans ma tête ses paroles, surtout le fait que j'ai mis mon frère en danger alors que je n'ai cherché que le contraire. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve mais je garde mon calme, attendant. Lucian revient finalement dans notre conversation, son ton est très froid, comme si j'avais commis une erreur impardonnable.

\- Je vous envoie Xristo, arrangez-vous pour que votre frère soit parti à son arrivée.

\- Et pourquoi ? Si Jared devient une cible pour les Vampires, il a le droit d'être prévenu.

\- Vous êtes incapable de faire les bons choix, Eden, alors pour une fois, écoutez-moi. Si vous tenez à être encore vivante demain, faites ce que je vous dis.

Il raccroche, sans même me laisser le temps de donner mon avis. Je retourne auprès de mon frère, cherchant la manière dont je pourrais lui dire qu'il vaut mieux pour lui s'en aller.

\- Jared, je vais avoir de la visite et il faudrait que tu partes.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me mettre dehors ? C'est fou, tu prétends avoir besoin de moi, tu me racontes une histoire qui ne tient pas debout et tu me mets à la porte. Je te remercie pour l'amour familial.

Mon grand frère est irrité, son regard est rempli d'une déception amère dont je suis la seule responsable. Il récupère son manteau et part en claquant la porte, sans même un dernier mot d'au revoir. Je maudis Lucian pour son ordre, il n'avait pas besoin de m'obliger à faire partir mon frère. Je fais les cents pas en attendant Xristo, refusant de me lancer dans quelque chose alors que je suis en colère contre le chef des Lycans. J'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé mon lien fraternel avec Jared et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me le pardonner.

\- Eden ?

Je sursaute et regarde Xristo, comprenant que je n'ai pas pris la peine de fermer la porte de mon appartement. Aucun Vampire n'a pourtant tenté d'entrer et j'en viens à me dire que j'aurais peut-être préféré le contraire. Le Lycan me dévisage longuement, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est désolé et qu'il aimerait sans doute pouvoir m'aider. Je lui souris tristement avant de lui demander pourquoi Lucian l'a fait venir.

\- Il pense que ma présence sera suffisante pour dissuader les Vampires d'attaquer.

\- Si je me souviens bien, les sbires de Kraven n'ont pas hésité à attaquer la librairie alors que tu étais là. Et qu'ils savaient que Raze et Lucian s'y trouvaient aussi.

\- La situation n'était pas la même. Ici, tu es seule, sans défense. Tu ne peux compter que sur le soleil pour te sauver des Vampires.

\- Pourtant, Lucian m'a fait comprendre que je ne craignais rien.

\- Pour éviter que tu aies peur.

Je mens à mon frère, Lucian m'a menti. Nous agissons de la même manière mais contrairement à lui, je ne cache pas le plus important. J'ai voulu m'ouvrir à Jared pour le protéger, comme Lucian s'est ouvert à moi quand j'ai insisté pour connaître la vérité. Mais là, je n'ai rien caché à mon frère, contrairement au chef des Lycans qui a _légèrement_ oublié de me dire que les Vampires risquaient sûrement de s'en prendre à moi. Alors que je me fais cette réflexion, une autre raison s'impose à moi, si brutalement que je suis obligée de m'asseoir, ayant la sensation de n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains de créatures surnaturelles.

\- Lucian s'est servi de moi pour prouver que les Vampires ne tiennent pas parole, n'est-ce pas ?

Xristo a le regard fuyant, ce qui est une réponse valable pour moi. Je n'en reviens pas, je ne suis qu'un appât pour lui, rien de plus, pas une personne à part entière.

\- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! Pourquoi aurait-il pris le temps de s'occuper de moi ?

\- Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Lucian a été intrigué quand il t'a vue la première fois à la librairie. Tu étais pleine de vie et tu lui as rappelé quelqu'un qu'il a connu.

\- C'est bien pour lui, rétorqué-je en retenant un commentaire bien moins poli. Je me moque bien de lui faire penser à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pu me dire que je ne lui sers qu'à attirer les Vampires dans ses filets.

\- Eden, tu es aussi bornée que lui, nous n'arriverons à rien si tu continues comme ça. Lucian a promis de te protéger, il a affronté Kraven pour toi, ce qui est un acte dangereux pour l'ensemble des Lycans. Les Vampires ignorent que Lucian a survécu, il est mort aux yeux de leurs chefs. En s'interposant ainsi dans les plans de Kraven, il risque sa vie et celles de tous les nôtres. D'autant plus qu'il doit aider Kraven à accomplir un plan assez sombre et nous ne sommes pas certains que tout se passera bien.

J'ai la gorge serrée, ressentant un certain soulagement ainsi que de la honte. J'ai jugé Lucian sans même connaître ses motivations et heureusement que Xristo est là pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Je remercie le Lycan pour sa franchise, m'excusant pour mon comportement. Xristo hausse les épaules en me disant qu'il n'a rien fait de particulier et que mes excuses sont pour Lucian, pas pour lui. Je me lève et vais à la fenêtre, observant la rue en contrebas. Là, cachés dans l'ombre, il y a sûrement des Vampires qui patientent. Et je compte bien tenir le coup pour prouver à tout le monde que Lucian n'a pas fait d'erreur en me protégeant.


	9. De catastrophes en catastrophes

**Chapitre 8 : De catastrophes en catastrophes**

Les sanglots me secouent alors que je me réveille en tremblant, le corps entier parcouru par des frissons. Depuis plusieurs jours, les cauchemars m'empêchent de dormir correctement, troublant mes nuits. Chaque soir, c'est la même chose, j'ai peur de sombrer dans un songe digne d'un film d'horreur. Les Vampires et les Lycans se mêlent dans mes rêves, je ne distingue jamais qui est du bon côté et qui ne l'est pas. Xristo prétend que je m'implique un peu trop dans les événements actuels, que je devrais éviter de me compter parmi les Lycans alors que je ne suis qu'une simple humaine mortelle. Mais il est trop tard désormais, je fais partie de ce monde de la nuit, j'ai croisé leur route et celle de Kraven. Malheureusement pour moi, mes cauchemars ont pris une tournure morbide à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Ce ne sont plus des inconnus qui se font mordre par l'un ou l'autre des deux camps, ce sont des membres de ma famille ou des amis. J'ai déjà perdu Meg et Jordan, je refuse d'assister à un nouvel enterrement parce que des créatures de légendes existent réellement et ont pris cette ville pour un terrain de chasse. Ou pour un endroit où continuer leurs sanglantes querelles séculaires.

Je finis par me lever, me rendant dans la salle-de-bain où je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Le rêve de cette nuit a été différent, j'ai assisté à mon propre enterrement, j'ai vu mes parents et mon frère dévastés par ma mort. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un signe, c'est seulement mon esprit qui exprime ma crainte à travers des cauchemars. Récemment, j'ai demandé à Lucian s'il avait déjà impliqué des humains dans ce conflit et il m'a répondu que je suis la seule à avoir eu de réels contacts avec eux. Les rares humains qui ont croisé leur route se sont persuadés qu'ils rêvaient ou ils ont fait semblant de n'avoir jamais rien vu. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne vais pas me contenter d'observer tranquillement pour retourner à mon existence d'étudiante docile. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien que mes nuits soient moins agitées, les cernes sous mes yeux ne disparaissent pas et mon entourage s'inquiète de plus en plus, Lucy plus particulièrement. Elle croit que je suis en train de faire une dépression, c'est pour elle la seule explication possible pour justifier le peu de temps que je passe avec elle et Damien.

Le coup toqué à ma porte me sort de mes pensées, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je n'attends personne, il est trop tôt pour que ce soit l'un de mes amis. Pour les Vampires, c'est le moment parfait, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Mais ils ne prendraient sûrement pas la peine de toquer à ma porte. Le plus silencieusement possible, je retourne dans ma chambre, m'habillant en vitesse tout en me disant que ce visiteur s'est sans doute trompé d'appartement. Un nouveau coup, plus fort que le précédent, me décide à aller ouvrir. Devant moi se tient un inconnu, d'une taille assez imposante, au regard si sauvage que je n'ai pas besoin qu'il se présente pour comprendre que c'est un Lycan. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Lucian ne compte que sur Raze, Xristo et Sabas pour me protéger, ayant peur que ses autres hommes perdent patience à cause de mon caractère. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul, prête à refermer la porte, mais le nouveau venu a des réflexes plus rapides que les miens. Il bloque la porte d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, il m'attrape par le bras, m'obligeant à sortir de mon appartement.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? remarqué-je avec ironie.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en avoir envers vous, me répond cet homme sur un ton froid.

Sa poigne est forte, autant que celle de Raze. Si je tente de me dégager, je risque de me briser les os du bras et il est peu probable que je puisse m'échapper face à un Lycan. Il me conduit vers une voiture, ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film où le bourreau a garé son véhicule en bas de l'immeuble de sa victime, pour mieux l'enlever. Sauf que cet homme n'a personne qui l'attend pour lui venir en aide, me faisant comprendre qu'il agit sans doute seul. Je ne résiste pas quand il m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le siège passager et je reste silencieuse une bonne partie du chemin, ce qui semble le surprendre. J'ai connu pire situation, comme être bloquée dans une ruelle avec un Vampire ou me faire embarquer dans une voiture par des Lycans. J'attends que nous soyons au dehors de la ville pour me manifester.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je me nomme Farkas. Et je suppose que vous savez déjà ce que je suis.

\- Si vous parlez du fait que vous êtes un Lycan alors oui, j'en ai conscience. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m'enlever ?

\- Vous vous mêlez d'affaires qui ne vous regardent pas. La situation entre Lucian et Kraven était déjà tendue mais vous compliquez tout.

\- Attendez, je croyais que vous étiez un Lycan solitaire, à l'écart de tout ceci.

\- La personne qui vous a dit ça ne doit pas vous estimer beaucoup. J'appartenais à la meute de Lucian mais j'en avais assez d'être dans l'ombre, à me cacher éternellement des Vampires, à ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce monde. Si Kraven met son plan à exécution, il ne restera plus aux Lycans qu'à intervenir pour se débarrasser de tous les Vampires qui auront été fragilisés par la perte de leurs Aînés.

Il y a une telle satisfaction dans sa voix que j'en suis perturbée. Plus encore à cause de cette nouvelle trahison de la part de Lucian et de ses hommes. Même si Xristo n'a pas vraiment dit qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme, il n'a pas non plus révélé qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés. Si je ne peux plus accorder ma confiance aux Lycans, je vais être perdue dans un conflit que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. Et Kraven n'hésitera pas un seul instant à s'en prendre à moi, il me considère comme une menace trop grande pour ce qu'il a prévu de faire.

\- Est-ce pour m'intimider que vous avez tué Jordan ?

\- Votre ami ne devait pas mourir, je tenais juste à vous faire peur, pour que vous cessiez enfin de vous attacher à cette espèce qui n'est pas la vôtre. Mais il a paniqué et je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Il y a autre chose que j'ai besoin de savoir à propos de ce meurtre que vous avez commis. Avez-vous décidé de vous en prendre à lui ou quelqu'un vous a recommandé de le faire ?

\- Si je vous réponds que c'est un ordre de Lucian, je suppose que vous le prendriez mal. Mais ce serait un mensonge de ma part. Je suis passé devant ce café où il travaillait, un jour où vous parliez ensemble, ce qui m'a permis de faire de lui ma proie.

En un sens, c'est plutôt rassurant, parce que Lucian n'est pas entièrement impliqué dans la mort de Jordan. Bien sûr, maintenant, je sais qu'il connaît ce Farkas, qu'il a appartenu à sa meute et qu'il me doit de nouvelles explications. Pour le moment, le plus urgent est de trouver une solution pour échapper à ce Lycan. S'il a pu tuer mon ami, rien ne l'empêchera de me faire du mal, d'autant plus qu'il me voit comme un obstacle à la réussite des plans de Kraven. Sauf que sauter d'une voiture en marche, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je refuse de tenter ça sur un coup de tête. De toute manière, je n'ai aucun endroit où fuir, nous avons quitté la ville depuis près d'une heure désormais et Farkas pourra me rattraper en quelques secondes. À part attendre, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, je suis réellement prisonnière d'un Lycan meurtrier, sans la moindre chance de pouvoir prévenir Lucian ou l'un de ses hommes. Mon téléphone portable est encore à l'appartement et je doute que mon ravisseur accepte de me prêter le sien pour que je puisse demander de l'aide. Au moins, ça m'apprendra à ouvrir à des inconnus à une heure où tout le monde doit tranquillement dormir sans se soucier de l'existence de Vampires ou de Lycans.

Farkas arrête enfin la voiture devant une demeure délabrée, dans un état encore pire que l'endroit où se cachent les Lycans. Je sors du véhicule en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi, cherchant s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Mais il n'y a rien et je dois me résoudre à le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les fenêtres sont toutes brisées, l'air s'infiltre en sifflant, donnant à la bâtisse un aspect de film d'horreur, ce qui serait presque drôle puisque ce soir c'est Halloween. Cependant, je ne pense qu'à la mort qui règne ici en continuant à suivre Farkas. Je distingue sans peine les traces de sang au sol, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier mon envie de m'échapper. Considérant que je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût, le Lycan m'attrape par le bras et me tire derrière lui, sans se demander si j'arrive ou non à suivre sa cadence. Soit il a oublié que je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et que je n'ai pas l'endurance des gens de son espèce, soit il n'en a rien à faire et je n'ai rien à attendre de lui. Il me pousse dans une pièce un peu moins dégradée que les autres, avec une lumière vacillante et de très vieux meubles.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? l'interrogé-je.

\- J'hésite encore, vous tuer simplifierait tout. Ou alors je vous livre directement à Kraven qui disposera de vous comme il l'entend.

\- Autant dire que vos deux solutions ont la même fin pour moi. Sauf que dans un cas, c'est un Vampire qui sera responsable de ma mort.

\- Vous auriez moins de problème avec moi, je joue rarement avec mes victimes, pas comme Kraven. Il pourrait très bien vous trouver une utilité quelconque avant de vous tuer.

Le dégoût dans le regard de Farkas me prouve qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement le Vampire. Je devrais saisir cette chance mais je suis pétrifiée par ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Je ne suis pas très joyeuse à l'idée d'imaginer ce que Kraven pourra me réserver si je tombe entre ses mains. Il choisira de passer sa vengeance sur moi, il n'y a aucun doute dessus. Et je suis certaine que les Vampires ne sont pas des modèles de sympathie. Je déglutis difficilement en reportant mon attention sur le Lycan qui me dévisage. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, mes pensées me ramènent à Jordan, à ce qu'il a dû voir avant de mourir.

\- Est-ce que vous avez tué mon ami ici ?

\- En quoi cela est si important pour vous ? Il est mort et enterré, il ne reviendra pas.

\- Je respecte sa mémoire, j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous lui avez fait, d'autant plus qu'il est devenu votre victime par ma faute.

\- J'ai évoqué votre nom devant lui, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui révéler. Il m'a cru et a accepté de me suivre. Quand j'ai voulu le blesser, il s'est débattu trop violemment et j'ai dû mettre fin à son existence.

Il a décidé de l'avenir de Jordan sans la moindre émotion, ce qui me tire un frisson d'effroi. Tous les Lycans sont-ils comme lui ? Dois-je vraiment me méfier de Lucian et de ses hommes ? C'est difficile à croire, je me souviens sans peine de la gentillesse de Xristo qui s'est comporté avec plus d'humanité que certains humains, tout comme Raze qui, derrière son masque de garde du corps, cache une réelle sympathie. Ce ne sont pas des monstres, cet homme est simplement différent d'eux, plus sauvage. Farkas avance d'un pas, provoquant chez moi un mouvement de recul involontaire alors que je croise son regard. J'y lis un amusement qui n'y a pas sa place, comme si mon comportement était une distraction pour lui. Je songe subitement à mon frère, à ce qu'il pourrait subir si Kraven ou ce Lycan apprennent qu'il est au courant de leur existence. Même si Jared n'a pas voulu me croire, je lui en ai parlé, il est une cible potentielle pour les Vampires ou pour des hommes comme Farkas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lucian m'a dit qu'avouer tout ceci à mon frère était idiot, j'ai eu tort de le mêler à cette guerre. Si jamais il se retrouve ici par ma faute, je vais m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je choisis alors une solution totalement stupide.

\- Prévenez Kraven, dis-je en retenant les tremblements de ma voix. S'il veut se débarrasser de moi, qu'il le fasse vite, mais qu'il laisse ma famille en paix.

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que vous avez un certain courage. Vous auriez pu partir à de nombreuses reprises, fuir ces combats sanguinaires, mais vous êtes toujours là. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est uniquement de la curiosité.

\- Au début, ce n'était que ça. Kraven et Lucian se donnaient rendez-vous là où je travaillais, je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Puis j'ai découvert leurs véritables natures et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Je me suis impliquée dans leur histoire, parce que j'ai fini par tisser des liens avec certains des Lycans.

L'expression de Farkas se change en dédain alors qu'il me quitte, m'abandonnant dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je n'ai pourtant pas dit quelque chose qui pourrait me porter préjudice mais je crois bien que pour lui, il est impossible pour une humaine de comprendre son espèce. Je n'ai pas entièrement conscience de tout ce qu'ils traversent, déjà à cause de leur capacité à se changer en des bêtes, mais je vois bien qu'ils ont les mêmes émotions que tout le monde. Farkas a sûrement vécu une chose particulière, ou alors il n'était pas fait pour être un Lycan. Raze m'a appris que certains membres de leur espèce ont choisi de devenir des Lycans en pensant que tout serait plus simple pour eux, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Il ne m'a pas donné de nom, il a juste fait remarquer qu'il y en a un bon nombre. Et que le fait d'être sans cesse en train de se cacher de tout le monde n'arrange rien, raison pour laquelle les Lycans sont si violents les uns avec les autres. Ils sont tous entassés dans des coins obscurs, à se tenir à l'écart de leurs ennemis héréditaires, sans pouvoir se mêler trop souvent aux humains. Lucian n'aime pas cette situation mais il s'en contente, espérant que les événements finiront par changer.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, soupirant en constatant qu'il n'y a aucune circulation à proximité de cet endroit où il me retient captive, confirmant le fait que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'échapper. Tout est si calme, c'est devenu oppressant depuis que Farkas est sorti de la pièce. S'il a suivi ce que je lui ai demandé, Kraven va débarquer d'un moment à l'autre et ce sera fini pour moi. À cette simple pensée, je me détourne de la vitre, mettant de la distance entre l'extérieur et moi. Le sang sur le sol ne m'aide pas à me détendre, il n'est pas dur d'imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ici, les personnes qui ont perdu la vie, sans doute à cause de Farkas. S'il est bien à l'origine de tout ceci, alors il est plus violent que tous les Lycans avec lesquels j'ai eu des contacts, dans le repaire de Lucian. Je frissonne malgré moi, évitant de songer au Vampire, à la satisfaction évidente qu'il doit ressentir à l'idée de me capturer enfin, moi la proie qu'il convoite depuis que je me suis mêlée de ses affaires. Lui qui désire tant prendre le contrôle sur tout, qui ne voit que le pouvoir, il aura de quoi être heureux.

Un bruit de chute se fait soudainement entendre et la porte s'ouvre violemment, révélant Kraven dont les iris bleus luisent d'un éclat mauvais. Dans sa main droite, il tient une arme, une épée si ancienne qu'elle aurait pu avoir son heure de gloire à une autre époque. Époque pendant laquelle il a peut-être vécu si je crois ce que Lucian m'a dit sur la longévité des Vampires et des Lycans. La lame est pleine de sang, le liquide goutte sur le sol, me prouvant que Kraven n'a pas hésité à blesser Farkas. Même si ce dernier est responsable de mon enlèvement, j'espère qu'il n'est pas mort ou ce sera un cadavre à ajouter à celui de Jordan. Étonnement, je ne tremble pas, je reste bien droite alors qu'il s'avance comme un prédateur guettant sa proie. Je devrais reculer, parce que je suis humaine et qu'il est Vampire, parce que je suis mortelle et qu'il est tueur. Son regard est froid, différent de celui sauvage de Lucian, comme un rappel constant du fossé qui existe entre les deux espèces.

\- Eden. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Lucian peut supporter chez vous, vous n'êtes qu'une humaine trop curieuse pour son propre bien, incapable de se mêler de ses affaires. Je me demande de quelle manière il réagira quand il apprendra votre disparition.

\- Sans doute sera-t-il soulagé, rétorqué-je sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il n'aura plus besoin de me protéger de vos hommes.

Je me rends compte que je ne pense pas vraiment ce que je dis. Après tout, même si je me considère comme étant un fardeau pour les Lycans, j'ai bien vu que Lucian n'a pas forcément envie de se débarrasser de moi ou il l'aurait fait depuis un moment. Kraven ne semble pas convaincu par mes paroles, il s'approche à nouveau, réduisant la distance entre nous.

\- Soit vous refusez d'admettre l'intérêt que Lucian vous porte, soit vous tentez de me faire croire que vous n'en avez rien à faire.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi perspicace. Les Lycans ne m'ont pas vanté la clairvoyance des Vampires.

Je risque ma vie à m'adresser ainsi à ce Vampire mais je n'ai pas prévu de mourir dans mon coin, seule, sous les crocs d'un homme dépourvu de morale. Je soutiens son regard, sentant les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer sous l'effet de la peur. J'ai enfin conscience de ma fin proche, du fait qu'il lui suffira simplement de me briser la nuque pour me tuer. Mais si ce que Farkas m'a dit est vrai alors Kraven ne va pas se contenter de m'éliminer. Je vais sans doute être torturée avant d'être tuée, loin de ma famille et de mes amis, parce que j'ai tenu tête à un Vampire qui croit que je suis une menace pour les siens et pour son plan de conquête.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile, persifle Kraven. Je devrais déjà être à la tête des Vampires mais Lucian a préféré vous protéger plutôt que de m'aider. Vous avez créé une faiblesse chez lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas avant votre rencontre.

Il est sincère, ce qui est parfaitement insensé. Une humaine ne peut pas être à l'origine de la faiblesse d'un Lycan, ces créatures sont plus fortes, ce n'est pas une simple mortelle qui va changer quelque chose. Le Vampire recule, m'observant de la tête aux pieds avec un dégoût fortement palpable. Il n'accepte pas que quelqu'un puisse intervenir de son plein gré chez ses ennemis et, même s'ils sont alliés pour un plan complètement absurde, ils restent tout de même des adversaires qui n'hésiteront sans doute pas à s'affronter à nouveau lorsqu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Xristo m'a avoué sa crainte de voir les Vampires se retourner contre eux dès que tout sera terminé, sans leur offrir un minimum de répit. Il n'en a pas parlé à Lucian, il redoute encore plus la colère de son chef si ce dernier venait à savoir que ses hommes ont des doutes sur leur avenir.

\- Je devrais vous tuer tout de suite, Eden, continue le Vampire. Je n'aurais pas à m'encombrer d'une personne en plus et ce serait une victoire contre les Lycans.

\- Alors faites-le et cessez de parler.

Kraven esquisse un nouveau sourire qui dévoile ses crocs. Je les imagine en train de transpercer ma carotide, me reprochant tout de suite cette inattention qui me terrifie. Alors que je cherche une issue du regard, tout en sachant que je suis prisonnière de cette pièce, j'aperçois Farkas qui arrive en titubant. Le Vampire ne semble pas l'avoir entendu ou senti, ce qui est sûrement dû au sang sur son épée. Le Lycan saigne énormément, chacun de ses pas laisse une flaque rouge sur le sol. Mais la colère doit être encore plus grande car il se transforme, prenant cette apparence de bête que j'ai pu voir chez d'autres membres de son espèce. Kraven ne réagit qu'au moment où Farkas grogne, c'est-à-dire un peu trop tard. Il fait volte-face pour menacer son adversaire, m'oubliant un instant. En moi, la peur et l'instinct de survie se partagent mes pensées, la première me paralysant alors que le second me pousse à faire quelque chose. Je saisis une chance de m'enfuir alors que le Lycan se jette sur le Vampire, le clouant au sol en essayant de le mordre. Les deux hommes sont si occupés à se battre qu'ils ne remarquent pas la porte qui est à ma portée.

J'arrête d'observer ce spectacle violent pour me précipiter vers l'unique sortie sûre de la pièce. Je cours dans les couloirs, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans les escaliers à cause de ma précipitation. L'air du dehors me frappe, froid et fort, mais je l'accueille à bras ouverts, tremblante. Le ronronnement d'un moteur m'indique la présence d'une voiture qui tourne encore et je rejoins la source du bruit. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce véhicule est à Kraven et je n'éprouve aucun remord à me glisser sur le siège conducteur. Le Vampire a laissé la clef sur le contact, certain de m'emmener rapidement ou de me tuer, et je ne peux qu'être soulagée. Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans le démarrage de voiture à l'ancienne, comme dans les films, et je n'aurais jamais pu faire marcher le moteur sans la clef. Repoussant la terreur que les deux créatures m'inspirent, je finis par quitter les lieux, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans les rétroviseurs pour vérifier que je ne suis pas suivie. Ce combat que j'ai laissé va finir dans le sang, l'un des deux mourra sûrement mais j'ai assez joué avec ma vie.

J'appuie furieusement sur le frein alors que je suis en bas de mon immeuble. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que je suis en train de pleurer. Je suis piégée dans une folie dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire et la seule personne sur qui je me repose habituellement ne me parle presque plus. Je sors de la voiture de Kraven en claquant la portière derrière moi. Tant pis si la clef reste sur le contact et si quelqu'un s'en empare, je ne garderai pas ce véhicule. Même si je travaille à la librairie pour me payer une voiture, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour conserver celle d'un Vampire aussi cruel que Kraven. Ce n'est pas une superstition, c'est simplement le fait que la conduire risque de me faire penser à tous les problèmes de ces créatures bestiales à chacune de mes sorties. Je rentre dans mon appartement en tremblant, remarquant que ma porte était déjà ouverte lorsque j'entends des voix qui discutent en haussant le ton de plus en plus. Comme je les reconnais, je ne m'inquiète pas tout de suite, sauf quand je comprends qu'ils sont entrés alors que je n'étais pas là. Xristo s'avance le premier mais il se stoppe dès que je lève une main.

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses, ce n'est pas le moment. Repartez, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Eden, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser, pas dans cette situation. Farkas a appelé et …

\- Parlons-en, dans ce cas, de Farkas ! Vous prétendiez tous ne pas le connaître, vous avez délibérément menti ! J'avais confiance en vous, pourquoi me trahir de la sorte ?

\- Ce Lycan n'est pas stable, intervient Lucian en venant vers moi. Il a déjà tué d'autres hommes, Jordan n'était pas son premier meurtre. Croyez-vous que c'est donc si simple pour nous de vous envoyer à la mort ? Nous voulions seulement vous protéger, faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas impliquée de la pire des manières dans notre monde.

\- Vous avez eu tort depuis le début et moi aussi. Ce jour où vous êtes venus me voir, avec Raze, en me montrant votre véritable nature, j'aurais dû fuir. À la place, j'ai essayé de satisfaire ma curiosité, en risquant la vie de tous ceux qui me sont proches. Jordan est mort, il ne sera sans doute pas le dernier, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Kraven me pourchassera et me tuera.

Xristo est mal à l'aise, je le lis dans ses yeux, mais ça ne change en rien mon avis. Charlie a tenté de me mettre en garde, à sa façon, parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lucian et Kraven. J'ai refusé de l'écouter, je suis restée bornée parce que j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Ce sont des regrets qui me transpercent aujourd'hui alors que je fais face au chef des Lycans et à l'un de ses acolytes. J'ai laissé ce monde étrange entrer dans ma vie alors que l'instinct de survie aurait dû me pousser à ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

\- Nous te protègerons, continue Xristo. Nous sommes responsables de tout ceci, nous devons faire en sorte que tu puisses vivre.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? demandé-je. Aller voir Kraven et lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas m'approcher ? Le prendre par surprise et le tuer ? Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu avant mon arrivée dans vos existences, votre plan qui vise à assassiner les Aînés des Vampires est toujours d'actualité. Kraven prétend que tout devrait déjà être terminé, pourquoi repousser l'échéance ?

À l'expression de Lucian, je comprends que cette partie était censée m'être inconnue. Mais comme le Vampire a parlé, certain de ma mort prochaine, je ne vais pas retenir mes mots. J'aurais pu mourir dans cette maison délabrée, tuée par Farkas ou Kraven, par un Lycan ou un Vampire. Les deux espèces ne valent pas mieux l'une que l'autre, j'ai eu tort de penser qu'il y avait de l'humanité chez les Lycans. Si Farkas est capable du pire, les autres le peuvent aussi, peu importe ce qu'en dit Lucian. Ce dernier fait un nouveau pas vers moi, guettant ma réaction. Je ne l'arrête pas mais je ne suis pas pour autant persuadée de tenir encore longtemps avec cette colère qui m'anime.

\- J'ai perdu Jordan, remarqué-je, mon frère pense que j'ai construit un mensonge pour Halloween, mes amis s'inquiètent pour moi et Kraven veut me voir morte. Si je le pouvais, je demanderais à retourner dans le passé, pour éviter de vous rencontrer.

Ce que je dis peut être blessant, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais je songe tout d'abord à ma santé mentale et à mon avenir.

\- Nous pouvons disparaître de votre existence, si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment.

Les paroles de Lucian trouvent un écho dans mon cœur, fissurant mes défenses. J'ai beau faire croire que rien ne me touche, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter de retourner à ma vie d'étudiante, sans jamais revoir les Lycans. Je songe à Raze, qui n'est pas là et qui a bien joué son rôle de protecteur depuis le début. Les yeux bleus de Kraven viennent alors dans mon esprit et je ne parviens plus à déterminer ce que je souhaite ou non.

\- Laissez-moi un mois, juste le temps pour moi de redonner du sens à ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Si vous avez besoin de nous, nous ne serons jamais loin. Tant que Kraven vous prendra pour cible, il y aura toujours un Lycan pour vous surveiller.

\- Dans ce cas, Xristo peut continuer à venir avec moi en cours. Mais il sera le seul, je ne viendrai pas dans votre repaire et je compte bien profiter de mes amis.

Lucian accepte mes conditions sans la moindre remarque, ce qui m'étonne. Xristo me salue avant de sortir, suivi aussitôt par son chef qui me lance un dernier regard. Lorsqu'ils franchissent la porte de mon appartement, je la referme derrière eux, soupirant. Ce n'est pas vraiment une situation confortable, je vais encore être complètement paranoïaque mais c'est bien mieux que d'être morte dans la solitude. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je constate qu'il est trop tard pour dormir. Farkas est entré chez moi en pleine nuit et le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, ce qui ne me motive pourtant pas pour faire quelque chose. Au lieu de me reposer l'esprit, je repasse les événements de cette nuit dans ma tête. Plus particulièrement ma légère dispute avec Lucian et Xristo. Ils n'ont pas à supporter ma colère, pas alors qu'ils sont venus pour m'aider, mais c'est en partie à cause d'eux et de leurs mensonges que je suis dans cette situation.

Je vais me faire chauffer une tasse de lait, toujours perdue dans mes pensées. J'espère que Kraven ne cherchera pas à me retrouver tout de suite, j'ai vu assez de cruauté dans ses yeux pour comprendre qu'il n'hésitera plus à me tuer. Tout en buvant, je m'interroge sur Farkas et sur ce qu'il m'a dit concernant le fait qu'il aimerait se débarrasser définitivement des Vampires. Lucian a évoqué à de nombreuses reprises la mort prochaine des Aînés, ce qu'il compte accomplir, mais il n'a jamais parlé d'une destruction totale de leurs ennemis. Soit il s'agit d'un vœu personnel de Farkas, qui a peut-être vécu quelque chose de terrible à cause des Vampires, soit Lucian a encore une fois oublié de me dire ce qu'il compte réellement faire. Je pose ma tasse dans mon évier, la remplissant d'eau avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La peur de voir arriver Kraven est toujours présente dans mon esprit mais je me raisonne, parce que le jour est là et qu'il est mortel pour les Vampires. Je peux me sentir en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la journée, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose.

Comme pour briser ce léger instant de soulagement, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans le silence. Je songe à ne pas décrocher, à faire comme si je dormais, pour me couper du monde extérieur quelques heures. Mais la curiosité est la plus forte, encore plus lorsque je vois que ce sont mes parents qui tentent de m'appeler. C'est l'angoisse qui surgit alors que je décroche, priant pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise nouvelle, ce qui est un espoir ridicule. J'entends tout d'abord les pleurs de ma mère, sa voix hachée par les sanglots puis le ton grave de mon père. Leurs paroles mettent du temps à trouver leur chemin vers mon cerveau, je refuse de comprendre le sens de leurs mots.

\- Eden, tu dois rentrer à la maison, me souffle mon père.

Il lutte contre les larmes lui-aussi alors que je lui promets de revenir le plus vite possible. Je mets fin à la conversation en essayant d'ignorer cette boule qui se forme dans ma gorge. Je compose le numéro de Xristo, me reprochant de compter sur les Lycans alors qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, je leur ai fait comprendre que je voulais faire le point.

\- Nous te manquons déjà, me lance Xristo.

\- Ne prends pas la peine de te déplacer pour m'accompagner à mes cours, je ne reviendrai pas la prochaine semaine.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Eden ?

\- Mon frère a eu un accident, je dois rentrer à la maison.

\- Laisse-moi venir te chercher, je te ferai gagner du temps.

Je le remercie puis je coupe ensuite notre conversation, pensant au fait que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Jared, nous nous sommes disputés. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier souvenir que mon frère aura de moi.


	10. Vous appartenez à notre groupe

**Chapitre 9 : Vous appartenez à notre groupe, à votre manière**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à attendre un signe quelconque, un petit rien capable de me prouver que ce cauchemar va prendre fin. Tout ici me rappelle Meg, ravivant une douleur que je croyais éteinte, faisant surgir de ma mémoire les souvenirs les plus durs. J'ai déjà perdu une sœur, je ne veux pas que mon frère m'abandonne, il n'en a pas le droit, pas à cause d'un accident de la route. Mes parents m'ont appris que sa voiture n'a plus rien d'un véhicule fonctionnel, que Jared a eu de la chance, qu'il pourrait se trouver dans un état plus grave. Je me demande s'ils ont conscience de leurs paroles, s'ils voient réellement ce qu'il se passe, ce que vit leur fils. Mon frère est plongé dans le coma, il ne réagit à rien, ni à nos voix, ni à nos mains qui pressent les siennes dans l'espoir que ses paupières puissent s'ouvrir. Les médecins ont déclaré que nous devions nous montrer patients, parce que la médecine est une science qui avance, que les malades ne restent pas éternellement dans cet état qui ne sert ni la vie, ni la mort. Je me moque bien de ce qu'ils disent, j'ai eu le droit au même discours lorsque ma sœur était à deux doigts de mourir. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, nous l'enterrions et je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour maudit où notre famille a perdu l'un de ses membres.

Je me redresse difficilement sur le fauteuil inconfortable de la chambre, resserrant autour de moi la couverture qui me protège du froid. J'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de rester la nuit, bataillant avec le personnel médical pour leur faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas laisser Jared seul, sans la moindre présence rassurante. La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais le sommeil n'a pas jeté son dévolu sur moi, à mon plus grand désespoir. La fatigue me rattrapera sans doute au moment où je m'y attendrai le moins et je n'ai pas envie de m'écrouler dans un couloir parce que je ne parviens pas à dormir. Ici, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, seule la teinte d'encre du ciel me permet d'estimer que j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant le lever du soleil. Je n'entends que les discussions des infirmières de nuit et les perturbations sonores engendrées par les machines de surveillance médicale. Il n'y a rien de plus, les fenêtres fermées isolent l'hôpital des bruits de la circulation et il n'y a personne pour briser ce faux-calme angoissant. Heureusement que j'ai conscience de la présence de Xristo pour garantir ma sécurité.

Mon ami Lycan n'est pas reparti depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Il refuse catégoriquement mes supplications lorsque j'essaye de lui expliquer que je veux être seule. Il m'a avoué être là pour me protéger de Kraven qui n'a pas apprécié ma petite fuite. Le Vampire doit vouloir se venger à sa manière, avec un scénario qui comporte beaucoup de souffrances pour moi et un maximum de plaisir pour lui, impliquant ma torture avec ma mort comme échappatoire. Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il soit prêt à m'accorder le droit de mourir, Kraven a été humilié, j'ai dérobé sa voiture pour le fuir alors qu'il se battait contre un Lycan. À ma grande surprise, j'ai appris la survie de Farkas, ayant cru un instant que le Vampire le tuerait pour se débarrasser de lui définitivement. J'ai vu dans le regard de Xristo qu'il s'inquiète un peu, sûrement parce que ce comportement est trop différent de celui habituel de Kraven. Le Vampire a peut-être conclu un marché avec le Lycan, mettant de côté de manière provisoire tout ce qui les sépare pour se concentrer sur une cible commune bien dérangeante. Et cette nouvelle proie bien faible, c'est moi.

Je me lève sans un bruit, gardant la couverture autour de moi alors que je m'approche de la fenêtre. Les lumières de la ville éclairent certaines zones, pas assez cependant pour que je puisse réellement distinguer ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je n'ai pas la vue développée des Lycans, je n'ai pas les détails du monde extérieur, ne sachant pas exactement ce que j'observe. Combien de Vampires se mettent à rôder la nuit, lorsque chacun dort sans avoir conscience des créatures qui existent ? Combien de Lycans surveillent les rues le plus discrètement possible pour éviter une confrontation directe ? Combien d'humains sont morts à cause du conflit entre les deux espèces ? Je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, ils me le disent tous, avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Mais je ne peux plus faire comme si aucun d'entre eux n'existait pas, ils appartiennent à mon univers depuis ce premier jour où j'ai croisé le regard de Lucian à la librairie. J'ai voulu en apprendre plus à son sujet, il s'est changé en Lycan devant moi, me condamnant alors qu'il aurait dû me maintenir dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu l'occasion de cohabiter avec ses hommes et de devenir la mortelle à tuer pour Kraven.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Eden. Te fatiguer de la sorte n'aidera pas ton frère.

Je me tourne vers Xristo, remarquant une tension inhabituelle dans sa manière de se tenir debout. Il semble prêt à parer une attaque et je me demande la raison de ce comportement. Lui poser la question ne me serait d'aucune utilité, mon ami ne répond jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose en rapport avec les Lycans. Il tente de respecter mon choix d'éloignement et il le fait un peu trop bien, m'agaçant un peu. J'ai décidé de faire une pause avec le monde de la nuit suite à mon enlèvement par Farkas et je regrette cette décision hâtive. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, parce que j'ai fini par être liée aux Lycans, développant des amitiés dangereuses. J'ai peur d'apprendre un jour que l'un d'entre eux a été tué, que leur espèce est sur le point de disparaître parce qu'ils ont été vaincus. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le leur avouer jusqu'à présent mais il me faudra le faire un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je pourrais te ramener chez toi, continue Xristo. Tu auras plus de confort qu'ici.

\- Et abandonner mon frère ? dis-je d'une voix rauque. Je veux être là pour lui, pouvoir être la première à lui sourire quand il ouvrira les yeux.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais t'effondrer parce que tu es épuisée ne sera utile à personne.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir, murmuré-je en m'efforçant de retenir des sanglots. Dès que j'essaye de me reposer, je revois ma sœur, sur son lit d'hôpital. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, elle est morte sans que je puisse lui venir en aide.

Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Jared. Je sens que je ne suis plus capable de me contrôler, mes larmes prennent le dessus sur mes pensées. Xristo s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras alors que je pleure, exprimant enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mon ami ne parle pas, le silence nous entoure, nous plongeant dans un calme irréel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais, quand je brise notre étreinte, je le remercie du regard, ne trouvant pas les mots. Le Lycan n'aime pas énormément les contacts physiques et ce geste signifie beaucoup pour moi. Il m'embrasse sur le front en me recommandant de me reposer, me promettant de veiller sur mon frère. Je suis sur le point de lui dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire, que je peux rester éveillée jusqu'au retour de mes parents, lorsque Sabas fait irruption dans la chambre. Lui que je considère comme l'un des plus calmes des Lycans est encore plus tendu que Xristo, ses yeux alternant entre moi et la fenêtre, commençant sérieusement à m'inquiéter. S'il est venu, c'est que quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose d'important et de dangereux.

\- Certains des sbires de Kraven sont là, ils ne tarderont pas à entrer, annonce Sabas.

\- Ce terrain n'est pas neutre, réplique Xristo en fronçant les sourcils. S'ils viennent ici, l'odeur du sang les rendra fous, il y aura trop de victimes.

\- Raison pour laquelle nous devons emmener Eden le plus loin possible.

\- Il faut qu'elle soit vue par les Vampires, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'est plus là.

\- Où est ta voiture ? s'enquiert Sabas.

\- Dans une ruelle non loin, répond Xristo. J'ai préféré ne pas la laisser sur le parking.

\- Va la chercher, je m'occupe de la protection d'Eden.

Je suis tellement surprise par cet échange que je ne pense même pas à contester. Les deux Lycans sont en parfaite harmonie pour monter un plan, ils n'ont pas besoin de se répéter ou d'insister sur des détails. Lorsque Xristo franchit la porte de la chambre, je suis anxieuse, aussi bien pour lui que pour nous. Si les Vampires parviennent jusqu'ici plus tôt que prévu, ce sera une scène de film d'horreur. Le sang de l'hôpital aura une odeur trop forte et ils se déchaîneront. Je glisse un regard apeuré vers Jared, craignant pour sa survie. Aucun Vampire ne doit entrer dans cet hôpital, mon frère a assez souffert. Je me débarrasse de la couverture que je repose sur le fauteuil, rejoignant Sabas qui patiente avec une expression grave. Je m'oblige à ne pas jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers Jared, pour ne pas être tentée de changer d'avis alors que je suis une menace pour tous les patients de cet hôpital. J'ai tout de même une pensée pour lui lorsque nous sortons, priant pour le retrouver vivant si jamais je reviens.

Nous sommes à peine dehors que la voiture de Xristo s'arrête devant nous dans un crissement de pneus. Sabas m'ouvre la portière du côté passager puis monte à l'arrière alors que le véhicule redémarre. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir des regards d'un bleu électrique caractéristique, animant en moi une peur soudaine. Je ne songe pas un seul instant à mettre ma ceinture de sécurité, moins préoccupée par la conduite de mon ami que par les Vampires qui viennent de nous prendre en chasse. Sabas me demande d'appeler Lucian au plus vite, argumentant sur le fait que son chef sera plus enclin à décrocher s'il voit mon nom. Je tremble un peu en sortant de ma poche mon téléphone portable, faisant défiler la liste des contacts avant de valider le bon numéro. Comme Lucian ne répond pas, Sabas prend le relais, appelant à son tour en laissant un message où l'urgence se fait ressentir. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Xristo lâche un juron en ayant conscience du fait que nous nous retrouvons tous les trois seuls dans cette situation, sans la possibilité d'avoir un soutien rapide de la part du chef des Lycans.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas prévenir Raze ou un autre membre de votre meute ?

\- Aucun d'entre eux ne sera en mesure de contacter Kraven, m'informe Sabas. Lucian est le seul à pouvoir intervenir dans cette affaire, en rappelant à ce satané Vampire qu'il a besoin de nous pour parvenir à ses fins.

Besoin d'eux, oui. Mais pas de moi, ce qui change beaucoup de choses. Je me concentre sur la route qui défile à vive allure, remerciant intérieurement les deux Lycans pour leur silence. Je ne suis pas la seule à risquer ma vie, les Lycans pourraient avoir de sérieux ennuis par ma faute, de même que ma famille. En soupirant, je détache mon regard de la fenêtre pour retourner à mon téléphone portable. Une inquiétude infondée me parcourt mais je n'ose pas en parler à Xristo et à Sabas, craignant qu'ils ne comprennent pas mes émotions. Lucian ne laisserait jamais ses hommes dans la solitude la plus totale alors que quelque chose se prépare du côté de ses ennemis. S'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison particulière à tout ceci. Kraven peut très bien avoir subitement changé d'avis, décidant que la présence des Lycans n'est plus une obligation pour la réussite de ses plans de conquête. Je refuse d'apprendre qu'il y a eu un carnage, que Sabas et Xristo n'ont pas pu venir en aide à leurs compagnons parce qu'ils devaient me protéger. Je suis un rouage défaillant dans cette mécanique sanglante, je ralentis la machine et j'ai peur de la faire s'arrêter dans la mort.

Je reprends mes esprits lorsque Xristo vire dans une rue sans la moindre délicatesse. Un coup d'œil au rétroviseur me permet de constater que nous sommes toujours suivis, que les Vampires n'ont pas perdu leur envie de m'attraper. Et malgré la conduite rapide du Lycan, ils gagnent du terrain, de plus en plus. J'entends Sabas marmonner qu'il va être obligé d'agir et, l'instant d'après, la portière arrière s'ouvre. Il descend du véhicule en marche et se transforme, profitant de la nuit pour se fondre dans les ombres. Je demande à Xristo de faire demi-tour, pour ne pas abandonner Sabas face aux Vampires mais mon ami ne ralentit pas. Ses mains sont crispées sur le volant et j'imagine sans peine qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas revenir sur ses pas. Sabas disparaît de notre champ de vision lorsque la voiture s'engage dans une autre rue et l'angoisse me saisit. Un Lycan seul contre plusieurs Vampires a-t-il une chance de s'en sortir ? Vais-je devoir vivre avec la mort d'un autre ami sur la conscience ?

\- Est-ce que Sabas peut les vaincre ?

\- Tout dépend du nombre exact de nos adversaires. J'espère pour lui qu'il pourra les faire patienter jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Dans sa voix, je perçois de la détresse mêlée à du désespoir. Ils se connaissent depuis des siècles et mon arrivée a brisé bien des choses. Mon téléphone choisit ce moment pour se manifester et je décroche en voyant s'afficher enfin le nom de Lucian.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquiert-il.

En fond sonore, j'entends des bruits de lutte mais je ne relève pas ces sons incongrus, expliquant rapidement au chef des Lycans le problème que nous avons. Il m'assure qu'il va prévenir Kraven et tenter de régler la situation, m'informant d'abord du fait que le repaire des Lycans vient de subir une attaque.

\- Dîtes-moi que je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Eden. Des Serviteurs de la Mort ont retrouvé notre trace, nous avons dû les éliminer. Je vous rappelle au plus vite.

Il raccroche alors que Xristo grogne de mécontentement, traitant les Vampires avec un vocabulaire assez imagé. Je l'interroge alors sur les Serviteurs de la Mort et il m'apprend que c'est une unité spéciale de Vampires consacrée à la chasse aux Lycans. Il me précise qu'autrefois, ces chasseurs ne s'en prenaient qu'aux Loups-Garous, jusqu'à l'apparition de la nouvelle espèce. Mon ami soupire en ajoutant qu'il leur faudra changer de repaire pour éviter une autre attaque. Je songe un instant à Kraven et à sa possible implication dans tout cela. Il sait très bien où se cachent les Lycans et rien ne l'empêche de les trahir en les dénonçant aux siens. Il pourrait même passer pour un héros qui a protégé sa propre espèce d'ennemis violents. Mon jugement est faussé par ce que je ressens, parce que je ne supporte pas ce Vampire hautain qui ne mérite pas de vivre, parce que je considère qu'il n'est qu'une vermine, parce qu'il projette de me tuer.

Xristo freine brusquement, me surprenant. Un Vampire tombe sur le pare-brise avant de se relever aussi vite, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique me fixant alors que ses canines pointent en une grimace de colère. Je ne l'ai pas entendu monter sur le véhicule mais l'ouïe développée du Lycan n'est pas passée à côté de ce passager clandestin. Au lieu de faire une marche arrière, mon ami sort à son tour de la voiture, m'ordonnant de fuir. Je reste un long moment sans bouger, l'observant se métamorphoser en une créature irréelle alors que mon cœur résonne dans ma poitrine. Le hurlement lupin qu'il émet me ramène à l'instant présent et je me glisse sur le siège conducteur, m'y reprenant à trois reprises pour passer la marche-arrière tant je suis terrifiée. Je m'oblige à ne pas me concentrer sur le combat qui commence devant moi, sachant pertinemment que je serai incapable de partir si je vois que Xristo est blessé.

Je ne tiens pas compte des panneaux de sens-interdit, fuyant le plus loin possible des Vampires et des Lycans, de l'hôpital et de mon frère. Je sais où je veux aller, même si une partie de ma conscience me souffle que je ne dois pas impliquer quelqu'un de plus dans toute cette histoire. Damien et Lucy sont mes meilleurs amis, j'aurais pu leur parler de mon problème bien plus tôt au lieu de me croire capable de tout supporter seule. Mais leur raconter le cauchemar dans lequel je vis peut les condamner, Kraven n'aura aucun remord à se débarrasser d'eux. Il en va de même pour Charlie, il a assez souffert de l'incendie de sa librairie et des menaces des sbires du Vampire. Je connais toutefois quelqu'un en mesure de m'aider, un ami qui m'a fait promettre de revenir le voir si je me retrouvais plongée dans une situation étrange. J'ai comme l'impression que les événements actuels sont suffisants pour que je le contacte.

Gardant mon attention fixée en partie sur ma route, je fais défiler à nouveau les noms de mon répertoire téléphonique. Tim a toujours été un peu à part des autres, parce qu'il est venu d'Amérique pour faire des études en Hongrie, parce qu'il lui est arrivé d'être absent pendant des semaines et de revenir tendu, comme s'il s'était lancé dans des missions personnelles très éprouvantes. Damien, Lucy et moi-même n'avons eu aucun mal à l'accueillir parmi nous, il ne nous dérangeait pas et nous apprenions de nombreuses choses à son contact. Il est parti du jour au lendemain, nous laissant un message pour nous dire qu'il avait des problèmes à régler et un travail qui lui prenait trop de temps. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui à plusieurs reprises, ne voulant pas briser une amitié. Et par chance, je me souviens encore de l'endroit où il habite, priant pour ne pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Puisqu'il ne décroche pas, je me rends directement chez lui, stoppant la voiture de Xristo au bas de son immeuble. J'ai une pensée soudaine pour les deux Lycans qui affrontent les Vampires en ville et pour les hommes de Lucian qui mènent le même combat dans leur repaire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura aucune victime à déplorer. Je m'engouffre dans l'immeuble avant de repérer le nom de mon ami sur les boîtes aux lettres, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Je montre les quatre étages qui me séparent de son appartement puis je toque à sa porte, reprenant mon souffle en me maudissant d'avoir été si rapide dans les escaliers. Tim vient m'ouvrir et se fige en me reconnaissant, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je ne dois sans doute pas être la personne la plus présentable au monde, mes vêtements sont froissés à cause du temps que j'ai passé dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital de mon frère et mes cheveux ont été complètement décoiffés par mon excursion mouvementée dans la voiture de Xristo. Tim parvient malgré tout à se rappeler de moi et il me fait entrer. Je suis surprise de découvrir que mon ami est très éveillé alors que le jour n'est pas encore levé mais je suis mal placée pour faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne décrochais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Eden. Quant à mon numéro de portable, supprime-le, mon téléphone a été la cible malheureuse d'une situation désagréable et j'ai dû le changer. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour discuter technologies.

\- Tu m'avais dit, par le passé, de te contacter en cas de choses étranges. Je ne savais pas, à l'époque, où tu voulais en venir, mais je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu évoquais.

Je lui raconte en détail ce que je vis depuis plusieurs mois, commençant par ce fameux jour à la librairie où mon monde a basculé quand Charlie a entendu une discussion particulière entre Lucian et Kraven. Tim m'écoute sans m'interrompre et je suis surprise par son calme, son manque de réaction face à l'existence des Vampires et des Lycans. J'en deviens suspicieuse, guettant un changement chez lui, essayant de voir si ses yeux virent au bleu électrique ou si son corps se métamorphose en bête. Mais il reste le même, à la différence que son expression s'est assombrie, comme si je venais de lui apprendre une nouvelle digne d'attirer sur nous l'apocalypse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pire situation, Eden. As-tu conscience que tu es impliquée dans une guerre entre des _Vampires_ et des _Lycans_ ?

\- Je l'avais bien compris, je n'ai pas besoin de ton analyse pour m'en rendre compte. De ton côté, tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur ce sujet.

\- Te souviens-tu de mes absences ?

\- Oui, nous nous demandions souvent ce qui te prenait autant de temps.

\- Je suis au service d'un homme qui s'occupe de faire disparaître les traces de l'existence de ces créatures. Dès qu'il y a un combat, il fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre cadavre, pour maintenir les humains dans l'ignorance.

\- Les humains ? Depuis quand ne te considères-tu plus comme un humain ? Es-tu une créature de la nuit ?

\- Je n'ai pas changé et je suis aussi mortel que toi. Mais à force de côtoyer Lorenz, on prend rapidement ses expressions.

Je ne relève pas ses paroles, parce que j'ai la sensation de passer d'une révélation à une autre. Je doute que Lucian sache qu'il y a des hommes chargés de nettoyer les dégâts engendrés par ce conflit entre deux espèces meurtrières. Que Tim appartienne à ce groupe est encore plus étrange à mes yeux car cela signifie qu'il connaît l'existence de ces créatures depuis plusieurs années, tout en ne l'ayant jamais révélé. Abasourdie par tout ce que j'ai vécu en quelques heures, je me laisse tomber sur son canapé, prenant ma tête entre mes mains en fermant fortement les yeux pour oublier tout ce qui m'entoure. Briser le lien avec la réalité ne m'aide en rien, les visages de mes proches flottent dans mes pensées. J'espère que mes parents ne se précipiteront pas trop tôt à l'hôpital, je refuse de devoir justifier mon départ par un mensonge même si j'ai la sensation que c'est ce qui arrivera. Je songe également à Sabas et Xristo qui combattent des Vampires afin de me permettre de m'enfuir, à Lucian et ses hommes qui affrontent leurs ennemis dans leur repaire. Et il y a Jared, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un coma où il est seul malgré notre présence à ses côtés.

Toutes ces émotions me rongent, grignotant mes forces alors que le temps passe. En franchissant les portes de la librairie la première fois, je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais en train de m'échapper quelques années plus tard. J'ouvre mes paupières et fixe Tim qui est toujours aussi muet, me dévisageant avec attention. Son attitude n'est pas celle d'un étudiant qui reçoit la visite d'une ancienne amie en pleine nuit, il porte dans ses yeux une souffrance qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celle que j'ai déjà pu voir dans le regard de Lucian. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour continuer notre conversation, parce que tout ceci est si irréel, comme un cauchemar dont je ne peux me défaire. Je suis comme Alice dans son pays aux merveilles, dans un univers étrange où tout ce que je découvre est censé n'exister que dans des contes. Mon lapin blanc est un Lycan et son monde merveilleux regorge de combats, de violence et de sang.

\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi et ne plus te mêler de ce conflit.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai essayé de me soustraire aux Lycans, j'ai même demandé du temps à Lucian. Mais je me sens irrésistiblement attirée vers eux, comme un besoin viscéral qui me pousse à toujours revenir. Je sais que Tim songe à ma sécurité, il a dû voir assez de choses pour refuser de m'impliquer encore plus dans la guerre qui fait rage.

\- C'est impossible, je suis concernée. Deux Lycans se sont battus contre des Vampires pour que je puisse fuir et ce n'est pas en rentrant chez moi que je vais faire avancer les choses.

\- Puisque tu ne changeras sûrement pas d'avis, je vais t'emmener voir Lorenz.

\- Qui est cet homme ? Est-ce un Vampire ou un Lycan ?

\- Aucun des deux, il est juste un homme très vieux dont la longévité dépasse celle de tes amis Lycans. Raison pour laquelle il ne se considère pas comme un humain.

Après tout ce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ou d'entendre, il m'arrive encore d'être surprise. Lucian a des siècles de vie derrière lui, comme certains autres Lycans. Il m'est presque impensable d'imaginer qu'un homme soit plus vieux qu'eux, d'autant plus s'il n'est ni Vampire, ni Lycan. Mon expression amuse Tim qui me fait remarquer que le monde dans lequel nous vivons a encore beaucoup de cartes dans son jeu. Quand il me dit que nous devrions partir maintenant, je n'ose pas faire un geste de plus. J'ai laissé Jared à l'hôpital, seul, sans aucune présence pour le soutenir. Mon cœur de petite sœur m'oblige à retourner auprès de lui et j'en parle à Tim qui soupire, un brin agacé.

\- Que tu tiennes autant à ton frère, je le conçois sans aucun problème. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il te faut rencontrer Lorenz. Je suis certain que lui réussira là où j'ai lamentablement échoué.

Même si ce fameux Lorenz est un être étrange, je doute qu'il puisse véritablement me faire changer d'avis. Je ne conteste pourtant pas les paroles de Tim, me levant de son canapé avant de le suivre. Nous descendons les quatre étages et il me tend un casque avant de me désigner sa moto qui n'est pas loin. Il précise que ce sera plus discret qu'une voiture et que, surtout, les Vampires ne penseront pas à me chercher sur l'un de ces engins. Mon ami s'installe le premier et je grimpe derrière lui, m'accrochant à lui alors que sa moto se met en marche. Peu de temps après, nous voilà en route pour l'hôpital, slalomant entre les voitures, les bus et les vélos. Je suis soulagée lorsque je vois que le ciel n'est plus si noir, qu'il s'éclaircit enfin. Dans quelques minutes, je n'aurai plus à craindre les sbires de Kraven pendant plusieurs heures.

Tim me dépose en bas de l'hôpital et je me précipite dans le secteur où se trouve mon frère. Une infirmière est à ses côtés, s'occupant de changer une perfusion, m'accueillant avec le sourire. Je rentre dans la chambre de Jared et prends l'une de ses mains dans les miennes, sentant un peu de chaleur dans ce contact. Même s'il ne peut pas encore ouvrir les yeux et qu'il est plongé dans un état entre la vie et la mort, mon frère n'est pas seul. Il a été là pour moi à la mort de Meg alors qu'il souffrait aussi et il est de mon devoir de le protéger. Je reste un long moment à lui tenir la main, réagissant à peine lorsque Tim fait son apparition. Mon ami considère qu'il est vital pour moi de faire la rencontre de ce Lorenz dont il parle tant mais la famille passe avant tout. Je le supplie d'attendre la venue de mes parents et je parviens à le convaincre d'accepter. Intérieurement, je sais que j'agis ainsi pour ne pas perdre une personne de plus, l'enterrement de Jordan étant encore trop récent dans mon esprit.

Lorsque mes parents arrivent enfin, ils sont étonnés de voir que je suis en compagnie de Tim, ma mère le reconnaissant. Mon ami est gêné par tant d'attention soudaine et je vole à son secours en déclarant avec un grand sourire que nous avons beaucoup à faire en peu de temps. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de partir aussi tôt alors que mon frère est encore dans le coma mais je ne peux pas mêler plus de personnes à cette situation. Tant pis si je dois mentir à mes parents lorsque je reviendrai voir Jared, même si je ne suis pas très enchantée par cette solution de facilité. Les regards chargés de reproches de mes parents se posent sur moi tandis que je baisse les yeux, honteuse de la manière dont je me comporte. Je ferai en sorte d'arranger les choses plus tard, j'ai bien plus important à faire pour l'instant, loin de ma famille. J'embrasse mes parents avant de tirer Tim derrière moi, songeant au fait que c'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps que je quitte la chambre d'hôpital de mon frère pour des histoires qui ne devraient pas nous concerner.

\- Tu pourrais être auprès de ton frère si tu te décidais à oublier les Lycans et les Vampires.

\- Franchement Tim, tu crois que me faire la morale est la meilleure des idées ? Je sais que Jared a besoin de moi, pour me trouver à son réveil, pour que je puisse accomplir mon rôle de petite sœur.

Mais mon esprit, lui, n'est pas d'accord. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Xristo ni de Sabas et je me rends compte que cette absence m'inquiète. Ce sont mes amis au même titre que Lucy et Damien. J'ai presque l'impression que les Lycans me comprennent mieux que mes meilleurs amis, parce qu'ils ont des siècles de vie derrière eux, de quoi avoir une autre vision des choses.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Eden. Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de bon pour toi.

\- Tout ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est la tête de Kraven sur un plateau, soupiré-je.

L'expression de Tim m'apprend que je pars un peu loin. Je considère que le Vampire est le seul responsable de mes maux, que tout serait bien plus simple sans lui. Il n'est pourtant pas l'unique fautif, les Lycans le sont aussi mais je ne suis pas assez objective pour l'affirmer haut et fort.

\- Je suis désolée Tim, je ne pensais pas ce que …

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te l'ai déjà dit, me coupe-t-il avec sérieux. Et ne me mens pas, tu pensais réellement ce que tu viens d'avouer, ce qui est compréhensible en raison de ce que tu as découvert.

\- Je ne suis pas violente, m'empressé-je de préciser, je recherche juste un peu de paix. Kraven n'a pas aimé la curiosité de Charlie, ni la mienne. Depuis qu'il a compris que Lucian fera tout pour me protéger, il veut m'avoir.

Je n'ajoute pas que Kraven préfèrerait me torturer plutôt que de me tuer parce que ça me paraît évident. Le Vampire ne va pas me laisser mourir tranquillement, il n'acceptera jamais qu'une humaine se soit enfuie alors qu'il combattait un Lycan. Je me frotte les yeux en soupirant, sentant la fatigue me rattraper petit à petit. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et les événements récents n'ont pas été de tout repos. Tim remarque mon geste et il me sourit d'un air amusé avant de décider d'appeler un taxi.

\- Tu pourras te reposer, se justifie-t-il. Et ne dis pas non, je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'écrouler devant Lorenz.

Je croise les bras en attendant le taxi, réfléchissant à beaucoup de choses. Inconsciemment, je porte la main à la poche de mon pantalon, sortant mon téléphone portable. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à mon ami et, voyant qu'il guette la rue, je compose le numéro de Lucian. Ne pas l'entendre décrocher tout de suite ranime en moi cette inquiétude que j'éprouve depuis plusieurs heures et je me retiens d'exprimer mon soulagement lorsque sa voix résonne.

\- Eden ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sabas et Xristo ?

\- Ils sont sains et saufs, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre pour eux. Le soleil a eu raison de leurs ennemis, ils s'en sortent avec de légères blessures.

\- Je suis soulagée de l'apprendre, j'avais peur qu'ils soient tous les deux tués par les hommes de Kraven.

\- Quand aurez-vous enfin confiance en nous ?

\- Je ne doute pas d'eux ou de vous, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Mais les Vampires étaient assez nombreux pour prendre le dessus.

\- Et mes hommes sont assez forts pour s'en débarrasser.

J'entends de l'amusement dans sa voix, je devine qu'il est un peu moqueur mais, étrangement, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, souriant plutôt. Je suis si contente de savoir que mes deux amis Lycans sont en vie que je me dis que rien ne pourrait éteindre cette étincelle de joie qui commence à renaître en moi. Je repars pourtant dans quelque chose de moins sympathique, ayant besoin d'avoir une confirmation de la part de Lucian.

\- Avez-vous eu le temps de joindre Kraven ?

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre que s'il tente encore une fois d'envoyer ses Vampires à vos trousses, il pourra compter ses derniers jours de vie. Je ne tiens pas à être reconnu comme étant vivant par mes ennemis mais je n'hésiterai pas à le réduire en cendres s'il s'en prend à vous encore une fois.

\- Lucian, vous ne devriez p ...

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire ou non, Eden, m'interrompt-il. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir pris de la place dans l'existence des autres, vous avez imposé votre présence petit à petit dans nos vies. Je protège mes hommes contre les Vampires, je ne les considère pas comme des soldats mais comme des êtres vivants. Vous avez passé du temps avec nous et vous appartenez à notre groupe, à votre manière.

Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas le voir, d'être simplement au téléphone, parce que les larmes me viennent. Je suis d'autant plus touchée par ses paroles que j'ai eu l'impression d'être un poids pour lui et les autres Lycans, d'être un obstacle dans leurs plans. J'essuie rapidement mes yeux et tente de reprendre contenance, pour ne pas faire paraître mon émotion dans ma voix.

\- Je crois que nous devrons avoir une discussion sérieuse quand nous nous reverrons, déclaré-je. J'aimerais savoir ce qui a déclenché cette guerre entre Vampires et Lycans.

\- Vous méritez d'apprendre la vérité, en effet. Vous avez ma parole, je me chargerai personnellement de vous raconter ce qui est à l'origine de ce conflit. Mais attendez-vous à entendre ce qu'il y a de pire chez les Vampires.

\- Je pense pouvoir supporter n'importe quoi à leur sujet.

C'est en effet ce que je crois à cet instant. Sans imaginer que le pire ne provient pas du passé des Lycans mais du mien. Et qu'il va me rattraper d'une façon bien surprenante en chamboulant une bonne fois pour toute ma vie d'humaine.


	11. Lorenz Macaro

**Note** : Léger changement dans le titre de la fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Lorenz Macaro**

Lorenz Macaro, l'homme que Tim connaît, est quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier d'immortel. J'ai eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'il a plus de mille six cent ans, ce qui fait sans doute de lui le doyen de notre planète. Il a été assez distant envers moi quand il a su que je suis proche des Lycans mais mon ami a intercédé en ma faveur en précisant que si je suis là, c'est uniquement par sa volonté. Que Tim l'admette, c'est une chose. Que Lorenz accepte ma présence sur son bateau, c'en est une autre. J'ai vu les collègues de mon ami et les armes qu'ils portent à la ceinture de leurs combinaisons noires. Ce n'est pas une traque à l'humain qu'ils font mais bien une chasse aux Vampires et aux Lycans, plus particulièrement aux preuves de leur existence lorsqu'ils se battent les uns contre les autres en laissant des cadavres derrière eux. J'ignore pourquoi mais la vue de ces armes a tout de suite jeté un froid, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ces hommes n'hésiteraient sûrement pas à s'en servir contre les créatures qui peuplent notre monde.

Pour l'instant, je ne sais rien de bien utile. Lorenz a survécu à une épidémie de peste et ses gènes ont connu une mutation qui est à l'origine de sa longévité. D'après lui, il n'est pas invincible et serait en mesure de mourir comme le commun des mortels mais il résiste tout de même à la vieillesse et aux maladies, ce qui est un avantage non négligeable. Je ne comprends pourtant pas pourquoi Tim a insisté pour m'emmener ici afin de me faire changer d'avis. Je doute fortement du fait que ce Lorenz soit prêt à perdre son temps pour raisonner une personne comme moi alors que j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de m'éloigner des Lycans. Mon ami a peut-être cru que me faire monter sur un bateau high-tech m'amuserait mais ma seule envie consiste à retourner sur le rivage et à rejoindre les Lycans. Revoir Sabas et Xristo en chair et en os me rassurera, même si je sais qu'ils sont vivants.

Je prends doucement la tasse de thé qui se trouve devant moi, croisant le regard de Lorenz. Ses iris bleus me dérangent, je ne cesse de faire le lien avec Kraven et ses sbires, avec ces Vampires que je déteste au plus profond de moi. Même si Tim m'a assuré que cet homme n'est pas une créature comme les Vampires et les Lycans, je commence à m'interroger à son sujet. Lorenz attend que je sois à nouveau attentive pour reprendre la parole. Sur un ton mélancolique, il m'explique que son navire, le _Sancta Helena_ , porte le nom de sa défunte épouse, une femme qui a su le rendre heureux. Par sa voix, j'ai la sensation qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil, me rappelant qu'il porte le poids des siècles. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, énonçant alors les prénoms de leurs trois enfants. L'un d'eux attire mon attention, allumant une alarme dans mon esprit qui cherche d'où peut provenir ce sentiment de familiarité. Lorsque l'ironie de la situation s'impose à moi, j'interromps Lorenz avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable de faire preuve.

\- Votre fils Markus, c'est l'un des Aînés des Vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucian m'en a brièvement parlé, sans s'étendre sur le sujet, un jour où je lui ai demandé de quelle manière est organisée la hiérarchie des Vampires. L'expression du vieil homme s'assombrit tandis qu'il joint ses mains devant lui, m'observant dans un silence angoissant.

\- J'ignore ce qu'on a bien pu vous dire sur mon fils mais il est dur de condamner sa propre famille. Markus et William ont commis des actes regrettables, j'en ai conscience, mais peut-on vraiment choisir de faire du mal à ses enfants ?

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « actes regrettables », au juste ?

\- Ainsi, vous ne savez rien. J'imagine que Lucian préfère vous garder dans l'ignorance la plus totale pour ne pas vous faire peur.

Je me sens insultée par sa remarque car j'ai le sentiment qu'il me considère comme une humaine fragile capable d'être effrayée par la moindre petite chose anormale. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, j'ai vu des horreurs de mes propres yeux, j'ai perdu un ami à cause d'un Lycan et des Vampires veulent ma mort. Il est peut-être beaucoup plus vieux que moi mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me sous-estimer.

\- Elle a assisté à des combats, intervient Tim en sentant mon changement d'humeur. Je ne pense pas que votre histoire soit si terrible pour elle.

L'immortel tourne à nouveau son regard vers moi, me sondant. Alors qu'il semble sur le point de reprendre la parole, nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Je marmonne en m'excusant, le cherchant dans mes poches avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Le nom de Lucian s'affiche sur l'écran et je soupire avant de l'éteindre. Je ne peux pas lui révéler où je suis, Tim me l'a formellement interdit, par mesure de sécurité. Comme si des Lycans allaient prendre le risque d'attaquer un navire où se cachent des hommes lourdement armés possédant assez de munitions pour les détruire. Ils ne prennent pas toujours de bonnes décisions mais Lucian n'enverrait jamais ses hommes à la mort. Ce serait plutôt le genre de Kraven de ne pas se soucier des vies de ses sbires puisqu'il ne voit en eux que des soldats remplaçables.

Je range mon téléphone puis adresse un sourire courtois à Lorenz qui ne cesse de me dévisager. Il inspire longuement puis retourne à son récit. J'apprends alors que ses fils jumeaux, Markus et William, sont à l'origine des deux espèces ennemies. Le premier a été mordu par une chauve-souris, donnant naissance à la race des Vampires, tandis que le second a croisé la route d'un loup, créant les Loups-Garous. William étant incapable de reprendre forme humaine et semant le chaos autour de lui, Markus a dû intervenir en rassemblant des armées. C'est ainsi qu'il a transformé Amélia et Viktor en Vampires. Ce dernier nom m'est horriblement familier, je sais qu'il est responsable de la mort de la mère de Lucian et de l'esclavage des Lycans. Lorenz continue en déclarant que des promesses ont été brisées et que William a été enfermé à vie, au plus grand désespoir de Markus.

\- Vampires et Loups-Garous s'opposaient mais ces conflits étaient minimes à côté de la guerre qui a fait rage entre Lycans et Vampires.

\- Quelle en est son origine ? demandé-je.

\- Lucian est plus concerné que moi, il sera le mieux placé pour vous en parler.

\- Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour mettre un terme à tout ceci ? Ce serait plus simple si vous pouviez intervenir et empêcher d'autres massacres.

\- Ni les Vampires, ni les Lycans ne savent où je suis. Mon but est d'éviter que les humains découvrent la vérité, pas de faire cesser les combats.

Je considère qu'il fait preuve d'une grande lâcheté en s'éloignant autant. Si les deux espèces existent, c'est à cause de ses fils, il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de raisonner Markus. Qu'il se sente coupable parce qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses enfants, c'est nettement compréhensible, mais on dirait un père qui accepte de laisser sa progéniture s'amuser avec des armes. Lorenz ne semble pas apercevoir mon trouble, s'adressant à nouveau à moi.

\- Si vous avez eu le temps de voir de quoi sont capables ces deux espèces, vous devriez comprendre que les humains n'ont pas leur place au centre de ce conflit. Tim a raison quand il vous recommande d'être prudente et de partir.

\- Vous ne parviendrez pas à me convaincre. Je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les Lycans, parce que ce sont mes amis.

\- L'amitié n'a aucun sens à leurs yeux.

\- Vous vous trompez lourdement sur eux. Ils éprouvent les mêmes sentiments que vous et moi, ils connaissent le sens de la famille.

\- Vous êtes bien trop naïve, Eden. Votre vision de ces créatures est perturbée par votre envie de leur offrir une humanité qu'ils n'ont pas. L'un de vos amis est mort à cause d'un Lycan, pensez-vous qu'il était le premier ? Ou qu'il sera le dernier ? Vampires et Lycans marquent leur passage en abandonnant des cadavres derrière eux et un jour viendra où vous serez leur prochaine victime.

Lorenz s'est levé et il me toise de toute sa hauteur, un avertissement brillant dans ses yeux bleus sans âge. Tim croyait me rendre service en m'emmenant ici mais je me rends compte que c'est l'inverse qui se produit. Je n'attends rien de cet homme plus occupé à regarder les morts s'accroître qu'à agir. Je me mets debout à mon tour, ignorant l'amère déception qui me ronge depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Comment un père peut-il observer ses fils répandre l'horreur sans même intervenir ? Des hommes et des femmes ont perdu la vie suite à ces conflits brutaux mais il ne fait rien. Il m'a avoué que William est enfermé, pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose pour les chefs Vampires et tenter de rétablir la paix ? Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de Lorenz, je préfère rentrer retrouver mes parents afin de veiller sur Jared plutôt que de rester là en compagnie d'un lâche. Je le remercie froidement pour ses informations alors que Tim se lève et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Nous nous apprêtons à sortir du bureau de l'immortel lorsqu'il parle une dernière fois.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, Eden. Mais c'est à moi de vous poser une autre question. Seriez-vous prête à participer à la capture et à l'enfermement de Lucian pour que la guerre se finisse ?

Je ne dis rien parce qu'il connaît déjà ma réponse. Jamais je ne pourrais condamner Lucian a un tel sort, son avenir est synonyme de liberté, et c'est ma priorité.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Tim arrête sa moto devant l'hôpital, une certaine tension règne entre nous. Nous échangeons seulement un « au revoir » qui sonne faux puis il repart. Je soupire avant de rejoindre l'étage où se trouve mon frère, remarquant que mes parents ne sont plus là. Jared n'a pas encore repris connaissance, les médecins gardent leur optimisme mais pas moi. Je m'installe à ses côtés, sur le fauteuil, serrant la couverture autour de moi. Doucement, je ferme les yeux, portée par le bruit régulier de la respiration de mon frère et par mon état de fatigue. Je n'en profite pourtant pas longtemps, quelqu'un me secoue pour me sortir de mon sommeil, répétant mon prénom à voix basse. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, parce que le monde qui m'entoure est trop violent, parce que je risque de voir que Jared ne va pas mieux mais également parce que je ne cesse de songer aux paroles de Lorenz et à son inaction. Je me décide toutefois à ouvrir les paupières en entendant la voix de Lucian.

\- Où étiez-vous, Eden ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Lucian. Contente de vous voir en vie et en bon état.

\- Pardonnez-moi si vous considérez que je manque de politesse mais nous étions inquiets. Vous ne répondiez pas à nos appels.

\- Je n'avais plus de batterie, déclaré-je avec un sourire.

Il n'est pas dupe mais il ne fait aucune remarque, se contentant de me regarder. Je me redresse sur mon fauteuil lorsque Xristo et Sabas franchissent la porte, me levant brusquement pour les serrer tous les deux dans mes bras. Ils arborent des mines gênées mais je n'en tiens pas compte, les remerciant pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Ta voiture ! m'exclamé-je alors, comme frappée par une évidence soudaine.

Elle est restée en bas de l'immeuble de Tim, je vais devoir y retourner. Xristo a beau insister en m'assurant que ce n'est pas grave, je hoche la tête négativement. Le seul véhicule que j'ai abandonné aux voleurs est celui de Kraven parce qu'il le méritait et ce n'est pas le cas des Lycans. Je lui promets d'aller la rechercher rapidement puis je jette un coup d'œil à Sabas. Contrairement à Xristo, il se tient un peu plus en retrait, comme s'il n'était pas du tout à sa place ici, son regard posé sur Jared. Il est vrai qu'une chambre d'hôpital n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour des retrouvailles mais c'est Lucian qui est venu jusqu'ici. Ce dernier a gardé le silence depuis que les deux autres Lycans sont arrivés et je reporte alors mon attention sur lui, remarquant la fatigue sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Nous avons un nouveau repaire, m'informe Lucian. Kraven nous y attend, je lui ai imposé une entrevue.

Mon estomac se serre quand je comprends le sens caché de ses paroles. Si les Lycans sont ici, c'est sûrement pour me ramener avec eux afin de prouver au Vampire qu'il doit s'habituer à ma présence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir mes parents depuis ma fuite avec Tim et je sais qu'ils vont me reprocher d'être partie alors que mon frère est encore dans le coma mais je ne peux pas leur dire où je vais, encore une fois. Sans un mot, nous sortons tous les quatre de la chambre de Jared, pour prendre la direction du parking. Je reconnais la voiture dans laquelle Raze m'a enlevée la première fois et je songe alors que cet événement me paraît bien loin. Xristo me conseille de monter à l'arrière, si jamais l'envie de dormir un peu me prend pendant le trajet. J'obéis docilement tandis qu'il s'installe sur le siège conducteur, à côté de Sabas. Lucian est lui-aussi à l'arrière mais il a l'air de ne pas être dérangé par cette inversion de place. Comme l'a prédit Xristo, je somnole un peu, bercée par le mouvement du véhicule, ne sombrant toutefois pas entièrement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque je sens que la voiture s'arrête, tout mon corps se crispe sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Les Vampires que Kraven a envoyés pour me tuer sont morts et je doute qu'il ait bien pris cette nouvelle. Je descends du véhicule en contrôlant ma respiration, observant l'environnement qui nous entoure. Nous sommes dans une rue douteuse et je n'aperçois aucun être vivant à la ronde. Xristo avance de quelques pas et ouvre une trappe menant à un souterrain, m'expliquant que c'est désormais leur centre de vie et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre refuge assez discret pour accueillir les Lycans. Je m'agrippe aux barreaux en évitant de regarder en bas, me concentrant uniquement sur chacun de mes gestes. Une chute ne serait pas fatale mais je n'ai pas envie de me rompre un os en tombant et d'attirer les Vampires par l'odeur de mon sang. Xristo me tend la main pour m'aider à poser les pieds au sol sans glisser et je frissonne face au froid humide qui règne dans le souterrain. J'ai la sensation que ce repaire est encore plus délabré que l'ancien mais je retiens mon commentaire, par respect pour les Lycans.

Je continue de suivre Xristo à travers les différents embranchements, ne cherchant pas des points de repères pour m'orienter puisque tout est identique. Des grognements se font entendre rapidement et nous parvenons à l'endroit qui sert de zone de rassemblement, là où trois Vampires patientent en toisant les Lycans qui les encerclent. Kraven est le premier à réagir à notre arrivée, ses yeux virent au bleu électrique quand il me voit et ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus haineux. J'ignore totalement ce que je dois faire mais Lucian intervient, ordonnant à ses hommes de briser leur cercle puis faisant signe aux Vampires de suivre Sabas. Nous fermons la marche tous les deux, Xristo restant avec les autres Lycans pour que nous soyons trois contre trois. À la différence que je suis entièrement humaine et que le groupe des lycanthropes se retrouve diminué face aux Vampires. Ces derniers se retournent parfois avec des expressions méfiantes mais le visage neutre de Lucian ne leur apporte aucune indication supplémentaire.

Sabas nous fait entrer dans un local désaffecté, presque vide, sans aucun mobilier. Nous sommes forcés d'être debout mais je suppose qu'en cas d'attaque, ce sera bien plus facile d'agir. Kraven me fixe avec un regard clairement mauvais qui confirme ma crainte selon laquelle il n'accepte pas que je sois encore vivante. Je suis tentée de reculer, prise d'une frayeur humaine, mais Lucian pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour me retenir. Je ne suis pas courageuse comme eux, je n'ai pas la capacité de me transformer en une créature quelconque, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas tenir tête à des Vampires. Pourtant, Lucian veut que je sois présente et son geste n'échappe pas à Kraven qui lance le premier les hostilités.

\- Tu sembles apprécier ton animal de compagnie, Lucian. À moins que tu sois le chien qui supplie désespérément sa maîtresse de ne pas l'abandonner.

\- Surveille tes paroles, Kraven, les chiens ont tendance à mordre, persiffle le chef des Lycans. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tes hommes ont été réduits en cendres et je te conseille de faire attention.

\- Ou ? N'oublie pas que si tu es mort aux yeux des Vampires, c'est grâce à moi. Le Conseil s'inquiétera vite de ma disparition si tu me tues et j'ai encore des fidèles qui pourront rapporter ta survie.

Les deux adversaires sont prêts à se sauter dessus, la poigne de Lucian est forte sur mon bras. Il ne rétorque pourtant rien face aux menaces du Vampire, préférant jouer la carte de la diplomatie.

\- Tu as été prévenu à de nombreuses reprises, Kraven, et ce sera la dernière fois que je le répète. Eden est des nôtres, toi et tes sbires n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Si vous l'attaquez, ce sera considéré comme un acte de provocation envers les Lycans.

\- Tu deviens sentimental, Lucian, et c'est extrêmement dangereux. Nous avons un plan à mettre en œuvre, tout devra être parfait pour le retour d'Amélia.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes promesses, les Aînés mourront. Mais mon aide dépend de la survie d'Eden. Si toi ou l'un des tiens lui fait le moindre mal, tu pourras dire adieu à ta quête de pouvoir.

\- Tu me déçois, tu t'affaiblis à cause d'une femme. Le passé ne t'a-t-il donc rien appris ?

Lucian relâche mon bras, attaquant soudainement Kraven en le plaquant contre un mur, une main sur sa gorge. Les deux autres Vampires réagissent aussitôt, l'un fait face à Sabas qui se tient prêt à se battre tandis que l'autre me tord les deux bras dans le dos. Le chef des Lycans pousse un grognement irrité avant de reculer, rendant sa liberté de mouvement à Kraven. Ce dernier ordonne à ses hommes de le rejoindre et ils quittent la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, accompagnés par Sabas qui considère qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas seuls dans les souterrains. J'espère qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal mais je doute que Kraven prenne un aussi gros risque si vite. Je peste contre les Vampires en voyant les marques rouges sur mes poignets, attirant sur moi l'attention du Lycan. Lucian me rejoint et prend mes mains dans les siennes, observant les empreintes de doigts sur ma peau pâle.

\- Vous ne souffrirez plus à cause des Vampires, Kraven n'est pas idiot au point de tenter quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous tant à me protéger, Lucian ? Vous prétendez que vous n'apporterez aucune aide aux Vampires s'ils m'attaquent mais je ne suis qu'une humaine, je ne pèse rien dans la balance de ce conflit.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous êtes des nôtres, Eden, et je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

\- Nous devrions la laisser rentrer chez elle, intervient Xristo en passant la tête derrière la porte. Son frère a plus besoin de sa présence que nous.

Lucian a une brève hésitation, si rapide que je crois avoir rêvé. Il finit cependant par me souhaiter bon courage, me promettant que nous nous reverrons demain lorsque j'aurai enfin pris du repos. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il fait, serrant ses mains dans les miennes, avant de rejoindre Xristo. Nous parcourons les souterrains jusqu'à la sortie et lorsque nous parvenons dehors, j'inspire l'air frais. J'ai déjà demandé aux Lycans si vivre enfermés ne les dérangent pas et j'obtiens sans cesse la même réponse. Ils n'ont pas le choix que de se cacher aux yeux des Vampires et des humains, ce qui réduit les possibilités. Je ne suis toutefois pas convaincue que ce soit plus sécuritaire d'être reclus dans un espace clos car les mouvements y sont réduits. Mais les Lycans s'adaptent à ce qu'ils ont, même s'ils ne sont pas tous satisfaits de cette forme de vie.

Xristo me raccompagne jusqu'à l'hôpital, silencieux, ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Il me fait un signe de la main en repartant alors que je prends le chemin familier qui mène à la chambre de Jared. Mes parents sont revenus et nos retrouvailles sont tendues. Ils m'accusent encore d'avoir fui, sans même connaître la raison de mon départ. J'ai pris une mauvaise décision en suivant Tim, parce que Lorenz n'est pas un homme juste et persuasif. Il a vécu trop de siècles pour comprendre l'ère actuelle et il est encore perdu à son époque. Sans doute suis-je folle, selon lui, mais je préfère ma folie à sa lâcheté. Malgré ce qu'il pense, les Lycans ne sont pas des bêtes dénuées de sentiments, ils se lient aux autres et connaissent la souffrance. Et parce que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir apercevoir leur humanité, je ne regrette pas de subir les regards lourds de reproches de mes parents.

Lorsque le personnel nous indique qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter les lieux, je ne résiste pas. J'accepte maladroitement la proposition de mes parents qui me déposent au bas de mon immeuble. Je les observe s'éloigner, serrant contre moi mon sac à main en songeant au fait que beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers temps. Je récupère mon courrier puis monte jusqu'à mon appartement, découvrant ce dernier vide de toute présence. J'en suis presque surprise, parce que les Lycans n'ont pas cessé de faire irruption dans ma vie en réussissant à entrer chez moi. Avec un soupir, je referme la porte à clefs, frottant mes paupières qui peinent à rester ouvertes. Je file prendre une douche rapide, histoire de me débarrasser de toute la saleté des dernières heures puis je me traîne jusqu'à mon lit. Je crois bien qu'une longue nuit de sommeil ne pourra que me faire du bien.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveille doucement, bercée par le bruit de la pluie qui tombe dehors. J'ai repris des forces depuis hier mais je ne suis pas pour autant au maximum de mes capacités. J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, j'ai cru voir ma jumelle qui me regardait alors qu'elle est morte et enterrée. Je pense que le fait de côtoyer des Vampires et des Lycans a eu un impact sur mon imagination, sans compter que je m'inquiète pour Jared. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon frère alors que j'ai déjà perdu ma sœur. Quand j'y réfléchis, je suis presque certaine que les Lycans refusent de s'attacher aux humains pour ne pas souffrir. Ils ont une vie plus longue que celle des mortels et ils verraient forcément mourir tous ceux qui les entourent. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, ce que j'ignore pour le moment, n'ayant eu aucune réponse de la part des principaux concernés.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, je prends enfin le temps de rallumer mon téléphone, constatant les nombreux appels en absence et les messages qui vont avec. Je supprime rapidement les notifications, ne gardant que ce qui me semble utile, écoutant la voix soucieuse de Charlie qui est surpris de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de me revoir à la librairie. Damien et Lucy ont aussi cherché à me joindre et je leur envoie un message à chacun pour préciser que je compte bien revenir. J'avais prévu de ne pas retourner à la faculté mais les événements récents m'ont fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Avoir un point d'ancrage dans la réalité n'est pas une si mauvaise idée et ce serait pour moi un moyen efficace de ne pas songer en permanence à l'état de Jared et aux envies de meurtre de Kraven.

Je passe la matinée à relire mes cours, à me replonger dans les feuilles délaissées depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne peux pas tenir les Lycans pour responsables, j'ai pris moi-même des décisions regrettables et je dois seulement me rattraper pour remettre un peu en ordre mon existence. Je me surprends à faire des recherches supplémentaires pour mieux comprendre certains détails de mes cours, ce qui me tient active un bon moment. Je ne réagis pas lorsque mon téléphone vibre, continuant à m'intéresser à ce que j'ai sous les yeux. De toute façon, si c'est urgent, la personne qui tente de me contacter rappellera. Je pourrais très bien ne pas être disponible, parce qu'un Lycan s'est amusé à m'enlever ou parce que je suis séquestrée dans un souterrain sans le moindre réseau.

Une fois que je finis mes cours, ma curiosité me pousse à faire un tour sur la page des informations. Ce que je lis brise un peu mon humeur joyeuse du jour. Une jeune femme a disparu dans la ville voisine il y a quelques jours et elle vient d'être retrouvée avec des marques de piqûres sur les bras. Je repense subitement à toutes les disparitions des derniers mois, me demandant s'il y a un lien. Certains internautes ont laissé des commentaires incisifs à l'égard des forces armées, s'inquiétant du peu de réactivité face à tous ces morts. Plusieurs personnes évoquent un serial killer ou un groupe voulant instaurer un climat de peur. Intérieurement, une petite voix me souffle que Lorenz a parlé de cadavres abandonnés par les Lycans et les Vampires, mais je refuse de croire qu'il puisse y avoir un lien quelconque entre ces créatures et ces morts.

Je ferme la page d'informations et décide plutôt de me préparer à manger. Je ne parviens pas à m'enlever de la tête l'expression sérieuse de Lorenz et cette conviction ridicule selon laquelle tout est lié. C'est impossible, ce n'est qu'un mauvais tour de la part de mon esprit qui mélange tout. Mais même avec toute la volonté que je possède, le doute subsiste. Je m'oblige alors à penser que c'est un coup des Vampires car ils sont assez cruels pour tuer des humains et parce qu'ils ont une soif de sang que les Lycans ne possèdent pas. Et aussi parce que je ne veux pas impliquer les Lycans, Farkas n'ayant été qu'un cas isolé qui ne correspond pas au comportement de ses pairs. Repoussant mon assiette, je saisis mon téléphone qui s'est remis à vibrer, décrochant en voyant le nom de Charlie.

\- Pourrais-tu venir ?

Trois mots. Mon patron n'a prononcé que trois mots avant de mettre fin à son appel. Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai entendu une certaine angoisse dans sa voix et je crains le pire. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un coup de téléphone de ce genre de sa part, c'était à cause des sbires de Kraven qui avaient mis le feu à la Crypte. J'espère ne pas apprendre que quelque chose d'autre s'est produit à la librairie. Je m'empresse de quitter mon appartement, attendant avec une impatience grandissante la venue d'un bus. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas songer au pire, pour ne pas imaginer de nouvelles flammes en train de dévorer les livres ou des étagères renversées par la folie d'un homme. Au moins, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Vampire, le jour est encore trop présent pour leur permettre de sortir sans risquer de finir en cendres.

Charlie est à l'intérieur de la librairie au moment où j'arrive enfin. Il range nerveusement quelques livres, les déplaçant à peine, comme s'il cherchait juste à s'occuper. Il se tourne vers moi avec une expression craintive et il soupire de soulagement en me reconnaissant. Mon patron met en place le panneau de fermeture avant de me demander de le suivre dans la Crypte. Je constate qu'elle porte encore les traces des flammes et que tous les ouvrages précieux n'ont pas été rangés. Charlie ne me parle pas tout de suite, jetant des coups d'œil à la porte que nous venons de franchir, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surgir. Ma main saisit automatiquement mon téléphone alors que mon patron ne fait pas attention à moi. J'ai la sensation que la situation m'échappe peu à peu et la peur commence à revenir dans mon esprit.

\- Charlie, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Un homme est passé ce matin, il demandait à te voir. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, il m'a attrapé à la gorge.

Il baisse le col de son pull, révélant des marques violacées sur le devant de son cou.

\- Il a laissé un message pour toi.

Charlie sort de sa poche un morceau de papier plié en quatre, me surprenant. Je le prends et fronce les sourcils en remarquant le nom qui sert de signature. Farkas n'a pas hésité à venir chez moi quand il a voulu m'enlever alors pourquoi a-t-il choisi d'interroger mon patron à mon sujet ? Je lis tranquillement les premiers mots, sentant soudain les battements de mon cœur devenir plus rapides. Ce Lycan fait fausse route, il se trompe de personne. J'observe Charlie qui patiente anxieusement et je lui offre un sourire maladroit.

\- Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, je vais voir si je peux faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus menacé.

\- Qui est cet homme, Eden ?

\- Un type un peu colérique, rien de plus.

Mon explication ne vaut rien mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à donner pour l'instant. Je crois qu'une nouvelle discussion avec Lucian s'impose.

OoOoOoO

Je verse l'eau chaude dans les différentes tasses, essayant d'ignorer les regards qui suivent chacun de mes gestes. Lucian a décroché à mon premier appel et il a fait vite pour arriver chez moi, en compagnie de Xristo, Sabas et Raze. Ma cuisine me paraît bien petite avec quatre Lycans autour de ma table mais les voir est assez rassurant. Je distribue les tisanes dans le silence puis je m'installe, sortant de ma poche le papier que j'ai relu à de nombreuses reprises. Je le glisse vers Lucian qui s'en empare, sans faire le moindre commentaire. De l'étonnement brille dans ses yeux alors qu'il découvre les mots accusateurs de Farkas. Cette brève émotion se change en colère alors qu'il froisse la feuille, sans toutefois la déchirer.

\- Farkas prétend qu'Eden est une traîtresse. Selon lui, elle a menti sur sa nature et ses convictions.

\- Comment peut-il émettre ce jugement ? s'enquiert Raze de sa voix grave.

\- Il dit que nous nous sommes vus hier, réponds-je, et que je n'avais plus rien d'une mortelle. Il croit que j'ai été transformée par Kraven, que je suis désormais une Vampire. Sauf que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir.

\- Il ne serait pas un Lycan, commence Xristo, on pourrait dire qu'il a mal vu mais nos sens nous trompent rarement.

\- Ou alors Eden a une jumelle inconnue, déclare Sabas.

Je me fige face à cette remarque et le visage de ma sœur revient dans mes pensées.

\- Eden ? murmure Lucian.

\- J'ai rêvé de ma sœur cette nuit. Meg était ma jumelle, elle est morte il y a quelques années après avoir bu trop d'alcool. Est-ce que Farkas pourrait le savoir ?

J'ai peur qu'il soit en train de chercher un moyen pour m'effrayer, en utilisant le souvenir de ma défunte sœur pour m'obliger à ne plus me mêler des affaires des autres. Xristo est sur le point de prendre la parole lorsqu'il se lève brusquement. Les trois autres Lycans ont la même réaction, Raze va se poster près de la porte de la cuisine. Sabas rejoint Xristo et Lucian se rapproche de moi.

\- Farkas vient d'entrer dans votre immeuble.

\- C'est une bonne chose, remarqué-je. Il verra que je ne suis pas ce qu'il m'accuse d'être.

\- Avez-vous conscience du fait qu'il est très violent et que vous ne pourrez pas forcément le raisonner ?

\- Vous êtes à quatre contre un, je ne crains rien.

Je suis plus convaincue que Lucian, parce que Xristo et Sabas ont su se débarrasser de Vampires supérieurs en nombre et ce n'est sûrement pas un Lycan solitaire qui les battra. Farkas fait irruption dans mon appartement en brisant la porte, me tirant une grimace. Il ne se soucie pas des Lycans, dardant son regard sur moi en avançant à la manière d'un loup, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment, pauvre petite écervelée, mais tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que les autres.

Alors qu'il fait un pas de plus, Lucian s'interpose entre nous, se dressant devant moi de toute sa hauteur pour affronter Farkas. À l'inverse de ce qu'il y a eu dans le repaire des Lycans, c'est moi qui pose ma main sur son bras. Je refuse qu'il se batte à cause de moi et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le Lycan solitaire est persuadé que je suis une Vampire alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Farkas avise mon geste et il émet un grognement animal avant de me fixer à nouveau.

\- Je croyais que les femmes ne valaient rien, Lucian. As-tu changé tes principes pour elle ?

\- Eden est humaine, rétorque le chef des Lycans. Mon interdiction s'applique à notre espèce.

\- Humaine ? J'ai vu son regard bleu électrique et ses crocs de Vampire. J'ignore par quel moyen elle parvient à ne pas brûler au soleil mais elle est notre ennemie. Quand verrez-vous tous la vérité ?

\- Nous pourrions te retourner la question, persiffle Xristo. Elle est mortelle, elle n'a pas été mordue par un Vampire.

Farkas semble être trop borné pour que l'on puisse lui montrer qu'il a tort et Raze a suivi le même raisonnement que moi. Quand le Lycan solitaire remarque son mouvement, il est trop tard, son adversaire à la peau noire a déjà attaqué, le plaquant au sol d'une poigne ferme alors qu'un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge.

\- Raze, l'interpelle Lucian, ne te transforme pas. Les autres étages sont occupés, j'aimerais éviter des victimes collatérales. Sans compter qu'Eden ne te pardonnerait pas de détruire son appartement.

Je confirme ses paroles par un signe de tête, reculant doucement en m'éloignant de Farkas et de son regard qui s'assombrit de plus en plus. Même si Raze décide de faire réellement attention pour ne pas réduire en miettes tout ce qui l'entoure, ce n'est sûrement pas le cas du Lycan solitaire.

\- Vous n'auriez pas l'une de vos seringues ? demandé-je en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

Mais les Lycans sont sensibles à chaque changement et ils se tournent vers moi. C'est Sabas qui répond à ma question en me précisant qu'ils n'ont pas pour habitude de se promener avec des objets piquants, ce qui est assez ironique puisque les Lycans ont utilisé l'un de leur produit contre Charlie alors qu'ils étaient à la librairie. Lucian tente de me rassurer en m'affirmant qu'ils ne laisseront pas Farkas me faire le moindre mal mais j'ai un peu de mal à y croire puisque ce dernier perd peu à peu son apparence humaine. C'est à ce moment précis que je songe à ma discussion avec Lorenz et à tout ce que je lui ai dit. Sans doute avait-il raison, j'aurais mieux fait de retourner chez moi en oubliant tout ceci et en vivant comme une mortelle exemplaire. Il est un peu tard pour faire demi-tour.


	12. Emmenez-moi

**Chapitre 11 : Emmenez-moi**

Ce qui devait arriver est en train de se produire sous nos yeux. Farkas n'est pas le genre de Lycan qui obéit à un supérieur, les ordres de Lucian ne sont pour lui que des mots inutiles et il est déterminé à me faire le plus de mal possible. Sa transformation est terminée, il se dresse devant nous dans toute sa splendeur alors que je recule, effrayée. Ce n'est pas le premier Lycan que je vois sous sa forme de bête mais il n'a rien de comparable avec les autres, son regard exprime une haine immense. Raze n'hésite pas une seconde de plus avant de se métamorphoser à son tour, interceptant Farkas alors que ce dernier tente de se jeter sur moi. Des grognements violents se font entendre alors que les deux Lycans combattent l'un contre l'autre, à coups de griffes et de crocs. Je retiens un hurlement de surprise lorsque le Lycan solitaire projette Raze à travers une fenêtre, brisant la vitre.

Xristo et Sabas n'attendent pas avant de se mêler au combat, pensant sûrement qu'ils auront plus de chance à deux. Tandis que je ne bouge pas, pétrifiée par la situation, Lucian se rapproche de la fenêtre brisée, pour constater de lui-même l'état du Lycan à la peau noire. Je finis par le rejoindre, remarquant le corps de Raze qui reprend forme humaine alors qu'il se relève difficilement, blessé. Un bruit fort ramène mon attention vers Farkas et je l'aperçois en train de serrer la gorge de Sabas alors que Xristo est au sol, immobile. Je ne comprends pas que Farkas puisse être aussi puissant alors qu'il a eu du mal à rester en vie contre Kraven. Il tient la cadence contre deux Lycans sans sembler s'en fatiguer et il n'oublie pas son objectif, ses yeux se posant sur moi. Au même instant, Xristo se remet sur pieds et mord violemment Farkas au bras qui serre Sabas. Ce dernier est libéré de l'emprise de son ennemi et il grogne longuement, comme énonçant une promesse de mort.

Lucian ne me laisse pas le temps d'en voir plus, il m'attrape par la main et me fait traverser mon appartement, profitant du fait que le Lycan solitaire soit acculé contre un mur. Il m'oblige à sortir, sans me demander mon avis, ne prononçant pas un seul mot. Je ne songe pas une seule seconde à résister, inquiète à la fois pour la survie des autres Lycans et pour l'avenir de mon appartement. Considérant que nous avons mis assez de distance entre nous et mon immeuble, Lucian me relâche enfin, ralentissant l'allure et plantant son regard dans le mien, me permettant de lire sur son visage une certaine lassitude. Le poids des ans est visible dans ses pupilles, bien plus que d'habitude.

\- Vos voisins auront sans doute appelé la police, nous nous arrangerons pour qu'ils découvrent un humain et qu'ils croient à un cambriolage qui a mal tourné.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Essayez de retourner chez vos parents, Eden. Inventez quelque chose de crédible et attendez mon appel avant de revenir.

\- Lucian, je ne peux pas …

\- Pour une fois, n'insistez pas, déclare-t-il dans un soupir. Vous avez pris trop de risques à cause de nous. Prenez la voiture de Xristo, vous en aurez besoin.

J'aimerais manifester mon mécontentement, lui exprimer mon désaccord, mais je me tais tandis qu'il me glisse dans la main les clefs du véhicule, sûrement récupérées chez moi à l'instant où il m'entraînait dehors. Lucian n'ajoute rien de plus, s'en allant simplement, me plantant là sans aucune explication supplémentaire. J'ai envie de courir derrière lui, de lui hurler qu'il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ici sans me dire si tout ira bien mais je ne bouge pas, la gorge sèche. Repartir vers mon appartement serait une erreur, des hommes se battent pour ma sécurité et ce serait idiot de ma part de me jeter dans les griffes de Farkas. J'espère juste que Xristo et Sabas n'auront pas eu d'ennuis, qu'ils s'en sortiront face à leur ennemi, comme ils ont réussi à se débarrasser des hommes de Kraven.

Je serre les poings en pestant contre Farkas, encore sous le choc de ses paroles accusatrices. Comment a-t-il pu croire une seule seconde que j'ai été mordue par un Vampire et que je suis devenue une créature de la nuit ? Kraven ne s'est pas approché assez près pour me changer en une bête de son espèce et je pense sincèrement que je le saurais si c'était le cas. Aux dernières nouvelles, je mange normalement, je n'ai aucune soif de sang et je ne me réduis pas en cendres à la lumière du jour. Je suis tout à fait normale et humaine, les Lycans n'auraient pas manqué de remarquer un changement s'il y avait réellement eu un problème. Alors pourquoi Farkas est-il donc si persuadé de m'avoir vu ?

Une angoisse pointe peu à peu en même temps que de folles hypothèses. Pour ne pas plonger dans des suppositions trop sordides, je me mets en marche. Ça ne parvient pourtant pas à m'empêcher de réfléchir. Une seule personne me ressemble assez pour que quelqu'un puisse croire me voir mais j'ai assisté à son enterrement, ce qui est suffisant pour l'éliminer définitivement de mes conjectures. J'ignore ce que Kraven a pu faire pour convaincre autant Farkas et je préfère me dire que ce n'est qu'un pénible malentendu, que tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement. Mais j'ai bien vu que rien n'est si facile, mes journées passées à côtoyer des Lycans m'ont appris que tout ne se résout pas en un claquement de doigts ou parce qu'on a décidé de tout arrêter d'un coup. C'est bien plus complexe et j'ai l'horrible certitude que ce que l'on finira par découvrir ne me plaira pas du tout.

Machinalement, je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, espérant inutilement apercevoir un appel de Lucian, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me contactera pas aussi vite. Rentrer chez mes parents est une épreuve que je ne suis pas certaine de supporter. Nous avons peu parlé depuis que Jared est dans le coma, encore moins quand j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de partir plusieurs fois alors que ma place est auprès de mon frère. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont m'accueillir à bras ouverts en souriant ou si je vais recevoir des remontrances méritées à cause de mon comportement. Je ne peux que m'accuser moi-même, je suis une adulte avec des responsabilités et j'ai fait des mauvais choix. Courir partout pour des Lycans a sans doute été le pire d'entre eux et je suis la seule coupable. Charlie a proposé que je participe aux nocturnes, il n'a jamais ordonné que je sois aussi curieuse par rapport à nos visiteurs.

Parvenue au pied de l'immeuble de Tim, je lève brièvement les yeux vers son étage. Mon ami a voulu m'aider et je ne l'ai pas écouté, pas plus que ce Lorenz Macaro. Ont-ils tous les deux raison et moi tort ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus simple de tourner la page définitivement ? De profiter de cette soirée étrange pour ne plus remettre les pieds ici ? Je ne dois pas voir les choses sous cet angle, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse à cette question. Le premier des immortels n'allait pas me conseiller de me mêler des combats qui font rage entre Vampires et Lycans alors qu'ils déchirent sa propre famille. Et Tim n'est pas du genre à envoyer les autres au cœur du danger, il ne pense qu'à la sécurité.

J'ouvre la voiture de Xristo, prenant place derrière le volant avant de mettre en route le moteur. Le véhicule fonctionne, j'ai cru un court moment que Tim avait coupé quelques câbles dans le but de me faire passer un message, pour éviter que je retourne auprès des Lycans. Je quitte rapidement l'emplacement où je suis garée avant de prendre la route, même si la perspective de revoir mes parents ne me réjouit pas. J'ai toutefois assez confiance en Lucian pour lui obéir et je n'ignore pas qu'il m'a demandé de partir pour que je ne sois pas au centre du conflit qui l'oppose à Farkas.

Le trajet est plus long que d'habitude, la circulation est dense et j'entends des sirènes au loin. Cette familiarité me détend petit à petit, je replonge dans un univers _humain_ avec les soucis des _humains_ et les solutions des _humains_. Les coups de klaxon me font sourire, je prends mon mal en patience en sachant que je ne suis pas pressée, assez éloignée de mon appartement pour être en sécurité. Si certains ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à ralentir, la vie ne vaut pas d'être brisée pour un excès de vitesse. Les cimetières ont suffisamment de _pensionnaires_ qui pensaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien pour une vitesse légèrement plus élevée que celle imposée par les panneaux. Ces quelques minutes d'attente sont pour moi une récompense qui retarde mon tête à tête avec mes parents et qui me laissent le temps de préparer un petit mensonge pour justifier mon arrivée soudaine et imprévue.

Devant la maison familiale, j'hésite encore, partagée entre l'envie de faire demi-tour pour me trouver une chambre d'hôtel et le besoin de revoir des visages familiers. Je coupe le moteur, retire les clefs puis sors enfin du véhicule, claquant la portière derrière moi avant de verrouiller la voiture. La gorge sèche, je traverse la petite allée qui mène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis je sonne, patientant nerveusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère apparaît enfin et je lis dans son regard un immense soulagement alors qu'elle me serre dans ses bras, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu ces derniers temps, comme si je n'avais pas abandonné mon frère dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle me fait entrer sans le moindre commentaire et m'oblige à aller m'asseoir sur le canapé, dans le salon, appelant ensuite mon père.

\- Eden ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter !

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, me demandant pourquoi ils sont dans cet état. La réponse me parvient par le biais de la télévision où la chaîne d'informations diffuse les dernières nouvelles. Une journaliste évoque de curieuses altercations et un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Les flammes qui proviennent de l'une des fenêtres finissent par me surprendre à mon tour car elles correspondent à mon appartement. Lucian m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte que la police retrouve un humain mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas passé comme il le voulait, n'ayant pas prévu un incendie ou un acte criminel. Presque aussitôt, je crains que Farkas soit le vainqueur et je sors maladroitement mon téléphone de ma poche de pantalon, composant le numéro du chef des Lycans en priant pour qu'il décroche. Je ne peux toutefois pas communiquer avec lui, mon père s'empare de mon téléphone et l'éteint d'un geste impérieux. Ma mère s'installe à côté de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu sembles secouée, tu devrais te reposer.

\- Non, je … Je dois impérativement parler à un ami, maman. Ce qu'il y a eu …

\- Que s'est-il passé ? m'interroge mon père sur un ton impérieux.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que Jared soit ici et pour tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Même s'il n'a pas cru en moi la première fois que j'ai évoqué les Lycans et les Vampires, il pourrait sans doute se rendre compte du fait que je dis la vérité. J'ignore par quoi commencer mon histoire, sachant très bien que je ne peux pas livrer d'informations à mes parents sans trahir les Lycans. Le mensonge que j'avais préparé dans la voiture me semble stupide et je ferme les yeux un court instant, me coupant visuellement de tout ce qui m'entoure en me forçant à me détendre. Lorsque je rouvre mes paupières, je sens la culpabilité m'envahir mais je la repousse dans un coin de mon esprit avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Quelqu'un est entré chez moi par effraction alors que j'étais avec des amis.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon père, étonnée par son intervention. C'est bien la première fois qu'il s'intéresse autant aux gens que je fréquente.

\- Ce sont des amis, rien de plus.

\- Nous savons que tu n'as plus beaucoup de contact avec Lucy et Damien, intervient ma mère. Est-ce à cause de Tim ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je viens à peine de le revoir, il n'a aucune responsabilité dans ce qu'il se passe. J'ai fait la rencontre de personnes formidables et on se voit régulièrement, rien de catastrophique.

Plus j'essaye d'avancer dans mes explications et plus mon mensonge grandit, prenant d'incroyables proportions. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'avouer que j'ai rencontré ces nouveaux amis à cause de ma curiosité et que j'ai découvert par la même occasion l'existence de créatures surnaturelles.

\- Nous étions tranquillement en train de boire.

Ce qui est vrai, j'ai préparé à boire pour tout le monde en attendant de comprendre pourquoi Farkas m'accuse d'être une créature comme Kraven.

\- Plusieurs hommes sont entrés brusquement dans mon appartement et ont renversé ce qu'ils avaient à portée de mains. Mes amis sont intervenus mais ça a dégénéré en bagarre et j'ai préféré fuir. Je ne pensais pas que mon appartement serait brûlé !

\- Si nous avions su que tu serais si mal là-bas, nous n'aurions pas accepté que tu partes, murmure ma mère.

\- Tout le reste est bien, ce n'est qu'un acte isolé et …

\- Comme les problèmes à la librairie ? Ou la mort de ton ami Jordan ? Lucy est venue nous voir, elle a peur que tu sois en train de devenir dépressive.

Dépressive ? Ce n'est pas du tout le terme que j'emploierais pour décrire mon état de pensées actuel. En colère, oui. Contre ce Lycan stupide qui débarque chez moi en étant persuadé que j'appartiens au camp des Vampires. Il a réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer en tuant un ami et en m'enlevant, je refuse d'être passive pendant qu'il détruit tout.

\- Je ne suis pas dépressive, maman. Lucy n'a pas accepté que je passe du temps avec d'autres personnes, c'est tout.

Je tente un sourire fatigué en prétextant à mes parents qu'ils ont raison et que je devrais dormir un peu. Mon père me rend mon téléphone puis ils me laissent sortir du salon pour que je puisse aller dans ma chambre. Je m'enferme avant d'écrire rapidement un message à Lucian, espérant ne pas avoir d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Il a demandé à ce que j'attende son appel pour revenir dans mon appartement mais il n'a jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas le contacter. Mon portable vibre presque immédiatement, affichant le nom du Lycan.

\- Vous avez brûlé mon appartement !

Il paraît que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Et face à un homme capable de se transformer en une créature violente et de se battre contre des Vampires, il n'y a qu'au téléphone où ce proverbe peut s'appliquer.

\- Farkas a brûlé votre appartement, me corrige Lucian. Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il aurait des renforts.

\- D'autres Lycans ? demandé-je alors que ma colère retombe.

\- Trois membres de sa meute. Nous pensions qu'il était solitaire et nous avons eu tort. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, il ne vous reste rien.

J'assimile ses paroles au fur et à mesure, sentant mon estomac se contracter. Mes cours, mes recherches, mes affaires, tout a disparu dans les flammes. Lucian me propose son aide mais je la refuse, lui annonçant que je vais rester un peu chez mes parents, le temps de retrouver un rythme normal.

\- Ne prenez pas cette décision simplement à cause de Farkas, déclare le chef des Lycans.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à cause de lui, répliqué-je dans un souffle. J'ai besoin d'une véritable pause, celle que j'aurais dû prendre quand je vous ai annoncé que je devais réfléchir. Accordez-moi un peu de répit.

Je raccroche sans lui permettre d'ajouter un mot de plus et je serre ma main sur mon téléphone. Brièvement, je songe à mon appartement. Même si l'assurance peut couvrir les dégâts, je doute que le propriétaire accepte de me reprendre en location dans son immeuble. Ma curiosité me coûte plus que ce que j'aurais pu prévoir.

OoOoOoO

Debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, j'observe la pluie qui tombe, me perdant dans la contemplation des gouttes d'eau qui glissent sur la vitre. Lucy ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle m'a promis de m'apporter ses cours pour que je puisse récupérer tranquillement tout ce qui a été fait. Rien n'a pu être sauvé, dans mon appartement. J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais là-bas, comme Lucian me l'avait dit. Il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois depuis que je suis chez mes parents mais je n'ai jamais pris la peine de décrocher, préférant le faire patienter le temps que je puisse me calmer un peu. Je l'ai aperçu, un soir, non loin de la maison familiale, mais il n'a pas osé venir, comme si j'étais en territoire ennemi. Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux, au final. Pouvoir m'éloigner de toute cette folie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, retourner à mes habitudes d'autrefois et oublier les ténèbres cachées si près de nous. Sauf que j'en suis parfaitement incapable.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir. Lucy semble soulagée de me voir et elle me serre dans ses bras en me murmurant qu'elle était inquiète. Je lui souris autant que je le peux, la laissant entrer avant de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Le rideau de pluie est si important que je ne distingue rien mais c'est mieux ainsi. Ma meilleure amie retire son manteau trempé avant de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre où mon bureau attend sagement tout ce qu'elle a à me donner. Elle pose son sac à côté de ma chaise, un peu mal à l'aise, puis elle se tourne vers moi, me dévisageant. Il est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis un petit moment et que j'ai mis beaucoup de distance entre nous. J'aimerais lui dire que j'en suis désolée, que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que j'avais besoin de m'assurer que mes proches seraient en sécurité mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. À quoi bon sortir ces piètres excuses alors qu'il y a peu de chance qu'elle me comprenne ?

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais revu Tim, commence Lucy avec douceur.

Elle doit sans doute vouloir m'épargner de longs discours ou des questions trop nombreuses mais cette entrée en matière n'est pas la plus simple. Tim est du côté surnaturel de l'équation, désormais. Lui-aussi a pris conscience de l'existence de toutes ces créatures qui sont parmi nous, il côtoie même le premier immortel, ce qui n'est pas rien. Répondre que je l'ai vu serait inutile, je suis persuadée que ma meilleure amie attend quelque chose de ma part, des explications crédibles sur les raisons de mon absence prolongée.

\- Je l'ai croisé, en effet. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver celui que nous avions connu.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi ? me demande Lucy. Est-ce à cause de lui que tu es partie ?

\- Tim n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, répliqué-je. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois.

\- Eden, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne suis pas comme tes parents, je ne suis pas de ta famille et tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est à cause de Xristo ?

Je manque de lui demander comment elle connaît son nom avant de me souvenir qu'il est venu avec moi à la faculté. Elle n'est pas si loin de la vérité, Xristo est concerné par tout ce qui m'arrive, tout autant que Sabas, Raze, Lucian et les Lycans au complet. Pourtant, la seule personne responsable de cette situation, c'est moi, parce que je fonce sans regarder où je vais, sans imaginer que je puisse faire des erreurs.

\- Xristo n'y est pour rien non plus. Je crois que j'ai juste eu besoin d'une pause après tout ce qui est arrivé. La mort de Jordan et le coma de Jared ont …

\- Je ne suis pas crédule, Eden, me coupe Lucy. Tu devrais me faire confiance au lieu de garder tous ces secrets.

J'esquisse un sourire amer. Mes secrets, comme elle les appelle si bien, sont si dangereux qu'ils pourraient coûter la vie à tous ceux que j'aime. Plus personne n'est en sécurité, j'ai commis une faute qu'il me faut réparer, afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles.

\- Tu t'es éloignée de nous, continue ma meilleure amie. Voilà près d'un mois que tu es revenue vivre chez tes parents et tu ne communiques avec moi que maintenant. Damien avait raison, tu n'es plus celle que nous connaissions.

\- Je suis toujours la même, Lucy. Je …

\- Ne mens pas ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, tu as laissé ton frère seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour t'enfuir avec Tim. La fille prudente qui nous recommandait de faire un minimum attention ne serait pas partie de cette façon.

Son ton monte au fur et à mesure qu'elle me lance ses accusations. Je croise les bras, l'écoutant m'énoncer ce que j'ai refusé d'admettre ces derniers temps. Je me suis déjà fait le reproche d'abandonner Jared alors qu'il a besoin du soutien de sa famille mais rester avec lui aurait pu avoir des conséquences plus graves pour tous les occupants de l'hôpital. Entraîner des Vampires dans un lieu où le sang est omniprésent n'aurait pas été la meilleure idée du siècle mais ce n'est pas une explication que je peux livrer à Lucy.

\- Tu me parles de confiance, déclaré-je, mais est-ce que j'ai la tienne ? Pourrais-tu m'obéir aveuglement en te disant que je sais exactement ce que je fais ?

\- Par le passé, sans doute. Mais plus maintenant. Tu es une étrangère, Eden. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, tes parents ont peur d'avoir à affronter un nouvel incident.

C'est comme une gifle pour moi, parce que j'ai saisi ce qu'il y a derrière ces termes anodins. L'ombre de Meg plane encore sur ma famille, son addiction à l'alcool a brisé nos liens et il nous a fallu du temps pour nous en remettre. Mes parents songent sûrement que je suis la même voie que ma sœur, que j'ai décidé de me plonger dans quelque chose qui me détruira petit à petit. La colère me gagne, envers eux et leurs sombres suppositions. Qu'ils puissent envisager que je suis comme ma sœur est une forme de trahison, un coup dur qui me fait mal. Je n'oublie pas ce passé maudit à essayer de raisonner Meg pour lui montrer que son addiction allait finir par se retourner contre elle. Combien de fois suis-je intervenue pour qu'elle ne conduise pas ? Qui a veillé le plus souvent sur elle quand elle revenait de ses soirées ? Nous étions très différentes et mes parents croient aujourd'hui que je la remplace.

Lucy fait un pas en avant, tendant ses mains en un geste de réconfort, mais je recule. D'une voix neutre, je la remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement, lui promettant de recopier mes cours au plus vite pour les lui rendre. Je doute que les quelques jours de vacances seront suffisants mais je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière est blessée par mon attitude et je regrette de ne pas être en mesure de lui sourire pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Il y a quelque chose de vrai dans ses paroles, même si je n'ai pas cherché à les confirmer. Je ne suis plus l'Eden qu'elle connaissait, parce que l'amie qu'elle avait a disparu en voulant se rapprocher d'inconnus trop dangereux. Elle me souhaite de passer une bonne journée et s'en va sous la pluie tandis que je referme la porte d'entrée.

En haut des escaliers, ma mère me regarde, peinée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a entendu de ma conversation avec Lucy et je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui demander. Je passe devant elle lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre, sans lui parler, verrouillant la porte à clef pour plus de tranquillité. Je fouille un peu en cherchant mon téléphone portable et je fais défiler les numéros. Je n'ai pas envie d'appeler quelqu'un, je passe seulement les noms afin de m'occuper. Mes pensées reviennent sur Lucian et sur Lorenz. Ce dernier m'a dit que le chef des Lycans est le mieux placé pour que j'en apprenne plus sur l'origine du conflit entre les Vampires et son espèce. Lucian est prêt à me raconter ce que je dois savoir, il attend le bon moment pour me révéler ce que j'ignore encore. Et tant que je ne décrocherai pas à ses appels, ma curiosité ne sera pas assouvie. Je crains pourtant de ne pas pouvoir encaisser toutes les révélations sur son passé.

OoOoOoO

Installée à mon bureau, je fixe les différents cours de Lucy. Ma motivation est au plus bas mais c'est la seule façon de m'occuper d'une manière intelligente pour que je ne sois pas tentée de sortir. Un petit tour à la librairie me plairait plus que d'être ici mais mon père doute de plus en plus de Charlie, persuadé que mon patron est responsable de mes problèmes alors qu'il ne fait que subir la présence des Vampires et des Lycans. Pour le moment, je suis comme enfermée dans la maison familiale, avec mes parents qui veillent sur moi, tels des gardiens de prisons qui pensent faire ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre les recommandations de Lucian, j'aurais préféré retourner dans le repaire des Lycans, là où je n'ai rien à cacher.

En soupirant, je referme l'un des classeurs de Lucy. Le premier cours que j'ai choisi de recopier est le plus long, et aussi le plus incompréhensible pour moi. J'ai loupé des notions essentielles en restant avec les Lycans et je constate un peu tard que retravailler les notes de ma meilleure amie ne sera pas suffisant. Je suis en train de foutre en l'air mon avenir, je perds peu à peu mes liens avec la faculté alors que j'aimais la voie dans laquelle je me suis lancée. Aujourd'hui, mes cours me semblent être lointains, comme inutiles. Ils ne représentent qu'une perte de temps dans un univers complexe où l'étrange et le réel se mêlent sans que les humains s'en aperçoivent.

\- Eden, j'aurais besoin de toi pour préparer le repas.

La voix de mon père me parvient du couloir. J'hésite à le rejoindre, détaillant l'écriture de Lucy, soupirant finalement. Je n'en suis plus à quelques heures de retard, je peux bien faire preuve d'un peu de sympathie envers ma famille. Je délaisse les cours pour me rendre dans la cuisine où mon père patiente. Son soulagement est perceptible dans son regard alors qu'il me sourit.

\- On aura quelques invités à midi, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait plaisir.

Je hoche la tête mécaniquement alors qu'il me montre ce qu'il a posé sur la table. Je me retiens de lui demander l'identité des invités, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir réellement le savoir maintenant. Je m'empare d'un couteau avant de prendre une planche à découper. Les légumes n'attendent que moi, mon père se charge de la viande, ce qui est sa spécialité. Je m'occupe de peler et découper tout ce qui a été mis là pour moi, cherchant ensuite une casserole où tout cuire. Pendant que les légumes chauffent un peu avant d'être mixés, j'observe les gestes de mon père. Il est si habitué à sa cuisine que tout se fait naturellement. Sentant que je le regarde, il se tourne vers moi.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Lucy, l'autre jour ?

\- Nous avons eu un léger désaccord.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes légumes pour ne pas devoir affronter l'expression inquisitrice de mon père. Je ne lui mens pas, j'ai eu un réel désaccord avec ma meilleure amie, même s'il n'imagine sûrement pas à cause de quoi nous nous sommes disputées.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de tes amis, Eden. La solitude n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la vie.

\- Il y a des personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi et avec qui je m'entends très bien. Je ne suis pas seule, je te le promets.

Brisant notre discussion, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne et ma mère vient prendre ma place en me demandant d'aller accueillir nos invités. Je suis suspicieuse mais je ne dis rien, obéissant malgré mon impérieuse envie de fuir. À ma plus grande surprise, je découvre Lucian, sous la pluie, visiblement aux aguets.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? soufflé-je sans cacher mon étonnement.

\- Il faut que je vous emmène en sécurité, répond-il avec empressement.

\- Si je m'absente encore une fois, mes parents ne me le pardonneront pas ! Mettez-vous quelques secondes à ma place, Lucian.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous convaincre, je peux seulement vous dire que vous risquez votre vie en étant ici.

\- Kraven ne pourra pas s'en prendre à moi tant qu'il fait jour.

\- Ce n'est pas lui le problème, mais Farkas. Il vit toujours, malgré ce qui est arrivé. Raze a fait des rondes régulières autour de votre maison et ce qu'il a vu ne présage rien de bon.

\- Mes parents ont besoin d'être rassurés.

L'agacement passe furtivement sur les traits du Lycan. Il n'a jamais connu les soucis d'une vraie vie de famille, parce qu'il a vécu sans ses parents en tant qu'esclave pour les Vampires, et le monde actuel est différent de l'époque du début de son existence. Je vois qu'il réfléchit à une solution et j'espère intérieurement que son plan ne comprendra pas un sérum à injecter à ma famille. Son regard s'éclaire alors qu'il me rejoint à l'intérieur de la maison, me demandant à voix basse de lui faire confiance. Je l'entraîne jusqu'à la cuisine en maîtrisant les tremblements de mes jambes. Ma mère est la première à apercevoir Lucian et ses sourcils se froncent. Ce n'est pas dur de comprendre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un inconnu comme invité. Elle est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand le Lycan prend la parole, la coupant dans son élan.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement mais il faut que je parle avec Eden. J'étais avec elle lors du cambriolage.

\- Ne pouviez-vous pas attendre un peu ? s'enquiert mon père. Cet événement a eu lieu il y a quelques semaines, vous auriez dû venir plus tôt.

\- J'ai essayé de contacter votre fille mais elle ne répondait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout ça à table ? intervient ma mère.

La situation n'est pas celle que Lucian voulait, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Le chef des Lycans me jette un regard incertain, devenant subitement aussi démuni qu'un enfant à qui on fait une proposition étrange. Son rôle de meneur de troupes ne l'a pas préparé à ce genre de problèmes, les Lycans ont plus l'habitude des bagarres et des chasses que de repas en famille où il faut paraître le plus humain possible. Je parviens de justesse à retenir un sourire moqueur, sauvant les apparences.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, maman. Je te promets de faire vite, le temps pour nous de régler un ou deux petits détails.

Mais ma mère n'est pas de cet avis et elle argumente sur le fait qu'il y a assez à manger pour tout le monde. Je cherche un moyen de la persuader du contraire lorsque la sonnette se fait entendre, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mon père s'esquive pour aller ouvrir et je reconnais aussitôt les timbres familiers de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je tente de me convaincre que j'ai fait erreur mais ils sont bien là. Damien me salue le premier en me serrant dans ses bras alors que Lucy hoche simplement la tête. Mon meilleur ami recule de quelques pas, les mains posées sur mes épaules.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Eden, déclare-t-il avec une mine joyeuse.

Il remarque ma mère qui lui dit bonjour puis ses yeux se posent sur le Lycan.

\- Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? m'interroge mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, remarqué-je en essayant un peu d'humour. Damien, Lucy, voici Lucian.

\- Il était avec Eden lors du cambriolage, précise mon père comme si c'était une information de la plus haute importance.

Heureusement, ma mère choisit ce moment pour convier tout le monde dans la salle-à-manger où la table a été dressée. Je n'en reviens pas que les invités mystères soient mes meilleurs amis, j'ai la sensation désagréable que mes parents se mêlent de choses qui ne les concernent pas. Je m'installe en face de Lucy, faisant un signe discret à Lucian pour qu'il prenne place à côté de moi. Mes parents président la table, chacun à un bout, arborant des expressions enjouées qui ne s'accordent pas avec la lueur troublée de leurs pupilles.

Le début du repas se passe tranquillement, consistant en un échange de banalités vite dirigé par ma mère et Damien. C'est de cette façon que j'apprends que mon meilleur ami compte poursuivre ses études de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, aux États-Unis, ce que Lucy n'a pas daigné m'apprendre quand elle est venue me voir. Damien est félicité par ma mère puis elle prend pour cible Lucy. Cette dernière avoue qu'elle veut terminer son cursus dans notre faculté avant de rejoindre son petit-ami en Amérique. Je serre les dents pour ne pas faire la moindre remarque désobligeante mais je me sens trahie. Ma meilleure amie a osé me parler de confiance en faisant un long discours sur celle que je suis pour au final être une aussi grande cachotière.

Je sursaute légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise lorsque la main de Lucian se pose sur la mienne en un geste de soutien. Je n'ai rien besoin de lui expliquer, il a vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaître la trahison, sous toutes ses formes. Le départ de Lycans n'est pas comparable mais j'ai compris que Lucian est attaché à ses hommes et qu'il n'aime pas les voir s'en aller.

\- Eden parle beaucoup de vous, finit par dire le Lycan. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez séparés aussi vite.

Mon sang se glace alors que Damien dévisage Lucian. Le chef des Lycans manque délibérément de subtilité simplement pour observer les réactions de mes amis. Lucy s'intéresse soudainement à son assiette presque vide alors que son voisin de table repose ses couverts.

\- Les voyages existent, réplique mon meilleur ami. Nous ne serons pas séparés, seulement éloignés.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? insiste Lucian.

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas, rétorque sèchement Damien. Vous n'êtes pas assez proche d'Eden pour nous comprendre, elle ne représente rien pour vous.

La main du Lycan serre la mienne si fortement que je tourne mon regard vers lui, remarquant son corps tout entier qui se tend. Heureusement, il a une très bonne maîtrise de lui-même et il ne perdra pas le contrôle en se transformant devant autant de témoins. Je murmure son prénom pour attirer son attention sur moi et il se calme, s'excusant avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Ton ami est particulier, constate mon père.

\- Il a eu quelques ennuis, récemment, réponds-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je n'écoute pas ma mère qui me demande de rester à table, rejoignant plutôt le Lycan qui est déjà dehors. Je m'avance silencieusement, attendant qu'il prenne la parole le premier.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué aux humains, commence-t-il. Ma vie est rythmée par les combats depuis mon enfance, j'ai passé mon temps à me battre pour survivre. Et voilà que vous débarquez dans mon monde, avec vos questions et votre humanité, comme une brebis prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du loup, soufflé-je.

\- Vous devriez. N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas innocents, des morts s'accumulent sur nos chemins.

Et je le sais très bien mais je n'ai plus peur. Le seul Lycan que je crains est Farkas, et il n'est pas le plus terrible des adversaires de Lucian. Celui qui pourrait m'effrayer le plus en raison de son comportement incertain est Kraven. Car s'il souhaite l'aide des Lycans, il est capable de se retourner contre eux n'importe quand.

\- Emmenez-moi, déclaré-je soudain. Je prends quelques affaires, les clefs de la voiture de Xristo et nous pourrons partir.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour vous, Eden.

\- Cessez de me considérer comme une poupée fragile, Lucian ! Croyez-vous que Farkas se comportera de la même manière quand il viendra pour me tuer ? Pensez-vous que Kraven n'aura aucun remord quand il en aura assez de vous obéir et qu'il prendra la décision de me vider de mon sang ? Je _dois_ vous suivre, pour ma sécurité et pour celle de mes proches.

Le regard du Lycan m'analyse puis vacille. J'ai raison et il ne peut pas le nier, mes arguments sont parfaitement valables. Farkas et Kraven veulent ma mort, ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils souhaitent. Et s'il leur faut abattre ma famille dans la foulée, ils le feront.


	13. Un Noël sous le signe de la souffrance

**Chapitre 12 : Un Noël sous le signe de la souffrance**

Ce qui me frappe le plus, en cette veille de Noël, ce sont les expressions tristes des passants. Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux mines sombres de tous ces gens, ayant toujours été persuadée que l'on ne peut pas détester cette fête familiale synonyme de joie et de partages. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je comprends à quel point j'avais tort de croire que tout le monde ressent le même bonheur. Des hommes et des femmes sont seuls, ils s'arrêtent parfois devant les vitrines de certains magasins avant de repartir en arborant des airs plus chagrinés qu'à leur arrivée. La fin de l'année est une période où la solitude pèse plus lourdement sur le cœur de chacun, rappelant à ceux qui n'ont plus rien qu'il est temps d'oublier l'espoir et de voir enfin la vérité en face sans se perdre dans les mensonges.

La neige a recouvert les trottoirs depuis près d'une semaine, annonçant à tous que l'hiver est revenu et que le froid gagnera du terrain. Cette constatation me fait frissonner d'avance, je pense déjà aux longues nuits que je vais passer à me plaindre parce que je n'aurai pas assez de couvertures. J'en ai trois sur mon lit actuel, en prévision de la chute des températures, et cette excuse stupide a permis à Xristo de critiquer les humains. Il répète à qui veut bien l'entendre que mon espèce est trop habituée au confort, que nous ne savons pas nous contenter des choses simples et que nous ferions moins les malins si nous vivions dans des cachots. Avec toute sa diplomatie, Sabas a ravivé un léger souvenir comme quoi ils ont connu eux-aussi l'incroyable chance d'être humains.

Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de poser des questions à Lucian sur leur passé mais j'en sais assez pour saisir l'humour dans les paroles des deux Lycans. Xristo aime bien m'embêter sur ma nature d'humaine au milieu des créatures comme lui mais il le fait avec amusement. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour me tester, c'est aussi une preuve étrange de son amitié, parce qu'il redoute de plus en plus un mauvais geste de la part de ses semblables. D'après lui, les Lycans ont du mal à retenir leur nature profonde lorsque l'hiver est là, surtout à cause du froid qui les pousse à vouloir se transformer pour profiter de la chaleur de leur pelage. Un accident arrive si vite que Xristo préfère m'emmener dehors en toute discrétion plutôt que de me faire passer tout mon temps à l'intérieur avec de potentielles bêtes dangereuses. Étonnamment, Lucian n'a pas encore refusé ces sorties alors qu'il insiste pour que nous évitions toute cette population.

Raze me reproche ma décision de vivre avec eux alors que j'ai une famille bien vivante qui m'aime. Il a dû me répéter des dizaines de fois que j'étais stupide de ne pas accepter les erreurs de mes parents. Il croit que j'ai juste des ennuis avec mes amis et que cette raison m'oblige à être là, mais, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai choisi de moi-même ce départ précipité, cet éloignement progressif. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus rien en commun avec Damien ou Lucy, c'est ma manière de veiller sur mes proches. Farkas n'abandonnera pas sa quête, il continuera à me pourchasser jusqu'à ce que je sois morte. Ce jour-là, j'espère être assez forte pour lui tenir tête et lui montrer que je n'ai pas de liens avec Kraven. Ou du moins, aucun autre lien que celui de la haine qui grandit chaque jour.

Il y a moins d'une semaine, Sabas est parti à la recherche de Farkas et de sa meute, partant seul en mission que je qualifierais facilement de suicidaire. Il a cru que ce serait une partie de plaisir, qu'il n'aurait qu'à fuir dès qu'il aurait les informations qu'il souhaitait avoir mais les événements ont été en sa défaveur. Il était blessé à son retour et nous avons alors appris que la meute de ce Lycan qui se présentait comme solitaire compte presque une trentaine de membres. Pour Lucian, c'est un appel aux combats, il ne voit aucune autre raison qui pousserait un homme à en transformer d'autres en bêtes. J'ignore si ses soupçons se fondent sur d'autres actes similaires passés et s'il faut se préparer à être envahis d'un jour à l'autre par des Lycans prêts à lutter contre les leurs. Comme si la menace que représentent les Vampires n'était pas assez grande.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, Eden.

Le ton de Xristo est doux, sans aucune agressivité. C'est la règle principale lors de nos escapades : rentrer avant que le ciel se couvre de l'obscurité qui amène avec elle le règne des Vampires. Je soupire en détachant difficilement mon regard des vitrines. J'ai toujours pris pour habitude d'offrir des cadeaux à ma famille pour Noël mais cette année semble être une exception qui me serre le cœur. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je suis partie précipitamment du domicile familial, sans donner d'explications à mes parents. Ils vont croire que j'ai fait une fugue ou que j'ai laissé Lucian m'emmener avec lui. Et Lucy pourra prétendre qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur moi, que je suis distante depuis que je le connais.

Je n'ose pas me dire que mes parents sont bouleversés. Ils ont perdu une fille par le passé et je ne leur offre aucun répit en disparaissant à mon tour. Jared est encore dans le coma mais je ne suis pas à ses côtés. Contrairement à ce que Lucian peut penser, ce ne sont pas les Lycans les monstres. Ni les Vampires. Le seul et véritable monstre, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas auprès de ma famille alors qu'ils ont besoin de moi. J'ai coupé tout contact en me persuadant que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je n'ai aucune certitude sur le fait que mon éloignement tiendra Kraven ou Farkas à distance de mes parents, de mon frère ou de mes amis. Comme le dit Raze, mon absence provoquera peut-être l'effet inverse et éveillera l'envie de sang de la part de l'un ou l'autre de leurs ennemis.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous passons devant la librairie, fermée pour les fêtes. J'ai appris que Charlie n'a pas continué les nocturnes, qu'il a subi trop de traumatismes et que cette raison le pousse à fermer les lieux avant la tombée de la nuit. De ce que je sais, il envisage de revendre la librairie, ayant décidé que la retraite serait plus sûre pour lui. Je regrette ce choix, même si j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. C'est lui le propriétaire et il a eu assez de mauvaises surprises. J'aurais aimé le revoir un peu avant sa fermeture hivernale, pour parler de nos souvenirs communs et lui assurer qu'il ne perd pas la tête. Pour m'excuser aussi, un peu, parce que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans les derniers événements.

Je détourne les yeux et croise le regard de Xristo. La compassion qui y brille est sincère, mon ami m'a déjà fait part de son soutien. Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir ce genre de sentiments, pas alors que les Lycans ont souffert toute leur existence. Ma vie n'est rien à côté de la leur, je ne suis que l'humaine ayant voulu fuir pour protéger sa famille d'un autre désastre. Eux ont été des esclaves, ils ont connu la morsure du fouet, la brûlure des larmes de douleur et la sensation d'emprisonnement liée à leur servitude. Même actuellement, ils n'ont pas la liberté des mortels, ils sont condamnés par leurs instincts de bêtes et par le combat incessant qui les oppose aux Vampires. Qui suis-je pour recevoir un peu de leur considération ?

Comme s'il était sensible à mes pensées, Xristo me serre contre lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de me remonter le moral avec une étreinte amicale et je suis étonnée de ce changement. Lui qui déteste tant les contacts prolongés avec les autres se permet de garder contre lui une humaine qui n'amène rien de bon dans son monde déjà bien difficile. À mes yeux, Xristo est un homme qui mériterait de retrouver une humanité depuis trop longtemps perdue. Contrairement à d'autres de ses semblables, il ne passe pas son temps à vouloir se battre, cherchant des moyens plus pacifiques et se renseignant sur la vie en dehors de leur repaire. Sabas le décrit souvent comme un grand mélancolique et il a parfaitement raison.

\- Lucian pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, murmure mon ami en brisant notre étreinte. Tu t'es suffisamment éloignée de ta famille.

\- Je ne peux plus, soupiré-je. Si je retourne avec eux, je ne vous reverrai jamais.

\- Est-ce donc si grave ? Tu ignorais notre existence auparavant et tu vivais heureuse.

\- Autrefois, sans doute. Désormais, je suis attachée à vous. Regarde le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de couper les ponts pour ensuite revenir.

\- Tu ne pourras pas continuer à nous côtoyer, Eden. Nous sommes des créatures devenues légendaires, nous nous cachons dans des souterrains, des cryptes ou des égouts afin de survivre. Viendra un jour où tu en auras assez de ce rythme de vie.

Il n'a pas tort sur un point, il est vrai que lui et ses semblables n'ont aucun endroit décent où habiter. Ils n'ont pas de décoration personnelle qui ajouterait une touche de familiarité à leurs abris, ce ne sont que des lieux désaffectés, sans la moindre sécurité, loin du confort des humains. Même si je ne suis pas habituée à ce mode de vie, je commence peu à peu à m'y faire. Xristo se projette dans l'avenir, il imagine déjà quelles seront mes réactions dans plusieurs années. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous avons de prévu ce soir alors ce n'est pas pour supposer inutilement mes avis futurs. S'il cherche un argument pour me convaincre de repartir, il va devoir s'y prendre autrement.

Remarquant que je ne dis rien, mon ami reste lui-aussi silencieux. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du repaire, nous serons bientôt de nouveau sous terre, hors de portée des humains qui ne se doutent pas de tout ce qu'il y a sous leurs pieds. Je songe encore aux paroles de Xristo, aussi bien à ses mots d'aujourd'hui qu'à ses interventions des derniers jours. À chaque fois, il veut me montrer un aspect terrifiant de son existence mais je suis trop bornée pour m'en aller. Ils vivent dans des zones sombres où des mortels n'oseraient pas s'aventurer seuls ? Ce n'est pas grave puisque je suis en leur compagnie. Ce sont des hommes capables de se changer en bêtes ? J'accepte cette monstruosité, parce qu'il y a une histoire importante derrière tout ça. Une histoire que je vais finir par apprendre de la part de Lucian.

C'est Raze qui est chargé de nous accueillir, ce soir. Sa posture est très droite, je le vois garder ses mains très près de ses deux pistolets. Xristo hausse les sourcils mais le Lycan à la peau noire ne nous délivre aucune information. Nous descendons l'échelle qui mène au souterrain et je retiens l'habituel frisson qui me parcourt dès que la plaque se referme au-dessus de nos têtes. Des disputes se font entendre jusqu'ici, signe qu'un conflit vient d'éclater entre plusieurs hommes. C'est assez régulier depuis deux semaines, les conditions de vie ne sont pas favorables à une entente cordiale entre chaque Lycan et je sais bien que ma présence ajoute de l'huile sur le feu.

La pièce principale est le théâtre d'une joute verbale assez violente. Quelques Lycans observent leurs semblables se crier dessus sans intervenir. L'un des principaux concernés est presque transformé, sa peau arbore le pelage des loups mais son corps a encore une apparence humaine. Xristo grogne pour les reprendre à l'ordre mais son intervention n'a aucune utilité. Au contraire, la rage des Lycans semble se décupler. Soupirant d'un air las, mon ami me prend par le poignet et me fait traverser la pièce sans un regard pour les siens. Je sens bien qu'il est déçu par leur comportement mais il m'offre un grand sourire fatigué, comme à chaque fois que nous voyons les siens se battre les uns contre les autres.

\- Nous ne valons pas mieux que les Vampires. Nos querelles ne cessent de nous diviser et Farkas en est un bon exemple. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Lucian désespère de voir un jour les Lycans former un véritable ensemble cohérent et discipliné.

\- Ce problème ne touche pas que vos espèces, lâché-je. Les humains ne sont pas meilleurs que vous sur ce point, nous sommes tous trop indépendants. Il suffit de compter le nombre de guerres civiles pour s'en rendre compte. Le non-respect de l'autorité est présent à tous les siècles, dans toutes les civilisations.

\- Cette vision des choses est intéressante, déclare Lucian en avançant vers nous. Et assez facile à vérifier dans l'Histoire des humains. Mais il manque un détail de la plus haute importance.

\- Lequel ? demandé-je avec intérêt.

\- Nos natures monstrueuses. Lycans et Vampires créent plus de catastrophes autour d'eux à cause de notre bestialité. Même si vous, les humains, vous vous tuez avec des armes, nous n'avons besoin que d'une morsure pour changer vos vies. Et je doute que vos semblables soient heureux d'être si faibles.

Juste une morsure pour obliger quelqu'un à vivre la nuit ou à s'éloigner de l'argent pour le reste de son existence. Mais est-ce vraiment si mal ? D'accord les Lycans n'ont pas de repaire digne d'eux, pourtant j'ai entendu dire que les Vampires se satisfont de leur condition. Des bribes retenues par-ci par-là en écoutant les conversations ou en demandant quelques détails à certains Lycans, je sais que les Vampires ont un domaine privé qui rivaliserait avec les plus belles maisons des riches propriétaires. Ils le qualifient même de château, ce qui n'est pas rien. Et si ces créatures peuvent vivre dans une aussi vaste demeure sans attirer l'attention des autorités humaines, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Lycans ne suivraient pas cet exemple.

\- Quelle est l'origine du conflit, cette fois-ci ? demande Xristo en interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

Lucian s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Il se ravise et je comprends alors que ma présence est devenue dérangeante. Je marmonne une excuse, leur assure que je n'aurai aucun mal à retrouver la pièce qui me sert de chambre et les laisse tous les deux. Je suis curieuse de savoir quel est le problème des Lycans mais je ne reste pas, même si l'envie d'écouter derrière la porte est très forte. Je ne respecte pourtant pas mes propres paroles, me dirigeant vers la sortie du repaire au lieu d'attendre sagement à l'intérieur. Le froid me frappe à nouveau mais je n'en tiens pas compte, voyant plutôt que Raze n'est plus dehors. Son absence m'arrange, je n'aurai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de lui.

Je ne m'éloigne que de quelques mètres, marquant la neige à chaque pas. Je me souviens de mes jeux d'enfance avec ma jumelle et Jared, de tous ces hivers à courir en riant. Nous avons passé tant de temps à faire des bonshommes de neige, à nous chamailler pour savoir qui mettrait son écharpe autour de nos œuvres d'art. Et quand on rentrait à la maison, un bon chocolat chaud nous attendait, accompagné du sourire fier de nos parents. Malheureusement, nous avons grandi et ces instants merveilleux se sont faits de plus en plus rares, particulièrement à cause du comportement de Meg et de mon incapacité à la calmer. L'hiver s'est transformé en une saison comme une autre et, aujourd'hui, ce passé me semble appartenir à un autre monde, un univers où la mort n'existe pas et où ni les Vampires ni les Lycans ne sont présents.

\- Inconsciente petite humaine, siffle une voix.

Je tressaille mais ne bouge pas d'où je suis, ayant reconnu sans peine le ton arrogant de Kraven. Je sais qu'il est là, non loin de moi, mais il se sert de l'obscurité pour être caché à ma vue de mortelle. Ignorer sa position exacte ne me rassure pas, il pourrait se tenir prêt à m'attaquer de n'importe où. Je plisse les paupières en essayant de distinguer une silhouette mais il n'y a que la nuit autour de moi. Je ne veux pas paniquer, l'ouïe des Vampires est si développée qu'il percevrait sans peine l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Ce n'est pourtant pas une chose que je suis en mesure de maîtriser et j'entends le rire froid de Kraven alors qu'il se révèle enfin.

L'éclat cruel de son regard n'a pas changé, il est toujours le même. Sa posture est celle d'un homme qui a compris qu'il a gagné, qu'il est enfin victorieux. Je me demande un instant s'il est assez idiot pour s'aventurer seul non loin du repaire de ses ennemis. S'il continue à être en contact avec Lucian pour leur plan insensé, il n'est pourtant pas le bienvenu ici, encore moins en cette période où les Lycans sont instables. Je le vois s'approcher dangereusement, il passe derrière moi comme un prédateur reniflant sa proie. J'ai la désagréable impression que ma vie va se terminer ici, dans cette ruelle, sous les crocs d'un Vampire qui ne cesse de me vouloir du mal. Mais il ne fait aucun geste violent, revenant simplement dans mon champ de vision en me dévisageant avec insistance.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-il.

Une expression agacée se peint sur son visage alors qu'il attrape mon poignet gauche pour me rapprocher de lui. Sa main est froide contre ma peau, plus encore que la neige. Son pouce est placé au-dessus du point de pulsation de l'artère et l'incompréhension me gagne aussi. Il n'a pas besoin de prendre mon pouls pour percevoir mon rythme cardiaque, il n'a qu'à tendre l'oreille. Pourtant, il se comporte comme un humain qui ne serait pas certain d'avoir face à lui une personne bien vivante. C'est une réaction très déroutante de la part de quelqu'un comme Kraven et j'en viens à douter de sa santé mentale. Les Vampires pourraient-ils être affectés par tous ces maux qui rongent les mortels ?

De sa main libre, il dégage les cheveux de mon cou, inspirant mon odeur. Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise et sa froideur corporelle n'arrange rien à mon état. Son regard analyse chaque détail, je le vois m'observer encore plus attentivement. Il est face à un problème qui le dérange, je le remarque bien, mais j'ignore pourquoi j'ai toute son attention alors qu'il a toujours été méprisant et cruel envers moi. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu changer en si peu de temps ? Je suis toujours la même, physiquement, et je doute qu'il puisse se rendre compte que je suis encore plus déterminée à protéger ma famille. Entre les Lycans et les Vampires, je ne suis qu'un frêle petit insecte qu'une bourrasque de vent soulèverait en un rien de temps. Une vulgaire mouche dont les ailes seraient incapables de déclencher un effet papillon.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigne brusquement, fixant un point derrière moi, je devine que l'un des Lycans doit être là. Cette impression est confirmée par Raze qui vient me rejoindre en grognant contre Kraven. Le Vampire montre les crocs à son tour mais il ne bouge plus, évitant de déclencher les hostilités. S'il y a bien une chose facile à remarquer, c'est que l'imposant Lycan à la peau noire arrive à effrayer ses ennemis par sa simple présence. Même Kraven, qui est pourtant un Vampire cruel aux ambitions sanguinaires, laisse apparaître une certaine crainte. Il faut avouer aussi que Raze se distingue des autres en étant aussi impressionnant sous sa forme humaine que sous sa forme bestiale. Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, c'est très utile contre les Vampires. Et en cet instant, c'est rassurant de le savoir si près.

L'incompréhension luit à nouveau dans les yeux de Kraven, si vive que même Raze fronce les sourcils. Avoir devant soi un Vampire qui semble se poser des questions est très surprenant. Il hésite à avancer plus, humant l'air encore une fois avant de plonger son regard dans celui du Lycan. Ce dernier grogne, comme irrité par la présence de Kraven. Toutefois, il se calme très rapidement, un peu trop même. Lorsque le Vampire esquisse un sourire amer, je comprends brusquement que quelqu'un d'autre vient de nous rejoindre et il ne m'est pas difficile de déduire que Lucian est là puisqu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire preuve d'autant d'autorité sur Raze.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons rendez-vous, déclare le chef des Lycans.

\- Je devais vérifier quelque chose, répond Kraven en plissant les paupières. Un petit détail qui concerne _ta protégée_.

La tension entre les deux hommes est palpable, la froideur dans leurs regards s'accorde avec le temps hivernal. Raze pousse un autre grognement face au ton du Vampire mais ce dernier ne se laisse plus impressionné, me jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé avant de détourner complètement son attention de moi. J'en suis soulagée mais je vois bien que Lucian n'est pas déterminé à accepter le départ de Kraven sans recevoir la moindre explication sur la raison exacte de sa présence.

\- Pourquoi risquer ta vie en venant seul ici, insiste Lucian.

\- Qui te dit que je suis seul ? rétorque le Vampire. Soren sait exactement où je suis, il serait inutile de ta part de chercher à me tuer.

\- Qui te dit que je cherche à te tuer ? ironise le Lycan. Je veux seulement connaître tes motivations, rien de plus.

\- Je vais être bref, Lucian. Depuis plusieurs jours, une femme qui ressemble fortement à _ton_ humaine erre près du château.

Il précise que c'est une Vampire, ce qui me rappelle alors les paroles de Farkas. Lui-aussi a évoqué une femme au physique similaire au mien mais à la nature de suceuse de sang. Deux fois de la part de deux personnes différentes, ce n'est plus une coïncidence. Je suis troublée par cette annonce, un mauvais pressentiment refait surface et j'ai la sensation d'être plongée dans un cauchemar. Kraven ajoute qu'il a l'intention de résoudre cette affaire et il finit par s'en aller, se fondant dans les ombres de la nuit. Je regarde l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, la gorge sèche, l'esprit envahi par des théories invraisemblables et extrêmement dérangeantes. Quelque chose ne va pas du tout et je crains de découvrir un secret beaucoup trop macabre.

Lucian demande à Raze de veiller un peu, pour vérifier que d'autres Vampires ne se pointeront pas. Il accorde de l'importance à ce que Kraven vient de nous dire et c'est ce qui me terrifie le plus. Si lui, le chef des Lycans, prend en compte les paroles d'un Vampire prêt à trahir les siens, alors ça signifie que la situation n'est pas très réjouissante. Tandis que le Lycan à la peau noire patiente à l'extérieur, nous retournons au sein du repaire dans le silence. J'ignore si Lucian pense à me reprocher d'être ainsi sortie seule et si c'est le cas, il ne dit rien. Il me reconduit jusqu'à ma chambre, poussant la porte en s'écartant pour me permettre d'entrer. Au lieu de repartir aussitôt pour s'occuper de tout son clan, il referme la porte derrière lui, m'observant attentivement. Ses pupilles sont inquisitrices et me mettent autant mal à l'aise que Kraven un peu plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes effrayée, finit-il par dire avec douceur.

Je ne proteste pas, parce qu'il pourrait facilement remarquer que je mens. Je me contente de hocher la tête de manière affirmative en croisant les bras, ne sachant pas comment lui exprimer toutes les interrogations qui se mêlent dans mes pensées. Il va s'asseoir sur mon lit et me fait signe de prendre place à côté de lui, ce qui me renvoie à ce fameux jour où il s'est transformé sous mes yeux. Je traverse la pièce et m'installe, hésitant entre le bombarder de questions pour lesquelles il n'a sans doute aucune réponse ou attendre sagement qu'il reprenne la parole. La seconde solution me paraît être la meilleure, je reste muette en espérant qu'il n'interprètera pas mal ce silence.

\- Est-ce que Kraven a dit quelque chose avant notre arrivée ?

\- Il a seulement déclaré qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je crois qu'il faisait référence au fait d'avoir croisé cette femme qui me ressemble.

\- Farkas avait eu la même réflexion, murmure Lucian. Auriez-vous la moindre information utile à nous apporter ?

\- Sincèrement ? Je suis aussi perdue que vous. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veut me rendre cinglée.

Ma voix tremble, je sens bien que je suis sur le point de craquer. La seule personne qui a toujours été mon miroir est ma jumelle. Je refuse de penser qu'il y a un lien entre sa mort et l'apparition de cette inconnue. J'ai vu le corps sans vie de ma sœur, j'ai assisté à son enterrement. Peut-être qu'une personne au courant de tout cela tient à me faire peur, peut-être même que Farkas est derrière cette mise en scène, pour trouver une façon de me faire passer pour une traîtresse Vampire. Peu importe l'identité de l'individu qui se cache sous cette lugubre comédie, je veux juste que tout s'arrête enfin.

\- Pourriez-vous retrouver cette femme ?

Ma question déstabilise Lucian mais il se ressaisit rapidement et me promet de faire ce qui est en son pouvoir pour résoudre cette énigme. Je le remercie tout en m'excusant, lui avouant que je regrette de causer autant de problèmes alors qu'ils ont déjà assez d'ennuis avec les Vampires. Je sais grâce à Sabas que le plan prévu par les Lycans pour se débarrasser des Aînés Vampires n'avance pas comme il le faudrait, que certains paramètres font que le lieu où reposent ces fameux chefs est trop sécurisé pour le moment. Xristo m'en a aussi touché quelques mots mais j'ai évité le sujet avec Lucian, craignant de le voir s'agacer de ma curiosité. Sauf qu'en cet instant, je saisis enfin l'importance de leur mission et ce besoin de réussir, cette envie d'une plus grande liberté. En amenant avec moi mes problèmes, j'en retarde encore plus l'achèvement.

\- N'ayez crainte, Eden, nous vous protégeons.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur.

Et alors que je prononce ces paroles, je me rends compte que je les pense réellement. Si des Vampires sont impliqués, les Lycans auront des ennuis et je refuse d'être encore une fois responsable de leurs problèmes. Lucian hausse les sourcils, surpris par ma remarque.

\- Nous avons moins de faiblesses que vous, pourquoi avoir peur pour nous ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en Kraven. Il vous a peut-être permis de vous faire passer pour mort mais je n'aime pas son comportement, il a tout du traître idéal et je suis certaine qu'il pourrait aussi vous abandonner au moment venu.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre implication, Eden, mais tout ceci ne devrait pas vous concerner. Je fais de mon mieux pour tenir le plus de Lycans à distance, ce n'est pas pour que vous soyez là. C'est une vengeance personnelle que je veux mener à terme.

C'est le moment pour moi de sauter sur l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ce passé qu'il me cache depuis plusieurs mois. Il m'a déjà dit que je pouvais poser des questions mais je ne trouvais jamais l'instant favorable pour le faire. Je n'ignore pas que ce n'est pas facile pour lui, parce qu'il a vécu dans des conditions d'esclave, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce monde dans lequel j'ai plongé. Et même si Noël n'est pas la fête qui correspond le plus à ce genre de souvenirs, je n'hésite plus une seule seconde.

\- Comment tout ceci a commencé ?

L'expression de Lucian s'assombrit, son regard se fait lointain alors qu'il serre les dents. Mais il ne bouge pas, ne part pas en claquant la porte derrière lui ou en me reprochant ma curiosité. Il soupire longuement, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, me montrant une tristesse si poignante que j'en regrette mes paroles. Je murmure que je suis désolée et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas prendre en compte mon intervention mais il m'interrompt en levant la main avant de déclarer qu'il est temps pour moi d'en savoir plus.

OoOoOoO

 _Tout commence en mille deux cent sept. Dans les geôles d'un château, un Loup-Garou de sexe féminin donne naissance à un garçon, différent des autres. L'enfant n'est pas une bête, il a une peau rosée comme celle des humains et ses pleurs de nouveau-né attirent l'attention des gardes. L'effet de surprise passé, l'Aîné des Vampires en règne à cette période, Viktor, fait son entrée, dardant son regard froid sur le petit garçon. L'homme est armé, il tire un trait d'arbalète sur la créature, la tuant sur le coup, puis il s'apprête à réserver le même sort au petit être qui continue de s'époumoner. Le Vampire ne parvient pourtant pas à ôter la vie à l'enfant, lui permettant de survivre tout en étant curieux concernant sa nature bien particulière. Son destin de douleur est mis en marche par un simple changement de décision._

 _Le garçon est prénommé Lucian, il grandit, se développant comme un humain avec toutefois des qualités supérieures. Viktor remarque vite que le petit est fort, rapide et intelligent. Ce dernier point le dérange brièvement mais l'idée de faire de Lucian une arme passe au-dessus de tout. Le jeune homme est entraîné, il blesse et tue des Vampires avec une facilité déconcertante. Il devient évident qu'il est d'une nouvelle race, plus puissante. Suite à des expériences menées sur des humains, les Lycans voient le jour, mordus par Lucian qui n'a pas le choix et qui obéit. C'est ainsi que ces créatures sont utilisées pour surveiller le château le jour, lorsque le soleil empêche les Vampires de sortir. Un collier est forgé pour retenir les Lycans et tout semble alors aller pour le mieux._

 _Mais Lucian est un peu trop vif pour son bien. Il réfléchit beaucoup, constate qu'il n'est qu'un esclave et commence à se révolter en lui-même. Dans le même temps, il découvre de nouveaux sentiments et lie sa vie à celle de Sonja, femme Vampire dont il tombe fou amoureux. Leurs sentiments sont réciproques mais leurs rangs les opposent car elle n'est pas uniquement une redoutable guerrière mais bien la fille de Viktor. Pour Lucian, c'est une malédiction, le sort qui s'acharne sur lui en lui refusant tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il n'a plus de famille, la seule personne de son sang a été tuée sous ses yeux alors qu'il venait de naître. Si les humains n'ont pas de souvenirs, ce n'est pas son cas, lui revoit encore le trait d'arbalète, si inconnu pour un nouveau-né mais trop parlant pour un adulte désormais capable de comprendre ce qui l'entoure._

 _Sa position d'esclave lui pèse de plus en plus sur la conscience. Le fouet est douloureux, les regards des Vampires ne sont que mépris et condescendance. Il veut changer, évoluer, devenir quelqu'un, pas être seulement une sentinelle diurne pour des êtres qu'il déteste. Sonja est la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'échappe pas encore, pour qui il reste sagement dans son coin sans intervenir. Il ne veut pas lui causer d'ennuis, il a déjà remarqué qu'elle n'est pas acceptée par ses pairs, ce n'est pas pour être rejetée parce qu'elle est trop proche d'un Lycan. Mais leurs sentiments se renforcent de jour en jour et il est plus dur pour eux d'être séparés._

 _Avec ses capacités de forgeron, Lucian crée une clef pouvant le délivrer de son collier. Malgré les punitions qui continuent de se faire ressentir sous la forme de coups de fouets nombreux, il tient bon. Par d'habiles moyens et grâce à l'aide de Sonja et d'un historien un peu trop ambitieux, il libère les Lycans. S'enfuir est une sensation merveilleuse, il n'est plus le prisonnier esclave des Vampires. Sauf que la liberté a un prix trop douloureux à payer. Sa tendre bien-aimée est cloîtrée dans sa chambre, Viktor a découvert leur liaison. Par amour, Lucian est prêt à tout, retournant dans le château tant détesté dans l'unique but de retrouver Sonja._

 _Les malheurs sont nombreux dans l'existence des Lycans mais jamais Lucian n'aurait pu imaginer une si grande souffrance. Rien ne se déroule comme prévu, lui et sa compagne sont capturés après des combats contre des Vampires. Sonja se bat contre son propre père et dans un dernier geste, elle lui avoue qu'elle est enceinte. La descente aux Enfers est rapide, ils sont condamnés tous les deux. Traîné dans une pièce où l'odeur de la mort flotte dangereusement, le Lycan est attaché, incapable de se défaire de ses nouvelles chaînes. Face à lui, sa tendre Vampire est enchaînée à un poteau, ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le plafond bouger que la lumière se fait dans son esprit._

 _Le Lycan n'a jamais autant hurlé que ce jour maudit, en voyant partir en cendres le corps de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. La suite des événements est floue dans ses pensées, il se souvient s'être libéré, avoir réuni Lycans et Loups-Garous pour combattre. Il a affronté Viktor face à face, le tuant presque en le transperçant avec son épée. Il a su que ce n'était pas la fin mais bien un commencement et il a décidé ce jour-là qu'il détruirait tous les Vampires. Il n'a pas offert de funérailles dignes à Sonja, il n'avait plus rien à chérir, mais il s'est fait la promesse qu'elle serait vengée._

OoOoOoO

Je constate que je pleure au moment où ma vision se trouble. Reniflant doucement, je porte mes mains à mon visage, essuyant mes larmes. Je n'ose pas imaginer la douleur que Lucian ressent chaque jour, à cause de tout ce qu'il porte en lui. Sa haine envers les Vampires m'est désormais plus claire, il a perdu la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui. Cette Sonja a été la seule à pouvoir adoucir son existence mais elle est morte sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse intervenir. C'est ce qui explique la froideur dans sa voix lorsqu'il parle de ce fameux Viktor ou du Conseil des Vampires en général. Assister au trépas de sa bien-aimée lui a forgé un caractère de guerrier et a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je n'arrive pas encore à assimiler tous les détails et tous les noms. Il y a eu tellement de personnes, de trahisons et de combats. J'ai retenu le fait que Sonja a été condamnée par les siens et par-dessus tout, par son propre père. Quel homme est donc assez cruel pour amener sa fille à la mort ? Pour accepter de perdre la chair de sa chair à cause de sentiments profonds ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien de mal dans l'amour qui unissait Lucian à sa Vampire mais il faut croire que les lois ont plus d'importance que le reste. Je saisis mieux la raison qui pousse le chef des Lycans à refuser des femmes dans ses rangs, il craint de nouvelles souffrances, de voir les siens subir une même déception douloureuse.

\- Vous supportez tout ceci depuis tellement de temps, murmuré-je avec compassion.

\- Et ce souvenir m'aide à avancer, répond Lucian. Je n'oublie pas cet objectif que je poursuis depuis des siècles, ce besoin de tuer Viktor. J'ai souffert sous son joug, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait exécuter Sonja.

Il y a de l'amour dans ses paroles, un sentiment qui ne l'a pas quitté et qui ne le quittera sans doute jamais.

\- Était-ce si grave ? Je veux dire, l'union d'un Lycan avec une femme Vampire est-elle donc si dangereuse ?

\- Viktor craignait l'humiliation de ne pas avoir une descendance pure. Un hybride, un mélange de nos deux espèces, aurait créé assez de reproches pour lui faire regretter d'avoir une fille. Nous n'étions que des chiens de garde pour les Vampires, nous avions moins de valeur que de vrais esclaves.

Aux yeux de l'Aîné, Lucian n'était donc qu'un animal. C'est pour cela qu'il répète sans cesse aux Lycans de se comporter de manière plus civilisée, plus humaine. Pour éviter de se souvenir de la façon dont il a été traité par les Vampires. Je tends ma main vers la sienne, la serrant dans un geste de compassion, ce qui est la seule chose que je peux faire pour tenter de lui remonter un peu le moral. Je n'ai aucune parole à prononcer, le drame qu'il a vécu est un événement trop macabre pour que de simples mots soient suffisants. Si c'était le cas, les autres Lycans lui auraient remonté le moral depuis très longtemps.

Brisant ce silence, Xristo fait irruption dans la chambre, suivi de près par Sabas qui semble vouloir l'empêcher de parler. Le second jette un regard implorant au premier, comme pour le supplier de faire demi-tour. Mais Xristo est déterminé, il s'avance vers moi, me tendant un téléphone. Je relâche Lucian avant de prendre l'appareil, remarquant une photo sombre et peu avenante. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour reconnaître un cimetière, plus particulièrement la tombe de ma sœur. La terre a été retournée, son cercueil repose ouvert. Contrairement à ce qu'il devrait y avoir à l'intérieur, tout est propre. Je peine à croire qu'un corps a pu être mis à l'intérieur. Xristo confirme mon pressentiment, s'agenouillant devant moi alors que Sabas reste en retrait. C'est pourtant ce dernier qui prend la parole.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, Eden, mais ta jumelle n'est pas morte.

\- C'est impossible, je …

\- Nous comprenons que ce soit dur pour toi, me coupe doucement Sabas.

Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que j'ai laissé tomber le portable. Tout ce que je ressens, c'est cette douleur au plus profond de mon estomac, ce nouveau chagrin qui me traverse brusquement. Ma sœur est toujours vivante et il semblerait qu'elle soit devenue un Vampire.


	14. Un frère et deux soeurs

**Chapitre 13 : Un frère et deux sœurs**

Le brouhaha des étudiants m'enveloppe dans un cocon, me protégeant de mes pensées. Lucian a eu raison de décréter qu'un bain de foule me ferait du bien, même si ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour me changer les idées. Je n'ai plus remis les pieds à l'université depuis un moment et il est dur de reprendre d'anciennes habitudes quand on a des préoccupations plus importantes que quelques cours. J'envie tous ces autres qui se racontent leurs vacances, qui évoquent des anecdotes en riant ou qui se souhaitent une bonne année. Ils vivent dans leur monde, là où les affaires criminelles ne concernent que la police, là où Vampires et Lycans ne sont que des légendes. Là où Mégara est morte et enterrée.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur mon stylo alors que je m'oblige à réfléchir à autre chose. Si je continue de songer à ma jumelle, venir ici n'aura servi à rien. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de repasser dans ma tête cette discussion affreuse avec Sabas et Xristo. Non seulement ils ont pris le risque de se faire voir en déterrant un cercueil, mais ils ont aussi décidé de l'ouvrir, sans même avoir l'autorisation de Lucian. Profaner une tombe n'est pas un acte anodin, le gérant du cimetière ne manquera pas de se rendre compte qu'il y a eu des intrus et il y a fort à parier qu'il contactera mes parents. S'ils apprennent que la dernière demeure de ma sœur a été ouverte sans raison, je n'ose imaginer quelle pourrait être leur réaction.

L'arrivée du professeur est comme une libération, je n'écoute plus que sa voix et je note, sans m'arrêter. Je ne saisis pas toutes les nuances de ses paroles, j'ai perdu trop de semaines pour être capable de comprendre son cours en entier. Certains mots m'échappent un peu mais les questions que je me pose alors sont si banales que j'ai l'impression de redevenir celle que j'étais, l'espace de quelques heures. Quelques chuchotements se font parfois entendre, ainsi que des rires lorsque l'enseignant laisse échapper un peu d'humour à travers ses explications. Je me surprends à sourire légèrement à une nouvelle plaisanterie, me détendant peu à peu. Être au milieu des humains est une sensation presque agréable après tous les désagréments des autres jours.

Lorsque le cours se termine, je range rapidement mes affaires, préférant quitter les lieux avant de croiser mes amis. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un débat interminable avec eux alors que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un bon moment. Je choisis de filer au plus vite, m'excusant en bousculant un ou deux étudiants qui s'attardent au niveau des portes. Je sais que j'agis avec lâcheté mais je n'ai plus rien en commun avec Lucy et Damien, un énorme fossé nous sépare. Sans doute pourrions-nous le combler si je prenais le temps de m'expliquer avec eux, de leur dire que certains événements se sont déroulés contre ma volonté, me forçant à mettre de la distance entre nous. Mais ce ne serait qu'un mensonge de plus, parfaitement inutile.

Je franchis les portes de l'université avec un peu de soulagement. Même si les cours doivent être comme une échappatoire, je n'ai pas repris l'habitude de côtoyer autant de mes semblables. Ici, il n'y a pas de hurlements bestiaux et pas de courants d'air trop froids à cause d'une isolation inexistante. Tout me paraît trop normal, sans la moindre menace vampirique, sans cette tension constante qui me noue le ventre lorsque je croise les regards méprisants des Lycans. Je ne suis toujours pas la bienvenue au sein du repaire, nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient me mettre dehors. Heureusement que Lucian a l'obéissance de ses hommes ou je serais actuellement la proie des Lycans et des Vampires en même temps.

C'est Sabas qui m'attend, à l'écart de la foule, sur le trottoir opposé. Il s'est remis de ses blessures assez vite mais il a été blessé dans sa fierté, faisant naître en lui une haine viscérale contre la meute de Farkas. Xristo a tenté de le raisonner en lui rappelant que lancer les hostilités ne serait pas une décision très intelligente mais Sabas n'est pas prêt à renoncer. Il est le plus discret parmi les Lycans, le plus calme aussi. Il expose toujours son avis de manière civilisée et ne s'emporte pratiquement pas. C'est justement pour cette raison que je devine qu'il haït Farkas plus que les autres, parce qu'il ne chercherait pas les conflits si ce n'était qu'un problème d'opposition entre deux meutes de Lycans.

Je lui souris en parvenant à sa hauteur, le remerciant d'être là. Il hoche la tête avant de se mettre en route, sans un mot. La neige n'a pas cessé de tomber depuis Noël, les sols en sont recouverts, amusant les enfants, un peu moins les parents. Raze n'aime pas ce temps, il m'a dit que l'hiver irrite de plus en plus les Lycans, comme si les températures avaient une influence sur leurs émotions. Lucian n'est pas d'accord avec lui mais comme il n'a pas de temps à perdre dans des débats stériles sur les saisons, il ne rétorque rien. Je suis presque convaincue que c'est une façon détournée de ne pas avouer son véritable avis. Il déteste admettre que les Lycans sont pareils aux animaux, préférant se dire que leur forme bestiale n'est rien qu'une apparence et qu'elle n'agit pas sur eux.

Je respecte le silence de Sabas tout le long du chemin, lui jetant parfois des coups d'œil en remarquant qu'il est trop sérieux et surtout très tendu. Il y a quelque chose en lui, aujourd'hui, que je ne parviens pas à définir, comme un détail que je verrais sans être toutefois en état de le comprendre. Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que nous avons quitté la faculté et je m'en inquiète un peu. Il n'est pas aussi bavard que Xristo mais ce calme froid ne lui ressemble pas. La dernière fois qu'il s'est comporté de cette manière, nous étions face à des Vampires sur le point d'attaquer et, avec la lumière du jour, cette hypothèse est à écarter.

J'attends d'être arrivée au repaire pour mener mes recherches. Je croise Raze en pleine discussion avec Singe, le scientifique des Lycans. Ce dernier me met toujours mal à l'aise, il m'observe comme si je pouvais devenir un cobaye très intéressant pour des expériences glauques et particulières. Un coin spécial lui est réservé dans une partie des sous-sols mais je n'ai jamais osé y mettre les pieds, parce que je crains de voir des choses trop macabres. Moins j'en saurai sur ses agissements et mieux je me porterai, n'ayant pas besoin de connaître tous les secrets obscurs des Lycans.

\- Déjà rentrée ? me demande Raze de sa voix grave.

\- Les cours sont finis, réponds-je en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire où est Xristo ?

\- Il est sorti il y a quelques minutes, m'informe Singe. Vous devriez peut-être attendre qu'il revienne, les alentours ne sont pas sûrs ces temps-ci.

\- Arrête de l'effrayer, intervient Lucian.

Il jette un regard sévère à son scientifique qui esquisse un sourire amusé avant de s'excuser en prétextant avoir quelque chose à finir. Il s'éloigne et Raze le suit, reprenant leur conversation, alors que leur chef soupire longuement avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Pardonnez-le, Eden, mais il a un humour bien à lui.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, remarqué-je calmement. Certains humains ne sont pas plus doués que lui pour faire rire les autres. J'imagine que je peux aller rejoindre tranquillement Xristo, maintenant ?

\- Il ne rentrera pas tout de suite, m'avoue Lucian. Je l'ai chargé d'une mission de reconnaissance, pour savoir précisément où se trouve votre sœur.

Je baisse les yeux, considérant d'un coup que le sol est une meilleure source d'inspiration que le Lycan. Depuis qu'il est devenu évident que ma jumelle cause de sérieux ennuis à chacune des deux espèces en se faisant passer pour une version vampirique de moi-même, Lucian est déterminé à lui mettre la main dessus. Il m'a promis de ne pas lui faire de mal et de la ramener vivante ici mais je sens bien qu'il se retient de dire exactement ce qu'il pense sur ce sujet, pour ne pas me blesser. Il a déjà dû convaincre Kraven de se tenir tranquille face à cette Vampire qui débarque soudainement, et ça n'a pas du tout été simple de l'obliger à faire comme si Mégara n'existait pas.

Kraven n'est pas un idiot, il a bien vite fait le lien entre ma sœur et ma moi, ce qui a renforcé son ressentiment à mon égard. Il a accepté de ne pas tuer Meg, parce que Lucian a insisté, mais il m'a aussi dit que si ma jumelle risquait de compromettre l'alliance entre les Lycans et les Vampires, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à s'en débarrasser. J'ai répété à qui voulait bien l'entendre que ma sœur n'est pas un monstre et qu'elle ne perturbera pas le plan de rébellion des deux espèces, je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance envers Mégara, seulement une certitude profonde. Peu de temps avant sa mort supposée, ma jumelle n'était déjà plus la même et je redoute de voir qu'elle a changé encore plus.

\- Si vous la retrouvez, pourrai-je la voir ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, rétorque Lucian.

\- C'est ma sœur, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi elle m'a menti !

\- Cette femme n'est sûrement plus celle que vous connaissiez, Eden. La transformation modifie le comportement et, même s'ils ont encore conscience de qui ils étaient avant, ils changent. Votre sœur n'a pas cherché à vous retrouver pendant toutes ces années et je pense qu'à votre place, je me poserais des questions.

Même si la raison me pousse à accepter ses paroles, une partie de moi veut défendre ce lien que j'entretenais avec ma jumelle. On n'oublie pas sa famille ainsi, du jour au lendemain, sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Si Mégara n'est pas venue me voir, c'est qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement.

\- Meg n'est pas égoïste, elle a ses raisons.

\- Vous êtes aveuglée parce qu'il s'agit d'un membre de votre famille, s'agace le Lycan.

\- Vous ne savez rien d'elle. Votre haine envers les Vampires vous fait voir des ennemis à chaque coin de rue.

\- Je ne connais peut-être pas votre sœur, Eden, mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour comprendre comment tout ceci va se terminer.

Il passe une main sur ses yeux puis se calme, me regardant avec un air désolé. Je ne suis pas comme eux, à m'habituer à un univers où les familles se déchirent parce que des espèces différentes ne peuvent pas se côtoyer sans faire la guerre. Pour les Lycans, je suis quelqu'un de trop sensible, beaucoup trop humaine dans un monde où les sentiments n'ont pas leur place. Chaque jour, Lucian se bat pour garder ses hommes unis et ne pas voir le chaos envahir chacun d'eux. Mes états d'âme de mortelle ne sont que des défauts face à des bêtes qui n'ont plus la moindre notion de famille. Raze, Xristo, Sabas et tous les autres forment peut-être un groupe contre leurs adversaires mais ils n'ont plus la crainte de perdre un proche. Lucian lui-même a laissé l'indifférence le saisir parce qu'il a vu mourir la seule personne qu'il aimait.

Aucun de nous deux ne reprend la conversation, sans doute pour éviter une nouvelle dispute qui ne conduirait à rien. Lucian me propose de l'accompagner dehors, pour prendre un peu l'air. Il sait que je viens juste de rentrer de mes cours et que je n'ai pas manqué de m'aérer mais je devine à son expression qu'il y a autre chose. Je vais déposer mes affaires et récupère un manteau plus chaud, considérant que tomber malade dans un repaire de Lycans n'est pas une expérience à tenter. Je n'ose pas imaginer de quelle façon Singe peut soigner les siens quand il y a des problèmes, si jamais les Lycans sont capables d'attraper un virus humain. Je le verrais plus ouvrir des cadavres que s'occuper des vivants.

Alors que nous marchons tranquillement, je demande à Lucian s'il regrette parfois son passé. Je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de question que l'on pose à un homme ayant connu l'esclavage mais, au lieu de me faire comprendre que mon interrogation est dénuée d'intérêt, il me répond. Je ne suis pas surprise d'apprendre que Sonja lui manque, le temps ne lui a jamais fait oublier son premier amour. J'aimerais lui dire que vivre avec un fantôme n'est pas une bonne chose, qu'il faut aller de l'avant pour pouvoir se sentir libre d'exister mais je retiens mes paroles. On m'a donné tous ces conseils après la mort de ma jumelle et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne pas penser à elle tous les jours. Alors proposer à un Lycan vieux de plusieurs siècles de tourner la page n'est pas une solution envisageable.

Avec douceur, Lucian évoque les années pendant lesquelles il a appris à devenir forgeron. Il a apprécié travailler le métal, sauf quand il avait de l'argent à fondre pour combattre les Loups-Garous et qu'on l'obligeait à le faire. Je crois percevoir un peu de nostalgie dans sa voix alors qu'il me parle des clairs de lune qui nimbaient le château d'une lumière spectrale. Ses mots sont poétiques, ils déclenchent en moi des émotions tendres. Le Lycan continue de se confier et je vois que ça lui fait du bien alors j'écoute tout le long du chemin, priant pour que cet instant ne prenne pas fin. Nous sommes hors du temps, dans son passé de larmes et de sang, avec ses souvenirs comme compagnons de route.

Lorsqu'il reprend sa respiration, je cligne des paupières, remarquant seulement maintenant que les lampadaires sont allumés. Je n'ai pas vu la nuit tomber, perdue dans ses paroles, mais je distingue maintenant les ténèbres qui succèdent à la lumière. Je reconnais le coin où nous sommes, fronçant les sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lucian a tenu à m'emmener jusqu'ici. L'hôpital se dresse devant nous dans toute sa splendeur, comme un point de repère immobile, et l'édifice me rappelle cette famille que je délaisse. Jared est quelque part dans l'une de ces chambres, allongé dans son lit, plongé dans un coma dont il peine à sortir malgré les efforts des médecins. Et moi, sa sœur, je suis là dehors, sans même lui rendre visite.

Continuant de me surprendre, Lucian prend ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Nous entrons dans l'hôpital et parcourons plusieurs couloirs. J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas au bon étage, la couleur des murs n'est pas celle dont je me souviens. Comme Lucian semble savoir où il va, je ne parle pas, adaptant simplement mon rythme au sien. S'arrêtant devant une porte, il se tourne brièvement vers moi, une lueur de gentillesse dans les yeux, avant de toquer et d'ouvrir le battant. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est si inattendu que je ne bouge pas pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas si je dois sourire, rire ou pleurer de joie.

Devant moi, Jared est assis sur son lit. Son teint est encore très pâle mais, au moins, il est réveillé. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, si nombreuses que j'ai la sensation d'être un ordinateur en surchauffe. Je me demande de quelle manière Lucian a pu apprendre le réveil de mon frère, depuis combien de temps Jared est sorti de son coma, et surtout, pourquoi mon frère ne réagit pas face à ce Lycan qu'il ne connaît pas du tout. La main de Lucian fait pression sur la mienne, comme pour me ramener à l'instant présent, pour me rappeler que je suis débout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

D'un coup, je ne me focalise que sur Jared. J'oublie momentanément les ennuis des derniers jours, les conflits entre deux espèces qui ne devraient pas exister et le retour à la vie de Mégara. Je lâche la main du Lycan pour aller serre mon frère dans mes bras, sans retenir mes larmes, heureuse de constater qu'il n'est plus cette silhouette pâle et immobile qui m'angoissait tant. Il répond à mon étreinte en me murmurant qu'il est désolé de m'avoir causé autant de soucis et de ne pas avoir cru en ma version des faits. Cette dernière remarque m'oblige à reculer, je plonge mon regard dans le sien en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis déjà surprise de le voir bouger et de l'entendre parler mais je m'attendais à d'autres mots pour nos retrouvailles.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les Lycans. Je suis au courant maintenant, Tim m'a tout raconté.

Mon sang se glace tandis que je recule, incapable de répondre à cette nouvelle qui ne me plaît guère. J'ai fait une erreur en essayant d'expliquer à Jared ce que je vivais, j'ai fini par en prendre conscience. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il m'avoue tout savoir, à cause d'un ami en qui j'avais assez confiance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tim lui a révélé cette partie cachée du monde alors qu'il n'a pas cessé de me répéter de faire comme si rien n'existait. Je n'arrive pas à admettre ce changement soudain, ce n'est pas habituel chez lui, encore moins pour un sujet aussi grave et important.

Je sens la main de Lucian se poser sur mon épaule et je lui jette un regard suppliant, cherchant des explications. Le Lycan me souffle de me calmer et de ne pas paniquer puis il porte son attention sur mon frère. Jared l'observe aussi, les bras croisés, une expression de dégoût se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage. Je devine alors que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se croisent et je retiens mes questions pour ne pas briser nos retrouvailles. Mais ma volonté vole en éclat lorsque quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la chambre en lançant un « bonjour » sonore sur un ton un peu trop joyeux. Tim passe à côté de nous, nous saluant d'un signe de tête, avant d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement près de la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si cette situation était particulièrement normale. La poigne de Lucian se fait plus forte sur mon épaule avant de disparaître. Lorsque je me retourne pour tenter de lui parler, je le vois sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule avec mon frère et mon ami.

Ce dernier arbore désormais un visage plus sérieux et il se lève pour me rejoindre. Je remarque l'arme qu'il porte à sa ceinture, un pistolet qui est sûrement à l'origine du départ du Lycan. J'aurais préféré que Lucian puisse rester avec nous, parce que c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici pour le moment, mais je pense que la situation aurait vite dégénéré. Je connais le point de vue de Tim sur les créatures qui peuplent ce monde et son envie de rétablir un certain équilibre. Quand nous étions sur le bateau de Lorenz, j'ai vu assez d'armes pour comprendre que les hommes de main de l'immortel ne se chargent pas uniquement des cadavres. Récupérer des corps pour un grand nettoyage ne nécessite pas de porter avec soi des pistolets, grenades et autres objets du même genre. D'après Tim, c'est une sorte de prévention, parce qu'ils ne savent jamais s'ils vont tomber sur des Lycans ou des Vampires vivants mais je doute de plus en plus de cette version des faits.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as décidé que parler valait mieux que se taire ? invectivé-je Tim. Je croyais que tout ceci devait rester un secret.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Eden, répond mon ami. Nous avons découvert qu'une femme Vampire sévissait dans les parages et quand nous avons su son identité, j'ai alors pris la meilleure décision.

\- En informant Jared de l'existence des Vampires et des Lycans ?

\- Exactement, s'agace Tim. Parce que j'ai considéré que c'était mieux pour lui d'en entendre parler un peu avant de croiser sa Vampire de sœur.

Non seulement mon frère est au courant pour les créatures censées être légendaires, mais en plus il sait que Mégara est toujours vivante. Je serre les poings en pestant intérieurement contre ma jumelle, me demandant à quoi elle joue en se faisant surprendre ainsi par tout le monde.

\- Tu l'ignores sûrement, continue mon ami, mais tes _précieux_ Lycans n'ont pas prévu d'être tendres avec ta sœur. S'ils ont l'occasion de se débarrasser d'elle rapidement, ils le feront. Et pour camoufler les cadavres, ils sont très doués.

\- Autant que toi et tes amis, on dirait. Parce qu'il me semble que c'est exactement ce que vous faites quand vous rendez service à Lorenz. Vous passez votre temps à dissimuler des corps alors tu devrais éviter de faire la morale.

\- Lorenz a raison à ton sujet, Eden. Tu crois tout comprendre du monde dans lequel on vit mais tu n'as qu'un regard biaisé sur toute cette situation. Parce que tu cohabites avec des Lycans, tu penses que ce sont de gentils chiens bien dressés qui ne commettront aucun impair mais tu te trompes lourdement. Ils laissent des cadavres derrière eux, assez régulièrement, et leurs plans de révoltes n'impliquent sans doute pas de protéger l'espèce humaine. Si tu es si persuadée que tout ira pour le mieux quand les deux espèces auront fini de se battre alors ça veut dire que tu es déjà perdue.

Il reprend son souffle en me fixant d'un regard presque désolé, comme s'il venait de m'annoncer que je porte en moi une maladie incurable. Mon comportement vis-à-vis des Lycans l'exaspère, il tient absolument à me garder loin d'eux le plus longtemps possible, mais j'ai plongé dans les ennuis à l'instant même où j'ai voulu aider Charlie. Il est trop tard pour me faire changer d'avis, pas alors que j'ai un combat personnel à mener contre ma jumelle. S'il imagine que me parler ainsi des Lycans m'effraie, c'est qu'il ne sait plus rien sur moi. Je ne suis pas désespérée au point de croire que ce sont des hommes pacifiques, mais j'ai vu de mes propres yeux leur humanité. Les Vampires ne sont pas comme ça, c'est une évidence, mais les Lycans continuent de porter en eux des sentiments, même s'ils ne les suivent plus.

\- Tu juges les Lycans, Tim, mais tu ne les connais pas. Tu te bases sur les critiques d'un homme qui reste dans l'ombre sans agir, sans mettre fin à des conflits alors qu'il le pourrait. Je vis avec des Lycans, je les vois évoluer jour après jour et ce ne sont pas les monstres que tu décris.

\- Arrête de les défendre ! N'est-ce donc pas un Lycan qui a tué ton ami Jordan ? Le même qui a essayé de te faire du mal ? Tu t'attaches à des êtres pour qui tu n'es rien ! Ils étaient là avant ta naissance et ils le seront toujours après ta mort. À leurs yeux, tu n'es qu'une humaine pathétique sans intérêt, comme nous le sommes tous.

Ses mots sont blessants parce qu'ils trouvent un écho au fond de moi. Plusieurs fois, Kraven m'a dit la même chose, me rappelant que les Lycans ont des siècles d'existence derrière eux et que ce n'est pas une mortelle qui va faire changer leur façon d'appréhender le monde. Peut-être que Lorenz a raison quand il prétend que je suis trop naïve, que c'est idiot de ma part de supposer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes que je suis capable de les rendre plus humains.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement derrière nous, révélant Xristo. Je suis sur le point de lui dire que je suis heureuse de le revoir lorsque je me souviens qu'il était en mission pour surveiller ma sœur. Aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment me gagne, plus encore quand il va vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors. Lucian entre à sa suite, une expression soucieuse dans son regard. Tim porte la main à sa ceinture, enlevant la sécurité de son arme, attirant sur lui l'attention des deux Lycans. Xristo grogne légèrement mais Lucian lui ordonne d'un signe de tête de ne pas bouger. L'ambiance, déjà tendue auparavant par ma discussion houleuse avec Tim, s'alourdit plus encore. Jared se redresse un peu plus sur ses oreillers tandis que je me rapproche imperceptiblement du chef des Lycans, m'éloignant ainsi de mon ami et de son pistolet. J'ignore si ses balles font des dégâts sur les humains et je n'ai pas prévu de le savoir maintenant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande mon frère.

 _\- Elle_ est à quelques mètres d'ici, répond Xristo sur un ton défaitiste.

Elle. Ma sœur. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle très réjouissante, parce qu'elle n'est plus la Mégara de notre enfance. Elle est devenue Vampire, sans que nous sachions précisément pourquoi ni comment, et ce n'est sans doute plus une personne fêtarde un peu têtue.

\- Que vient-elle faire ici ? continue Jared.

\- Peut-être une petite visite familiale, ironise Tim.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui la motive, réplique Xristo. Dès que la nuit est tombée, je l'ai vue sortir de chez elle pour venir jusqu'à l'hôpital.

\- Sortir de chez elle ? répété-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais où elle vit ?

Xristo me lance un regard où se mêlent la gêne et la compassion. Il ne m'a pas dit une seule fois que Mégara a un endroit où elle habite tranquillement et j'admets ne pas y avoir pensé. À mes yeux, elle devait se cacher, comme les Lycans, et non vivre quelque part. D'autant plus qu'officiellement, elle est morte et enterrée, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant à utiliser une fausse identité. Tout ceci commence à ressembler de plus en plus à un mauvais film et je sens que le résultat ne va pas du tout me plaire. Notre famille a traversé le deuil avec de nombreuses difficultés mais là, c'est quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe et de complètement improbable. À une époque, nous étions trois membres d'une fratrie, insouciants et loin des dangers du monde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes plongés dans une lutte où les clans se divisent et où nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux.

\- Le plus urgent est de vous faire sortir d'ici, intervient Lucian. Votre sœur ne pourra pas vous suivre tous les deux en même temps, autant vous séparer.

\- J'emmène Jared avec moi, déclare Tim. J'ai les armes nécessaires pour la retenir si elle décide de s'en prendre à nous.

\- Dans ce cas, Xristo vient avec vous, rétorqué-je. Avoir un Lycan avec soi pour combattre un Vampire est toujours plus sûr que de croire pouvoir vaincre une créature avec de simples balles.

\- Eden a raison, confirme le chef des Lycans. Vous partirez tous les trois vers le centre-ville, en voiture, tandis que nous ferons le tour du quartier.

Il ne précise pas notre moyen de locomotion mais j'ai compris qu'il compte marcher normalement. Tout cela est trop soudain mais je lui fais confiance et je hoche la tête. Xristo ne dit rien, cependant son regard exprime son assentiment alors que Tim pince les lèvres. Mon ami n'apprécie pas de devoir faire équipe avec un Lycan mais je tiens trop à mon frère pour le laisser partir uniquement avec quelqu'un d'aussi mortel que nous. Même si c'est Mégara et que nous avions autrefois un lien de parenté très fort, rien ne nous garantit qu'elle soit seule.

Avec un soupir, Tim donne un coup de main à Jared. Il lui retire sa perfusion sans prendre le temps d'appeler une infirmière, déchirant ensuite un morceau de drap pour entourer la main de mon frère. Ce dernier est pâle, ses jambes ne le portent pas et il vacille dangereusement. Xristo les rejoint pour servir de soutien à Jared, lui permettant ainsi de tenir debout. Je reste silencieuse pendant que Lucian vérifie l'absence de personnel dans le couloir. Ce n'est certes pas un infirmier ou une infirmière qui pourrait empêcher deux Lycans de sortir d'un hôpital mais il vaut mieux partir aussi discrètement que possible d'ici. Tim récupère les affaires de mon frère qu'il entrepose dans un sac pendant que Jared se change rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je jette un coup d'œil au-dehors, inquiète, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette situation de plus en plus étrange, craignant de voir ma jumelle déjà à l'extérieur.

Le vibreur du téléphone de Xristo résonne dans le silence de la chambre et il regarde son message avant de pester. Il nous informe que Mégara est déjà dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, ce qui rend la suite du plan beaucoup plus compliquée à réaliser. Lucian ne perd pas ses moyens pour autant, il ouvre l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et estime la hauteur avant de se retourner vers le second Lycan. Ils n'échangent aucun mot, se comprenant parfaitement, et je serre les dents en devinant à mon tour ce que Lucian a en tête. Si ma jumelle est à l'intérieur du bâtiment, c'est à nous d'en sortir par un autre moyen. Sauf que passer par la fenêtre est une idée extrêmement dangereuse, d'autant plus que seuls les deux Lycans sont capables de sauter d'un tel étage sans subir de dégâts physiques.

Dans un mouvement qui paraît contrôlé, Xristo attrape mon frère, le met sur son épaule et prend un peu d'élan avant de traverser la pièce pour atterrir dehors. Je me penche aussitôt par la fenêtre, remarquant les tremblements de Jared, consciente du fait que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il aurait dû quitter les lieux. Tim peste contre les Lycans, prenant un appareil dans sa poche qu'il accroche au bord de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Comme dans un film d'espionnage, il est rattaché à un câble et il se laisse alors glisser jusqu'au sol avant de nous faire signe de suivre. Lucian enlève le morceau de métal qu'il balance à l'extérieur avant de saisir ma main pour m'entraîner dans le reste de l'hôpital, insensible aux protestations de Tim et de Jared. C'est le plan de base pourtant, nous diviser pour mieux berner Mégara.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, déconnectée de la réalité, avec seulement la paume de Lucian qui me maintient dans notre monde. Les marches des escaliers défilent sous mes yeux, je ne réfléchis pas pendant que nous descendons, veillant simplement à ne pas tomber. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin au rez-de-chaussée, le Lycan s'arrête, poussant doucement la porte de la cage d'escalier pour vérifier que ma jumelle n'est pas là. Sans briser le contact physique que nous avons, il s'aventure tranquillement dans le hall, aux aguets. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai la sensation d'être suivie à chaque pas que nous faisons. Il ne semble n'y avoir personne ici, ce qui est plutôt perturbant, comme si l'endroit tout entier venait de sombrer dans un sommeil digne de celui de la Belle au bois dormant. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de fées pour endormir tout ce petit monde et le silence pesant qui règne ici me glace le sang.

\- Ma _chère_ Eden. Tu croyais pouvoir me fuir ?

Je serre fortement la main de Lucian, refusant d'accepter la triste vérité. Même si son cercueil est vide et que certains prétendent avoir vu une femme Vampire me ressemblant, j'avais encore l'espoir que ce soit un mensonge, quelque chose de tordu pour me faire peur. Mais cette voix est celle de ma sœur, bien distincte, presque inchangée. Elle se tient à quelques mètres de nous, son regard bleu électrique posé sur moi, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire ironique qui s'accorde à merveille avec le ton qu'elle vient d'employer. Physiquement, elle est à la fois la même et une étrangère. Elle ne présente plus les cernes qu'elle avait toujours suite à ses soirées arrosées, son teint est pur, lumineux dans la pénombre du hall. Ses vêtements sont trempés par la neige, des flocons brillent encore dans ses cheveux, et elle porte à la ceinture de son pantalon une arme pointue.

\- Je ne te fuis pas, Meg. J'ignorais que tu étais vivante, je …

\- Ne commence pas tes mensonges, me coupe-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas. Je sais que ces bêtes sont au courant, ce qui signifie que tu l'es aussi.

Le terme qu'elle emploie pour parler des Lycans ne me surprend qu'à moitié. Je connais bien l'opposition entre les deux espèces, désormais, mais je ne comprends pas ce dégoût dans sa voix. Si elle est seule de son côté, comment expliquer ce ressentiment vis-à-vis d'êtres qu'elle ne côtoie pas ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de te cacher ? demandé-je pour gagner du temps. Nous avons passé des mois à te pleurer, j'ai cru que notre famille ne survivrait jamais à ce drame.

\- Que de belles paroles, persiffle ma jumelle. Tu penses pouvoir me faire avaler toutes ces belles histoires ? Et que dois-je imaginer ? Nos parents en larmes autour d'une table, brisés par la perte de leur fille alcoolique ? J'étais la honte de la famille, Eden, et ma disparition a permis de couper la branche infectée.

Je suis frappée par ses paroles, il y a tellement de haine dans ses mots. De son vivant, en tant qu'humaine, elle n'a jamais été aussi brutale envers nos parents. Ils ont eu des disputes, c'est un fait, mais pas au point de l'entendre dire que sa mort a été comme une libération pour nous.

\- Tu fais fausse route, Meg.

\- Et toi, tu ne vois pas le monde tel qu'il est. À tes yeux, une famille est forcément unie, prête à affronter tous les dangers, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai entendu les parents se plaindre à de nombreuses reprises, en prétextant que je n'étais pas la bonne fille qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Ils n'avaient d'attention que pour toi, Eden. Toi et tes réussites, toi et ta bonne conduite, toi et tes amis soudés. Pendant que je faisais la fête, tu révisais tranquillement à la maison. Tu ne sortais jamais tard le soir, sauf pour des projets scolaires, alors que je rentrais à des heures indécentes.

Elle déverse tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, m'accusant de plus en plus. Pour elle, je suis celle qui a tout gâché, l'exemple parfait à suivre pour nos parents, celle qui a créé un contraste entre nous. Je n'étais pas comme elle quand elle vivait encore avec nous, parce que je n'aimais pas les habitudes des autres. L'alcool, la drogue, les cigarettes, rien ne me tentait. J'étais la plus sage de nous deux mais je n'avais pas pour but de faire ça pour plaire à nos parents, simplement pour ne pas être comme tous ceux qui finissent par enchaîner les dérapages. Je n'ai pas imaginé une seule seconde que mon comportement aurait autant d'influence sur celui de Mégara, croyant qu'elle suivait ses camarades pour s'intégrer à des groupes particuliers. Mais dans sa voix qui tremble de plus en plus, j'entends cette impuissance que je n'ai pas vu venir, ce sentiment d'injustice.

Alors que les remords me serrent le cœur, une colère inconnue surgit brutalement. Ma jumelle me reproche d'être la responsable, celle qui aurait pu se rendre compte de sa déchéance, mais elle oublie que j'étais là pour rattraper ses erreurs à chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais cessé de la défendre face à nos parents, leur promettant que tout était temporaire, que je pouvais réussir à la raisonner. Quand elle a été emmenée dans cette ambulance, peu de temps avant sa mort, j'étais là, à lui tenir la main, à la rassurer. Que voulait-elle que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne suis pas diplômée en miracles, j'ai agi comme n'importe quelle sœur le ferait. Je ne prétends pas être la meilleure de nous deux, mes décisions récentes ont prouvé que je commets aussi des erreurs, mais je ne me cloître pas dans des pensées macabres en rejetant la faute sur les autres. J'ai connu les moqueries parce que je n'étais pas comme Meg, j'ai subi les remarques de ceux qui ont cru que nous étions identiques. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cherché à faire d'elle la coupable idéale.

\- J'ai passé des jours à réfléchir à ce que j'allais te faire, déclare soudainement ma jumelle. Je perçois le monde autrement, désormais, et j'ai eu tout le temps de songer à une vengeance.

\- Une vengeance ? répété-je en haussant les sourcils. C'est un peu excessif, non ?

J'ai dû parler trop vite car Mégara me montre ses canines en sifflant. Deux silhouettes surgissent derrière elle et je me raidis en remarquant que ce sont eux-aussi des Vampires. Lucian lâche ma main et se place devant moi, me conseillant de fuir dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, mais je refuse de le laisser affronter trois adversaires sans aucune aide. D'autant plus que ma jumelle est là pour moi, pas pour combattre les autres. Ma sœur fixe le chef des Lycans d'un œil mauvais et débute les hostilités en se jetant sur lui, me tirant un cri de surprise. Je trébuche en reculant, finissant par terre alors que Meg et Lucian luttent l'un contre l'autre. Les deux autres Vampires prennent part au combat, immobilisant le Lycan qui ne parvient pas à se transformer. L'un des Vampires sourit d'un air malsain avant de planter un poignard en argent dans le torse de son adversaire, à l'emplacement des côtes.

\- Lucian ! hurlé-je.

Je me remets debout, impuissante, voyant son sang couler de sa blessure. La porte du hall s'ouvre avec fracas sur Xristo et Tim, le premier se mettant aussitôt à muter tandis que le second fait feu sur l'un des Vampires. Ce dernier grogne en se tenant l'épaule et il prend mon ami pour cible. Le second Vampire n'a pas le temps de réagir que Xristo est sur lui, prêt à le détruire. Lucian est en train de retirer la lame de sa chair pendant que ma jumelle décide de reporter son attention sur moi, m'observant avec une expression hautaine qui ne lui sied guère.

\- Tu es trop faible, Eden. Je perds mon temps avec toi, te tuer maintenant serait bien trop facile.

Mégara me toise un instant avant de faire signe à ses deux acolytes de la suivre. Celui qui s'en est pris à Tim obéit aussitôt, repoussant mon ami, alors que le Vampire qui combat avec Xristo reste incapable de se défaire de son emprise. Ma jumelle quitte les lieux à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que je rejoins Lucian, m'agenouillant auprès de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- J'ai connu pire, ne vous en faites pas.

Sa tentative d'humour ne m'atteint pas, je me sens responsable de son état. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la tête du dernier Vampire vient rouler non loin de nous, preuve flagrante de l'attaque de Meg. Celle qui était ma sœur a disparu, c'est un monstre qui a pris sa place.


	15. Memento Mori

**C'est un chapitre que je qualifierais de tournant, l'histoire prend désormais un autre chemin. On se retrouve à la fin pour une petite note d'auteur.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Memento Mori**

Assise au pied d'un arbre, je regarde vaguement les flammes du feu de camp perdre de leur intensité. La nuit a déjà pris ses droits depuis plusieurs heures et l'hiver n'arrange rien à l'obscurité ambiante. Emmitouflée dans divers épaisseurs de vêtements, j'essaye de ne pas songer à la raison de notre présence ici mais il est difficile pour moi de ne pas penser à la cause de toute cette situation. Nous ne devrions pas être là, en pleine forêt, à attendre une confrontation directe avec des Vampires. En revenant de son repérage habituel, Raze a remarqué une agitation certaine chez les buveurs de sang, plus particulièrement ceux qui suivent ma jumelle. Ils forment un groupe à eux-seuls et sont responsables d'un bon nombre d'ennuis ces derniers jours. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des humains et des autorités, les Lycans ont décidé qu'un tête à tête dans les bois serait plus judicieux. J'ai de gros doutes à ce sujet mais j'ai assez confiance en Lucian pour supposer qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Je n'ignore pas que le chef des Lycans est encore irrité d'avoir été si facilement blessé par les compagnons de ma sœur. Même si la plaie a cicatrisé très rapidement, sa fierté en a pris un coup, ce qu'il ne se pardonne pas. Il prétend que c'est entièrement de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas été assez attentif, qu'il aurait dû voir venir le poignard mais je sens bien qu'il aimerait se débarrasser de son agresseur au plus vite. Il craint des débordements de la part de ses nouveaux adversaires, des catastrophes qui risqueraient de dévoiler qu'il est toujours en vie et qui bouleverseraient ses plans. L'attaque surprise de Mégara a déjà brouillé l'ordre établi, de la même manière que Farkas avant elle. Au moins, la meute du Lycan n'a pas directement touché l'orgueil de Lucian et n'a pas mis en danger tout le personnel ainsi que les patients d'un hôpital, contrairement aux agissements de ma sœur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer au fait que tout ceci est étrange. Je connais Meg, ses ambitions et ses défauts, mais la femme froide que j'ai vue n'est plus ma sœur. Quelque chose a changé chez elle et je suis prête à parier que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de notre famille. Je refuse de croire que son sentiment d'abandon de la part de nos parents est le seul élément déclencheur. On ne devient pas une créature de la nuit parce qu'on a passé un mauvais moment pendant son adolescence, c'est impossible. J'ai vu la souffrance chez les Lycans, ces regards parfois douloureux parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix, qu'ils ont été transformés en bêtes alors qu'ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Aucun ne semble réellement satisfait de sa condition, il y a toujours un détail qui leur rappelle ce qu'ils ont perdu et qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais. Je suis persuadée qu'il en va de même pour les Vampires, malgré ce que Kraven déclare, et ma jumelle n'aurait pas cherché à être tourmentée éternellement.

Ce soir va peut-être entraîner des changements, dans la vie de chacun d'entre nous. Tim est censé nous rejoindre bientôt, en compagnie de Jared, pour que nous soyons réunis face à notre sœur. Mon ami a longuement réfléchi avant d'accepter, il considère que notre envie de communiquer avec Mégara est inutile et que nous ne réussirons qu'à faire empirer les choses. C'est Lucian qui l'a décidé, en lui faisant comprendre qu'un groupe de Vampires sans maître est trop dangereux, qu'il faut prendre la situation en main le plus rapidement possible. Même Kraven et certains de ses sbires seront de la partie, au cas où tout finirait par mal tourner. Savoir que nous serons aussi nombreux ne me réjouit pas, je n'aime déjà pas les rares moments où Lycans et Vampires se rencontrent. Mais il en va de la sécurité de tout le monde, aujourd'hui. La règle principale est la discrétion absolue, pour les deux espèces, et ma jumelle a enfreint ce principe fondamental.

Une couverture supplémentaire se pose sur mes épaules et Xristo apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur et me sourit légèrement. Son regard exprime clairement son inquiétude, il n'est pas rassuré à l'idée d'être en sous-nombre par rapport aux Vampires. Kraven et les siens seront là pour aider Lucian mais un revirement est quelque chose que l'on ne peut malheureusement pas écarter. Je soupçonne Xristo de préférer la fuite à une probable altercation violente mais il suit les ordres, tout comme les autres. Les Lycans qui obéissent à Lucian sont tous là, aujourd'hui, à ma plus grande surprise. Ils ne m'apprécient pas mais comprennent que leur avenir est en jeu, simplement parce qu'une femme appartenant au camp ennemi s'amuse à leurs dépens. D'après Sabas, il est rare de les voir tous unis en même temps autrement que pour la défense de leur repaire. Et étrangement, cette constatation ne me rassure pas autant qu'elle le devrait.

\- Détends-toi Eden, nous te protégerons, me souffle Xristo avec bienveillance.

\- C'est ça le problème, soupiré-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Vous avez autre chose à faire que de veiller sur moi. Je ne tiens pas à avoir la mort de l'un d'entre vous sur la conscience, celle de Jordan me pèse assez.

\- Nous ne commettrons pas deux fois la même erreur, intervient Lucian. Nous avons sous-estimé votre sœur, nous ne recommencerons pas.

Ses yeux reflètent la colère qui l'anime, je distingue nettement la bête en lui.

\- Vous ignorez exactement combien de Vampires sont à la solde de Meg, rétorqué-je. Que se passera-t-il s'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que vous ? Je ne veux pas assister à votre défaite sous prétexte que vous avez voulu éliminer trop rapidement la menace que ma sœur représente.

Ma voix tremble à la fin de ma phrase, j'ai encore en tête cette enfance aux côtés de ma jumelle. Nous avons subi sa disparition une première fois, nous ne pensions pas devoir la revivre. Lucian ne me répond pas, il me tend simplement sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Une fois debout, je resserre la couverture autour de moi, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Tim et Jared sont en retard, de peu de temps certes, mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Je sors mon téléphone pour joindre mon frère mais il n'y a aucune réponse, juste une tonalité qui se perd. Les deux Lycans échangent un regard sombre et le plus vieux des deux me recommande de ne pas bouger d'où je suis, s'éloignant en compagnie de Xristo.

Je me rapproche un peu des flammes, pour profiter du peu de chaleur qu'elles dégagent. Je suis la seule humaine du groupe, pour l'instant, et je regrette d'avoir pris la décision de venir avec eux. Vampires et Lycans sont des créatures qui ne craignent pas la mort aussi facilement que les humains. Ils peuvent mourir, c'est un fait, mais une simple balle en acier ne leur fera rien. Je ne suis pas comme eux, le moindre débordement de la part de l'une ou l'autre des espèces pourrait me faire du mal. Si mourir n'a pas été ma principale préoccupation jusqu'à présent, tout a changé avec ce monde complètement fou. La tombe de Jordan est une preuve plus qu'explicite de la violence de ces bêtes et, même si je ne suis pas toujours prête à l'avouer, les Vampires ne sont pas forcément les plus bestiaux. Farkas m'a montré que les Lycans ne sont pas uniquement des lycanthropes, que leurs transformations ne les définissent pas entièrement et qu'ils sont parfaitement capables de tuer si l'envie leur prend.

J'ai tendance à minimiser la puissance et la dangerosité des Lycans, ce que Tim ne cesse de me reprocher depuis l'incident à l'hôpital. Je ne les vois que comme des hommes métamorphes, sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils sont animés par des émotions qui dépassent largement celles des humains. Raze m'a expliqué que les Lycans réagissent trop rapidement aux sentiments négatifs, à un point tel que certains perdent l'esprit lorsque leur colère est trop grande. Si Lucian parvient à être si calme, c'est à force de s'entraîner et de relativiser un peu. Lui et certains autres ont connu des époques plus sombres et dangereuses, ils savent que les Hommes peuvent être pires qu'ils le sont actuellement. Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas autant d'expérience, la moindre contrariété est un inconvénient majeur. J'ai assisté à un combat entre trois Lycans lorsque nous sommes revenus de l'hôpital, la nuit où Lucian a été blessé. Il paraît que tout a commencé suite à une dispute concernant les Vampires et, à force de s'énerver les uns contre les autres, la transformation s'est imposée. D'où les remarques acerbes de Tim sur leur nature lupine et sur le fait que sans Lucian, ils seraient déjà dans des laboratoires pour être examinés.

Mon ami n'a pas parlé de son boulot pour Lorenz Macaro, il a gardé le silence sur cette partie de sa vie. Déclarer à des Lycans que quelqu'un est là dans l'ombre pour réparer leurs erreurs ne serait pas l'idée du siècle, cela pourrait les pousser à ne plus vraiment faire attention et à abandonner encore plus les cadavres derrière eux. Tim m'a dit que Lorenz espère que tout se terminera vite, ce qui ne fait que renforcer l'impression que j'ai à son sujet. Cet homme est là pour empêcher les humains d'en savoir de trop mais il n'agit pas, il reste dans son coin à voir deux espèces s'entretuer et s'occupe seulement du nettoyage sans s'impliquer. Même s'il est le premier des Immortels, celui qui est à l'origine de tout, je ne trouve aucune raison de lui témoigner mon respect puisqu'il joue à la politique de l'autruche. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose par le passé, je doute fortement que nous serions piégés dans cette situation à l'heure actuelle. Mais Tim n'est pas de mon avis, il accorde trop de confiance au vieil homme pour constater de ses propres yeux que lui et les autres Nettoyeurs obéissent à l'un des coupables du conflit.

\- Eden !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de mon frère. Lucian et Xristo sont à ses côtés, ainsi que Tim qui garde une certaine distance vis-à-vis des Lycans. Jared a repris des couleurs depuis quelques jours mais ses joues sont encore creusées et il me semble fatigué. Pourtant, il m'offre un grand sourire et vient me serrer dans ses bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des mois. Cette étreinte est d'un grand réconfort, elle me rappelle tous nos souvenirs communs et je songe alors au fait que je suis bien décidée à en construire d'autres. Notre famille n'aura pas d'autres deuils à porter, je refuse que de nouvelles catastrophes surviennent à cause de Mégara. Si quelqu'un doit souffrir ce soir, je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas Jared.

\- Es-tu réellement prêt à revoir notre sœur ? lui demandé-je doucement. Elle n'est plus celle que nous connaissions, elle …

\- Je le sais, me coupe-t-il sur le même ton. Mais il est inutile de repousser plus longtemps l'inévitable. Je veux lui parler, pour la comprendre, pour la raisonner.

\- La raisonner ? Ce n'est plus possible, Jared ! J'ai vu la folie dans ses yeux, cette soif de prendre la vie.

Et plus que tout, son envie de me tuer. Je n'en parle pas, me contentant de hocher la tête négativement en pensant au fait que mon frère a bien trop d'espoirs en lui. Combien de fois vais-je devoir lui répéter que la Mégara d'autrefois est morte ? Ce n'est pas ma jumelle qui a voulu me détruire, c'est une âme instable qui ne parvient pas à se réveiller.

\- Je t'en prie, Eden, tu ne peux pas abandonner aussi facilement, me souffle Jared.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'abandon, seulement une prise de conscience, intervient Xristo. Votre sœur a raison sur ce point, il serait complètement inutile pour vous de chercher à faire changer d'avis une femme Vampire.

\- Mais c'est notre sœur, conteste mon frère, un membre de notre famille ! Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas cette notion mais les humains protègent les leurs.

Un reniflement de dédain de la part de Raze me tire un sourire amer. Le Lycan à la peau noire a été vendu comme esclave avant d'être transformé en bête, il sait que l'Homme n'est pas le défenseur de toutes les causes perdues. Il répond d'une voix grave que chaque espèce protège les siens, d'une certaine manière, mais qu'il y aura des conflits. Jared ne semble pas convaincu par les paroles de Raze, il continue de protester sans même tenir compte de l'expression de plus en plus sombre du Lycan. L'être humain n'a pas eu besoin des créatures qui nous entourent pour créer les pires atrocités. L'esclavage, les guerres, la famine sont les principaux fléaux de l'humain que mon frère ne cesse d'encenser. Nul Lycan ou Vampire dans cette Histoire du monde, uniquement des Hommes qui se sont ligués contre les droits les plus fondamentaux de chacun.

L'arrivée de Kraven met un terme à leur débat. Il n'est accompagné que par trois de ses sbires, des hommes qui jettent autour d'eux des regards dégoûtés. Le changement d'ambiance se ressent presque immédiatement, la température paraît chuter de quelques degrés alors que Vampires et Lycans se dévisagent. Je suis déçue de constater que Kraven a si peu d'hommes à ses côtés, il me donne l'impression de ne pas prendre au sérieux la menace que représente ma sœur. S'il croit la supplanter parce qu'il a plus d'années d'expérience derrière lui alors il va droit vers la désillusion. Mégara a eu le temps de se familiariser à sa nouvelle nature, elle maîtrise sans peine ses nouvelles capacités, sa vitesse et sa force. Elle n'est pas apparue comme une créature de porcelaine fragile et perdue mais bien comme une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses nouveaux atouts. Ma jumelle s'adapte sans problème à son environnement, elle risque de réserver quelques surprises aux Vampires qui sont de notre côté.

Brisant le silence, Lucian demande à Kraven de le suivre, pour s'entretenir avec lui en privé. Voir le Vampire derrière le Lycan ne me rassure pas, même si je ne devrais pas être inquiète en raison du nombre de lycanthropes présents ici. Les Lycans ne sont pas toujours d'accord entre eux mais ils ne laisseront jamais leur chef se faire tuer sans réagir. Xristo pousse un profond soupir en les observant s'éloigner alors que Raze croise les bras. Ce dernier n'aime pas ces moments pendant lesquels Lucian se retrouve seul avec des Vampires, il craint souvent de ne pas être assez rapide, il m'a déjà confié cette peur terrible de perdre le premier de son espèce. La relation qui existe entre Lucian et Raze a dépassé l'amitié depuis longtemps, ils sont comme des frères, ils ont survécu face à des épreuves mortelles et n'ont jamais cessé de se soutenir. Je comprends que Raze soit si peu heureux d'être en arrière alors que Kraven pourrait tenter de supprimer le chef des Lycans.

Une heure s'est écoulée lorsqu'ils reviennent enfin et ils arborent chacun une mine insatisfaite. Personne n'est assez idiot pour les interroger mais je sens que je ne suis pas la seule à faire preuve de curiosité. Je choisis de ne rien dire, pour respecter le calme ambiant, jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à ma montre. Même si la nuit n'est pas encore terminée, j'ai un doute soudain concernant ma jumelle. Rien ne nous assure qu'elle tiendra parole et qu'elle viendra nous rejoindre. Mégara est si imprévisible, elle peut déjà avoir changé d'avis pour nous attaquer un autre jour ou pour nous prendre par surprise au moment où chacun se dira qu'elle a abandonné son idée de vengeance. Elle faisait déjà tout son possible pour rendre la vie dure à nos parents lorsque nous étions adolescentes, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit différent actuellement. La seule chose qui change est sa nature de Vampire qui ajoute une dimension un peu trop mortelle à notre rencontre. Autrefois, elle n'avait que ses mots pour me blesser alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle est une arme entière et elle n'hésitera pas à me faire souffrir.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! s'exclame la voix familière de ma sœur.

Le son provient des hauteurs, dans les arbres. Je recule instinctivement pour me rapprocher des Lycans, fixant les ombres épaisses des feuillages dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette de ma jumelle. Sans surprise, je ne vois rien du tout, je n'ai pas la vue extraordinaire des deux espèces et je ne distingue aucun détail me permettant de déterminer la position de Mégara. À mes côtés, Tim tire son pistolet de sa poche alors que Jared semble pétrifié d'entendre parler celle que nous croyions morte depuis tant d'années. Je tente de faire bonne figure alors qu'un éclat de rire me parvient, bien distinct, mélodieux mais cruel. Un grognement étouffé lui répond à ma gauche, signe que Raze est impatient de montrer à quel point cette histoire l'agace. Les autres Lycans suivent son exemple en grognant à leur tour, formant un son brutal et bestial. Seul Lucian est silencieux, insensible à la réaction de ses pairs, fixant seulement un point dans les branches avec sérieux.

Dans un bond parfaitement maîtrisé, Mégara fait son apparition. Un sourire insolent étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle pose ses mains sur sa taille d'un air provocateur. Presque aussitôt, d'autres Vampires la rejoignent, observant notre groupe avec un intérêt curieux mêlé à de l'étonnement. Ils doivent sûrement se demander pourquoi ils ont été emmenés ici face à des créatures qui sont leurs ennemis héréditaires. Xristo pousse un juron tandis que Sabas m'oblige à reculer plus encore. Kraven et ses trois compagnons ne sont pas loin mais je doute sincèrement de l'utilité de leur présence. Les adversaires des Lycans sont deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux, réduisant les chances de victoire. Même si certains sont des combattants de qualité, les hommes de Lucian n'étaient pas préparés à un affrontement direct face à des Vampires aussi nombreux. De ce que je sais, les Lycans sont surtout doués pour l'effet de surprise mais les grandes luttes prévues à l'avance ne tournent pas à leur avantage.

Essayant de ne pas songer aux risques encourus par tout le monde, je déglutis difficilement. Mégara a accepté de venir pour une raison que j'ignore encore et elle n'a pas lancé d'offensive pour l'instant. Elle se contente de détailler les Lycans ainsi que les quatre autres Vampires, jetant à ces derniers un regard intrigué. Je suis certaine qu'elle imaginait régler le problème vis-à-vis des Lycans, sans avoir d'autres membres de son espèce à combattre. Sans perdre son sourire, elle porte une main à son pantalon d'où elle tire un papier plié. Je ne parviens pas à deviner de quoi il peut s'agir, j'ai la vague impression de reconnaître un morceau de journal. Plantant ses yeux dans les miens, elle s'avance sans tenir compte de tous ceux qui la surveillent, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste brusque ou suspect. Une fois qu'elle me fait face, elle me tend le papier sans un mot, attendant que je le prenne. Je franchis les quelques mètres restants et récupère la feuille que je déplie enfin.

C'est effectivement un article de journal, issu de la rubrique nécrologique, daté de sa supposée mort. Je ne saisis pas tout de suite l'importance de ce morceau de papier, n'y voyant que l'annonce de ses funérailles. Lisant les quelques lignes qui accompagnent le court encadré à son nom, je vois ce qui la dérange tant. Nos parents ont demandé à ce qu'aucune marque de compassion ne leur soit envoyée, ni carte ni fleur, pour ne pas vivre leur deuil par le biais des mots réconfortants mais vides des autres. Je sais qu'ils ont pris cette décision parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas subir la pitié de nos voisins, amis ou autres connaissances. Perdre un enfant est une épreuve dure à surmonter, d'autant plus que Mégara était présentée comme une jeune femme qui n'avait pas su choisir la meilleure voie. J'étais là lorsqu'ils ont indiqué leurs volontés et j'ai le sentiment que ma jumelle se fourvoie complètement à leur sujet.

\- Alors, Eden, confirmes-tu toujours la tristesse de nos parents ?

\- Oui, murmuré-je. Comment peux-tu penser le contraire ? Nous avons tous les quatre traversés un deuil insupportable, à chaque minute qui passait. J'ai entendu notre mère pleurer si souvent !

\- Quelle belle comédie, rétorque ma jumelle. Ils ont été heureux de se débarrasser de l'erreur pour garder la perfection mais tout va changer.

Elle pose son regard sur Jared, plissant les paupières avec une expression de dégoût.

\- Notre famille n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Je connais tes activités, Jared, et je suis fortement déçue qu'Eden ne soit pas au courant. Tu as passé tellement de temps à me faire la morale alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux.

Tout vire au règlement de compte, soudainement, et je m'interroge sur le sens des paroles de ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que notre frère cache donc ? Depuis combien de temps notre sœur espionne-t-elle notre famille ? Mon incompréhension doit être visible car Meg se met à rire, encore une fois.

\- Tu sembles si perdue, susurre-t-elle sur un ton moqueur. Vois-tu, chère jumelle, notre frère n'est pas le plus franc de nous tous. Il participe à des trafics peu recommandés et, d'après mes sources, il le faisait déjà avant ma _mort_.

L'absence de réaction négative de la part de Jared donne raison aux paroles de notre soeur, ce que je refuse de croire. Le comportement de Meg a déjà eu des répercussions sur notre famille, je ne peux pas accepter que notre frère soit de ceux qui se font de l'argent aux dépends de la sécurité des autres. Pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ma jumelle ajoute que l'accident de voiture n'en était pas un mais qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. Notre frère serre les poings pendant que je tente de me persuader que tout est faux, que je suis dans un cauchemar mais cela est malheureusement réel. Jared me ment depuis des années et il a été le premier à faire la morale à notre soeur quand rien n'allait bien chez nous. Il s'est bien moqué de moi tout ce temps à faire semblant, à me laisser croire que rien ne pourrait troubler notre nouvelle tranquillité.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, Eden, continue Mégara sur le même ton. Sais-tu que Jared connaît les deux espèces depuis des années ? Il a menti en prétendant ne pas te croire, il travaille pour un Vampire.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit autour de nous, je me sens seule face à ma jumelle. Toutes mes convictions s'effondrent les unes derrière les autres au fur et à mesure que ma sœur me délivre ses informations. Notre frère a des compétences dans certains domaines, j'en ai conscience, mais elle m'apprend qu'il use de ses connaissances pour armer les Lycans. D'après elle, il donne un coup de main à un certain Tanis et je songe alors à cet historien dont m'a parlé Lucian. Notre famille est liée aux créatures, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et aucun de nous trois n'a pu leur échapper. Meg m'informe du fait que ce fameux Tanis est à l'origine de sa transformation en Vampire, qu'il l'a sauvée de la mort, pour la garder auprès de lui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre quel genre de relation les unit, loin de la passion de l'amour mais plus proche des bas instincts.

Une certitude m'apparaît alors et je frissonne, devinant ce qui me perturbe tant. Jared travaille pour Tanis et Mégara a passé les dernières années à aller voir l'historien régulièrement. Mon frère savait pour sa survie, il n'ignorait pas que ce deuil que nous portions était faux, qu'il n'y avait aucun cadavre dans le cercueil. Mais il a gardé le silence, sans même se confier à moi. Je lui ai parlé des Vampires et des Lycans, il m'a tourné le dos en assurant que je mentais. Je suis la plus franche de nous trois mais aussi celle qui souffre le plus de tous ces faux-semblants. Jared avait toute ma confiance, cependant il me cachait la vérité depuis le début, sans me mettre dans la confidence. Pourquoi a-t-il brisé notre fratrie de cette manière ?

Mégara se délecte de mon désespoir, je le lis dans ses yeux. Je froisse le papier que j'ai en main, plongeant mon regard dans le sien avec défi. Elle a avoué qu'elle me hait pour la simplicité de ma vie, pour toutes ces choses que je peux encore faire grâce à mon humanité. Elle déteste voir que mon cœur est celui d'une humaine, que j'ai tant de possibilités devant moi alors qu'elle est réduite à vivre la nuit. C'est cette jalousie qui la pousse à provoquer autant de catastrophes et à obliger les deux espèces à intervenir rapidement. Parce qu'elle a fait les mauvais choix, ma jumelle tient à me les faire regretter en faisant souffrir tous les autres. Je ne vais pas mourir sous ses mains ce soir mais je risque d'assister à la disparition de ceux qui vont se battre pour ramener la paix. Une paix passagère, certes, mais une paix qui leur garantira la discrétion et l'ignorance de la part des humains.

D'un geste, ma sœur lance l'assaut. Je me sens tirée en arrière par la poigne d'un Lycan, je titube avant de reprendre mon équilibre, jetant un coup d'œil vers les créatures qui s'affrontent. Non seulement les hommes de Lucian cherchent à se débarrasser des Vampires de ma jumelle mais Kraven et ses sbires participent aussi à la lutte. J'entends les grognements des deux espèces, je vois les Lycans se transformer pour prendre le dessus. Il ne m'est pas difficile de repérer Xristo ou Sabas parmi eux, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir leur forme bestiale à de multiples reprises. Mais au milieu de ce combat, c'est Mégara que je recherche, pour deviner ce qu'elle a en tête, pour essayer de parlementer avec elle. J'ai beaucoup d'espoir de croire que je vais pouvoir la raisonner mais les hurlements que je perçois sont trop nombreux pour me faire changer d'avis. Les Lycans n'ont pas besoin de perdre certains des leurs par ma simple faute, parce que je n'ai pas su voir la détresse de ma sœur. Une branche craque derrière moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'un poignard est placé sous ma gorge.

\- Regarde ce désastre, Eden. Combien vont être en vie à la fin ?

Des cadavres s'accumulent sur le sol de la forêt, Vampires et Lycans se mêlent dans le sang. Je repère rapidement Lucian qui se débarrasse de l'un de ses adversaires. Lorsqu'il relève la tête de la dépouille du suceur de sang, son regard croise le mien. Toujours sous sa forme de bête, il s'approche de nous, la haine brillant dans ses yeux. D'un mouvement brusque, Mégara me plante son poignard dans le dos et m'expédie sur le côté, sans tenir compte de mon cri. La douleur est forte, je tente de saisir le manche de l'arme de ma sœur mais il est trop loin et planté trop profondément. Je peux encore sentir mes jambes, c'est une bonne chose, mais je sens aussi le liquide poisseux qui coule. Jared me rejoint, pâle comme un mort, et tente de m'aider à me relever. Tim arrive à sa suite et l'oblige à me lâcher, lui rappelant d'une voix froide qu'il faut éviter de déplacer quelqu'un qui vient de se faire poignarder. Mon ami range son pistolet et évalue les dégâts, jetant parfois des coups d'œil vers la lutte.

\- Nous devons te sortir d'ici, me dit Tim. Ai-je besoin de te répéter à quel point tu es inconsciente ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si Mégara a choisi de me faire du mal, protesté-je faiblement.

\- Votre sœur ne raisonne plus correctement, elle a été transformée pendant une mauvaise période de son existence et voilà le résultat. Elle est persuadée que le monde entier est contre elle, tu ne seras sûrement pas sa seule victime. Mais comme tu es proche des Lycans, ça l'amuse de voir les espèces se déchirer.

\- Belle analyse, ricane Meg en attrapant mon ami par la gorge.

Sa présence m'inquiète, elle était en train de combattre Lucian quelques secondes auparavant. Il fait désormais trop nuit pour moi, je ne distingue plus les différents Lycan mais j'ai peur pour leur chef. Je reporte mon attention sur Tim, que Meg envoie plus loin. Elle repousse également Jared et récupère son poignard avec lequel elle joue tranquillement. La violence dont elle fait preuve est à son paroxysme alors qu'elle me transperce le ventre dans un sourire.

\- Longue vie à toi, Eden.

Elle retire l'arme et s'évanouit dans la nuit tandis que notre frère pousse un hurlement. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la place à la douleur, percevant distinctement les bruits de pas.

\- Elle respire encore, on peut la sauver.

Xristo. Au moins, il est vivant, il n'est pas comme d'autres qui viennent de périr sous la folie de Mégara. Je sens que quelqu'un soulève délicatement ma tête et j'entends une voix familière qui s'excuse. L'instant d'après, des dents pénètrent ma chair au niveau de mon cou et je perds connaissance.

OoOoOoO

 _\- Viens avec nous, Eden, tu vas t'amuser !_

 _J'observe ma sœur avec une moue contrariée, peu certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller faire la fête avec ses amis. J'en connais quelques-uns même si je ne les côtoie pas aussi souvent qu'elle et ce ne sont pas des gens avec qui j'aime passer du temps. Pourtant, le regard de Meg est suppliant, c'est une invitation à faire la paix et à profiter un peu de nos vacances. Nos parents sont partis en voyage la semaine dernière et elle sait aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'auraient pas cédé à son caprice. Je soupire un peu, comprenant que ma décision peut changer beaucoup de choses et je lui demande quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de m'habiller. J'informe Jared de notre départ immédiat et il affiche une expression lassée, me recommandant la plus grande prudence et me rappelant que je ne dois pas hésiter à l'appeler si nous ne pouvons pas rentrer par nos propres moyens. Ces fêtes sont toujours synonymes de beuverie et les amis de Meg ne sont pas connus pour leur sobriété._

 _Je remercie notre frère, l'embrasse sur la joue et attrape mon téléphone. Notre mère a laissé un message pour nous dire qu'ils rentreront dans la soirée et je doute soudain. S'ils ne nous voient pas à la maison quand ils seront là, ma sœur et moi aurons le droit à un sermon dans les règles de l'art. Mais comme Meg ne m'écoute jamais et que je refuse qu'elle soit seule, je déroge à la loi parentale. Saluant une dernière fois Jared, je rentre dans la voiture des amis de ma sœur, plissant le nez face à l'odeur de cigarette qui plane dans l'habitacle. Quelqu'un m'en propose une mais je décline, ignorant le regard moqueur de celui qui me tend le paquet. Je sais très bien quelle est ma réputation auprès des amis de ma jumelle mais je préfère encore passer pour la coincée de service que de me ruiner la santé avec tous leurs produits. D'autant plus que fumer n'est pas la seule activité de ce petit groupe, je vois nettement la bouteille posée au sol près des jambes de ma sœur._

 _J'essaye de ne pas songer à l'addiction de ma jumelle, me disant que ce n'est pas un verre qui va la tuer, que tout ira bien ce soir. Mais je me trompe forcément, parce que Mégara consomme de plus en plus d'alcool, sans aucune modération. Et comme ses amis agissent de la même manière, je ne peux pas me faire entendre, je n'ai pas la puissance d'une conscience. Je me contente d'observer le paysage qui défile à travers la fenêtre, regrettant déjà d'être là. Je ne prête pas attention aux discussions, ni aux rires qui résonnent, pensant seulement à Jared qui est tranquille à la maison. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui demander d'y aller à ma place, il aurait eu plus d'impact que moi sur notre sœur, mais il déteste les soirées autant que moi et j'ai moins de mal que lui à me fondre parmi ceux de mon âge._

 _Nous arrivons enfin à destination et j'envoie un message à notre frère pour le prévenir. Meg lève les yeux au ciel en me voyant faire mais elle ne commente pas mon geste. Nous entrons dans la maison qui accueille la fête, là où la musique est si forte que je ressens instantanément l'envie de partir en courant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'adresse un sourire aux gens que je croise, sourire qui se fait plus large lorsque j'aperçois Damien, mon meilleur ami. Il me voit venir et m'offre une étreinte amicale. Il est surpris par ma présence et je lui réponds vaguement que je suis là pour faire plaisir à Mégara. Il hausse les sourcils mais m'entraîne vers la piste de danse alors que je proteste. Je n'aime pas danser au milieu des autres, parce qu'ils ne peuvent jamais s'empêcher de juger, mais j'en oublie vite ma gêne parce que Damien est de bonne compagnie. Sa présence me permet d'être moins tendue et, surtout, de me sentir moins perdue._

 _Alors que le rythme de la musique semble se faire plus rapide, j'aperçois ma jumelle qui s'éloigne avec l'un de ses amis. Ils montent à l'étage en riant et je me retiens de me précipiter à sa suite pour lui faire la morale. Elle peut bien profiter comme elle veut de cette soirée, même si son comportement n'est clairement pas exemplaire. Je m'excuse auprès de Damien, allant vers le buffet pour boire un coup. Le chargé des boissons me propose plusieurs cocktails que je refuse d'un signe de tête. Je lui demande un peu d'eau et il me détaille de la tête aux pieds comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Il me tend finalement un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il accompagne d'un commentaire à mon sujet. Je ne réplique rien, l'écoutant seulement me dire que ma sœur est plus libre que moi. Je finis mon verre et le jette dans le sac poubelle en jetant un regard blasé à l'inconnu des boissons. Peu importe ce qu'il peut penser de moi, j'assume parfaitement de vouloir garder les idées claires._

 _La soirée me paraît plus fade, Damien est parti depuis quinze minutes, parce qu'il a du chemin à faire. Je n'ai pas revu Meg une seule fois mais j'ai croisé la route de l'ami qui l'accompagnait. Il m'apprend qu'il ne sait pas où elle est et son haleine alcoolisée est suffisante pour me donner un avis sur son état. Je monte à l'étage et cherche ma sœur, ouvrant des portes un peu au hasard, m'excusant lorsque je croise des gens que je ne connais pas. Je bafouille en tombant sur un couple qui a décidé de profiter à sa façon de la fête, et je m'aventure dans un autre couloir. Poussant une autre porte, je remarque une silhouette allongée sur le carrelage de la pièce et je pousse un cri étouffé en reconnaissant Mégara. Je m'approche d'elle et m'agenouille, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Plusieurs bouteilles jonchent le sol à côté d'elle, toutes vides, et elle semble être inconsciente. Je la secoue, d'abord légèrement, avant de la remuer fortement en l'appelant par son nom._

 _De mes mains tremblantes, je saisis mon téléphone et compose le numéro des urgences. Ma voix est remplie de sanglots tandis que j'explique la situation, je n'arrive plus à retenir ma peur de perdre ma sœur. Une inconnue me répond que les secours ne tarderont pas et elle raccroche, me laissant seule avec ma frayeur. Sans réfléchir, j'appelle Jared et je lui demande de prévenir nos parents. Ma main libre tient celle de Mégara, je la serre avec force comme pour lui transmettre mon énergie, refusant de comprendre qu'il est déjà trop tard. Elle respire encore, très faiblement, mais je devine qu'elle a franchi ses propres limites, cette fois-ci. Je murmure son nom à plusieurs reprises, à nouveau, ne réagissant pas lorsque certains entrent et me découvrent auprès du corps étendu de ma sœur. Je ne bouge pas plus en entendant la sirène des ambulances, il faut la présence d'un secouriste pour me tirer à l'écart de la scène. Je les vois à peine perfuser ma jumelle et discuter de sa situation, je m'imagine ailleurs, chez nous, à l'abri de tout ceci._

 _Je ne reprends conscience de mon environnement qu'en franchissant le seuil de la chambre où elle est allongée. Son teint n'a plus rien de rose et de frais, elle est reliée à des appareils qui analysent ses constantes respiratoires et cardiaques. Le médecin a parlé de coma éthylique, il m'a dit que certains s'en sortent mais que, parfois, d'autres ont du mal à traverser cette épreuve. Une petite voix au fond de moi me hurle que je suis coupable, que j'aurais dû être auprès d'elle et ne pas la laisser seule avec son addiction. Je continue de pleurer sur ce corps immobile, sur cette silhouette qui me terrifie. En voyant ma jumelle dans cet état, je me vois moi. Nous sommes si semblables physiquement que je pourrais être à sa place, dans ce lit, même si cette simple pensée me paraît incongrue. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas et j'évite de sortir en soirée. Il n'y a que l'apparence pour nous rapprocher l'une de l'autre mais j'aimerais pouvoir la comprendre au moins une fois._

 _Je m'installe dans le fauteuil qui fait face à son lit, la détaillant en priant pour que tout se passe bien. Jared est sur la route, il m'a promis de faire de son mieux pour être là mais nos parents sont encore loin. Eux qui devaient rentrer dans la soirée ont été retardés par un imprévu, rendant cette situation plus ironique qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je me frotte les yeux puis me dirige vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant le paysage au-dehors de l'hôpital. La nuit nous recouvre de sa noirceur, les quelques lampadaires à l'extérieur ne font que donner un aspect plus étrange à ce qui nous environne. Je maudis intérieurement les amis de ma sœur, tous ceux qui sont fautifs, qui ont sans cesse poussé Mégara à consommer encore et encore. Lorsque je pensais réussir à la modérer, elle replongeait à nouveau, toujours plus loin. Elle a préféré tenir compte de l'avis de ses amis au lieu d'écouter un peu sa famille._

 _Un bruit sourd me sort de ma torpeur et je retiens un gémissement plaintif en constatant que la courbe des battements cardiaques est horizontale. Je n'ai jamais assisté à la mort de quelqu'un, cette ligne n'est pour moi qu'un dessin, un trait tiré des séries télévisées, mais il est pure vérité. Je me précipite sur l'alarme accrochée au lit de ma jumelle, pressant le bouton, entendant les pas dans le couloir. Là, sous mon regard impuissant, Mégara vient de perdre la vie._

* * *

 **J'ai décidé de finir sur un souvenir pour faire un parallèle entre les deux soeurs, un parallèle sur ces instants où leurs vies changent.**


End file.
